Lo que puede suceder cuando una diosa está aburrida
by redeginori
Summary: Una persona aburrida puede ser peligrosa, porque solo busca su propia diversión, pero es aún más peligrosa cuando es una Diosa con nada que perder, que ama el humor negro y el sarcasmo. ¿Qué puede suceder cuando decide que no le gusta el final del libro que acaba de leer? clasificado M para futuras escenas y porque soy algo paranoica.
1. Chapter 1 ABURRIMIENTO

_Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta y esta vez comenzaré a compartir otra de mis locas ideas._

 _Agradezco a todos los que han tenido tiempo de leer mis otras historias y marcarlas como favoritas, ha sido muy gratificante. Mil gracias de verdad._

 _Y como siempre tengo que reconocer que la historia y los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos cuando estoy aburrida y sin fines de lucro, ni la imagen que uso para esta historia. Espero les agrade la historia._

CAPITULO 1. ABURRIMIENTO

-¡ABURRIDA! ¡ESTOY ABURRIDA!- Se escuchaban los gritos de una joven mujer por los corredores de un extraño castillo.

-Deberías aprovechar este tiempo libre que tienes para ponerte a estudiar antes de que mi hermano vuelva- le dijo la voz de otra mujer –Haz dejado muy de lado toda tu instrucción en cuanto a Historia-.

-Eso sería más aburrido que estar tirada en mi cama soñando con que te retuerzo el cuello por ser tan mandona- le contestó la joven, estaba efectivamente recostada en un sillón mientras veía con malos ojos a una mujer que estaba sentada frente a ella con un libro en la mano. La chica era una hermosa mujer rubia de piel blanca y hermosos ojos violeta, en su cara se podía apreciar que no pasaba de los 16 años, pero sus ojos podían decir lo contrario, estaban llenos de una mezcla de madurez y tristeza, los ojos de alguien que ha vivido mucho y sufrido mucho dolor.

-jajajaja debes estar muy desesperada si tienes el pensamiento de que podrías retorcer mi cuello- la mujer era mayor que la chica, se veía en sus veintitantos, su cabello era blanco y hacia resaltar sus ojos azules –Ya que andas tan imaginativa, toma- le arrojó un libro, el cual fue atrapado en el aire por la chica –Al menos lee un poco de esta historia, es algo que se escribió hace tiempo, es una historia entretenida, tal vez te saque de tu aburrimiento-.

La chica leyó el título "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal" – ¿De verdad esta entretenido? Y si no me gusta ¿te puedo al menos dar una paliza en el siguiente entrenamiento?- le dijo con malicia.

-Te aseguro que será entretenido, pero ese es solo el primero de 7, así que si quieres que te deje ganar, tendrás que leer los 7 tomos niña presuntuosa-.

-Ok, ok, todo sea por ver tu trasero azotar contra el piso- y comenzó la lectura.

Cuatro días y siete tomos después

-¡ODIO ESTE LIBRO! ¿POR QUE RAYOS TENÍA QUE TERMINAR ASÍ?- Se escucharon de nuevo los gritos de la chica.

-¿Ya lo terminaste entonces?- le preguntó la mujer asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de la joven con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ya lo terminé pero no me gustó el final ¿Por qué rayos Harry termina con la mensa de Ginny y no con Hermione? ¿Cómo es posible que ella se halla quedado con el imbécil ese del pelirrojo? ¡No, no, no! No me gusta ese final- decía mientras daba manotazos en el aire y pateaba unos cojines. –Al menos debió quedarse con alguien más interesante, no sé, ¡tal vez con el bombón de Draco! Hasta Neville es algo más adecuado que la estúpida comadreja traidora- seguía quejándose.

-Pues así fue como sucedieron las cosas, y pues no hay mucho que hacer fue elección de ellos-.

-¿Sucedieron? ¿Quieres decir que es una historia real no una novela?- los ojos de la chica brillaron con emoción.

-¿Acaso creías que te iba a dar algo de diversión? Claro que es una historia que sucedió, de hecho tu siguiente examen de Historia Universal tendrá como tema la historia del Niño-que-vivió, todo pasó en la dimensión del espejo número 310781, en la cual el héroe de esa guerra fue precisamente Harry Potter, creo que me vi inteligente en mi forma de ponerte a estudiar sin que te dieras cuenta- se rio por lo bajo la mujer al ver la cara de rabia de la chica.

-¡HICISTE TRAMPA! ¡ME HICISTE ESTUDIAR EN MI TIEMPO LIBRE ERES UNA MALDITA!- Le gritaba al tiempo que le arrojaba cojines que la mujer hábilmente esquivaba -¡y como perdí cuatro días de mis valiosas vacaciones estudiando me voy a tomar cuatro días más, así que me voy!- hizo aparecer una maleta y comenzó a llenarla de ropa y cuanto objeto encontraba en su camino.

-¿Y a donde se supone que vas Psique?- le preguntó intrigada la mujer mientras la veía salir de la habitación y caminar por el corredor, decidió seguirla, esa niña era causante de muchos de sus dolores de cabeza desde que había llegado al castillo hace algunos… ¿siglos? ¿O milenios? Ya no sabía ni cuánto tiempo atrás su hermano la había llevado ahí.

-¿Pues a donde más? Te dije que no me gustó el final de la historia así que voy a modificarlo- le contestó.

-¿Acaso estás loca? ¡No puedes cambiar la historia de ese mundo, puedes crear consecuencias desastrosas para todos!- Trató de detenerla pero la chica fue más hábil y entró rápidamente a una habitación gigante cuyo techo no se alcanzaba a ver llena de espejos de todos tamaños, algunos con extraños marcos de oro, otros con sencillos marcos de madera, o de colores llamativos, cada espejo era diferente pero cada uno tenía un número.

-¡CLARO QUE PUEDO CAMBIARLA Y LO HARÉ!- se acercó a una mesa que estaba en el centro y tocó unos extraños símbolos y un espejo se desprendió de la pared y se posó sobre una tarima que estaba cerca de la mesa – ¡NO ME GUSTÓ EL FINAL YA TE LO DIJE ANDREIA!-.

-¡PERO NO PUEDES HACER LO QUE SE TE DE LA GANA CON LA HISTORIA!- le gritó.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez que modificamos la historia de algún Universo, así que no me digas eso, salúdame a André cuando vuelva, que yo estaré modificando este cuento a mi gusto- le sonrió antes de atravesar el espejo cual si fuera una pared de agua.

-¡ESTUPIDA NIÑA! Pero tengo que admitir que yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el final de la historia… Yo quería que Granger se quedara con Harry- Se sentó en un sillón cercano al lugar donde estaba el espejo que ahora reflejaba la imagen de un castillo junto a un lago –Ahora veré que tal modifica todo jajajaja- dijo mientras se acomodaba y hacía aparecer un tazón lleno de palomitas acarameladas –creo que será algo divertido-.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿QUIEN ERES TU?

_Hola a todos! Antes que nada mil gracias a los que pusieron esta historia como favorita y los que le dieron follow, espero no decepcionarlos. Y aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que han estado apoyando a mi otra historia "El Concurso", de verdad no se como agradecer sus reviews y favoritos. Para esta historia estaré tratando de colgar 2 capítulos por semana, espero lograrlo, al menos ya tengo las siguientes dos semanas listas._

 _Y nuevamente tengo que hacer de tripas corazón y aceptar que la historia y personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen... Es muy duro pero es la realidad._

 **CAPITULO 2 ¿QUIEN ERES TU?**

La chica cuyo nombre era Psique se apareció frente al castillo de Howgarts, le pareció que se veía hermoso todo iluminado, era de noche en ese momento y las luces hacían que se viera impresionante la construcción.

-¿Con que esto es Howgarts? No se ve mal- caminó unos pasos antes de escuchar una voz.

-¡DETENGASE E IDENTIFIQUESE!- Psique se volvió a ver hacia la dirección de dónde provenía la voz, vio a un hombre de piel blanca, con un cabello algo largo y de un negro profundo, su túnica era también negra -¿Cómo logró aparecerse dentro de los jardines del castillo?- le preguntó el hombre frente a ella, el cual le apuntaba con una varita y algo hizo click en su cabeza.

-¡AAAAHHHH! ¡TU ERES SEVERUS SNAPE! ¡ERES UNO DE MIS FAVORITOS!- Gritó dando brinquitos de gusto sorprendiendo al mago que no entendía a esa extraña adolescente frente a él. Había estado en una ronda por los jardines paseando con la esperanza de encontrar algo de paz antes de que todos esos estúpidos estudiantes llegaran, cuando de la nada había aparecido esa extraña chica con ropas que no podía identificar como de bruja y ni siquiera como de muggle, pero lo más extraño no era eso, sino que había aparecido dentro de los límites del castillo cuando eso era algo imposible debido a las salas de protección del lugar.

-¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre?- le volvió a preguntar con voz aún más fría, algo no le agradaba de esa extraña que seguía dando brinquitos cual loca.

Psique se acercó a Severus quien dio un paso atrás sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita -¡Oh por favor que no soy enemiga!- y con un movimiento de su mano hizo que la varita de Severus apareciera en su mano –Linda varita, creo que me voy a conseguir una- dijo mientras la examinaba ante un perplejo Severus que no daba crédito a lo que había pasado, él era un experimentado duelista y sin siquiera una oportunidad de defenderse había sido desarmado.

-Devuélveme mi varita- le dijo con el mismo tono que usaba para atemorizar a sus pubertos estudiantes.

-Tengo que decir que tienes la voz más sexy de lo que imaginaba- le dijo con total desfachatez mientras le arrojaba la varita, a un extrañamente ruborizado Snape, para que la atrapara –No soy enemiga, así que por favor no vuelvas a apuntarme con ella o entonces si no te la voy a devolver y me la quedaré como souvenir-.

Severus atrapó la varita y trató de recuperar la compostura, esa chica era más extraña de lo que creyó –Si no eres enemiga ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- le volvió a preguntar mientras trataba de mantener su cara de poquer.

-Mi nombre es Psique, no soy bruja, pero tampoco muggle, soy… alguien diferente y sobre ¿qué hago aquí? Pues… vine porque estaba aburrida y quiero cambiar algunas cosas ¿Puedes decirme en que año está en este momento Harry Potter? Creo que iba a llegar durante su quinto año pero a veces me suelo equivocar al introducir las fechas- Le dijo mientras hacía un puchero y lo miraba con expresión "inocente".

Snape la miró intrigado, lo que le había dicho era extraño, no era bruja, pero ¿tampoco muggle? Claramente no era una squib puesto que había aparecido y le había quitado de alguna manera su varita, pero ¿acaso era enemiga de Potter?

–Eso es algo que no pienso responderte, no has sido clara contestando quien eres y no se tus intenciones, bien podrías ser un peligro para la escuela, así que creo que lo mejor será llamar al director- conjuró un Patronus pero antes de que este saliera corriendo a dar aviso al director Psique lo paralizó ante el asombre del profesor.

-Eso sí que no, a ese vejete manipulador no lo quiero en mis planes, y como ya sé que tú eres muy bueno guardando secretos, creo que tú y yo tendremos una larga charla- y haciendo un movimiento de su mano los dos desaparecieron de los jardines del castillo.

La extraña chica lo hizo aparecer en el salón de Madame Pudipié, el cual en ese momento se encontraba cerrado, ya que por la hora no habría clientes. Ese lugar no era el agrado del profesor, la decoración era demasiado cursi para su gusto.

-Ya se lo que estás pensando, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, es bastante cursi, pero está cerrado y nadie podrá oír lo que tengo que contarte- Esto asombró aún más a Severus, nadie podía leer sus pensamientos, era un maestro en la Oclumancia, ni siquiera el Lord Oscuro era capaz de hacerlo.

-Sí, Si, ya se, ni siquiera Voldy puede hacerlo, pero yo no soy ni Voldy ni Dumby, así que tranquilízate que no te haré nada… al menos nada que tú no quieras- le guiñó un ojo pícaramente mientras hacía aparecer unos apetitosos bocadillos frente a ellos en una mesa cercana y una botella con un par de vasos, ella se acercó y tomó asiento a la vez que le hacía señas a Snape para que la siguiera.

-No te preocupes, no tiene ninguna poción extraña ni está envenenada la comida, como puedes ver no necesito darte nada para leer tu mente y si así lo quisiera ya estarías muerto desde el momento en que te vi, así que toma asiento y deja que te explique mi visita a este mundo- le dijo con coquetería mientras servía la bebida en el vaso y se lo ofrecía al "no-estoy-asustado" mago.

El profesor tomó asiento, tomó el vaso que le ofrecía y lo miró extrañado, tenía una extraña consistencia, lo olió y decidió arriesgarse a probarlo, fue una experiencia sublime, era lo más exquisito que había probado su paladar. Esa noche se estaba convirtiendo en una de las más extrañas de su vida.

-Ni te imaginas que tan extraña se volverá para ti- la chica le dirigió una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir quién eres?- le preguntó examinando su extraño vestuario nuevamente.

-Soy solo una chica a la que no le gustó el final de la historia de Harry Potter, por lo que vine a cambiarla- el profesor la miró directamente a los ojos –Por favor ni siquiera intentes entrar en mi mente, nunca lo podrías lograr, soy millones de veces más poderosa que tú, y no es por presumir o hacerte menos, pero créeme cuando te digo que por más que lo intentes nunca lo lograrías si yo no lo permito-

-Entonces dime ¿cómo es que no te gusta el final de la historia de Potter? ¿Vienes acaso del futuro?- una viajera del futuro, poco probable pero no imposible pensó el hombre.

-Nop, realmente no soy del futuro, de hecho ni siquiera soy de esta dimensión, vengo de un lugar donde todos los universos convergen, leí la historia del El-niño-que-vivió y no me gustó el final, por lo que decidí cambiarlo- esta revelación sorprendió al profesor aunque trató de no mostrar su asombro.

-No necesitas tener tu máscara conmigo, puedo leerte como si fueras un libro- le dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida –De hecho uno de los cambios que quiero hacer es el de tu final, no estoy de acuerdo en que Nagini te haya matado- Entonces si el asombro se reflejó en el rostro del pocionista. –Sip, la serpiente te matará por órdenes de Voldy y antes de morir le darás tus recuerdos con tu verdadera historia a Harry, serás reconocido como héroe después de pasar meses siendo culpado por matar a Dumby y ser un mortífago-

-¿Matar a Dumbledore? ¿Yo lo voy a matar?- preguntó con una voz temblorosa –Eso no es posible-

-Oh sí, claro que es posible, de hecho el maldito Dumby usará tu debilidad y tu juramento de proteger a Harry para hacer que lo mates, todo por el maldito bien común y bla bla bla… en pocas palabras por pendejadas, no era necesario hacer la mayoría de las cosas que hizo ese vejete para lograr matar a Voldy, todo por su estúpida necedad de guardar secreto tras secreto y hacer planes estúpidos, pensándolo bien, él es un estúpido- le dijo mientras atravesaba un bocadillo con su tenedor como si quisiera asesinar al pobre bocadillo.

Snape estudiaba cada movimiento de la chica – Si lo que dices es verdad ¿Qué ganas tú con cambiar toda la historia?- .

-Yo no gano nada, por mi pueden morirse todos, pero… perdí 4 valiosos días de mis vacaciones leyendo esta historia, fui engañada por mi fastidiosa maestra que se aprovechó de mi aburrimiento y me hizo leer toda la vida de Potter y después de terminar me entero que era una lección de Historia Universal, así que me hizo estudiar en ¡MIS VALIOSAS VACACIONES!- la chica estaba caminando alrededor de la sala visiblemente molesta mientras agitaba sus brazos al hablar- ¿Tienes una idea desde cuando no tenía días libres? No, claro que no la tienes, no había tenido tiempo libre en varios siglos, así que no es justo, aparte no me gustó el final, por lo que decidí cambiar todo a mi gusto, es lo mínimo que creo merecer después de desperdiciar mi glorioso tiempo libre estudiando ¿O tu qué piensas Severus? Aparte de que estoy loca, que créeme no lo estoy-.

-¿Para qué me preguntas si puedes sacar las respuestas de mi cabeza sin necesidad de yo decir una palabra?- le cuestionó con cierto tono de reproche, se sentía violado por no poder mantener sus pensamientos para él mismo.

-Creo que tienes razón, está bien, no volveré a leer tu mente a menos de que sea absolutamente necesario- le dijo con una sonrisa- Así que dime ¿Qué piensas?- le agitó las pestañas queriendo parecer una niña inocente.

-Creo que estás loca y todo lo que dices es una fantasía que te formaste en tu retorcida cabeza, creo que deberías estar internada en San Mungo y no tomando el té o lo que sea que sea esta bebida conmigo en este lugar- Psique soltó una carcajada ante la respuesta del hombre.

-Por algo eres de mis favoritos, me gusta tu sinceridad a la hora de hablar, así que antes de demostrarte que lo que digo es verdad, puedes decirme si ¿Harry ya está en el castillo en su quinto año o aún no? ¿Qué fecha es hoy y la hora?-

-Potter aún no está en el castillo, hasta mañana se espera que vuelvan los estudiantes al castillo, hoy es 31 de agosto y son alrededor de las 10 p.m.- le dijo con desgana, pensando que de verdad estaba loca esa chica o quizá estaba más loco él por seguir ahí sentado escuchándola.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos- le tendió la mano y como Snape no la tomaba se acercó a él y se aferró a su brazo – Hora de un pequeño paseo- y con un plop se desaparecieron. Psique lo llevó a lo largo de múltiples eventos del pasado y del futuro, vio su muerte, vio la batalla de Howgarts, vio los momentos de la niñez de Potter… Tantas cosas que habían pasado y no tenía ni idea, tanta muerte y destrucción que se había provocado por culpa de las decisiones de Dumbledore…

Volvieron a aparecer en el salón de té – ¿Entonces ahora me crees?- le preguntó la extraña chica.

-Te creo, pero… ¿Por qué me has mostrado todo eso? ¿Cómo vas a cambiarlo? ¿Y por qué desde aquí y no antes?- la miró a los ojos.

-Buenas preguntas, eres inteligente mi querido Severus ¿Por qué te lo mostré? Porque necesito un aliado aquí y creo que tú eres el mejor para este trabajo, ¿Cómo voy a cambiarlo? Volviéndome parte de la historia desde este momento, ¿Y por qué desde aquí y no antes? Fácil, hay destinos que no se pueden cambiar, uno de ellos era el del joven Cedric, él tenía que morir forzosamente, si no lo mataban en ese cementerio iba a morir de todas formas, en este año se supone morirá Sirius, pero en realidad no muere, pasa el velo, pero eso no significa su muerte, solo viajará a otra dimensión, así que si cambio el hecho de que se quede no significa que se modifique su vida y este año es decisivo, aquí cambian muchas cosas y Voldy tenía que levantarse el año pasado, por eso no intervendré en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, era algo necesario para demostrar varias cosas a Harry, pero aquí… ya es posible cambiar el futuro-

Severus no sabía que pensar, esa chica era algo extraña, pero si era verdad todo, no quería el tampoco ese futuro, no quería morir solo por los planes de un viejo loco.

-¿Así que estas dentro de mi plan?- le preguntó con una sonrisa la chica de rubios cabellos.

-Acepto- le contestó

-¡WIIIIII!- Gritó de emoción, se abrazó a él y le plantó un beso en los labios – Mmm tienes los labios más suaves de lo que alguna vez me imaginé- Severus estaba impactado, esa niña lo había besado.

-¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Soy un hombre y tu una niña!- Psique se rio de él –Severus- le dijo con voz ronca –No soy una niña, tengo más de 4000 años según la cuenta en este planeta, además me pareces muy sexy, me gustan los hombres que son inteligentes y capaces de ser tan fieles a una mujer, y tú fuiste fiel a tu amor por Lily Evans hasta el final, eso es maravilloso, por eso me gustas, además de que eres atractivo, aunque te escondas detrás de esas feas túnicas- le pasó una mano por el pecho y le planto otro beso en los labios haciendo que Severus se ruborizara y no supiera que hacer –Y deja de preguntar que si estoy loca, ya te pareces a mi maestra Andreia, siempre me dice lo mismo, mejor vamos a poner en marcha mi plan- le tendió la mano, la cual Snape tomó con algo de vacilación y desaparecieron del salón de té.

Un par de horas habían pasado desde que se habían ido cuando de nuevo se encontraban en los jardines del castillo, Snape iba muy pensativo por todo lo que había escuchado y visto –Entonces mañana llegaré en el Tren junto con los alumnos- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos –Ya tienes toda la documentación, la encontrarás en tu habitación, para que hagas lo necesario y entre en este ciclo, seré tu ahijada ante los ojos de todos, por lo que no será raro que me vean hablando contigo, mientras tú haces eso, yo iré ¡DE COMPRAS!- dijo dando brinquitos de felicidad- la ventaja de poder jugar con el tiempo es que tendré el necesario para conseguir todo para mis clases, ¡hasta mañana!- Se despidió con un beso en la comisura de los labios del pocionista que aún no salía de su asombro ante las muestras de "afecto" de esa chica y desapareció.

-Por Merlín, espero no haberme equivocado- dijo Snape antes de dirigirse al castillo.


	3. Chapter 3 LA EXTRAÑA CHICA NUEVA

_Hola, he vuelto! Ya se que me retrasé un par de días y pido disculpas, tuve muchísimo trabajo y nada de tiempo, parece que todo mundo tiene prisa por acabar los trabajos antes de navidad y estoy vuelta loca, o al menos más de lo normal. Gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de escribir un review y darle follow y favorite a mi historia._

 _Y sin más... Volvemos a sufrir al no ser dueños de Harry Potter... Nada es mío más que la trama y los personajes que no reconozcan._

CAPITULO 3 LA EXTRAÑA CHICA NUEVA

El tren a Howgarts iba avanzando en su camino hacia la escuela, Psique había decidido quedarse un poco aparte de Harry y sus amigos, aún tenía planes por hacer, más tarde tendría tiempo de buscarlos, por el momento necesitaba familiarizarse más con el uso del estilo de la magia del lugar, nunca había usado algo como una varita, y sería algo sospechoso que no usara una. Había ido con Ollivander a comprar una, pero después de 150 pruebas no había encontrado una que se ajustara a ella, por lo que decidió ella misma hacer una con ayuda del viejo maestro de las varitas.

Había sido difícil escoger un núcleo, pero finalmente lo resolvió al usar un trozo de amatista y otras piedras pulverizadas, no era lo que regularmente usaba el sr. Ollivander como núcleos, pero decidió seguir las indicaciones de la extraña cliente. Así que ahí estaba, sentada en un compartimiento vacío probando su varita para no resultar sospechosa y leyendo todos los libros a velocidad record, aprendiendo de todo un poco.

Estaba recitando un hechizo cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció un rubio platinado que al verla le dirigió una media sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, soy Draco Malfoy el prefecto de la casa Slytherin, no recuerdo haberte visto antes- entró en el compartimiento y se sentó con gran elegancia frente a ella – ¿Eres nueva en el colegio?-

Psique sonrió, definitivamente era un tipo guapísimo, aún más de lo que ella se había imaginado, aunque bastante arrogante. Podía leer todas las cosas que se estaba imaginando hacer con ella… tuvo que aguantar las carcajadas, de verdad que ese niño estaba controlado por las hormonas y quería practicar muchas posiciones sexuales con ella. Psique sabía que era hermosa, más de un hombre la había pretendido a lo largo de su existencia, de hecho habían sido decenas si no es que cientos, ya no lo sabía, y pocos lograron llamar su atención.

Este rubio le gustó, era seguro de sí mismo, atractivo, olía delicioso, tenía unos ojos que invitaban a pecar con él… tal vez pudiese divertirse un rato mientras cambiaba toda la historia… con él, con Severus… No es que fuera una cualquiera, pero… después de tantos siglos sola y sin posibilidad de tener un verdadero compañero había decidido vivir los momentos que se le presentaban.

-Sí, soy nueva, estuve estudiando en Estados Unidos, pero ahora estaré aquí un tiempo- le dedicó una sonrisa a Draco – Me llamo Psique Liveblood- le tendió la mano a Draco quien la tomó para besarle el dorso cual caballero que era, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-¿Psique? Si no me equivoco es un nombre Griego- le dijo la serpiente.

-Vaya, así que sabes algo de griego ¿y sabes lo que significa?- le preguntó con una extraña sonrisa.

-Significa Alma- dijo otra voz, haciendo que los dos voltearan hacia la puerta que Draco había dejado abierta. Era un chica de cabello castaño algo despeinado que llevaba una insignia de prefecto en su túnica –Malfoy deberías estar patrullando todo el vagón y no sentado platicando- le dijo con voz enojada.

Psique miró a la chica de arriba abajo, no por criticarla, sino porque no pensaba conocerla tan rápido, si, ella era Hermione y como sospechaba era más bonita de lo que pensó, ella era su heroína de la historia, la que debió quedarse con el chico protagonista… Si, definitivamente tenía esa aura de poder que se imaginó que tendría.

-Granger ¿Qué los muggles no te enseñaron modales? Estoy dándole la bienvenida a la chica nueva del colegio- le dijo bastante molesto por la interrupción, ya se imaginaba que estaría pasando la noche con la chica nueva en alguna aula vacía.

-¿Granger? ¿Tú eres Hermione Granger?- le preguntó Psique poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella, Hermione se sorprendió- ¿Nos conocemos?- le preguntó a la preciosa rubia que se había acercado a ella, debía admitir que era realmente una chica hermosa, como las princesas que veía en las películas infantiles o las supermodelos de las pasarelas de lencería.

-No, no nos conocemos, pero he oído y leído mucho sobre ti y son una fan tuya, eres la bruja con las mejores notas en muchos años, además de haber conquistado el corazón de uno de los más famosos jugadores de Quidditch del mundo- le dijo mientras le tendía la mano –Mi nombre es Psique Liveblood y espero poder conocerte mejor ahora que estudiaremos juntas y ser amigas- Hermione se ruborizó ante las palabras de la chica pero le dio la mano, al hacerlo sintió una extraña sensación, como una descarga de energía, agradable, era una chica que le cayó bien. –Lo mismo digo, espero conocerte y ser amigas-

-¿Quién querría ser amigo de una comelibros como ella?- dijo un molesto Malfoy por perder la atención de la rubia, y sin esperarlo recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la rubia

-¡OYE ESO NO ES AGRADABLE! No la llames así o te golpearé más fuerte- Tanto Malfoy como Hermione estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de la chica que se había atrevido a golpearlo.

-¿Acaso tú también eres una hija de muggles?- le preguntó Malfoy viéndola con rencor por el golpe recibido.

–No, no soy hija de muggles, mis padres son mágicos, pero eso no significa que deba tolerar que un chico le hable así a una chica- le regañó.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a sus insultos- le dijo Hermione para calmarla –Ahora me voy a seguir con las rondas, cosa que también deberías hacer Malfoy- se volvió hacia la chica –Nos vemos en el castillo Psique y bienvenida a Howgarts- Y se fue dejando a Malfoy y Psique a solas.

-Creo que ella tiene razón, deberías ir a hacer tu trabajo- le dijo mientras se acercaba a él –Perdón por haberte golpeado tan fuerte, pero te lo merecías por grosero- y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Nos vemos más tarde, iré al baño- y dejó solo a Draco en el lugar -¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? Que chica tan extraña- se decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza en el lugar donde había recibido el golpe.

Psique caminó por el pasillo y cuando llegó al sanitario iba saliendo una chica rubia de él. La chica de ojos azules la miró fijamente –Tienes una energía muy extraña y hay algunos espíritus rodeándote ¿Quién eres?- Psique sabía quién era –Luna Lovegood si no me equivoco- Luna asintió – ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Psique sonrió –Los nargles me lo dijeron-

-¿Tú también puedes verlos y oírlos?- Psique asintió haciendo que Luna sonriera –Si, también los oigo y soy Psique Liveblood, soy nueva en el colegio- le tendió la mano. Luna la tomó y al igual que Hermione sintió una extraña energía –Tú no eres de aquí- le dijo con seguridad.

Psique no se sorprendió por la afirmación de la chica –No, no lo soy, pero espero puedas guardar el secreto, tengo cosas importantes por hacer aquí- Luna sonrió –Esta bien, no diré nada, no sé por qué pero sé que no será nada malo, nos vemos pronto Psique Liveblood- y se fue por el pasillo dando brinquitos. Psique vio cómo se alejaba y pensó que hacía tiempo que no se topaba con alguien que tuviera el don de la visión, ahora entendía por qué siempre parecía que Luna sabía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Las personas nacidas con el don de la visión eran escasos y a veces terminaban siendo considerados locos, definitivamente esa chica era algo especial.

Unas horas más tarde llegaron al colegio, como era nueva le tocó ir con los de primer año, por lo que no vio la forma en que se conocieron Luna y Harry. Tal vez era mejor así, había ciertas cosas que no quería cambiar, Luna era una chica muy importante desde su punto de vista, necesitaba a Harry y Harry a ella, además era de sus personajes favoritos.

Caminó con los de primer año, se sentía algo rara, pero era una experiencia excitante, al ver a la profesora McGonagall se emocionó mucho, ya quería ser seleccionada.

Todos estaban en el gran comedor cuando desfilaron los de primer año con ella al final, muchos chicos voltearon a verla, ella sabía cómo hacer una entrada, su caminar era como el de un felino, con gracia y elegancia, su largo cabello rubio reflejaba la luz de las velas, su tez blanca parecía de porcelana, sus labios eran de un delicado rosa, pero sus ojos violeta era lo que más llamaban la atención. Al caminar recorrió con su mirada las mesas a los costados, vio a varios chicos con la boca abierta, a lo lejos vio a Malfoy y le guiñó un ojo.

Al voltear al otro lado vio al mismísimo Harry Potter quien también la veía con asombro, a él también le guiño un ojo haciendo que el chico se ruborizara, más de uno dentro del comedor pensaba que era una veela, cosa que le causaba gracia y la hacía sonreír, lo cual provocó más reacciones por parte de los chicos.

La selección comenzó y ella fue dejada al final, cuando finalmente tuvo el sombrero en su cabeza estaba feliz –Vaya, vaya, nunca pensé tener que seleccionar a una persona tan importante como usted alteza- le dijo el sombrero –por favor no me llames así- le pidió Psique mentalmente mientras todos veían que solo sonreía aún más –Pero Alteza, es un honor para mí que esté aquí, nunca en todos estos siglos pensé que tendría el honor de tocar su cabeza, lo que no entiendo es… ¡oh vaya! Gracias por permitirme entrar en su cabeza, ahora entiendo su presencia aquí, así que ese es el futuro que nos espera… No lo hubiera esperado, ese chico Neville es un verdadero Gryffindor, es una pena que yo haya sido quemado, pero si ese es mi destino… ¡ah! Así que también planea cambiar eso, se lo agradezco Alteza-

Mientras el sombrero charlaba mentalmente con Psique, todos seguían expectantes pensando por que el sombrero tardaba tanto con esa chica. Ya habían tardado varios minutos por lo que atrajeron la atención del mismo director, quien trató de ver más de cerca a la alumna nueva enderezándose en su asiento y ajustando sus gafas.

-Me encanta la charla que estamos teniendo, pero por favor ¿Puedes ponerme en una casa? Creo que ya todos están hambrientos y quieren empezar el banquete- le dijo mientras reía.

-Es que no se en que casa ponerla su Alteza, tiene la valentía de los leones, la astucia y ambición de las serpientes, es leal y trabajadora como los tejones y sumamente inteligente como las águilas, es la combinación perfecta de todas las cualidades de las casas, nunca había tenido a nadie como usted- le dijo con honestidad el sombrero.

-Entonces ¿me permites escoger una? ¿Por favor?- le preguntó –Por supuesto majestad, sus deseos son órdenes para mí- Psique levanto la vista y vio las cuatro mesas todos los ojos estaban en ella, a excepción de los de una chica que miraba hacia el techo encantado sin tenerla en cuenta y Psique sonrió –quiero ir con ella por favor-.

-Si eso desea, así será- le dijo antes de gritar -¡RAVENCLAW!- Psique brincó del asiento con un grito de alegría, se giró a dar el sombrero a la profesora y vio a Snape sentado en la mesa de los profesores, le lanzó un beso volado al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo, cosa que sorprendió a más de uno especialmente al pocionista, y salió corriendo a sentarse junto a la chica que había visto –Hola otra vez Luna Lovegood- le dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

-Te tardaste mucho en escoger- fue la respuesta de Luna quien le sonrió.

Psique ensancho más su sonrisa –El sombrero tenía ganas de charlar, por eso se tardó, lamento retrasar tu cena-.

-Oh no te apures, estaba viendo que los torsopolos están volando alrededor del techo- y le señaló el techo.

-Es verdad, es raro- Y las dos se quedaron un rato viendo hacia el techo.

En otra mesa Malfoy estaba viendo a la chica nueva –Es preciosa aunque bastante extraña- dijo Blaise –No sé por qué le está hablando a la Lunática con tanta familiaridad, tal vez está tan loca como ella ¿tú que crees Draco?-.

Malfoy solo contestó con un gruñido, también había pensado en eso, pero no le importó solo pensaba en lograr llevarla a algún lugar vacío y hacerla suya, aunque… ¿por qué le lanzó un beso a Snape? Si era alguien cercano a su padrino y jugaba con ella podría meterse en problemas, su padrino no era alguien con quien meterse o tener problemas, tendría que averiguar antes de mover sus piezas.


	4. Chapter 4 Haciendo amigos y otras cosas

_Lo se, no tengo perdón de ningún Dios por mi ausencia, pero... la verdad hace 4 años que no podía tomar vacaciones en serio de mi trabajo y este año pude tomarme finalmente un par de semanas donde prácticamente me desaparecí del mundo... Estoy feliz! Así que retomamos la historia con nuevos bríos y les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Un abrazo y aunque un poco tardío, les deseo un gran 2017._

CAPITULO 4 HACIENDO AMIGOS Y OTRAS COSAS

Después de la selección y del discurso interrumpido de Dumby por la cara de sapo de Umbridge, todos fueron enviados a sus casas a descansar. Psique había sido abordada por varios chicos de la casa de las águilas que la veían embobados y por algunas chicas que estaban envidiosas de ella, pero la querían cerca para atraer a los chicos.

Si algo odiaba Psique era ser usada, toda su vida se había convertido en eso, en un ser usado una y otra vez para múltiples propósitos, lo cual la exasperaba ya que no podía cambiar su propia vida. El ver y sentir que la rubia de ojos azules no pensaba en ella de esa manera era algo verdaderamente agradable, pocas personas la hacían sentir así, aceptada por lo como era y no por quien era o lo que podían obtener de ella, esa era la verdadera razón por escoger esa casa: Luna Lovegood, a quien ahora consideraba una amiga de verdad aunque apenas hacía unas horas la conocía.

Luna iba un año debajo de Psique, por lo que no compartiría habitación con ella, eso no le agradaba, por lo que valiéndose de sus clásicas artimañas consiguió "convencer" a otra chica de cambiar su lugar con las de cuarto año… Si alguien preguntaba… Había sido petición de la otra chica jajaja, a Psique le gustaba jugar a veces con las personas, si bien era "un ser de luz" también era un "ser de sombras" por lo que ni se preocupaba de ser moralmente correcta, ella quería estar con Luna y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Las compañeras de cuarto con Luna no eran agradables y ella sabía que le hacían bromas pesadas a su amiga y no quería permitir eso, solo dejaría que pasarán unos días antes de cambiar eso, necesitaba que Harry y ella compartieran el momento en que el chico ayudaba a Luna a buscar sus zapatos, era un momento importante como para ser modificado, tal vez apresuraría un poco el encuentro, pero después de eso pobre de aquél que se atreviera a molestar a la rubia soñadora.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?- Le preguntó Luna mientras la veía acomodar sus cosas en la mesita de noche.

-¿Hacer qué?- le preguntó de vuelta. Luna la miró con curiosidad –Cambiar tu lugar para estar en este dormitorio, tú le hiciste algo a la otra chica para que ella se fuera al dormitorio de las de 5°, pero no se ¿Por qué?-.

Psique solo sonrió ante la increíble forma que tenía esa chica de saber todo –Es que tú eres más agradable que las de 5°, por eso quise estar acompañada por ti ¿te molesta?-.

-¡Oh no! no me molesta, solo tenía duda sobre tus razones, nunca nadie me había dicho que yo soy agradable, gracias Psique Liveblood, tú también eres agradable- y le dio una sonrisa sincera.

-Bueno, ahora a dormir que mañana tendremos clases y aún no sé muy bien cómo moverme en este castillo, por lo que tal vez te esté molestando para saber a dónde dirigirme- le guiño un ojo a Luna.

-Eso es muy fácil, cualquier nargle te puede indicar si te pierdes, o los fantasmas también puede ser de ayuda si yo no estoy a tu lado, pero ten por seguro que te ayudaré lo más que pueda-.

Y así se fueron a dormir, o al menos las otras chicas lo hicieron. Psique se aseguró que estuviesen bien dormidas antes de desaparecer de la habitación y aparecer en los aposentos de cierto pocionista que estaba tratando de tomar una copa de whisky de fuego sentado en un cómodo sillón de una sola plaza.

-¿Me ofreces un trago Severus?- dijo y casi hace que se atragante con la bebida por el susto.

-¿Cómo entraste?- la miró extrañado.

-Severus, creo que ya habíamos pasado por la etapa de que te sorprendes cuando entro o salgo de un lugar, existen pocas cosas que me puedan detener, por lo que te vuelvo a preguntar- se acercó a él hasta estar casi rosando sus labios mientras se ponía a horcadas sobre él que aún se encontraba sentado- ¿me ofreces un trago?- le tomó el vaso que aún sujetaba en su mano, bebió un sorbo sin siquiera levantarse de donde se había instalado para la incomodidad Snape. No todos los días una chica tan hermosa se sentaba a horcadas sobre él, y debía admitir que hacía mucho que una mujer no lo excitaba así, pero era una alumna, y por muy hermosa que se viera en ese sugestivo camisón, bueno no era tan sugestivo, pero era muy corto y dejaba ver unas hermosas piernas, por lo cual no podía pensar nada como lo que estaba pensando y mucho menos su "amigo" debía despertar como lo estaba haciendo, si ella se daba cuenta se sentiría muy avergonzado.

Pero Psique sabía perfectamente que estaba pasando por el cuerpo de ese hombre y era justo lo que quería, bebió un trago más y lo besó, no un beso como los de antes, sino un beso profundo, donde probó el sabor de Snape combinado con el whisky, mientras acercaba más su centro al ya muy despierto amigo de Snape. Severus trató de detenerla y alejarla, pero ella fue más ágil y con un chasquido de sus dedos tenía al pelinegro desnudo bajo ella quien también ahora estaba desnuda y sin previo aviso hizo que el miembro erecto de Severus se hundiera en ella.

\- ¡Ah Sev! - gimió Psique al tiempo que Snape soltaba un gruñido entre excitado y sorprendido, esa chica prácticamente lo estaba violando, no prácticamente… ¡literalmente lo estaba violando!

-Detente- suplicó Severus entre gruñidos que lanzaba al ser cabalgado por semejante amazona. Increíblemente no tenía la fuerza para separarla, era deliciosa esa mujer, su olor, su calor y sus besos lo tenían embrutecido.

-Sé que no quieres que me detenga- le dijo al oído y mordió su lóbulo, siguió su cabalgata haciendo que la última resistencia del hombre cayera y finalmente terminó tomándola del trasero le marcara el paso y su lengua jugueteara con sus pezones, Psique siguió así hasta sentir como empezaba a tener ese cosquilleo tan anhelado en su vientre, sabía que estaba por terminar y obtener ese deseado orgasmo.

-Me voy a ir, no aguanto más- escuchó gemir a Severus y fue lo único que necesitó para correrse entre gritos de placer siendo seguida por los gritos de ese hombre.

-Mmm ¡Sev eres delicioso!- le dijo sin separarse de él, aun lo tenía dentro de ella y deseaba más, por lo que comenzó a mover en círculos su cadera.

Severus estaba tratando de recuperar la compostura –Esto no está bien, eres una alumna, eres solo una niña- quiso levantarse para alejarla de él, pero ella no lo permitió.

-Ya te dije que no soy una niña, si mi aspecto es lo que te detiene puedo verme más "adulta" si lo deseas, pero… no te engañes, tú necesitas esto tanto como yo, tú quieres sexo y yo también, no te pido me prometas el cielo y las estrellas, ni amor eterno, esto es solo sexo. Yo no seré tu pareja ni tú la mía, ni necesitas serme fiel ni yo a ti, esto es solo para satisfacernos, se exactamente dónde está tu corazón- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Snape no sabía que decir, si bien de vez en cuando tenía la oportunidad de tener sexo con alguna conocida ocasional, no era algo que pudiese hacer seguido y si, era algo relajante y estimulante, eso sin decir que hacía tiempo no se había sentido tan caliente. Esa chica sería una excelente compañera en la cama.

-Sev- le dijo mientras seguía moviéndose sobre un ahora más firme pene dentro de ella – no lo pienses tanto, disfrútalo, no será para siempre, yo necesito esto al igual que tú o hasta más que tú, déjame disfrutarte, te necesito demasiado, no quiero tener que hacerme venir sola con mis manos- y lo volvió a besar.

Snape tiró por la borda todos sus debates éticos y morales al corresponder al beso, introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica y agarrándola mejor del trasero se levantó con ella en brazos y con las piernas enredadas en la cintura y la condujo a la cama, si iba a vender su alma a esa extraña mujer, al menos la disfrutaría en un lugar más cómodo.

Horas más tarde, después de una muy buena sesión de juegos, estaban tendidos los dos sobre la cama de Severus, Psique estaba de espaldas a él disfrutando los espasmos que aún tenía debido al último orgasmo que le había provocado ese hombre, Snape por su parte estaba recuperando el aliento, hacía mucho que no había tenido tanta actividad, esa chica era insaciable, volteó la vista hacia esa rubia que estaba a su lado y pudo ver finas líneas blancas en su espalda: cicatrices, múltiples cicatrices estaban no solo en su espalda, sino en toda la piel que él podía observar, distintos tamaños y largos, nunca había visto un cuerpo tan marcado, él mismo tenía las marcas de los golpes de su padre, pero esa chica… tenía demasiadas.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿De dónde realmente vienes? ¿Psique es tu verdadero nombre?- le preguntó, ahora si estaba muy intrigado por conocer la verdadera identidad de la joven.

Ella no volteó -¿Por qué quieres saber?-.

-Me acabo de acostar contigo, al menos quisiera saber con quién lo estoy haciendo, no eres una prostituta ni pienso tratarte como tal, por lo que al menos me gustaría saber algo sobre ti- le dijo con voz clara acercándose un poco más a ella y evaluando más de cerca las marcas.

La chica sintió como la mirada de Snape la recorría y supo que le había visto las marcas –Si te preocupan mis cicatrices no te apures, en unos días ya no existirán, aunque debo decir que debido a ellas fue que tuve unos días libres… Terminé muy dañada de la última misión y tuve que descansar- la voz de Psique denotaba hastío.

-¿Misión? ¿Acaso eres una especie de auror o policía?- le preguntó.

Ella se volvió para encontrarse mirándolo a los ojos –Si te dijera la verdad tal vez no me creerías, pero si, puedes pensar que soy una especie de policía, aunque guerrera es una palabra más apropiada, peleo contra muchas cosas, desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no llevo la cuenta…-.

-¿Guerrera? eres muy joven- Psique soltó la carcajada cuando Snape le dijo eso.

-Ya te he dicho, no te fíes de mi apariencia, esta es mi apariencia de cuando fui iniciada por así decirlo en mis deberes, ciertamente era una niña… - Psique cerró los ojos y por un momento Snape pudo ver que le causaba dolor el recuerdo, pero esa emoción desapareció rápidamente del rostro de la rubia –pero ya no lo soy, he vivido mucho, he visto miles de mundos y he peleado cientos de guerras- le acarició el rostro a su amante–por favor, por ahora no preguntes más, quiero descansar un rato de mi vida, por eso vine aquí, quiero jugar un poco a tener una vida medianamente normal- los ojos de Psique tenían un ligero toque de súplica.

Snape asintió ante su pedido –Y hablando de vida normal, creo que será mejor que vuelva al dormitorio de las chicas, pronto va a amanecer y me echaran en falta mis compañeras de habitación- y dándole un último beso dijo –Y si, Psique es mi verdadero nombre- y sin decir nada más desapareció.

A la mañana siguiente, Luna guio a su nueva amiga al gran comedor para tomar el desayuno, en el camino le presentó a algunas personas, no es que fuera Luna muy conocida, pero no faltó quien se acercó a ella para conocer a la chica nueva, eso lo odiaba Psique, no le gustaba que usaran a los demás, claro está que no aplicaba lo mismo a su propia vida, ella misma usaba a los demás para sus fines.

Fue así que Luna le presentó a Ginny Weasley y estaba decidido, esa chica no le gustaba para Potter… Quería un Harry-Hermione como final de la historia, esa chica desde su punto de vista era una oportunista sin chiste ni cerebro.

Las clases le parecieron bastante aburridas, eran cosas muy básicas para ella que estaba acostumbrada a un nivel mucho más alto de magia, por lo que fácilmente ejecutaba el ejercicio puesto y se dedicaba a dormir sobre su mesa de trabajo, le encantaba dormir. Esto le generó más de un regaño por parte de los maestros, pero cuando la hacían demostrar que había entendido el ejercicio lo repetía sin ningún problema, dejando maravillados a muchos y celosos a otros.

Los días de clase estaban siendo muy aburridos para ella, aunque debía admitir que el hecho de poder pasear a sus anchas junto al lago, dormir mucho y pasar algunas horas en la cama con Severus era bastante satisfactorio, Severus era un muy buen amante, justo como se lo había imaginado al leer los libros.

Cuando le tocó compartir nuevamente clase con los Gryffindor en encantamientos se apresuró a estar cerca de Harry, quería conocerlo más de cerca, lo que no tuvo en cuenta es que ese fastidioso pelirrojo también estaba ahí, le caía muy mal después de haber dudado así de su amigo durante el torneo de los tres magos y más aún cuando los dejó botados en el bosque de Dean, ok, eso aún no sucedía pero… iba a pasar si ella no intervenía. Si algo no toleraba Psique era la traición y deslealtad entre amigos y ese pelirrojo los había dejado en los peores momentos.

-Hola, soy Psique- se presentó ante Harry quien estaba sentado a su lado –creo que tú eres amigo de Luna ¿verdad? Eres Harry-

-Eh… si, se podría decir que si- le contestó algo cohibido, no todos los días la chica más hermosa del colegio te hablaba.

-¿Amigo de la Lunática? Ni de broma, Harry no es amigo de esa loca- contestó Ron –Yo soy Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter- le dijo con una sonrisa con la que intentaba parecer atractivo mientras le tendía la mano.

Psique se molestó mucho y sin pensarlo se levantó y encaró a Ron - ¡EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A LLAMAR A LUNA LUNÁTICA, ESTÚPIDA COMADREJA!- Y dando un movimiento a la varita que tenía en la mano hizo que le empezara a salir pelo por todo el cuerpo a Ron convirtiéndolo en una versión pelirroja de un primo de Chewbacca. Ron estaba asustado y gritando sin saber qué hacer para detener el crecimiento del pelo.

-¡SEÑORITA LIVEBLOOD!- se escuchó la voz de McGonagall -¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTE COMPORTAMIENTO? Veinte puntos menos para Ravenclaw por atacar a un compañero- la regaño la profesora.

-¿Y cuántos puntos va a restar a este intento de hombre por ofender a mi compañera y amiga?- le dijo retando a la profesora.

-El restar puntos o no es mi decisión no la suya Srita Liveblood- le indicó muy molesta por haber sido retada –Y cinco puntos menos por cuestionar a su profesor- le dijo mientras trataba de revertir el hechizo.

-Muy bien, si eso quiere… pero entonces, se va a quedar así mínimo una semana en castigo por insultar a mi amiga- le dijo con una sonrisa -¡Ah! y mientras más intenten revertir el hechizo más pelo le saldrá- Y sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara volvió a tomar asiento, la profesora no podía creer que esa chica nueva la hubiese retado así y menos que no pudiese ella revertir el hechizo.

-Potter acompañe a Weasley a la enfermería- le indicó a Harry, muchos en la clase se estaban aguantando las ganas de reír por temor de ser castigados, pero la verdad Ron daba risa con ese aspecto –Más tarde hablaremos sobre su castigo Liveblood-.

Para la hora de la comida todo el castillo sabía que Ron Weasley había sido convertido en una bola peluda y con cada intento por revertir eso o incluso cortar el pelo le brotaba más y que la chica nueva había retado a la profesora de Encantamientos, aunque muchos no sabían bien el ¿Por qué?.

En el gran salón ya estando sentada junto a Luna pudo notar como muchos la miraban y hablaban en secreto sobre ella, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Sé que lo hiciste para defenderme, pero no debiste hechizar así a Ron- le dijo Luna mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga que parecía tener una seria dificultad a la hora de escoger su comida, es que toda se veía deliciosa.

-Luna, desde hoy no voy a permitir que nadie vuelva a llamarte Lunática, ni a hacer que tus cosas desaparezcan, eres mi amiga y te voy a defender- le dijo hablando con seriedad mientras tomaba unos pasteles de calabaza.

Luna le sonrió tiernamente –Gracias, pero aun así no debiste hechizarlo, te metiste en problemas- Psique la abrazó –No me importa, eres mi amiga-

-Bien hecho Liveblood- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, las chicas se voltearon para ver a Malfoy con sus dos gorilas detrás de ellas –Una excelente forma de hechizar a esa sucia comadreja- le sonrió. –Creo que tú y yo podremos llevarnos muy bien- le dijo ensanchando la sonrisa –Aunque creo que deberías buscar mejores amigos y no juntarte con gente como esa- dijo mientras señalaba a Luna.

-Malfoy, querido… ESA… es mi amiga Luna Lovegood y creo que tú también tienes que aprender a respetarla- y de un momento a otro Draco estaba parado en medio del Gran Salón vistiendo un traje de payaso, con peluca, zapatos gigantes y con la cara toda maquillada. Draco gritó llamando aún más la atención de todos incluidos los profesores presentes, salió corriendo del comedor entre las risas de todos los compañeros que lo veían tropezarse debido a esos enormes zapatos, seguido de sus dos gorilas.

Psique se levantó de su asiento y se subió en él y gritó –¡ESTO VA PARA TODOS, CUALQUIERA QUE SE META CON LUNA SE LAS VERÁ CONMIGO!- Dijo dirigiendo una férrea mirada a todos –¡EL QUE LA LLAME LUNÁTICA O HAGA DESAPARECER SUS COSAS NUEVAMENTE ME LAS VA A PAGAR Y NO DUDEN QUE VOY A SABER QUIEN FUE! ¿ENTENDIERON?- El comedor se llenó de cuchicheos y exclamaciones.

-¡SILENCIO!- Se escuchó en el comedor, era el profesor Dumbledore el que estaba hablando para callar el alboroto, todos guardaron silencio al instante –Srita. Liveblood la veo en mi oficina en 15 minutos- y dejando la mesa salió del gran salón.

Severus vio directamente a Psique y ella a él, Psique le dedicó una gran sonrisa y él solo levantó la comisura de sus labios un segundo, pero lo suficiente para hacerle entender que le había agradado la broma.

Después de la salida del director los cuchicheos volvieron, más de uno veía de manera extraña al par de rubias –No debiste hacer eso Psique, ahora tal vez te expulsen- le dijo con tristeza en la voz.

-No te apures Luna, no me van a expulsar, ya quisiera ver que ese vejete pudiera conmigo- Luna la miró espantada al haberla oído hablar así del director –No te preocupes y mejor guárdame un par de postres que ahora tengo que ir a ver al odioso ese- le dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida.

Al ir saliendo dos pelirrojos se acercaron a ella –Creo que deberíamos estar molestos contigo por hacerle salir tanto pelo a nuestro pequeño Roninski…- le dijo uno –Pero como los maestros bromistas de este colegio tenemos que felicitarte por lo de Rony y Draki- le dijo el otro con una gran sonrisa.

Psique solo les sonrió y guiñándoles un ojo les dijo antes de salir –Y eso que no han visto nada-.


	5. Chapter 5 Cartas sobre la mesa

_Hola a todos! Les traigo el capítulo de la semana, hubiera querido subir más pero me he llenado de trabajo. Gracias a todos los que me han dado follow, de corazón se los agradezco, ojalá me regalen un review para ver que van opinando de la historia._

 _Y ahora si volvemos a la realidad: HP no me pertenece... muy a mi pesar._

CAPITULO 5 CARTAS SOBRE LA MESA

Psique se dirigió a la dirección, odiaba tener que ver al vejete, pero tal vez iba a ser algo divertido. Llegó a la puerta y la gárgola la dejó pasar, tocó la puerta y escuchó un adelante, por lo que entró.

En la habitación no solo se encontraba el director sino también la profesora McGonagall con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tome asiento Srita. Liveblood por favor- le dijo con suave voz, "hipócrita" pensó para sí misma Psique.

-¿Gusta un caramelo de limón?- le dijo señalando el cuenco que estaba sobre el escritorio y ahí vio su primera oportunidad de fastidiarlo

-Oh claro, gracias, me gustan los caramelos- tomó uno y se lo metió en la boca –aunque nunca pensé que el Veritaserum tuviera propiedades de endulzante- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa irónica.

Dumbledore la vio directamente a los ojos asombrado, nadie sabía que secretamente le ponía una ligera dosis de esa poción a sus famosos caramelos que ofrecía a sus invitados–No sé a qué se refiere con ese comentario Srita. Liveblood-.

-¿No? ¿De verdad? ¿Y supongo que tampoco está tratando de leerme la mente verdad? ¿Que no le enseñaron que es de mala educación leer la mente de los demás?- le dijo al tiempo que tomaba otro caramelo bajo la sorprendida mirada del vejete, sobra decir que la profesora estaba con la boca abierta al ver tal desfachatez por parte de la chica.

-Cuide sus palabras y su forma de dirigirse al director señorita.- la reprendió.

-Entonces que él cuide su forma de sacar información de los demás, usar Legeremancia aunque sea sutil está penado por sus leyes, lo mismo que aplicar veritaserum sin autorización del Ministerio- le dijo sonriendo mientras se acomodaba en su silla y cruzaba la pierna.

Dumbledore quiso salir del problema –Creo que el problema aquí es que usted ha atacado a dos alumnos el día de hoy Srita. Por lo que tendrá que ser castigada y de repetirse será expulsada de esta institución- le dijo mientras miraba como la chica tomaba otro de sus preciados caramelos.

Psique se empezó a reír -¿Y cuándo va usted a castigar y a expulsar a los alumnos que insultan y acosan a los demás? ¿A ellos si les va a perdonar todo? ¿Ellos si están libres de molestar a los demás? ¿Esa es su forma de enseñar a los chicos a tratar a los demás?- le dijo acomodándose más en su silla y en ese momento vio a Fawkes –Eres realmente hermoso- le dijo al ave que soltó un chillido de satisfacción y voló para posarse en su hombro, acariciando con su pico la mejilla de la chica.

-Yo también estoy contenta de verte- le dijo acariciando su hermoso plumaje –aunque tienes mucho que explicar pequeño ¿Cómo llegaste a estar con este vejete?-.

-SEÑORITA LIVEBLOOD NO HABLE ASÍ DEL DIRECTOR- la profesora estaba realmente furiosa y más se enfureció al ver que la rubia seguía hablando con Fawkes en vez de prestarles atención. Dumbledore estaba asombrado, nunca había visto a su fénix tener ese comportamiento, pareciera que estaba en una muy animada plática con esa chica… Psique Liveblood… ¿Por qué no podía leerla?

-Dumby, creo que o sacas a Minie de aquí o tendré que sacar toda tu ropa sucia frente a ella, cosa que créeme no te va a gustar- le dijo finalmente al terminar su charla con el fénix- Lo siento Minie querida, no tengo nada contra ti, de hecho me agradas bastante, pero este hombre ahora va a tener que responder sobre ¿cómo ha obligado a este fénix a servirle en contra de su voluntad?- los ojos de Psique parecían dos gemas encendidas.

-¿DUMBY? ¿MINIE? ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!...-

-Minerva por favor sal ahora- dijo Dumbledore con la voz que solo usaba en situaciones muy serias, mientras veía a la chica frente a él.

-Pe… pero…- trató de hablar Minerva que estaba consternada por la actitud del director.

-Dije ahora Minerva- pocas veces el viejo bonachón hablaba con el tono que usó con su compañera.

La profesora salió furiosa del lugar dando un portazo. Psique y Dumbledore estaban en una guerra de miradas.

-Nunca debiste atar a este fénix a ti contra su voluntad Dumby, es un ser inmortal y tu haz hecho de él una mascota, poco más que un juguete o adorno, eso fue muy estúpido de tu parte- le dijo mientras acariciaba a Fawkes.

-¿Quién eres tu realmente? ¿Acaso eres un mortífago? ¿Voldemort te ha enviado?-.

-¿Voldy? jajaja ese pobre idiota ya me conocerá luego, por el momento me voy a ocupar de ti- Y sin decir más con un movimiento de mano hizo aparecer un par de tijeras doradas –Yo Psique rompo esta unión maldita, liberando a este ser de luz- y acto seguido cortó un cordón dorado que había aparecido mientras decía las palabras y entonces Fawkes brilló aún más cantando una canción que toda la escuela escuchó.

-¡NOOOO!- Gritó Dumbledore desesperado al ver que su unión se había roto.

-¡Oh sí!-exclamó Psique con verdadera alegría -Ahora búscate una mascota más apropiada, un fénix nunca debió ser atado a un mortal por muy mago que sea y ten por seguro que pronto también perderás la varita de sauco - Dumbledore estaba temblando, esa niña sabía de su varita.

-¿Quién… quien eres tú?- el profesor estaba visiblemente asustado, esa niña había simplemente cortado su unión con su fénix como si de papel se tratara, sabía de su varita…

-Alguien a quien no debes hacer enojar, así que por lo tanto yo volveré tranquilamente a mis clases y tú te olvidaras de hacer estupideces como ponerme castigos… y te aconsejo que dejes de hacer tantos planes estúpidos, los horrocruxes no son algo que debes guardar en secreto más tiempo, si sigues mintiendo tanto solo vas a traer muerte y destrucción, lo cual acá entre nos es mi especialidad, bajo la excusa del bien común- y sin más salió de la habitación con un muy contento fénix en su hombro.

El director estaba sin palabras… había estado investigando sobre los horrocruxes pero aún no tenía nada en claro y esta niña le estaba diciendo que no debía mantener en secreto eso… Se levantó de inmediato, algo raro en él, y decidió salir de su oficina dirigiéndose a las mazmorras, esto era urgente y no iba a esperar a que llegara Severus.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina de Severus antes de abrirla y lo encontró sumergido en la lectura de un libro.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo sr. Director?- le preguntó al verlo entrar.

-Severus, tu tramitaste el traslado de la chica Liveblood, puedes decirme por favor ¿Quién es ella? - le dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente al pelinegro.

-¿No entiendo su pregunta Sr. Director? Es una simple estudiante que fue transferida para estudiar a esta escuela y mi ahijada, no se ¿que más necesita saber?- le contestó ocultando su preocupación.

-¿Tu ahijada? eso no lo sabía- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sabía muy bien que aunque usara Legeremancia nunca podría leer a su profesor, por algo era el mejor espía de la orden -¿Dónde estudió anteriormente? ¿Quiénes son sus padres?- El director ahora estaba paseando de un lado a otro por la habitación, se veía verdaderamente consternado.

-Como consta en su documentación que entregué a la profesora Minerva en su momento, estudió en la academia Salem en Estados Unidos, su familia es, o más bien fue una familia a la que conocí en mis años de estudiante, su abuela y mi madre eran parientes lejanas, como usted sabe mi madre era una Prince y aunque fue desheredada mantuvo algunos contactos. La familia se mudó a Estados Unidos durante la primera guerra, yo ya conocía a su madre antes de mudarse, fuimos "amigos", se casó con un mago sangre pura en Estados Unidos, cuando Psique nació me pidió que fuera su padrino, aparte del factor de la amistad, fue porque si Voldemort llegaba a ganar sería beneficioso que su hija fuera ahijada de un mortífago, era más seguro para ellos aunque vivieran lejos- Todo esto lo dijo sin una pizca de duda en su voz, era muy convincente a la hora de mentir.

\- ¿Dónde están ahora sus padres? -.

-Muertos, por eso es que la traje aquí, terminó el año en el colegio anterior, pero como su tutor no podía dejarla sola más tiempo en aquella escuela ni yo podía estar cuidándola desde tan lejos, por lo que, no habiendo ya más familia viva, decidí traerla conmigo a Hogwarts-.

Dumbledore no sabía que Severus tuviese más ahijados que Draco Malfoy, pero no era algo que no pudiese ser posible, la historia era enredada, pero no increíble, muchos chicos que estudiaban ahí eran huérfanos, por lo que era verosímil la historia de la chica.

-Hay algo que no entiendo Severus, esa chica no es alguien normal, ¿tiene alguna especie de don? ¿Clarividencia? ¿Legeremancia? –.

-Hasta donde yo sé no, pero ¿por qué me lo pregunta sr. Director?- Snape sabía que algo había hecho esa chica, no era algo normal que el mismo director bajara a su oficina, algo muy grave debió hacer Psique.

-Esa niña con un solo movimiento ha roto mi conexión con Fawkes- le dijo con suma tristeza.

\- ¿QUE?- Snape no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Dumbledore se enorgullecía de su fénix, era la única persona que conocía en todo el mundo mágico que tenía semejante familiar, había escuchado que muchos, a lo largo de los años, intentaron tener un fénix como familiar pero los mismos que habían fracasado, hasta donde sabía Dumbledore era el único que lo había logrado, era una de las cosas por las que era considerado uno de los mejores magos del mundo.

-Como lo oyes, hizo aparecer unas tijeras doradas y un par de palabras después cortó un cordón dorado el cual era el símbolo de mi unión con Fawkes, su canto de alegría fue inmenso- el director estaba verdaderamente incrédulo ante lo que había ocurrido, se dejó caer en un sillón cercano a donde estaba Snape- y después me dijo varias cosas que nadie podría haber sabido y se fue con Fawkes en su hombro, por eso te he venido a buscar, para saber si tu tenías alguna idea de ¿Quién es esa chica? Traté de leerle la mente, pero no tuve suerte, o es una maestra en Oclumancia o es algo natural en ella-.

Snape estaba impresionado, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no burlarse del director en su cara -Como le he dicho, no tengo conocimiento de que tenga alguna habilidad especial, pero le prometo que lo averiguaré-.

Dumbledore asintió y se puso de pie saliendo sin decir una sola palabra más.

Snape esperó unos momentos más y después de lanzar un muffliato finalmente soltó la carcajada que estaba aguantando desde minutos antes. Pocas veces se había reído tanto como en ese momento, ver la cara del director por lo que había hecho Psique fue todo un poema, más tarde cuando ella lo visitara en su habitación le preguntaría sobre lo que había pasado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos del colegio iba caminando una muy divertida rubia con un fénix en su hombro cuando se topó con Harry en uno de los patios.

\- ¿Acaso ese no es Fawkes? - le preguntó sorprendido al ver el ave en el hombro de la chica.

-Sip, él es Fawkes- Le dijo dándole otro cariñito en la cabeza al ave.

\- Pero ¿qué haces con él por los pasillos? ¿Acaso el director te lo prestó? - Harry sabía que el director no prestaría a su preciada ave a nadie, estaba temiendo que la chica lo hubiese robado, lo cual no sonaba lógico ni para él mismo, ya que el ave bien podía defenderse, si había enfrentado a un basilisco el hecho de picotear a una chica no hubiera sido nada al lado de eso.

-No, de hecho, este precioso ya no es del director, ahora es libre y por el momento él ha decidido estar conmigo un rato- le dijo sonriendo ante la cara de espanto que puso al oír sus palabras.

\- ¿Ya no es de Dumbledore? ¿Es una broma? – Harry estaba realmente sorprendido y no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no es broma! - le contestó algo molesta -Fawkes es libre ahora, no tenía que estar atada a ese vejete y ahora que está libre ella escogerá si irse o quedare un tiempo más por este castillo en compañía de alguien ¿Verdad guapo? – Fawkes contestó con un largo graznido melódico, se notaba su felicidad, voló del hombro de Psique al de Harry y acarició la mejilla del chico con el pico, antes de salir a volar por la zona del patio descubierto en el que se encontraban.

\- Se ve muy contento- Harry sonreía al ver al ave dando vueltas cada vez más alto.

\- Claro que está contento, se libró del vejete ese que lo había atado sin su consentimiento- le dijo muy molesta.

\- ¿Cómo que lo había atado? - ese comentario de la chica lo había desconcertado, no creía capaz al director de hacer semejante cosa, o tal vez si, ese año había empezado a ver que el director estaba algo distante de él y le estaba esquivando.

\- Un fénix es un ave inmortal, por eso mismo no puede estar atada a ningún ser mortal, puesto que eso significaría su propia muerte, un familiar no suele vivir mucho después de que su compañero ha muerto, en este caso… Fawkes hubiera muerto si Dumbledore muere, o el resto de la eternidad hubiera sido miserable dependiendo de su grado de unión. Afortunadamente era una unión no deseada, por lo que se pudo deshacer fácilmente- le dijo mientras veía como daba vueltas en el cielo el ave de fuego mientras cantaba una bella melodía -Dumbledore lo ató en un momento cuando el murió y renació, estuvo en el momento justo y se aprovechó de la debilidad que tenía en ese instante-

Harry recordó la primera vez que había visto a Fawkes, había visto como había muerto y renacido de sus cenizas. -Si lo que dices es verdad, me alegro mucho que ahora esté libre- le dijo sinceramente mientras veía a la chica sonreír al mirar al ave.

En ese momento pasó junto a ellos Cho Chang junto con unas amigas, Harry se le quedó viendo y Cho que lo había notado solo le sonrió, antes de seguir su camino entre las risas de sus amigas.

-No te recomiendo ir por ese lado- le dijo al oído Psique haciéndolo saltar por el susto.

\- ¿Qué lado? – El ojiverde trató de ocultar un ligero rubor producto de ser sorprendido.

\- No creas que no te vi, te gusta Cho, o al menos lo crees, pero te puedo asegurar que ella aún piensa en Cedric y solo lo pasarías mal con ella- Psique lo veía con una sonrisa de burla en su cara.

-Cho no me interesa- le intentó mentir siendo muy poco convincente.

\- ¡JA! A mí no me puedes mentir, eres un libro abierto Potter y yo soy la reina de las mentiras, te gusta la insípida de Cho, si quieres intentarlo hazlo, pero te apuesto una canasta de dulces a que tú mismo te darás cuenta que ella nunca te verá más que para saber más sobre ¿cómo murió Cedric?, es más, te apuesto que, si llegaras a besarla, ella se soltaría a llorar- le dijo con una gran sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Harry no sabía que decir ni pensar, no pensó que alguien se diera tan rápidamente que le gustaba Cho. –Creo que no sería tan malo besando como para que se pusiera a llorar… o eso creo- Harry se veía incómodo con la situación por lo que prefirió zanjar la conversación- Creo que será mejor que me vaya, hoy tengo castigo con Umbrigde y no debo llegar tarde-.

-¡Ah cierto! Hoy inician-.

Harry la miró extrañado - ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú no estabas en esa clase con nosotros-.

Psique se quiso morder la lengua – Tu sabes que los chismes corren en este castillo, me lo contaron hace un ratito antes de encontrarte-.

Harry suspiró, era cierto, nada se mantenía en secreto en ese castillo - ¿Y a todo esto, como te fue con Dumbledore? ¿Fue muy duro a la hora de ponerte el castigo? -.

-No, de hecho, fue sencillo salir bien librada, pero… - se acercó a Harry- No dejes que Umbridge sea dura contigo y si lo hace te prometo que se las verá conmigo y una cosa más: cuídate de lo que te dice ese viejo loco del director, no creas todo lo que sale de su boca, es una persona a la que le gusta jugar a retorcer la verdad- le dio un beso en la mejilla, que hizo que Harry se sonrojara y se fue dando brincos como su amiga Luna y siendo seguida por un ave que volaba cerca de ella. Harry la observó irse, por un momento pensó que era preciosa antes de preguntarse ¿Qué quiso decirle con eso de que Dumbledore retorcía la verdad?, sin pensar más se dirigió a su cita con Umbrigde.


	6. Chapter 6 PENSANDO COMO CORTAR UÑAS

_He vuelto! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo! Gracias a todos los que me dieron follow, se los agradezco infinitamente, y si no es mucho pedir alguno me regalaría un review? Además les cuento que inscribí mi historia "El Concurso" a los Amortentia Awards, por si alguno más me puede y quiere ayudar a nominarla, se los agradecería muchísimo._

 _Y sin más, bueno... recordando que los personajes no son míos, les dejo el capítulo._

CAPITULO 6 PENSANDO COMO CORTARLE LAS UÑAS AL GATO

Psique sabía muy bien en qué consistiría el castigo de Umbridge, pero tenía que pasar aún y cuando no lo quisiera, iba a ser el detonante para que Hermione iniciara la creación del ejército de Dumbledore. Que no le gustara tener que esperar ni la forma en que iban a lastimar a Harry era otra cosa.

Así que esa noche decidió que dejaría que ocurriera porque era necesario, ya se las pagaría esa vieja cara de sapo. Caminó hacia su casa con Fawkes aún en su hombro, el fénix había decidido por el momento quedarse junto a ella, él sabía muy bien quien era Psique y quiso permanecer a su lado un tiempo más.

En la sala común la esperaba Luna, cuando la vio entrar le sonrió.

-Es un fénix muy bonito, era del director ¿verdad?- Dejó la revista que tenía en sus manos y se acercó a su amiga.

-Sí, era de ese vejete, pero por el momento se va a quedar un rato con nosotras, espero no te moleste- le dijo mientras acariciaba al ave.

-¡Oh no, por supuesto que no me molesta! Es una criatura muy hermosa- le dijo soñadoramente –Solo espero que él se sienta a gusto con nosotros, nuestra habitación no se parece a la oficina del director-.

Fawkes soltó un ligero chillido de satisfacción, pocos humanos se preocupan por las criaturas mágicas, esa chica le caía bien, voló a su hombro y le acarició el cabello, la risita de Luna le pareció hermosa.

-Creo que Fawkes estará contento, le ha agradado lo que dijiste- le dijo Psique.

Esa noche mientras dormían todos Psique volvió a aparecerse en las habitaciones de Snape.

-Supongo que te habrás enterado de mi pequeña travesura de hoy- decía al tiempo que caminaba hacia el sillón donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

-Si te refieres a la que hiciste después de convertir a Draco en un payaso, sí, me he enterado. El director esta consternado por la pérdida de su preciado Fénix y Minerva está furiosa contigo por tu espantosa forma de referirte a ella y al director. Tal vez deberías tener cuidado, no es bueno hacer enojar a tantos magos y brujas poderosos- el pelinegro veía como la chica se había acercado a él y estaba tomando asiento en sus piernas, sintió la boca de la chica dándole besos en la mandíbula.

-¿Poderosos? Mmmm bueno, dentro de los estándares de este mundo si lo son, pero no me preocupan, yo tengo más magia en mi uña que la de todos ellos juntos- le decía mientras seguía besándolo y él empezaba a recorrer su espalda con suaves movimientos de sus manos.

-Recuerda que no hay enemigo pequeño jovencita, no debes subestimarlos- le dijo antes de morder el cuello de la chica y arrancarle un gemido.

-No los subestimo, solo hago la observación de la realidad, ni todos los magos que están en este colegio juntos podrían contra mí, es una suerte que no sea enemiga suya, pude destruir este castillo con un solo movimiento de mi mano y ni sus salas de protecciones lo hubieran impedido- Psique estaba desabrochando la túnica que llevaba Snape, quería perderse en él lo antes posible, tocarlo y disfrutarlo.

Snape aún no sabía quién era realmente ella, a veces hacía ese tipo de comentarios, había visto que las marcas de las cicatrices ya no existían, ese día había roto una conexión que era considerada irrompible como si no fuera nada, pero aún no tenía certeza de con quien estaba tratando.

-¿Algún día me dirás realmente quién eres?- le dijo al tiempo que la tomaba en brazos para llevarla a la cama, contrario a lo que pareciera era un hombre fuerte con un buen trabajado cuerpo.

-Tal vez, tal vez antes de terminar lo que vine a hacer aquí te cuente todo, pero… mientras tanto…- le decía entre beso y beso – necesito tenerte dentro-.

Snape dejó el interrogatorio para más tarde y decidió complacer a esa mujer.

Algunas horas más tarde, aun teniéndola sobre él después de ambos terminar le preguntó – ¿Por qué rompiste la unión? Lo he estado pensando, pero no entiendo ¿en qué te afectaba a ti?-.

-No me gusta que usen a los seres tan poderosos como mascotas y menos contra su voluntad, Fawkes era solo un trofeo, un mero sirviente, no se merecía esa vida- le dijo al tiempo que ocultaba su cara en el hombro del pocionista.

Su actitud le dijo más que mil palabras a Snape -Así te sientes tu ¿o me equivoco?-.

Psique se levantó de inmediato, se retiró con cuidado del cuerpo de él y se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda.

-No por nada fuiste uno de mis favoritos, eres muy inteligente a la hora de hilar las cosas, si, así me he sentido la mayor parte de mi vida-. Y por un momento Snape creyó ver una lágrima que caía de su rostro hacia las sábanas. –Hace tantos años ya que no soy yo misma, que he olvidado lo que es ser libre realmente, soy solo un sirviente que en este momento está jugando a ser libre, me he escapado de donde debería estar, como te dije cuando te conocí tenía unos días libres, gracias a la manipulación del tiempo he podido convertir esos días en este mundo en meses, mientras en el lugar donde debería estar pasan minutos, aquí pasan días completos… Pero no tengo mucho tiempo, pudiera vivir toda una vida si quisiera aquí, pero… en algún momento tendré que volver a mi realidad, a ser solo una muñeca a la que manejan cual títere-

-Quédate conmigo- le dijo Snape mientras le acariciaba la espalda y depositaba un beso en su hombro –No vuelvas, encontraremos la forma de que no vuelvas- la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó.

-Severus no olvides la única regla que te puse: No te enamores de mí- le contestó aún sin levantar la cara aún.

-Puedes comprobar si gustas en mi cabeza que no me he enamorado de ti, pero no quiero que te usen, yo mismo he sido usado por Dumbledore y Voldemort muchos años y se lo que es ser solo un peón en el ajedrez de alguien más, no vuelvas por favor-. La voz del hombre era de verdadera preocupación por ella y eso le enterneció sobremanera.

Se liberó del abrazo y giró para verlo, no era un hombre extremadamente guapo, pero era de verdad varonil, con un buen cuerpo, pero sus sentimientos, su fuerza, su voluntad y valor era lo que ella más apreciaba, por eso quiso pasar el tiempo con él.

-Lamento decirte que no solo Dumbledore y Voldy te han usado, yo misma te estoy usando para mi propia satisfacción- le dijo con voz baja mientras se acercaba de nuevo a su boca.

-Nos estamos usando de mutuo acuerdo si mal no recuerdo- le contestó mientras volvía a probar esa boca y a perderse en ese cuerpo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los días pasaron, la historia seguía un curso relativamente normal dentro de la historia de Potter, era necesario para el plan de Psique, quería que surgiera el ejercito de Dumby, claro está que le cambiaría el nombre y necesitaba que Luna se volviera cercana a los chicos del "Trío Dorado", después de lo que había pasado en la oficina del director, Fawkes había decidido quedarse con ella, junto con Luna iban a alimentar a los Thestals aunque cuidó bien de no estar cerca cuando Harry vio a Luna alimentarlos. Fueron días divertidos, las tardes jugando junto al lago y enseñándole a Luna nuevos hechizos, cantando juntas o volando en escoba era algo agradable, sabía que pronto iba a intervenir así que tenía que disfrutar esos ratos libres.

Finalmente, cuando supo que Hermione ya había visto las marcas en la mano de Harry llegó el momento. "Casualmente" se topó con Harry después de una de sus tardes con Umbrigde, iba tocándose la mano por el dolor.

-Dame tu mano- le pidió al verlo, Harry trató de esconderla, pero ella le insistió -sé lo que esa maldita bruja te está haciendo, dame tu mano-.

Harry se negaba por vergüenza, pero Psique no se iba a rendir, a la fuerza le sacó la mano de la túnica haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor -Lo siento, pero eres un necio- vio la marca y con verdadera rabia en los ojos maldijo -ya me las pagará esa arpía-.

-No es nada, no vayas a hacer nada, no te metas en problemas por mí- le dijo un triste Harry.

-Supongo que no haz denunciado a esa vieja porque sientes que nadie va a responder por ti ¿verdad? Nadie va a creerte ni a defenderte-. Harry la vio a los ojos, era verdad, por eso en parte no la había denunciado aún y cuando Hermione le había insistido en hacerlo.

-No serviría de nada, soy solo un chico mentiroso que quiere atención- le dijo haciendo alusión a lo que el periódico decía sobre él -Nadie me cree-.

Psique lo abrazó fuertemente sorprendiéndolo -Yo te creo, sé que Voldy volvió, sé que Cedric fue asesinado por Colagusano, sé que no mientes… sé que te sientes solo, pero créeme que te apoyaré y no soy la única, Hermione y Luna te creen, ellas y yo te seguiremos siempre- le dijo sin soltarlo transmitiéndole sus sentimientos por medio de magia, lo envolvió en su aura mágica, quería confortarlo, ella misma sabía muy bien lo que se sentía sentirse solo, frustrado y sin salida.

Harry no supo por qué empezó a llorar, pero lo hizo, lloró como si nunca hubiese llorado en su vida, lloró por sus pérdidas, lloró por su situación, lloro por las injusticias que le pasaban… al fin de cuentas era solo un niño asustado. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba correspondiendo al abrazo de esa chica que apenas conocía como si fuera su única tabla de salvación. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo abrazado a ella, pero se sentía mejor, se separó lentamente apenado por su comportamiento – Perdóname, no debí comportarme así- le dijo todo apenado.

-Harry, para eso estamos los amigos, para sacar lo que nos duele en el alma- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – los ojos son la ventana de nuestra alma y en la tuya puedo ver demasiado dolor, no me gusta eso, eres alguien muy bueno y no mereces sufrir así por culpa de tantos idiotas que te rodean- lo había guiado lentamente hasta un salón en desuso donde cerró la puerta una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro.

-Harry, perdóname por no ayudarte antes, pero era necesario -tenía su mano lastimada entre las de ella, estas empezaron a brillar ante el asombro del chico y un momento después pudo ver que la marca de su mano había desaparecido y ahora estaba en la mano de ella.

\- ¿QUE HICISTE? - Le gritó sorprendido y asustado.

\- Tu dolor lo hago mi dolor, tu destino lo compartiré y desde ahora serás mi protegido – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente, Harry no sabía que es lo que quería decir todo eso.

-No te entiendo, ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? No debiste tomar mi herida – le dijo angustiado sin entender nada.

\- ¿Cual herida? – le dijo con una sonrisa mostrándole sus manos sin señal de ninguna herida.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Psique se rió alegremente ante la pregunta de su amigo -Pues con magia Harry, solo magia, pero no la que tú conoces, ahora vamos a tu torre, ya es tarde y sé que hoy le toca ronda a Snape y creo que no te tendrá consideraciones si te encuentra tan tarde fuera de tu torre- le tomó la mano y en un momento estuvieron frente al cuadro de la señora gorda.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? - Harry miró a su alrededor asustado -Según Hermione dentro de Howgarts no se puede aparecer-.

-Usualmente no se puede… pero si los elfos pueden, es que hay una manera ¿No lo crees?- le dijo con una brillante sonrisa -Las salas no impiden la aparición de todos los tipos de magia, ahora escúchame, ve a descansar y mañana escucha a Hermione, ella va a darte una gran idea que no debes rechazar- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó dando brinquitos mientras planeaba como fastidiar a una bruja cara de sapo.

Esa noche después de disfrutar en brazos de Snape y antes de irse le dijo -Sev, pronto va a haber problemas en la escuela, por favor esconde tu veritaserum y di que no hay, la cara de sapo se pondrá algo roñosa-.

Severus la miró curioso - ¿La cara de sapo? Te refieres a la enviada del ministerio supongo- Psique asintió -¿Qué va a pasar?-.

Psique le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa -Solo surgirá un grupo subversivo al Ministerio y a la dirección, el cual será dirigido por Potter, aunque la idea será de Granger y yo seré parte de él, así que, por favor, no te involucres si puedes, no quisiera tenerte de enemigo- le lanzó un beso antes de desaparecer.

Severus cerró los ojos pensando en los problemas que iba a causar esta chica - ¿Por qué siempre Potter tiene que estar metido en problemas? –

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente en el tiempo que Hermione explicaba su idea de las clases de defensa a Harry, Psique tenía su clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con Umbridge.

Como estaba aburrida se acomodó para dormir, no pensaba estar copiando del libro lo que decía la cara de sapo, después de un rato escuchó unos gritos que la despertaron.

-¿Cómo se atreve a dormir durante mi clase? - le decía una muy molesta bruja vestida de rosa.

-Ni que estuviese enseñando algo bueno- le contestó en medio de un bostezo.

-Las enseñanzas del Ministerio son las bases de la educación, es lo mejor que ustedes pueden aprender. Esta tarde está usted en detención y 20 puntos menos para Ravenclaw- le dijo muy molesta por la respuesta.

-Si eso es todo, deje me vuelvo a dormir y la veo más tarde- y sin importarle nada se volvió a acomodar, pero antes de cerrar los ojos sacó su varita y con un rápido Protego bloqueó un hechizo de color rojo que había enviado la bruja –Creo que está prohibido usar hechizos de ese tipo en los alumnos "profesora", la veré más tarde- le dijo mirándola a los ojos con furia, se levantó de su asiento y sin darle la espalda salió de la clase. Mientras iba caminando iba imaginando la mejor forma de cortarle las garras a esa imitación de gata vestida de rosa.


	7. CAPITULO 7 DEBERÍAS VER A UN CIRUJANO

_Hola a todos, lamento profundamente mi tardanza, pero no han sido las mejores semanas de mi vida, mi adoradísimo novio quien ahora es ex-novio, no tuvo mejor ocurrencia que ponerme el cuerno después de 20 años de amistad y casi 4 de novios. Es muy feo que una persona a la que le habías confiado hasta tu vida te traicione de una manera tan vil. Esto me sumergió en una depresión de la que aún no salgo, pero estoy en proceso de tratar de avanzar. Les dejo el siguiente capítulo y espero pronto regularizar la publicación._

 _Mil gracias a todos los que le dieron follow y favorito. Y nuevamente les recuerdo que Harry Potter no me pertenece... otra razón más para deprimirse._

CAPITULO 7. DEBERÍAS VER A UN CIRUJANO.

La noticia del ataque a Psique se corrió como reguero de pólvora, llegando a oídos de Snape durante la clase de pociones la cual se había saltado ella.

Después de terminar la clase se puso a buscarla, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, ni siquiera los chismosos de los cuadros la habían visto, le preocupaba que hiciera algo estúpido, no por miedo a que le pasara algo a ella, sino por que pudiese herir a alguien. Ya estaba a punto de rendirse cuando vio a Lovegood dando saltitos por el pasillo –Srita. Lovegood, ¿Sabe usted donde se encuentra la Srita. Liveblood?-

-Sí, pero es un secreto- y sin más siguió su camino dando brinquitos. Snape la alcanzó -Dígame donde está, ahora-.

Luna lo miró fijamente -De verdad está preocupado por ella…- eso sorprendió a Snape pero trató de mantener su máscara -Esta con Fawkes en las orillas del lago- y sin darle más explicaciones se fue nuevamente brincando.

Snape se dirigió de inmediato al lago, era un lugar muy grande para buscar, tardó un rato buscando hasta que escuchó una voz cantando y la siguió. Al irse acercando al origen de la voz pudo apreciar que varias criaturas mágicas se habían acercado también vio hadas, gnomos, a lo lejos incluso vio un par de centauros y hasta un unicornio, las sirenas del lago habían sacado la cabeza, eran decenas de criaturas, todas escuchando la voz, finalmente vio a Psique quien estaba recostada en el pasto cantando mientras veía volar a Fawkes. No entendía lo que decía la canción, era una lengua desconocida para él, pero lo hacía sentir bien, se fue acercando lentamente para no interrumpir y seguir disfrutando al igual que todos los demás. Si alguien alguna vez le hubiera dicho que vería en la realidad una escena como la de las películas de Disney que llegó a ver alguna vez de niño y que tanto le gustaban a Lily y Petunia, jamás lo hubiese creído.

Psique terminó la canción y giró la cabeza para ver al profesor brindándole una hermosa sonrisa -Te tardaste en venir Sev-.

-Estaba dando una clase, di vueltas por el castillo buscándote sin éxito y tuve que sacarle a Lovegood tu ubicación- le dijo con tono algo molesto mientras tomaba asiento en el pasto cerca de ella – ¿Ahora me dirás que los animales del bosque también hacen el aseo en tu habitación?

Psique sonrió más, le gustaba que la hubiera buscado y su sentido del humor negro. Poco a poco todas las criaturas mágicas se fueron alejando.

-Ya te enteraste de lo que pasó con cara de sapo y tienes miedo de que le haga algo- Psique no preguntaba, afirmaba lo que decía.

-No quiero que te metas en problemas- le dijo tratando de esconder sus emociones –Aun no se realmente quien eres, pero sé que vas a ocasionarme más de un dolor de cabeza, y no solo a mí-.

La rubia soltó una carcajada –Me encanta tu honestidad, y tienes razón, te daré más de un dolor de cabeza y se lo provocaré a más de uno, es mi especialidad, por eso a veces André y Andreia se la pasan regañándome-

-¿André? ¿Andreia? ¿Quiénes son?-.

-Unos gemelos, hombre y mujer, son… se puede decir que mis amigos, mis maestros, mis cuidadores y los que se encargan de jalarme las orejas cuando es necesario, así como también son en cierta forma mis carceleros- le dijo con un tono triste en la voz mientras veía que el sol empezaba ocultarse a lo lejos.

-Será mejor que regresemos al castillo, es necesario que cumplas tu castigo con la profesora Umbridge- se estaba levantando cuando un fuerte dolor en el antebrazo le hizo doblarse.

Psique se levantó rápidamente para auxiliarlo, ignorando la advertencia de alejarse del pocionista le levantó la manga dejando al descubierto el tatuaje de la calavera con la serpiente el cual parecía estar quemando la piel de su amante. Puso su mano sobre el tatuaje y el dolor desapareció.

-Voldy te está llamando- Snape solo asintió con la cabeza –Entonces vamos a verlo- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estás loca, te va a matar lo mismo que a mí- Snape estaba preocupado por la forma de pensar de la chica, de verdad estaba algo loca.

-No, por supuesto que no, pero si quiero conocerlo, ya me está cansando la espera por diversión, así que vamos, seré la inocente alumna que se agarró de tu túnica al momento de tu aparición- le hizo una imitación de la expresión del gatito del gato con botas de Shrek.

-Tenemos que salir de los terrenos del colegio para aparecernos- dijo resignado.

-Sev, conmigo eso no es necesario, así que toma mi mano y llévanos, que tengo que volver pronto para ver a la cara de sapo-

Se aparecieron juntos en un lejano bosque, era un claro donde se podía ver ya a algunos otros mortífagos, Voldemort estaba ubicado en el centro del claro viendo con gran beneplácito como iban llegando sus súbditos.

-Así que ese es "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"- dijo Psique con burla al ver al mago oscuro. La voz de la chica llamó la atención de varios que no la habían notado incluyendo al mismo Voldemort.

-Severus, creo que ya sabes que este tipo de reuniones es de carácter privado, por lo que traer a tus pequeños alumnos no es permitido- Dijo con falsa amabilidad el hombre cara de serpiente mirando a Psique con detenimiento.

-Lamento mucho mi Lord este desafortunado incidente, esta chica me estaba siguiendo cuando me alejé del castillo y alcanzó a tomar mi túnica cuando me aparecí, en este mismo momento le pondré un Obliviate y no recordará nada mi Lord- le dijo dando una profunda reverencia a su Lord.

-Así que tú eres Voldy, de verdad tienes cara de serpiente, Harry tenía razón, eres muy feo- le dijo Psique mirando con detenimiento la cara del mago –Deberías ir al mundo muggle, tal vez un cirujano plástico te pueda ayudar a reconstruir esa cara tan fea-

-¿COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASÍ AL LORD?- se escuchó una voz de entre los presentes enmascarados- ¡CRUCIO!- Un encapuchado lanzó la maldición prohibida a la chica, la cual sin dudarlo sacó su varita, esto solo por aparentar, y bloqueó la maldición sin ningún problema para asombro de todos.

-Y tu deberías tener el valor de dar la cara a la persona que atacas- le dijo señalándolo –Y te regreso tu regalo ¡CRUCIO!- El hechizo no fue detenido por la barrera que había levantado el mortífago al ver venir la maldición, le dio de lleno en el pecho haciéndolo gritar ante la mirada de todos los que los rodeaban.

Al detener el hechizo Psique vio su varita –Vaya, nunca había lanzado esa maldición… se siente graciosa, Sev debiste enseñármela antes- le dijo con tono de reproche -tal vez la pueda practicar con la cara de sapo más tarde-.

Voldemort veía fijamente a la chica, no era alguien normal, una simple estudiante no podría detener la magia de uno de sus mejores mortífagos sin la adecuada preparación y menos atravesar sus protecciones como si no existiesen.

-Severus ¿Quién es tu invitada de esta noche?- Voldemort empezó a caminar alrededor de la extraña pareja con una Nagini en sus hombros.

-Soy su ahijada- contestó Psique sin apartar la vista de él mientras lo veía rodearla.

-Mi señor le pido disculpas, esta chica es en efecto mi ahijada, pero no se preocupe, me encargaré personalmente de que no recuerde nada de lo que ha visto- Snape estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso, esa chica de verdad que era una buscadora de peligros.

-¿Sangre pura?- se escuchó otra voz detrás de una máscara.

-Si- contestó Snape.

- _Muy interesante_ \- Dijo Voldemort acariciando a Nagini a quien dijo en Pársel - _¿Tu qué piensas Nagini, la dejamos viva o la quieres de cena?_ -.

Psique bufó al oír lo que decía la cara de serpiente. - _Creo que yo preferiría cenar serpiente asada en tal caso-_ le contestó la chica en el mismo idioma – _si le pongo un poco de salsa BBQ sabrá deliciosa_ -.

-¡Una hablante de pársel!- dijo con asombro el Lord mirándola con más asombro.

-¡Una serpiente que camina en dos patas!- dijo Psique con falso asombro poniendo sus manos en su cara, burlándose del comentario del mago –No tiene nada de raro que hable pársel, así que deja de caminar a mi alrededor que ya me estas enfadando ¿acaso eres hiperactivo?-. Snape solo torció los ojos ante la pregunta de la rubia ¿acaso no veía que ella era la hiperactiva?

-No le hables así al Lord- se escuchó otra voz.

-¡Tú cállate!- y con un chasquido de sus dedos la máscara del mago salió volando y de su rostro desapareció la boca para el asombro de todos. Psique se empezó a reír sujetando el brazo del pocionista –Siempre quise hacer ese hechizo Sev, se vio gracioso en esa película muggle donde lo vi-.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- le preguntó Voldemort con rabia.

-Solo un pequeño hechizo que se me ocurrió al recordar una película muggle, deberías pasear más seguido por ese mundo, tiene cosas muy divertidas-.

-Severus creía que dijiste que es sangre pura- le dijo recriminándole al pelinegro.

-Lo es, mi señor- Severus trataba de mantenerse lo más estoico posible, esa niña iba a hacer que los mataran.

-Si lo soy Voldy, pero eso no influye en si se o no se divertirme, los muggles tienen cosas muy divertidas, si ustedes no saben apreciarlas es su problema y por cierto, insisto en que deberías ir a ver a un cirujano plástico, la falta de nariz no te dejará usar lentes 3d cuando vayas a ver una película-.

-¡Es una traidora a la sangre!- se escuchó otra voz detrás de una máscara.

-No lo soy señor Nott- le dijo Psique con total tranquilidad –solo soy una adolescente a la que le gusta divertirse-.

Una exclamación se escuchó, el hombre de la máscara se la quitó revelando efectivamente al sr. Nott -¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-.

-De la misma forma en que sé que ellos son:... Carrow, Crowley, Goyle…- siguió diciendo varios nombres más mientras los señalaba –Malfoy- dijo finalmente –Por cierto sr. Malfoy permítame decirle que su hijo es sumamente atractivo aunque bastante grosero con algunas chicas, no debió educarlo así, una mujer es una dama no importando que sangre tenga, tuve que darle un par de golpes para que empezara a entenderlo, ojalá tome el ejemplo del hijo del sr. Nott, Theodore es un encanto de chico.

Más de uno estaba asustado, esa niña había efectivamente acertado en sus identidades, todos voltearon a ver a su Lord quien estaba aún más intrigado con la chica.

-Severus tienes mucho que explicarme- le dijo señalándolo –No me gusta este tipo de situaciones- y sin más lanzó un crucio al pocionista, el cual fue detenido en una mano por Psique.

-Y a mí no me gusta que lastimen a mi padrino- le dijo lanzando la maldición atrapada en la mano hacia otro de los enmascarados que se retorció de dolor. –Y si se te ocurre lanzarle otra maldición, ahora irá a parar en ti cara de serpiente- le dijo al tiempo que veía retorcerse al pobre que había hechizado.

Voldemort la miraba sumamente intrigado, ahora había detenido una imperdonable con la mano desnuda y la había lanzado a su sirviente.

-Severus empieza a hablar ahora- le dijo con falsa dulzura – ¿Quién es ella?-.

-Señor es mi ahijada, hija de una amiga de la adolescencia, este año ha venido a Hogwarts a estudiar desde Estados Unidos, puesto que ha quedado bajo mi tutela después de la muerte de su familia-.

-Americana entonces…- Comentó Malfoy quien no quitaba la vista de la chica.

-Sí, soy americana, tengo 16 años, mis colores favoritos son el morado, azul y blanco, soy Leo, me gusta la música Pop y los gatos, amo los dulces y cada noche intento conquistar al mundo junto con dos ratones jajaja… ¿algo más que quieran saber de mí?- terminó con una dulce sonrisa la chica.

-¿Acaso te burlas de nosotros?-

-La verdad…. sí, me burlo de ti viborita, tenía curiosidad por ver quien había sido tan estúpido de hacer lo que hizo con su alma, pero la verdad no eres la gran cosa, no tienes un gran nivel mágico, no eres interesante, eres solo un poco más que una basura- Psique lo veía fijamente –No vales ni la pena de mi tiempo, por lo que creo que terminaré rápido contigo- Se volvió para ofrecer la mano a su amante –Sev, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, no tiene caso que estés aquí- Severus dudó, él tenía una misión que cumplir, era el espía de la orden.

Voldemort estaba furioso y sin pensarlo gritó -¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- lanzando un rayo verde hacia la chica.

Psique solo sonrió y recibió la maldición de lleno sin inmutarse.

-Se sienten pequeños piquetes en todo el cuerpo… fue chistoso- le dijo viéndolo nuevamente a los ojos, Voldemort no daba crédito a lo que veía, ni ninguno de los demás presentes incluido Snape, solo Harry Potter había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina y eso solo por el sacrificio de su madre o eso se creía.

–No me gusta que traten de matarme y se queden sin castigo, por lo que… -Se acercó a Snape tomándolo del brazo y descubriendo su marca tenebrosa –Tu castigo será quedarte sin tu mejor espía- usando su magia borró la marca del brazo de Snape, la cual apareció en su propio brazo para luego desvanecerse finalmente ante los gritos de asombro de los mortífagos.

-Y si nos disculpas Voldy, tenemos cosas que hacer- Psique tomó de la mano a Snape y desapareció del lugar.


	8. CAPITULO 8 QUE EMPIECEN LOS JUEGOS

_Hola, les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Debo agradecer sus mensajes de aliento, de verdad agradezco sus palabras y les puedo asegurar que nunca volvería con semejante pusilánime que me he quitado de encima. Chicos de verdad, no le sean infieles a sus parejas, es mejor hablar claro y no lastimar a las personas, Karma es Karma y todo se regresa en esta vida._

 _Y sin más los dejo con lo que ha salido de mi imaginación... Harry aún no me pertenece, solo juego sin ánimo de lucro, solo por diversión._

 **CAPITULO 8. QUE EMPIECEN LOS JUEGOS**

Psique junto con Severus aparecieron en la habitación de él, ella iba riéndose a carcajadas

-¿Viste su cara? Hace mucho que no veía esa expresión de incredulidad en alguien- decía mientras se tomaba del estómago y caía en la cama entre risas.

-¡ACASO ESTÁS LOCA! ¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A RECIBIR ESE AVADA? PUDISTE MORIR- Le gritó Severus a la chica mientras esta seguía riendo. -¿Qué hiciste con mi marca?- le preguntó un poco más tranquilo.

-Ya… jajaja no… jajaja la necesitas- decía mientras trataba de controlarse –Ese Avada jamás podría matarme, se necesita mucho más que eso para hacerlo, esta noche Voldy va a empezar a planear el rescate de sus mortífagos de Azkaban, para eso los reunió o al menos eso leí en su mente, pero ya me hizo perder tiempo de mis hermosas vacaciones, así que iniciaré el juego: ¡Encuentra y destruye!- dijo dando saltos en la cama.

-Me puedes explicar ¿cómo voy a pasar información a la Orden sin estar dentro de los mortífagos? Dumbledore no estará nada contengo y Voldemort tampoco, haz puesto una diana en mi cabeza- el pobre hombre se masajeaba las sienes, estaba a punto de darle un fuerte ataque de migraña por culpa de esa niña.

-Naaaa… no te apures- De un salto estuvo a su lado- Ya no necesitamos espías, ahora viene la parte divertida, sabemos cuáles son sus horrocruxes, además de que no es tan fuerte como él cree. No tiene un nivel mágico poderoso- puso sus manos en la cara de él y dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz le quitó los malestares que estaba sintiendo –ahora me voy a ver a Luna, hay que planear un día de picnic-

-Tienes que ir a ver a Umbridge- le recordó el pelinegro cuando la vio dirigirse a la puerta.

-Ten por seguro que no voy a perder mi tiempo con esa bruja, si me quiere ver, que me busque-le guiño un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Creo que necesito un poco de whisky- dijo el pocionista antes de dejarse caer en un sillón.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡LUNAAAAAA!- La rubia entró corriendo a la sala común de las águilas buscando a su amiga, varios de sus compañeros la miraron con desaprobación cuando corrió entre los muebles gritando el nombre de su amiga. Subió corriendo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones mientras seguía llamando a su amiga.

-¿LUNA DONDE ESTAS?- Entró corriendo en la habitación, mientras todas sus compañeras se giraban a verla con cara de sorpresa, la rubia recorrió con la vista la habitación y cuando ya iba a salir a buscar en otro lado a la chica, una puerta se abrió revelando a Luna con el cabello mojado.

-Hola Psique, estaba tomando un baño- le dijo mientras llevaba sus cosas al mueble que estaba junto a su cama. -¿Necesitas algo?-

Sin decir palabra Psique tomó la mano de su amiga y la arrastró hasta estar fuera de la torre de Ravenclaw.

-Luna querida, tenemos una misión- dijo finalmente cuando iban ya bastante lejos de la torre.

-¿Y qué misión es? ¿Tiene que ver con la chica de cabello blanco que te estuvo hablando por el espejo del baño mientras yo me duchaba?- le dijo con total calma.

-¡QUE!- Se paró en seco Psique y volteó a ver a la rubia que iba arrastrando -¿Cómo que una chica de cabello blanco me estuvo hablando?- Psique ya imaginaba quien podía ser, pero quería la confirmación por parte de Luna.

-Sí, cuando me estaba bañando escuché una voz que te llamaba, me asomé y vi a esa chica, le dije que no estabas, que ese era el espejo del baño y yo lo estaba usando, dijo que se confundió porque sintió tu energía ahí, que te dijera que ya debes apurarte, que su hermano no tarda en volver y luego se fue- se quedó pensando un momento Luna – Y también dijo que ni se te ocurra tocar a Black, que ese es suyo-

Psique soltó una carcajada -¿Black? Aún ni lo conozco y ¿ya me está advirtiendo que es suyo?- Psique levantó la vista al techo del castillo –Todo tuyo querida, pero tú no te acerques a mi Sev o te patearé el trasero, y más te vale no andar de vouyerista- Después de decir eso a lo lejos se escuchó un trueno.

-Bueno, parece que ya se dio por enterada, así que tú y yo volvamos a nuestro negocio y gracias por el mensaje- Luna solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿A dónde vamos Psique? Dijiste algo de una misión- La ojiazul miraba con total tranquilidad a la otra rubia.

-¡Vamos a cazar pedazos de serpiente!- dijo mientras brincaba de emoción –Hoy conocí a Voldy y decidí terminar más rápido el asunto, no tiene caso esperar mucho-

-¿Y por donde vamos a empezar a cazarla?- le dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo ser invitada a tan extraña cacería.

-Empezaremos por la que está en la sala de los menesteres, así aprovechamos y te enseño nuevos trucos, siempre es bueno tener algo para practicar- tomó de la mano a su amiga nuevamente y corriendo la guio hasta el séptimo piso, donde una puerta ya la estaba esperando.

-Nunca había visto esa puerta- le dijo Luna al verla.

Psique abrió la puerta y ante ellas apareció el lugar donde todo estaba escondido, vieron montañas de cosas olvidadas: libros, escobas, experimentos, muebles… no se veía fin a la habitación. –Bienvenida a la sala de los menesteres- le dijo a su amiga.

-Muy bien, la primera parte de la serpiente está aquí, escondida en la tiara perdida de Ravenclaw- Psique caminaba entre las montañas de cosas seguida de Luna –Si mi sentido de la orientación no me falla, está justo… ahí- dijo señalando un feo busto.

Las chicas se acercaron al lugar donde estaba la tiara.

-Mi papá estaría muy feliz de ver finalmente la tiara perdida de Ravenclaw, no se parece a la que está esculpiendo- Luna miraba con detenimiento la joya –Pero tiene algo raro, se siente algo oscuro en ella-

-Nunca me defraudas Lunita- Le dijo Psique mientras tomaba la prenda la cual comenzó a agitarse entre las manos de la chica –tienes razón al decir que tiene algo oscuro en ella- Psique comenzó a recitar unas palabras y con unos movimientos de su mano comenzó a extraer lo que parecía un hilo negro de estambre el cual fue enrollando entre sus dedos, al terminar le tendió la tiara a Luna y ella se dedicó a manipular la sustancia extraída.

-¿Eso es el pedazo de serpiente que querías cazar? No se ve muy contento de que lo hallas separado de la tiara-

-Por supuesto que no está contento, sabe que lo voy a destruir, pero antes tú y yo nos vamos a divertir un rato con ella- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa de travesura.

Metió la sustancia en un frasco que estaba cerca entre los montones de objetos y le hizo señas a Luna para que la siguiera –Trae contigo la tiara si gustas, te la regalo para que la vea tu papá-

-¿Pero no deberíamos entregarla al colegio?- le preguntó Luna

-Técnicamente es de la familia Ravenclaw, la cual desapareció ya, así que el que la encuentra se la queda, yo la encontré y yo te la regalo- le guiñó un ojo –Es mejor eso a que sea destruida por un fuego maldito ¿no crees?- y dando brincos se dirigió a la salida seguida por su amiga.

Iban atravesando el castillo sin preocuparse por la hora, ya había pasado el toque de queda, cosa que le importaba un comino a Psique, cuando iban a dar vuelta en un pasillo ambas chicas fueron jaladas por un brazo y su boca cubierta, y guiadas hacia la parte de atrás de un tapiz.

-Shhh, no hablen, Filch está cerca- le dijo una voz.

-Casi las ve- dijo otra voz.

En el pequeño espacio oscuro donde se encontraban pudieron escuchar los maullidos de la gata del celador y los pasos de este.

-Vamos señora Norris, esta noche los vamos a atrapar- Filch iba hablando con su gata mientras trotaba o al menos lo intentaba. Se fueron alejando los sonidos de los pasos, cuando finalmente se dejaron de escuchar los chicos salieron de atrás del tapiz.

-Estuvieron cerca chicas…- dijo el chico que ahora Psique podía ver a la luz de las antorchas. Era un Weasley, de hecho uno de los gemelos quien le sonreía pícaramente.

-Si lo que quieren es pasear sin ser detectadas debieron pedirlo a nosotros- Dijo el otro Weasley con idéntica sonrisa.

-Gracias Fred y George- Psique les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno –Pero no se hubieran molestado, no era nada que un simple obliviate no pudiera solucionar, pero se los agradezco, ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que continuar, el bosque nos espera-

-¿Van al bosque prohibido…- dijo uno.

-… a mitad de la noche?- y terminó el otro.

-Sí, Psique quiere ir a jugar- les contestó Luna con total calma.

Los chicos las miraron extrañados, se miraron entre ellos, encogieron los hombros y les dijeron: -¿Podemos acompañarlas? Conocemos un atajo-

Psique se rio –Olvidaba que ustedes conocen este castillo casi a la perfección, les dejaré acompañarnos, mientras más jugadores más diversión, pero con una condición – les dijo mientras los miraba a los ojos, primero a uno, luego al otro –Una palabra que digan de lo que verán y… los convertiré en comadrejas-

-Tienes un trato- dijeron al unísono.

Los cuatro salieron del castillo y una vez dentro del bosque Pisque los guio hasta un pequeño claro.

-Muy bien, ahora iniciaran los juegos- Les dijo mientras sacaba un frasco de su túnica –Esto mis queridos chicos, es un trozo de serpiente, ganará el que le provoque más daño con su hechizo, pueden hacer uso de los hechizos que quieran, incluso las llamadas imperdonables, el daño se medirá por el daño que reciba el frasco, y el ganador recibirá… ¡un paseo por un parque de diversiones muggle todo pagado!-

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos con cara de desconcierto.

-¿No me digan que nunca han ido a un parque de diversiones muggle?- Psique los vio negar con la cabeza –No saben de lo que se han perdido, así que… - Dejó el frasco en el piso y se alejó – ¿Quién será el primero en probar?-

Fred dio un paso al frente –¡Reducto!- El frasco saltó, pero no se vio ningún daño. El siguiente fue George, luego Luna. Ninguno de los hechizos parecía hacer ni un rasguño al frasco, siguieron durante un buen rato entre risas y maldiciones, los gemelos hicieron gala de una infinidad de hechizos que no les enseñaron precisamente en las aulas y Luna hizo gala de lo aprendido con su amiga, en el último intento los tres lanzaron hechizos al mismo tiempo y ni así consiguieron dañar lo suficiente el frasco, apenas se vio un ligero rasguño en él.

Psique los detuvo –Muy bien ¡esto es un empate!- mientras daba brincos y aplaudía con júbilo, así que los cuatro nos iremos el siguiente fin de semana a pasear-

-Pero si no se ha dañado el frasco- dijo Luna luego de revisar de cerca el pequeño recipiente.

-Ninguno de ustedes lo iba a romper, yo misma lo sellé, por lo cual no tenían ni siquiera una posibilidad, pero combinaron con maestría los tres hechizos, tienen un nivel bastante aceptable de magia, por lo que si se fijan bien, el frasco tiene un ligero rasguño- les mostró el rasguño en el recipiente – por lo cual, los tres son los ganadores- y volvió a aplaudir –Así que aparte de ir a pasear, les daré clases particulares de hechizos, serán mis segundos aprendices ya que la primera fue Luna-les dijo a los gemelos con una sonrisita maliciosa.

-¿Y ahora que harás con el frasco?- volvió a hablar Luna.

Psique solo sonrió, de su mano salieron líneas de fuego que la rodearon, los gemelos la vieron anonadados, mientras Luna que ya había visto el truco antes no mostró ninguna sorpresa, lanzó el frasco que tenía en la otra mano al cielo y fue perseguido por el fuego, una vez que se vio envuelto en este, del frasco salió un grito espeluznante que se escuchó hasta el castillo, donde más de un alumno se despertó al escucharlo.

-Uno menos- fue lo único que dijo Psique antes de tomar a Luna de una mano, a George de otra y hacerle una seña a este para que tomara a Fred, así los llevó hasta la entrada al castillo –Chicos, con esto quedaron oficialmente inaugurados los juegos de cacería- les guiño un ojo a los gemelos –Nos veremos pronto- y tomada de la mano de Luna se dirigió a su torre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente… Dos rubias se encontraban cómodamente sentadas en la mesa de su casa, disfrutando su desayuno mientras charlaban, cuando entró un sapo vestido de rosa dando gritos:

-SEÑORITA LIVEBLOOD- el sapo se acercó a la rubia que volteó a verla con cara de asco –Ha hecho caso omiso de su cita para su castigo, así que en este momento me va a acompañar a mi oficina- y con un rápido e inesperado ACCIO le quitó la varita a la rubia, quien solo sonrió de medio lado en forma burlona –Sígame – fue la orden que recibió del sapo antes de que este se diera vuelta y empezara a caminar.

-Creo que está un poco enojada- Le dijo Luna mientras veía como se ponía de pie –Te veo más tarde junto al lago- le contestó y lentamente salió del comedor bajo la atenta mirada de alumnos y profesores, los gemelos le hicieron guiños y Severus solo agachó la cabeza y empezó a sobarse las sienes, ya venía otro dolor de cabeza en camino y aún no le decía a Dumbledore lo de que ya no era mortífago.

Psique entró al despacho del sapo lentamente, casi arrastrando los pies, le fastidiaba sobre manera tener que estar ahí cuando bien podría estar comiendo más dulces.

-Siéntese- le ordenaron señalando un pupitre que estaba en su oficina y lo hizo mientras veía a la cara a la "profesora" –Por lo visto no tiene ningún respeto por sus superiores, no tiene respeto por las leyes y la autoridad- le decía el sapo mientras se servía una taza de té. –Así que su castigo será más largo y no le regresaré su varita hasta que lo haya cumplido a la cabalidad- tomó asiento en su escritorio y con una floritura de su varita hizo llegar al pupitre una pluma negra y pergamino. –Deberá escribir hasta que lo tenga totalmente grabado "Debo respetar a la autoridad", empiece-

Psique tomó la pluma y la examinó –Así que con esta pluma torturó a Harry-

-Le dije que empiece su castigo, no tengo por qué comentar con usted los castigos a otros alumnos- le contestó con una falsa sonrisita.

-Muy bien, pero no me gusta el color negro, creo que… -la pluma en su mano se volvió fushia- me agrada más este color- y comenzó a escribir y con ello los gritos del sapo que tiró su taza de té al suelo.

-Pasa algo profesora- preguntó con cara inocente deteniendo su escritura.

-¿QUE HAZ HECHO?- Gritó Umbridge, mientras unas palabras se iban borrando de su frente.

-No sé a qué se refiere, yo estoy escribiendo en el pergamino como usted indicó- y diciendo esto siguió escribiendo y volvieron los gritos de Umbridge, ahora los cortes eran en sus mejillas, eran profundos, mucho más profundos que los que se habían hecho en la mano de Potter.

-DETENTE- Gritó de nueva cuenta Dolores, quien se acercó a ella a arrebatarle la pluma –No sé qué le has hecho a la pluma, pero esto no se quedará así- Le apuntó con su diminuta varita –Eres un problema que pienso resolver de inmediato- Pero antes de que sucediera algo más se escucharon uno ruidos provenientes de la chimenea.

Dolores se acercó a ella y Psique pudo ver que en las llamas apareció la cara de un hombre.

-Señor Ministro, que alegría verlo, a que se debe el honor- habló con una vocecilla melosa la cara de sapo.

-Buenos días Dolores, necesito tu presencia de urgencia en el Ministerio, por favor no tardes- y la cara desapareció.

-Bueno, por el momento dejaremos esto así- dijo Dolores cuando se volvió a ver a Psique –Pero no hemos terminado tu castigo, cuando terminemos tendrá su varita de vuelta-

-Creo que se equivoca "profesora", aquí y ahora se terminó, no solo el mío sino también el de Potter- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie, hizo un movimiento de mano y en ella apareció la varita que le había sido confiscada ante el asombro de Umbrigde–y disculpe, pero necesitaré mi varita para mis clases- se dirigió a la salida –Y una cosa más, vuelve a utilizar objetos malditos para castigar a los alumnos y tenga por seguro que el daño se aparecerá en su propio cuerpo multiplicado por diez, queda advertida- y azotó la puerta antes de salir.

No había dado ni tres pasos fuera de la oficina de Umbridge cuando se topó con Harry que apareció luego de quitarse su capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Estas bien?- le dijo el pelinegro revisándola con la mirada, como si quisiera encontrar algún rastro de tortura en ella.

-¿Te perdiste las clases por venir a verme?- lo miró enternecida.

Harry encogió los hombros –Tenía miedo de que te lastimara mucho esa mujer- Psique lo abrazó con ternura.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien y de una vez te aviso que ya no tendrás que venir a verla, ya terminó tu castigo también, y ahora ve a clases, Hermione te espera- le dijo guiñándole un ojo –Por cierto, linda capa- le dijo señalando la reliquia

-Era de mi padre-

-Conozco una varita y una piedra que le harían juego estupendamente- Harry no supo a lo que se refería y la miró extrañado –Yo me entiendo, ahora vamos, que algunos amigos están preocupados por nosotros-


	9. CAPITULO 9 DESCUBRIMIENTOS

_Hola a todos! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que votaron por mis historias "_ _ **El concurso**_ _" y "_ _ **Odio a todos los pelirrojos**_ _" para estar nominadas en varias categorías de los_ _ **Amortentia Awards**_ _incluyendo mejor Fanfic del año. De verdad mil mil mil gracias, me han levantado el ánimo muchísimo con su preferencia._

 _El periodo de votaciones ya empezó, pueden votar por sus favoritos en la siguiente página: (quitando los espacios en blanco) https: forms/ d/e/ 1FAIpQLSc-RCgnJqjIyeuk7h_ra8Y0RQkzLAEo2L94ui7PRGl5SGWLXQ/ viewform? c=0 &w=1_

 _Hay muchas historias geniales, las pueden checar en la página de Facebook de Amortentia Awards, donde pusieron los links de todas las nominadas._

 _Y ahora si, recuerdo que no soy dueña de nada, Harry no es mío aún._

 **CAPITULO 9. DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

Y llegó el fin de semana, pero Psique no pudo ir al parque de diversiones tan temprano como quería, era el día en que se reunirían en Cabeza de Puerco para planear lo de "las clases especiales de Harry". Así que siguió a Luna hacia el lugar.

Ya ahí se acercaron al resto de los chicos y escucharon a Harry y Hermione. Los gemelos solo miraban de reojo a Psique cada cierto tiempo.

Una vez terminada la reunión y que todos se empezaban a ir después de firmar, se acercó a ellos

-Chicos, creo que es hora de cumplir con su premio, así que… tomen mi mano- Luna la tomó sin dudarlo, pero los gemelos se miraron primero entre ellos.

-¿Puedes hacer una…

-Desaparición conjunta tan grande?-

-No quisiera perder una parte de este hermoso cuerpo- le dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

-Chicos, sé que no me conocen lo suficiente, pero ya lo irán haciendo, por favor crean en mí- les dijo con una gran sonrisa. Los gemelos ya sin dudar más tomaron la mano que les tendía y desaparecieron del lugar sin darse cuenta que unos ojos azules los habían visto desaparecer por coincidencia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Horas más tarde unos sobreexcitados y emocionados gemelos y rubias aparecían junto al bosque prohibido, ya la oscuridad cubría el castillo.

-¡Eso ha sido lo más asombroso!-Decía George mientras daba brincos –Jamás pensé que los muggles se divirtieran tanto-.

-¡Debemos regresar!- Gritaba Fred haciendo girar a Luna que reía feliz –Y visitar otros lugares-.

-Regresaremos y lo haremos con más amigos, así será más divertido- les decía mientras comía una manzana acaramelada –Eurodisney no es el mejor parque de atracciones, pero era de los cercanos, así que para la siguiente iremos a los que están en Estados Unidos-.

-Espero se hallan divertido- sonó una voz tras de ellos haciendo que los gemelos y Luna brincaran de sorpresa.

-Hola Sev, si nos divertimos, muchas gracias por preguntar, de hecho, te traje algunos souvenirs- dijo mientras se volvía para ver la cara de su amante que iba saliendo de las sombras.

-Al menos te hubieras desaparecido de otro lugar menos público, Dumbledore fue avisado de su desaparición por el dueño de Cabeza de Puerco, los ha estado buscando desde hace horas y está más insoportable que antes- Sev se acercó y aceptó la bolsa que le ofrecía Psique -¿Me trajiste una manzana también?- A lo cual Psique asintió.

Los gemelos no daban crédito, Severus estaba comiendo una manzana frente a ellos sin molerlos a punta de gritos y maldiciones.

-No se sorprendan, Sev es mi amigo y de Luna también- Afirmación ante la cual Severus solo torció lo ojos. -Y aunque me hagas esos ojos es verdad- lo señaló -Sev tengo el placer de presentarte a mis segundos aprendices Fred y George- Le dijo señalando a los gemelos.

-Tienes un extraño gusto para escoger a tu compañía- Severus los miró mientras seguía comiendo su manzana -Aunque tengo que admitir que de los Weasley, estos dos son los más inteligentes, aunque no pongan esa inteligencia a trabajar en clases- les dijo mientras los miraba a los ojos pasando de uno a otro. -Tienen unos productos sumamente interesantes en su repertorio de bromas-

-Es increíble…- dijo uno -Severus Snape elogiando nuestro trabajo- dijo el otro, no lo podían creer.

-Se reconocer un buen trabajo, aunque no lo diga a menudo- Les contestó sin dejar de saborear su manzana.

-El profesor Snape es muy lindo y amable- habló Luna que estaba re acomodando su túnica.

-Será mejor que no repita eso srita. Lovegood, o arruinará mi reputación y ahora vayamos adentro, que hay alerta por su desaparición, espero tengas una buena excusa preparada, Minerva los va a dejar castigados hasta el siguiente año, ya me cansé de escucharla dar de gritos por el día de hoy- dijo algo molesto a la par que abría la marcha hacia el castillo -Psique ¿Solo me trajiste una manzana? –

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de dar mil excusas, inventar que no habían desaparecido, sino probado otro producto de los gemelos, que habían estado todo el tiempo paseando por la orilla del bosque prohibido y mil inventos más, las rubias descansaban en su habitación finalmente.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme Luna?- le pregunto después de lanzar un hechizo para mantener la conversación privada.

-Dijiste que seríamos tus aprendices, te he visto hacer muchas cosas increíbles, pero sé que no estarás mucho con nosotros, ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente vas a hacer aquí?- Le preguntó mirándola con esos ojos azules que parecían leer su alma.

-Luna, no te voy a mentir, es verdad que voy a quedarme poco, y creo que es justo que ya te diga lo que estoy haciendo aquí, me haz seguido sin dudar en este par de meses que he estado aquí- se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Hizo un movimiento y todo a su alrededor desapareció -Necesitamos un poco más de privacidad, ahora confía por favor una vez más en mí- Luna asintió y su amiga tocó su sien, descargando todo su conocimiento de la historia en su cabeza, haciendo que Luna solo abriera más los ojos.

Una vez que terminó Luna derramó unas lágrimas -Muchos van a morir antes de que termine todo-

-Por eso vine, no me gusta esa historia, creo que se puede mejorar mucho- le sonrió -¿Quieres ayudarme?-

-Sí, no quiero que Harry sufra tanto- dijo con firmeza en su voz.

Psique la miró fijamente -Luna, ¿a ti te gusta Harry? -

-Él siempre ha sido lindo conmigo, no se burla de mí- le dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Lunita ¿quieres a Harry? - la tomó de las manos y buscó su mirada -¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡Te enamoraste de Harry Potter! – Ese descubrimiento la tomó por sorpresa -Ahora entiendo más tu firme apoyo a él en la historia- Estaba asombrada, no se lo había esperado.

-Pero Ginny está enamorada de él, y ahora sé que ellos tendrán hijos, y Harry nunca me ha visto como algo más que una amiga o conocida-

-Eso a mí me vale un pepino, si tu estas interesada en él, tu tendrás tu oportunidad con él ¡HE DICHO! - Y al decir eso un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos - ¡Y TU NO TE METAS ANDREIA, QUE NO ES TU ASUNTO!-

-Tu amiga no lo aprueba ¿Verdad? - le preguntó algo preocupada.

-Ella es una vieja amargada que no debe preocuparte- y ante esto se escucharon múltiples truenos -AMARGADAAAAA!- Gritó nuevamente al cielo.

Al día siguiente, Psique decidió que era momento de implementar nuevas estrategias, si bien su plan inicial era un Harry-Hermione, el descubrimiento de los sentimientos de Luna era una novedad y cambiaba todos sus planes, afortunadamente le gustaba la idea, Luna era genial, inteligente, buena amiga y siempre había confiado en Harry. Por otro lado, no quería que Hermione quedara con Ron, no le agradaba esa pareja, ella no se merecía un marido tan mediocre.

Iba caminando por un pasillo cuando vio a Hermione pasar toda cargada de libros, seguro iba a la biblioteca, no era algo inusual que lo hiciera, seguramente iba a estudiar la forma de crear las monedas con que se comunicarían. Lo que si se le hizo raro fue ver a cierto rubio que iba saliendo de un aula mirar a la castaña fijamente, como con añoranza, o al menos por un instante, para luego poner una cara fría y sin expresión, cosa que cambió cuando puso los ojos en la rubia al sentir la mirada de ella.

-Psique Liveblood, es un gusto verte nuevamente, estas tan hermosa como siempre- se acercó a ella con una sonrisa sexy en los labios.

-Malfoy, lo mismo digo, es un placer verte- le contestó con una sonrisa igual de sexy -¿Qué le veías a Hermione?- Ante la pregunta el rubio puso cara de asco –Es imposible no ver ese arbusto con patas, ocupa demasiado campo visual, deberían prohibirle salir de su torre- le contestó.

Pero Psique no era tonta, y pudo leer en la mente del rubio algo que la sorprendió: -¡TE GUSTA GRANGER!- soltó sin pensar, haciendo que Draco diera un salto hacia atrás de la impresión.

-¿ESTAS LOCA? A mí no me gusta esa sangre sucia- le dijo con la voz más fría que le había escuchado, pero eso no la intimidó.

-Sí, estoy loca, pero también sé que te gusta la comelibros como le llamas, y podrás insultarla, negarlo y odiarte a ti mismo por eso, pero te gusta- le dijo mientras ponía su dedo en el pecho de él –Y también se, que tu padre ha dado instrucciones de que me vigiles y averigües cosas de mí-

Y ahora sí Draco puso cara de susto y trató de alejarse de ella -¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Draco querido... tus barreras mentales no son nada para mí- le dijo sonriendo como el gato Cheshire –Puedo leerte como un libro abierto y sé lo que te han ordenado tus padres: vigilarme, investigarme, tratar de hacerte mi amigo y saber más de mí. Pero también puedo leer que te gusta Hermione Granger, lo cual vas a negar aunque te torturen- Las palabras de la chica asustaron a Draco, se puso más blanco de lo que ya era.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada de que tu papi es un mortífago, pero… tu no me vas a querer engañar con negar tus sentimientos- Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue saltando hacia el gran comedor, una nueva idea jugando en su cabeza loca: Malfoy y Granger.


	10. CAPITULO 10 LA VARITA ROTA

_Hola a todos! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero lo disfruten y me regalen un comentario._

 _Y nuevamente les recuerdo que Harry Potter no es mío, por desgracia._

CAPITULO 10. LA VARITA ROTA

Los días fueron pasando entre bromas con los gemelos y pláticas con Luna, hasta que finalmente comenzaron las reuniones del "grupo de estudio" de Harry.

Cuando fue la primera reunión le divirtió ver la cara de Harry y los otros al poder lograr a la perfección los ejercicios e incluso enseñarles algunos nuevos hechizos, desgraciadamente para Cho, Psique la agarro a ella de conejillo de indias, al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba sutilmente las interacciones entre ella y Harry, e incentivaba la relación Luna-Harry.

Llegado el momento de buscar un nombre se propuso el de Ejército de Dumbledore, ella fue la primera en negarse a llevar ese nombre, siendo apoyada por Luna y los gemelos, logrando que se cambiara por Ejército de Hogwarts.

-Creo que lo hace más personal, decir que somos un ejército al servicio de Dumbledore es como decir que lo seguiremos solo a él y la verdad es que somos alumnos de Hogwarts, defenderemos este lugar, incluso de Dumbledore si es necesario- Les puso como argumento y varios estuvieron de acuerdo.

Y así fue como se formó el primer ejército del Colegio Hogwarts, con Harry como su líder.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Conforme pasaban los días Psique estaba muy emocionada, todo le estaba saliendo como quería, y pronto planeaba seguir con los juegos de cacería, durante las tardes iba a las reuniones con los chicos de EH, se estaba haciendo muy amiga de Harry y Hermione, para disgusto de Ron que la odiaba por lo que le había hecho antes, y por las noches les enseñaba nuevos trucos a Luna y los gemelos, se divertía mucho con ellos. De igual forma le encantaba estar con Severus, definitivamente esas estaban siendo las mejores "vacaciones" de toda su existencia.

Iba pensando en eso mientras paseaba por los pasillos rumbo a su sala común para buscar a Luna, después de tener un delicioso paseo por el bosque prohibido, para ir juntas al gran comedor, cuando se topó con una escena que la hizo enojar: Luna estaba en el suelo, con raspones en sus rodillas, a su lado su varita estaba rota. Luna estaba siendo defendida por un muy nervioso Neville de pie frente a ella y rodeados ambos por varias alumnas de Ravenclaw.

-Quítate de en medio barril de grasa, o te tocará lo mismo que a la lunática- decía una chica de sexto año mientras le apuntaba con su varita a Neville.

-No tienen por qué maltratarla, no les hizo nada- le contestaba un nervioso pero firme Neville que también tenía su varita en mano –Luna es mi amiga y no voy a dejar que la molesten-

-Huy si, el miedoso y la Lunática son amigos- replicó otra chica sacando su varita también –Si no te quitas, también romperemos tu varita-

-No… no… se atrevan, es la varita de mi padre- Neville contestó nervioso, pero no se movía.

Las chicas se acercaron más, una ya iba a lanzar una maldición cuando Psique gritó:

-¡UN PASO MÁS Y LAS CONVIERTO EN DESAYUNO PARA HIPOGRIFO!- Se acercó rápidamente y aventando a una chica se puso de lado de Neville. -¡LARGO DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE DECIDA DESAPARECERLAS DEL MAPA!

La chica más grande, confiando en que eran más no se dejó amedrentar y le plantó cara: -No sé quién te crees tú, pero no eres nada ni nadie, nosotras podemos contigo y con este gordo- le lanzó una maldición de piernas de mantequilla, la cual fue rechazada fácilmente y contestada con un certero _Petríficus_ , otra de las chicas lanzó otro hechizo, pero también fue bloqueado y recibió a cambio una maldición que le hizo perder todo el cabello. Esto hizo que el resto de las chicas se asustara y salieran corriendo junto con la nueva calva dejando a su "amiga" petrificada en el lugar.

Psique se acercó a la chica petrificada –Les dije claramente que si se metían con Luna, se metían conmigo, así que ahora ni con un _Finite Incantatem_ te devolverán la movilidad por lo que resta de la semana- la voz de la rubia estaba cargada de coraje –La próxima vez que se te ocurra a ti y a tus amiguitas molestar a Luna o a Neville, tengan muy presente que no solo las dejaré petrificadas, te aseguro que ni sus padres podrán reconocerlas cuando acabe con ustedes- Y con movimiento de varita hizo que la chica fuera flotando con dirección a la enfermería, donde una madame Pomfrey se sorprendería al recibirla.

Después se volvió hacia Luna, quien estaba siendo ayudada por Neville a ponerse en pie.

-Gracias Neville, fuiste muy amable y valiente en ayudarme- Le decía mientras le daba un abrazo.

-No fue nada Luna- Neville estaba algo apenado, no estaba acostumbrado a esas clases de demostraciones –Lo malo es que no pude evitar que rompieran tu varita- Levantó los pedazos y se los entregó a Luna –Lo siento-.

-No te preocupes Neville, yo me encargo de arreglar eso, y yo también te agradezco que defendieras a mi amiga- Psique se acercó y lo abrazó dejándolo aún más sonrojado de lo que ya estaba –Eres un gran hombre Neville Longbottom-

-Gracias, yo sé que no es verdad, pero gracias por decirlo- Neville bajó la mirada, estaba muy abochornado.

-Eso no es cierto, eres un buen amigo- le dijo Luna.

Psique que era un poco más alta que él tomó su barbilla e hizo que la mirara a los ojos –Nunca dudes que es verdad, eres un hombre valiente, mucho más de lo que tú crees, serás algo torpe a veces, distraído y olvidadizo, pero eso no resta nada en ti, al contrario, es parte de tu encanto y desde hoy eres uno de mis protegidos- Y le dio un beso en la frente.

Al sentir los labios de Psique en su frente Neville sintió como una agradable calidez recorría su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir como si nada malo pusiese ocurrirle, como…. si fuera capaz de hacer grandes cosas.

-Gra… gracias- Es todo lo que pudo decir de lo nervioso que estaba.

-Ahora yo llevaré a Luna a nuestra sala común, no te apures- Neville asintió y siguió su camino, Psique tomó a Luna y se desapareció de ahí apareciendo en su habitación.

-¿Qué paso con esas chicas Luna?- le dijo mientras le curaba los raspones con su magia.

-Me atacaron por la espalda, no sé quién de ellas rompió mi varita cuando se me cayó y no estoy segura, pero dijeron que debía alejarme de Harry, creo que tal vez quieren que Cho sea la novia de Harry, algunas de ellas son amigas cercanas de Cho- le contestó mientras veía su varita rota con tristeza.

-Así que esas tenemos- Psique se puso de pie frente a su amiga que seguía mirando su varita rota.

-Papá se va a poner triste cuando sepa que rompieron mi varita-

-No tiene por qué saberlo, por favor dame los trozos- le pidió extendiendo su mano. Luna se los entregó y vio como hizo aparecer un escritorio en el cual tomó asiento para examinar la varita rota.

Psique empezó a tararear una canción o eso parecía, mientras manipulaba las piezas y las iba acomodando, en un momento tomó uno de sus propios cabellos y lo fue enrollando alrededor de los pedazos, como si fuera una espiral de cinta adhesiva. Los pedazos al igual que el cabello iban tomando un brillo dorado conforme los iba envolviendo, hasta que finalmente todos los pedazos quedaron unidos como si nunca se hubiera roto, y al diseño original se le agregó una línea dorada que la envolvía.

-Listo, ahora pruébala por favor- le extendió la varita a su amiga quien al momento de tomarla sintió una sensación de magia muy poderosa, era cálida pero a la vez fuerte y agresiva.

-Se siente extraña, pero es un extraño agradable, como si fuera más fuerte que antes, muchas gracias Psique- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-De hecho lo es, le agregué algo de mi propia magia y multipliqué sus propias propiedades, nadie la volverá a romper y si un día te la quitan, solo tienes que concentrarte en ella y volverá a tu mano, no importa quien la tenga- le dijo con un guiño –También, nadie más que tu podrá usarla a menos de que tú le des permiso. Ahora hay que correr al comedor, que tengo mucha hambre-.

Cuando llegaron al Comedor había un gran alboroto, varias chicas de Ravenclaw estaban gritando que habían sido atacadas sus compañeras y estaban exigiendo que se castigara al culpable, varios alumnos de otras casas las apoyaban. La ahora suma inquisidora estaba escuchando los reclamos con una sonrisita fingida desde la mesa de los profesores mientras la profesora McGonagall intentaba que todos hablaran ordenadamente.

-¡SILENCIO!- La voz del director se escuchó en todo el lugar cuando entró al lugar. Se dirigió a la mesa de maestros y tomó su lugar –Profesora McGonagall, ¿puede explicar que está pasando aquí por favor?-

-Pomfrey recibió hace un rato a una chica de Ravenclaw petrificada, que llegó flotando hasta la enfermería, no ha podido devolverle la movilidad, y otra chica de la misma casa ha perdido todo su cabello, las pociones no han funcionado para hacer que crezca otra vez y no ha podido hablar para señalar al culpable por estar en shock- le contestó –todos aquí están asustados, recordando lo que pasó hace unos años cuando fueron petrificados varios alumnos- y de nueva cuenta iniciaron los gritos de varios alumnos con miedo reclamando seguridad.

Psique estaba a punto de carcajearse por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero prefirió sentarse junto con Luna para ver en que desembocaba todo ese relajo. Vio a Neville en la mesa de los leones, se veía nervioso, pero seguía comiendo, mientras los gemelos le hicieron una seña y ella solo asintió haciendo que comenzaran a reírse. Desde la mesa de profesores Snape la vio intercambiar señas con los gemelos y solo cerró los ojos soltando un largo suspiro.

Dumbledore cayó de nueva cuenta a los alumnos y se quedó pensando un momento en las posibilidades, no creía que hubiera sido un ataque mortífago, las salas de la escuela no habían sonado ninguna alarma, y no creía que los alumnos pudieran hacer un hechizo que no pudiese ser revertido por los profesores… a menos de que… y dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde vio a un par de rubias comiendo tranquilamente.

-Como Suma Inquisidora es mi deber informar al Ministro de lo aquí acontecido para investigar la situación- Se escuchó la voz de Umbridge, quien se puso de pie y que con eso sacó de sus pensamientos al Director.

-Sra. Umbridge, eso no será necesario, como Director está en mis facultades investigar lo que ha ocurrido, no ha muerto nadie, esto es solo una broma entre estudiantes, una broma pesada, pero broma al fin- le contestó sin dejar de mirar a las rubias.

-Si la enfermera de esta institución no ha podido revertir los encantos, significa que es magia oscura, lo cual el Ministerio tiene que investigar- dijo el sapo mientras se ponía frente al Director y con tal tono que Psique no pudo contener la carcajada, haciendo que varios voltearan a verla.

-"Significa que es Magia oscura"- repitió arremedando al sapo –jajajaja- siguió riéndose.

Umbridge caminó rápidamente hacia las chicas -¿Ha sido usted verdad Liveblood?-

Psique se volvió a mirar a la profesora con toda la calma del mundo –Si, he sido yo, pero no ha sido magia oscura, solo un simple _Petríficus_ -

-¡HA ATACADO A UNAS ALUMNAS DE ESTA INSTITUCIÓN!- La cara de sapo estaba entre enojada y excitada –Será expulsada de inmediato y su varita quebrada por el Ministerio- al decir estas últimas palabras parecía que estaba ronroneando de placer, finalmente le haría pagar a esa jovencita sus groserías.

-Creo que no debemos precipitarnos Profesora Umbridge, primero debemos investigar los hechos- El director se había acercado al lugar, ya la mayoría de los alumnos estaban rodeando la mesa de Ravenclaw para escuchar todo lo que sucedía.

-Esta jovencita atacó a otros compañeros y no es la primera vez, debe ser expulsada, y como Suma Inquisidora debe tomar en cuenta mi recomendación sr. Director-

-Ellas me atacaron por la espalda y me quebraron mi varita, Psique solo me defendió- soltó Luna sin mirar a nadie en especial –Neville llegó primero me defendió, pero eran muchas chicas contra él solo, luego ella llegó y junto con Neville me salvaron, las otras chicas lanzaron varios hechizos y Psique solo los repelió y contestó- Y eso puedo decirlo bajo Veritaserum si es necesario sr. Director- y fue solo entonces que Luna se volvió a mirar a los dos profesores –No es la primera vez que me atacan, solo que esta vez, sí hubo alguien que me defendiera- Y su mirada no era soñadora en esta ocasión, era dura, con enojo, como reclamando que nadie antes le había ayudado, por primera vez Luna Lovegood iba a pedir justicia.

Se escuchó silencio en el Comedor, nadie habló hasta que una voz temblorosa salió de la mesa de los leones. –Luna está diciendo la verdad- Conforme habló, su voz se fue haciendo más firme- yo la encontré en el suelo rodeada de varias Ravenclaws de años superiores, traté de defenderla, pero también intentaron atacarme, Psique se interpuso y fueron dos las que lanzaron los primeros hechizos, cuando Psique contestó el ataque las demás salieron huyendo dejando a su amiga ahí petrificada, Psique le envió a la enfermería y luego se llevó a Luna para curarla-

Muchos miraron a Neville con sorpresa, nadie se imaginaba que ese chico miedoso hubiera podido defender a Luna, se escuchaban algunos susurros entre los alumnos.

-Si dice que fue un _Petrificus_ entonces dígame Liveblood ¿por qué no pueden reanimarla?- Umbridge buscaba la forma de perjudicarla, el saber que había sido en defensa podría anular la expulsión, pero si había usado magia negra sería suficiente para echarla.

-Porque al hechizo le puse un temporizador para que aprendiera la lección, para el fin de semana ella volverá a moverse, lo mismo que a la chica sin cabello, el fin de semana le volverá a crecer- le contestó antes de tomar un trago de jugo de calabaza –Y además, ya les había advertido que si se metían con Luna, se metían conmigo- y le dedicó una sonrisa al Director.

-Hizo bien en defender a su amiga Srita Liveblood, pero no debió tomarse la atribución del castigo- Ahora fue la profesora McGonagall la que habló –Debió llamar a un profesor cuando pasaron los hechos-

-Lo siento profesora, la próxima vez que encuentre a mis amigos casi desarmados, rodeados de numerosas chicas enojadas con varitas en mano apunto de atacarlos, me tomaré el tiempo de buscar un profesor- le sonrió.

-Muy bien, todos vuelvan a sus mesas, esto ya se aclaró, todo fue un desafortunado incidente entre compañeros- Dijo el Director haciendo señas a los demás alumnos para que volviera a sus mesas –Señorita la espero más tarde en mi oficina- dijo mirando a Psique –Y Srita. Lovegood, lamento lo sucedido, las alumnas que la atacaron recibirán un castigo y pediré a mi amigo Ollivander que pase al Colegio para fabricarle una nueva varita- dijo con su mejor voz de abuelo bueno y se dio la vuelta para volver a su mesa.

-No es necesario, pero gracias, Psique ya se encargó de repararla-

Más de uno se sorprendió ante la afirmación de la rubia, pero ya nadie dijo nada. Umbridge salió del comedor muy molesta, el director ya no pudo comer nada y prefirió retirarse a sus habitaciones.

El silencio reinaba en el comedor y en la mesa de Ravenclaw solo se escuchó: -Me pasas el pay de calabaza por favor Luna-.


	11. CAPITULO 11 PROMESAS

_Hola! Ya se lo que van a decir: ¡Milagro que actualiza dos veces a la semana!. Si, lo siento, pero ya estoy mejor de mi depresión y están fluyendo las ideas más fácilmente (pero no se acostumbren que se me viene una fuerte carga de trabajo)._

 _Agradezco infinitamente sus follows, ojalá puedan darme algún review para ver que tal les va pareciendo la historia. Y les recuerdo que Harry Potter aún es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego un ratito con sus personajes por diversión._

 **CAPITULO 11. PROMESAS**

-¡Luna!- se escuchó un grito y las dos chicas detuvieron su andar para voltear a ver quién era el que llamaba, vieron a Harry correr hacia ellas.

-Hola Harry- Sonrió Psique -¿A qué se deben tus prisas por alcanzar a Luna?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Harry estaba recuperando el aliento después de correr -Solo quería saber si ¿estás bien?- dijo mirando a la ojiazul -No estaba en el comedor y Hermione me contó lo que pasó, quiero que sepas que si te vuelven a molestar puedes contarme y prometo que te ayudaré-

-Muchas Gracias Harry- Luna estaba sonriéndole, eso alegró el corazón de Harry sin entender muy bien lo que sentía -Muchas gracias por correr y decirme esto- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y Harry se sonrojó.

-No… no… no es nada Luna- balbuceaba Harry mientras veía a Luna a los ojos y luego bajaba tímido la mirada -Para eso estamos los amigos-

-Si Harry, si, ajá, los amigos- decía con un deje de humor en la voz Psique, notaba ya que la convivencia con Luna estaba teniendo frutos en el chico que vivió -Íbamos hacia la sala de menesteres a practicar unos hechizos, ¿quieres acompañarnos? –

-Tengo clase privada con Snape- dijo triste, de verdad le hubiera gustado ir con ellas -Tal vez en otra ocasión-.

Psique recordó las clases privadas con su amante -Cierto, algo había escuchado de que te está enseñando a cerrar tu mente- lo miró fijamente -No es fácil, pero pon todo de tu parte para lograrlo, así te ahorraras muchos problemas y por favor dile a Snape de mi parte que recuerde que tiene una reunión está noche, que no te entretenga-.

Harry sabía que era la ahijada de Snape, por lo que no le extrañó que le mandara un mensaje, se despidió de ellas tomó rumbo hacia las mazmorras.

-¿Íbamos a la sala de menesteres?- preguntó Luna -Pensé que iríamos con Fred y George a buscar otra parte de serpiente-.

-Luna querida… creo que no entendiste- le dijo pasando un brazo por el hombro de su amiga -mi plan era dejarte a solas con Harry, pero no recordaba lo de Snape, así que volvamos al plan original, hoy toca ir por un anillo- Y las dos rubias se perdieron por un pasadizo secreto para encontrarse con los gemelos.

Esa noche Psique los guió al lugar donde se encontraba el anillo de Gaunt, enseñándoles nuevos trucos mágicos, una vez encontrado y liberado del Horrocrux jugaron nuevamente a destruir el recipiente, pudo comprobar que los avances de los tres eran grandes, Luna destacaba con su nueva varita, lo cual le daba mucho gusto, los gemelos no se quedaban atrás, lograron unas extrañas pero divertidas combinaciones con los viejos y conocidos hechizos y los nuevos. De verdad eran inteligentes.

En esta ocasión alcanzaron a estrellar un poco el recipiente, por lo que decidió que de premio irían todos al cine el fin de semana, pero… esta vez irían acompañados de algunas personas más, los gemelos se extrañaron pero no dijeron nada, lo importante era conocer más el mundo muggle. Luna sabía por dónde iba la idea de su amiga. Un nuevo aprendiz llegaría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el castillo Harry estaba aún en clases con Snape, cuando este recibió una lechuza, leyó rápidamente el mensaje y corrió a Harry de su despacho. Se acercó a su chimenea y usando un poco de polvos FLU metió la cabeza al fuego -Mansión Malfoy-

-Severus, agradezco que respondieras a mi carta- Lucius Malfoy estaba de pie frente a la chimenea, se veía algo desmejorado a comparación de su habitual aspecto impecable.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Lucius?- preguntó, era extraño para Snape ver al patriarca Malfoy con ese aspecto.

-El Señor Tenebroso ha estado de muy mal humor desde ese día que desapareciste con la chiquilla, nos ha ordenado averiguar todo sobre ella y al no tener resultados… puedes imaginar los castigos- le dijo.

-Lo imagino-

-Además, no has contestado ninguno de sus mensajes, ni cartas que te hemos enviado en su nombre, ¿acaso haz decidido ser un traidor?-

-En realidad, he decidido no tomar parte en toda esta absurda situación, no pienso volver a estar bajo sus órdenes, no recibiré nuevamente la marca, ni espiaré para él- contestó sinceramente al que llegó a considerar su mejor amigo -Tuve la oportunidad de librarme de tanta porquería y la pienso aprovechar-

-¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡ACABARÁ MATANDOTE POR TRAIDOR!- gritó desesperado Malfoy.

-Estaría loco si volviera a estar bajo su yugo, y se, que aun cumpliendo a la cabalidad sus órdenes, terminaría muerto por orden suya- El tono de su voz no reflejaba ninguna duda en lo dicho.

Lucius vio a su amigo, y supo que tenía razón, ellos eran simples peones en las manos de ese loco, nunca pensó volver a estar a las órdenes de Voldemort, se dejó caer en una silla cercana -Tienes razón, nos va a acabar matando a todos- Tenía la cabeza entre sus manos -Nos ha ordenado prepararnos para liberar a los que están en Azkaban-

-Lo sé-

Lucius levantó la cabeza sorprendido -¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? Ninguno de los presentes se atrevería a divulgar lo que se discutió en la reunión-

Snape vio a Malfoy y supo que estaba desesperado, sabía cuánto amaba a su familia -Tengo muchos conocimientos de los futuros planes de Voldemort, solo te diré que saques a tu hijo y a Narcissa del camino, protégelos, pronto todo se volverá un caos y el mundo sabrá que Él está de vuelta-

-¿Esa niña tiene algo que ver?- Malfoy se arrodilló ante la chimenea -No es tu ahijada ¿verdad? Nunca la habías nombrado-

-No, no lo es y confío en que no dirás una palabra si quieres que ella proteja a Draco-

Malfoy asintió -Si no decir nada ayuda a que mi hijo salga con bien de esta locura, lo haré- y Severus supo que no mentía -En cuanto la loca de su tía y los otros sean liberados todo será caos y destrucción, no quiero eso para Draco, Bellatrix es sumamente peligrosa, promete que lo protegerás-.

Se escucharon voces que se acercaban al despacho donde estaba Malfoy, Voldemort ya casi estaba ahí, antes de desaparecer Snape solo dijo -Lo prometo-.

Snape se estaba incorporando en su despacho después de cortar la comunicación cuando alguien habló a su espalda –Así que protegeremos al pequeño Dragón- Severus se volvió para mirar a la chica que estaba sentada en su escritorio, ella no preguntaba, afirmaba lo que decía.

-Draco es mi ahijado, es mi deber protegerlo y Lucius es al único que he considerado amigo a lo largo de mi vida- le contestó dirigiéndose a su mesa de trabajo para recoger varios documentos dispersos.

-Lo entiendo y no te lo discuto, de hecho estoy de acuerdo, Draco es un mimado y malcriado, pero en el fondo no carga la maldad necesaria para ser un asesino- Psique se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta que estaba al fondo del despacho. –Hoy destruí otro pedazo de serpiente- le dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Snape se giró para verla, ella ya estaba recargada en la puerta que daba a la habitación -¿Te llevaste a los gemelos y a Lovegood contigo?- Ella asintió -¿Qué pretendes con eso?-

La rubia sonrió –Que sean más fuertes, más veloces y que cuenten con la preparación necesaria para hacer frente a magos que están más capacitados, la dichosa Orden los ve como niños y no los entrenan lo suficiente, pero tú y yo sabemos que al final son ellos los que realmente van a plantar cara al ejército enemigo, mi intención no es llegar a esa batalla, la voy a evitar, pero por si acaso algo no sale bien, quiero que estén preparados, no los voy a enviar al matadero sin armas como lo hace Dumby- y al decir ese nombre hizo cara de asco.

-Estas creando un ejército dentro de otro entonces- afirmó el pocionista.

-Llámalo comando especial jijiji, no pienso entrenar a gente tan inútil como Ron o Lavander o Cho, son mediocres y no tienen lo necesario para recibir el entrenamiento que les estoy dando- se separó de la puerta y caminó hacia él –tal vez a simple vista no lo parezca, pero les estoy enseñando magia mucho más avanzada de lo que alguna vez hubieran aprendido en su vida, tienen el núcleo mágico necesario, son poderosos aunque no lo creas-.

Estaba a solo unos centímetros de él, tomó su túnica y jaló de ella para acercarlo y besarlo. Lo besó con ansias y deseo, empezó a desabrochar los botones que encontraba en su camino, ansiaba desnudarlo, no solo desaparecer la ropa, quería ir descubriendo cada centímetro de la piel de él.

Severus por su parte hacía lo mismo, poco a poco fue retirando las capas de ropa, besando cada pedazo de piel descubierta, la oía gemir a cada beso que depositaba en su piel y él mismo lo hacía cuando sentía los labios de ella o sus pequeñas mordidas en su piel. La ropa fue cayendo y quedando a sus pies.

Nunca había sentido tanto placer hasta estar con esa rubia revoltosa. La levantó tomándola del trasero y la pegó a la pared, hizo que enroscara sus largas piernas a su cadera y entró en ella, era algo exquisito sentir su calor, lo volvía loco de deseo escuchar sus gemidos y sentir como le arañaba la piel, la embistió fuerte y constante, al ritmo que sabía que ella prefería, la llevó hasta su liberación y solo entonces él se liberó en medio de gruñidos de satisfacción. Después la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación, cumpliría con la cita que tenían en esa habitación esa noche con mucho gusto.

Horas más tarde los dos seguían entrelazados en la cama de él –Necesito un favor de tu parte-

-Querrás decir que necesitas otro favor de mi parte- le contestó el pelinegro mientras miraba la espalda de ella.

-Está bien, está bien, necesito otro favorcito tuyo- se volvió hacia él con una brillante sonrisa.

-¿Qué desea mi pequeño tormento?—le preguntó con diversión en la voz.

-Pronto será Navidad, casi es el momento en que Harry va a ver a Nagini atacar al sr. Weasley, estuve haciendo investigaciones en la línea del tiempo y eso no ha variado. Por lo que los Weasley estarán en la casa Black como huéspedes durante las fiestas de Navidad- le decía mientras trazaba círculos en el pecho de él –Necesito que me envíes a esa casa a pasar esas fechas-

Severus suspiró –Entonces te irás del colegio a seguir a Harry-

-No precisamente, celoso, iré a buscar el otro horrocrux- le besó el pecho –Y aprovecharé para visitar Londres con más tranquilidad, pero no te preocupes, por las noches vendré a visitarte, además así conoceré a Black, Lupin y otros de la Orden que no he podido conocer, Tonks suena como alguien divertida- le dijo dándole otro beso.

-Black no es alguien agradable de conocer-

-¿Celoso?-le preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Para nada, sabes bien que no es de mi agrado el pulgoso ese- y era verdad, Snape no toleraba la presencia de Sirius Black.

-Entonces ¿me ayudarás?- le preguntó nuevamente.

-Sabes que lo haré, pero prométeme que le harás la vida imposible a Black-

-No te lo puedo prometer, porque Andreia no quiere que lo toque- dijo con un puchero- Yo no puedo pero… hay dos demonios pelirrojos que estarán gustosos de jugar-.

-Con eso me conformo- y le dio un beso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente, durante la clase que compartía con los Gryffindors Psique se sentó junto a Neville, muchos lo evitaban porque siempre tenía problemas para ejecutar los hechizos.

-Hola Neville- le saludó. Neville se sonrojó pero respondió al saludo –Hola Psique-

La clase comenzó, el profesor Flitwick les estaba enseñando un hechizo más avanzado de congelamiento pero Neville tenía problemas como siempre. Psique que ya había "conseguido" dominar el hechizo se volvió hacia él para ayudarlo, lo veía concentrarse, veía su verdadero esfuerzo y vio el error que cometía.

-Con esa varita nunca lograrás avanzar rápidamente en tus estudios- le señaló.

-Es la varita de mi padre, mi abuela me la dio para que fuera la mía-le dijo algo incómodo.

-Lo entiendo, pero la varita no te guarda una lealtad, necesitas tu propia varita-

Neville solo bajó la cara –Mi abuela no lo consentiría-

-Tu abuela no tiene por qué enterarse- le guiñó un ojo –Puedes comprar otra varita sin decirle nada-

-Pero eso implica ir al callejón Diagon y varios galeones, y no puedo ir solo ni tengo el dinero, ella solo me da lo mínimo indispensable, lo demás lo cargo a la cuenta de la familia y ella revisa todas las transacciones, sería un insulto para ella que deje de usar la varita de mi padre- suspiró.

-Yo te puedo hacer una varita si tu lo quieres- Neville volteó a verla como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza –No me mires así, no es tan difícil crear una varita, pude reparar sin ningún problema la de Luna, al menos ¿me dejarías intentarlo?- le preguntó.

-Te dejaría, pero no tengo dinero y los materiales deben ser muy costosos-

-Nadie dijo que me pagarías con dinero, me conformo si me guardas un par de secretos- le dijo haciendo que Neville la mirara un tanto desconfiado –Y no te preocupes, no son secretos malos, simplemente un par de travesuras que haré que no dañarán a nadie, palabra de bruja-

-Está bien- dijo después de meditarlo un poco –Creo que no pierdo nada con intentarlo-

-¡Esa es la actitud Neville! Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.- Lo dijo tan entusiasta que se ganó un regaño por parte del profesor, lo cual no le importó, ya estaba pensando en cuales elementos iba a necesitar para la varita de su amigo.


	12. CAPITULO 12 LIMPIANDO A UN LINDO MININO

Hola! He vuelto con otro capítulo que espero sea de su agrado. Gracias a los que me dieron follow y favorito! De verdad se siente muy bonito cuando lo hacen, pero en serio, el dejar un review no duele jijiji.

Como siempre, HP no es mío, sigue siendo de una rubia inglesa llamada JK. Rowling (alias La Reina) jajaja.

,

Estaban por terminar la clase de Flitwick cuando la profesora McGonagall entró al salón -Disculpe profesor, pero el director necesita a la srita. Liveblood en su despacho ahora mismo-

Psique se levantó perezosamente de su asiento y salió del salón de clases siguiendo a la profesora.

\- ¿Dumby se enojó mucho cuando no fui ayer a verlo? - le preguntó a la profesora que iba muy seria.

-Le recuerdo que tiene que llamar al director por su nombre, es Dumbledore, no Dumby- siguió caminando sin voltear a verla.

-Minie, te aseguro que no tengo nada contra ti, de verdad me caes muy bien, eres una gran maestra y una gran mujer, créeme cuando te digo que te admiro y te respeto, pero al director no, ese vejete solo es un manipulador, así que no pidas milagros, sí, soy una diosa, no virgen piadosa y milagrosa-

La profesora se detuvo de golpe y volteó a mirarla -Liveblood, no entiendo su forma de ser tan irrespetuosa para con el director, él no es ningún manipulador, no sé por qué tiene esa idea de él, pero le puedo asegurar que está muy equivocada con respecto a él- La cara de la profesora mostraba una ira contenida y la miraba fijamente, Psique le sostuvo la mirada.

-Profesora, alguna vez le ha preguntado a Harry si ¿vivió feliz con la familia que lo dejaron? Alguna vez, realmente, se ha preguntado ¿porque Dumbledore dejó que Voldy estuviera un año entero en esta escuela, cuando las salas de protección debieron avisar de que estaba junto con Quirell?, es más no llegue a tanto, simplemente pregúntese ¿Cómo es posible que haya dejado a un bebé en la madrugada en la puerta de una familia a la que nunca había visto? Usted misma los vio, estuvo sentada horas, analizándolos y dijo que no eran personas confiables y bajo la excusa de las salas de sangre lo dejó ahí, en la madrugada, cuando cualquier muggle pudo robar al bebé y hacerle daño- Psique se estaba enojando, le molestaba todo lo que el director había hecho, las armaduras que estaban en el pasillo empezaron a tintinear debido a la magia que estaba desprendiéndose de su cuerpo.

-Usted profesora estuvo ahí y fue la única que puso un poco de resistencia al plan, pero… por alguna razón confió en él, ahora yo me pregunto ¿por qué? - Psique se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente, McGonagall sintió que esa mirada le traspasaba, era como estar desnuda e indefensa, sintió la magia de la chica rodearla y acariciar su cuerpo, de pronto sintió como si estuviera bajo una cascada de agua helada, sentía una fuerte magia recorrerla.

-Hechizo de obediencia y de lealtad- fue lo que escuchó Minerva, lo escuchó como si alguien lo dijera a lo lejos, cerró los ojos y no supo más de sí.

Unos minutos después Minerva abrió los ojos, estaba en una suave cama que no reconoció, miró a su alrededor y comprendió que era un salón de clases vacío.

-Se desmayó al retirarle los hechizos, la traje aquí para que no la vieran los alumnos- escuchó decir.

Volteó hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz y vio a Psique sentada en el escritorio y parado junto a ella estaba Severus Snape.

\- ¿Qué me hiciste? - dijo tratando de levantarse, pero se mareó al intentarlo. Severus se aproximó a ella y le ofreció un vial -Toma Minerva, con esto te sentirás mejor-

Minerva lo miró con desconfianza y no lo tomó.

-Es normal que dudes de nosotros Minie, pero lo único que hice fue limpiarte de los hechizos impuestos en tu persona sin tu autorización, si necesitas un juramento inquebrantable o hablar bajo veritaserum lo haré, pero jamás fue mi intención ni lo será el hacerte daño- la chica se levantó del escritorio y se acercó a la cama.

-Severus muéstrale por favor tu brazo- Snape obedeció y le mostró su brazo sin marca alguna.

Minerva exclamó sorprendida - ¡La marca se ha ido! ¿acaso la ocultaste con un hechizo? - lo miró desconfiada.

-No es ningún hechizo, esta jovencita lo borró de mi brazo, me ha liberado de Voldemort y al mismo tiempo de Dumbledore, ya no seré espía de nadie, tengo el control de mi vida nuevamente-

\- Pero ¿cómo es posible? - Minerva veía de Snape a Psique - ¿Qué quieren decir con que me limpiaron de hechizos no deseados? -

Snape fue el que contestó -Dumbledore lanzó sobre ti hechizos para conseguir tu voluntad y tu lealtad, no llegan a ser tan potentes como un Imperio, pero, garantizan que acatarás sus órdenes aún y cuando no estés muy de acuerdo con ellas, tu creerás al final que estuviste de acuerdo. Así mismo se ganó tu total lealtad por medio de otro hechizo- Snape se sentó en un extremo de la cama -él no confía plenamente en nadie, solo en él mismo, no es muy distinto a Voldemort, pero sus métodos son más sutiles a la hora de garantizar la lealtad de sus seguidores, en especial los que tienen un poco más de cerebro que otros- dijo al final con un toque de humor.

Minerva no sabía que creer, pero… dentro de ella algo no cuadraba, recordaba muchas cosas y ciertamente la decisión que había tomado no era la que quería inicialmente, la voz de Dumbledore se sobreponía a su propia voz interior. Era… era una especie de neblina la que recordaba… una neblina que le había ver una situación distinta y tomar una decisión distinta. Volteó su mirada hacia la joven rubia que estaba de pie junto a Snape.

\- ¿Quién eres tú realmente? No cualquier puede eliminar un hechizo de Dumbledore ni borrar la marca de Voldemort-

Psique le sonrío -Definitivamente eres inteligente, tu mente es tan racional que no entiendo como no quedaste en Ravenclaw, haz atado los cabos sueltos rápidamente-

-Acaso ¿estas leyendo mi mente? -

-Lo siento, no es mi intención, simplemente puedo hacerlo, pero trataré de darte privacidad, mi nombre es Psique y estoy aquí para cambiar la historia de Harry Potter-

\- ¿Cambiarla? ¿Acaso vienes del futuro? - Psique se rio -Mira Sev, piensa igual que tu cuando te conocí- le sonrió a Severus.

-Nop, no vengo del futuro, vengo de otra dimensión, una donde la historia del Niño-que-vivió es un libro, no estuve de acuerdo con el final y no me pareció justo, así que vine a cambiarlo-.

\- ¿Quién eres para cambiar la historia? - Psique le volvió a sonreír.

-Eso aún no lo voy a contestar, pero, si te puedo contar lo que realmente pasaría si no intervengo en este cuento- se acercó a ella y le ofreció su mano - ¿Me permites mostrarte? -

Minerva tomó su mano y fue como si un rayo cruzara su mente, la descarga de imágenes, de sentimientos y dolor era demasiada, cuando la rubia cortó la conexión Minie era un mar de lágrimas -Muertos, son demasiados Muertos… Colin Creevey es solo un niño, Fred, Lupin… Todos, son muy jóvenes, no es justo- Miró fijamente a Severus -La amaste hasta el final- Snape solo asintió y dijo -Siempre-.

-No quiero ese final, ¿me ayudarás a cambiarlo Minie? - La voz de Psique ya no tenía rastro de humor, era seria y demostraba autoridad, con un toque de poder en ella.

Minerva la miró fijamente - ¿Me aseguras que protegerás a todos los alumnos de este colegio? -

-Juro por mi magia que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para proteger a todos y cada uno de los alumnos de este colegio y a los profesores del mismo, a excepción de Dumbledore y los traidores o seguidores de Voldemort-le extendió la mano para sellar el pacto y Minerva lo aceptó, al hacerlo una luz las envolvió y sello el juramento.

-Ahora toma la poción por favor Minerva, necesitas llevar a Psique ante el director como se te pidió y estás débil debido al desbloqueo de tu magia-

\- ¿Desbloqueo? ¿No fue solo limpieza de hechizos? -

-Por supuesto que no fue solo limpieza, los hechizos también te bloqueaban tu magia, al director no le gusta la competencia, así que desde hace años bloqueó parte de tu núcleo mágico, ahora eres la bruja que debiste ser siempre, tu nivel mágico es fácilmente el doble o casi triple de lo que era antes- se empezó a reír Psique- yo no hago trabajos a medias.

Minie tomó el vial y de un trago tomó la poción. El efecto fue inmediato, sintió como se reponía y dentro de ella la magia recorría con fuerza su cuerpo, era algo embriagador.

-Esto es indescriptible- dijo con un suspiro.

-Lo es- afirmó Sev -Yo mismo lo sentí cuando ella me retiró el bloqueo, pronto verás los cambios y te aseguro que serán muy notorios, así que te recomiendo ser prudente a la hora de usar tu varita frente a otros-

Minerva se puso de pie, arregló su túnica para estar presentable - ¿Quién más sabe de esto? -

-Inteligente pregunta Minie, hasta el momento solo Sev, Luna Lovegood y tu saben toda la verdad, los gemelos Weasley saben parte y próximamente Neville Longbottom se nos unirá-

\- ¿Longbottom? ¿Lovegood y los Weasley? ¿pero por qué ellos? - ya se dirigían hacia la salida los tres.

-Luna supo quién era desde que me vio, ella tiene un don especial- la miró de reojo -todos esos animales que dice que existen y que ve, son reales -Minerva abrió los ojos sorprendida -no son producto de su imaginación, tiene lo que en mi mundo llamamos Visión-

Iban saliendo -Los Weasley porque son diabólicamente inteligentes, divertidos, leales y a su manera justos- iban avanzando por un pasillo desierto -Y Longbottom porque es más poderoso de lo que se ve, es valiente, leal hasta la médula, compasivo y gran amigo, no teme morir por defender sus ideales, son todos unos grandes magos y brujas, otros se irán uniendo, este día fuiste tú, mañana… vendrán otros, a Luna y los gemelos ya los estoy entrenando se están volviendo muy poderosos- ya se encontraban frente a la puerta del director.

-Ahora Minie, vamos a jugar un rato, tendrás que hacer la actuación de tu vida frente a Dumby-

Minie solo asintió -Sorbete de limón- y la puerta se abrió.

Dumbledore ya los esperaba, bueno, solo esperaba a Minerva y a la chica Liveblood, fue una sorpresa ver a Snape acompañándolas.

-Buen día Severus, Srita. Liveblood- saludó a los recién llegados -Muchas gracias profesora, puede retirarse-

-Si me disculpa Director, quisiera permanecer para sugerir un castigo al comportamiento de la alumna Liveblood, creo tener un castigo perfecto para su comportamiento irrespetuoso para con usted y conmigo-

-Lo siento sr. Director, mi ahijada ha estado llamando nuevamente Minie a la profesora, venían hacia acá cuando la escuché dirigirse así hacia ella, lamento profundamente las groserías de mi ahijada, tenga por seguro que recibirá un castigo ejemplar por mi parte- Dijo seriamente Severus al director.

-Ya veo, entiendo su enojo profesora y Severus agradezco que vayas a castigar a tu ahijada por sus faltas de respeto, ahora bien, tenemos que tomar una decisión con respecto al ataque de sus compañeras-

-Yo solo defendía a Luna- Fue lo que contesto la rubia.

-Defender a su compañera estuvo bien, pero no su proceder, debió llamar a un profesor o notificar lo ocurrido a la brevedad, no solamente dejar a la hechizada en la enfermería y no decir nada- la miró tratando de intimidarla.

-La próxima vez prometo llamar a un profesor- dijo acomodándose en su asiento – Pero lo mejor sería que usted tomara cartas en el asunto con respecto a las agresiones de alumnos a otros alumnos Dumby- le dijo molesta.

-Srita Liveblood no debe llamar así al profesor, es sr. director o profesor Dumbledore para usted- Dijo Minerva visiblemente molesta.

-No te enojes Minie, que se te va a erizar el pelo cual gato enojado- le dijo riéndose.

-PSIQUE- _-SRITA LIVEBLOOD- Se escucharon Severus y Minerva al mismo tiempo.

-Ok, ok no se enojen- dijo entre risas.

-El castigo será cancelar sus salidas fuera del castillo y ayudará a la profesora McGonagall en las tareas que ella le indique durante los siguientes dos meses- habló el director confiando en que la profesora le pondría unos quehaceres bastante desagradables.

Psique quiso protestar, pero Snape la sujetó del brazo -Entendido sr. director, mi ahijada cumplirá cada tarde con la profesora, si eso es todo nos retiramos- Dumbledore asintió y con eso Severus sacó a Psique de la habitación seguidos de Minerva que aún iba con su cara seria.

Ya estando lejos de la dirección rompieron el silencio -Pan comido, Minie eres muy buena actriz, deberías estar nominada al Oscar- Y en la cara de Minerva se notó el desconcierto al no saber a lo que se refería la chica.


	13. CAPITULO 13 VISITANDO A LOS DUENDES

_Hello! Les traigo otro pequeño capítulo, espero lo disfruten._

 _Y recuerden... no soy dueña de HP... muy a mi pesar._

CAPITULO 13. VISITANDO A LOS DUENDES

\- ¡LUNAAAAA! - Nuevamente Psique entraba gritando y corriendo a la torre de Ravenclaw, ya era una imagen recurrente en el sitio. La chica corrió hasta llegar a la habitación y encontró a su amiga sentada en su cama leyendo la última edición del Quisquilloso, Psique se aventó a la cama rebotando y quedando a un costado de su amiga. -Luna, tenemos trabajo para hoy- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Puedo ver que la visita a Dumbledore salió bien- fue la respuesta de la rubia soñadora, y con los ojos le hizo una seña para que fuera consciente de que había más oídos en la habitación.

-Ah sí- hizo un movimiento de mano, las cortinas se cerraron y nadie fuera de la cama podría oír lo que conversaban. - Como te decía, tenemos trabajo hoy, iremos de paseo esta noche-

\- ¿A dónde iremos? - preguntó dejando de lado su revista.

-Necesito recolectar un par de ingredientes para fabricar una varita especial para Neville- le dijo con una brillante sonrisa -Aceptó que le haga una y quiero que sea muy especial, única como él lo es, será la primera varita que fabrique y quiero que sea muy especial-

-Muy bien, ¿a qué hora nos vamos? –

-Mmmmm quiero que los gemelos vengan, así que vamos a buscarlos- se concentró un momento cerrando los ojos y dejando que su magia fluyera -Están en un salón del cuarto piso, y están solos, seguramente planeando algo, vamos con ellos- le tendió la mano para desaparecer juntas.

-Si puedes saber dónde están, ¿Por qué siempre entras gritando a buscarme? - le preguntó dándole la mano.

-Obviamente para molestar a todos los demás con mis gritos, como dicen por ahí: dime que te molesta, para hacerlo más seguido - y con una última sonrisa a su amiga se desaparecieron del lugar.

Encontraron a los gemelos en el aula vacía, estaban los dos leyendo muy atentos un fajo de pergaminos, estaban tan concentrados que no notaron cuando aparecieron las chicas.

-¿Qué leen? – la voz de su amiga los agarró por sorpresa y de momento no la reconocieron por lo que intentaron esconder los documentos, pero al ver de quien se trataba se relajaron.

-Estamos leyendo un contrato para rentar un local en el callejón Diagon- contestó Fred.

-Pero los duendes que son los dueños del local están poniendo demasiados requisitos- siguió George -Tal vez nos retrasemos un poco en abrir nuestra tienda de bromas-

-Queríamos abrirla este año, pero o conseguimos un buen fiador o conseguimos más galeones- Terminó Fred, se veían un poco deprimidos los dos, Psique sabía que su mayor sueño era poner esa tienda de bromas.

-¿No hay otro local disponible?- les preguntó Luna sentándose a su lado y leyendo uno de los pergaminos.

-Sí, los hay, pero este es perfecto, el tamaño ideal, la ubicación… - dijo George

-Y un pequeño departamento en la parte superior donde nos podríamos ir a vivir- finalizó Fred con un suspiro -Es perfecto- dijeron al unísono.

-Harry nos dio su premio del Torneo de los tres magos, con eso invertimos en materia prima y tenemos muchos productos listos- Fred se sentó junto a Psique.

-Ahora tenemos que venderlos para recuperar la inversión y ganar más dinero, solo nos llevará más tiempo de lo planeado…- George se sentó en el suelo y se tiró de espaldas.

-Pero nos pueden ganar el local, pensamos que tal vez Sirius Black pueda ser nuestro fiador-

-Pero mamá nos mataría si se entera que lo pedimos a él- Psique pasó un brazo por los hombros de Fred como para darle su apoyo.

\- ¿Y si yo soy su fiador?- Le dijo acercándose más a él -o mejor aún, compro el lugar y me lo rentan a mí.

George se levantó de golpe y Fred se volvió a mirarla quedando casi nariz con nariz -Pero eres solo una adolescente hasta ser mayor de edad te dejan manejar el dinero que hallas heredado- George continuó - y no creo que Snape tenga tanto dinero para comprar el local-.

\- ¿Acaso olvidan que Psique no es alguien normal?- Luna los miró como si eso contestara todas las interrogantes del mundo.

-Exacto, no soy alguien normal, así que… -Miró un momento a Luna y luego a ellos -¿Vamos de una vez a platicar con los duendes?-

-Por mí está bien- Luna se puso de pie y sacudió su túnica -Pronto será la hora de la comida, no se extrañarán por no estar presentes, además ya no importa si nos saltamos las clases de la tarde, pero creo que no sería bueno ir con ropas escolares-

\- ¿Pero estas segura Psique?- dijo Fred que seguía junto a ella. Por respuesta ella chasqueó los dedos y las túnicas de los cuatro cambiaron por otras finas y elegantes túnicas -Creo que eso contesta tu pregunta Fred- le dijo George con una sonrisa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aparecieron los cuatro justo frente a Gringotts, asustando de paso a los guardias de la puerta, Psique les dirigió una sonrisa y avanzó con paso firme hacia el interior, como siempre había muchos duendes contando galeones, pesando materiales preciosos, examinando gemas, lo mismo que muchos clientes esperando ser atendidos. Entre ellos estaba el patriarca de los Malfoy quien al reconocer a la chica decidió espiar sus movimientos. Se sorprendió de verla con otros chicos, se notaban que eran solo estudiantes, por lo que le extrañó que estuvieran ahí a esas horas y no en Hogwarts, por el cabello dedujo que los chicos eran Weasley.

Psique se acercó a uno de los duendes que estaban pesando gemas -Buen día, quisiera comprar una propiedad que tienen ustedes en el callejón Diagon- El duende la miró un momento y luego volvió a su trabajo sin dedicarle ni una palabra. -Creo que no quiere ayudarte- le dijo Luna.

-Ahora veremos si quiere o no- Sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre el escritorio del duende, este al principio vio de reojo el objeto, pero un segundo después estaba mirándolo fijamente y luego a Psique que le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica - ¿Ahora si me va a atender?-

El duende de inmediato se levantó arrojando a un lado las gemas con las que estaba trabajando, limpiando así su escritorio -Por favor, tomen asiento su señoría, soy Gornuk- hizo señas a otros duendes para que les acercaran sillas. Varios de los magos presentes vieron la escena con curiosidad, los duendes no se tomaban la molestia de atender así a sus clientes. -O tal vez prefiera su señoría hablar en un lugar más privado- le preguntó con una profunda reverencia. Varios duendes más estaban ya intrigados por la actitud de su compañero.

Se acercó otro duende de mayor jerarquía para saber que pasaba. Gornuk le hizo una seña para que viera el objeto depositado en su escritorio, era un pequeño espejo plateado con pequeñas piedras brillantes, pero al verlo el otro duende tomó la misma actitud servil del primero.

-Por favor, pido disculpas por no atenderlos como se debe su señoría, les pido humildemente a usted y sus acompañantes pasen a nuestras salas interiores para tratarlos con los honores que merecen, soy Bogrod a su servicio mi Lady- Los gemelos estaban sorprendido por la actitud de los duendes, incluso Lucius Malfoy lo estaba, ni siquiera él que tenía tanto dinero era tratado con ese nivel de servidumbre, Psique le sonrió y contestó – Agradezco su generosa oferta, pero el asunto que me trae aquí es algo rápido y no quisiera interrumpir mucho sus ocupaciones, solo quiero comprar una propiedad que tienen en el callejón Diagon-

-Por supuesto, por supuesto, si así lo desea mi Lady, dígame cual propiedad es y de inmediato tendremos el papeleo para que pase a su propiedad- se notaba el nerviosismo del duende, estaba entre excitado y nervioso, la rubia solo se giró a ver a los gemelos -¿ Qué propiedad quieren chicos?-

Los gemelos no salían de su asombro, no entendían bien como ese espejo que puso sobre el escritorio ponía así a los duendes, varios duendes más se habían acercado al ver el espejo sobre el escritorio se habían puesto a chillar de emoción y a correr de un lado a otro y avisando a otros de lo que estaba pasando.

-Es la propiedad que está en el número 93 del callejón Diagon- dijo George, Psique asintió y volteó a ver a Bogrod -Como escuchó es la número 93, le pido por favor ponerla lo antes posible a nombre de Fred y George Weasley, no tenemos mucho tiempo- la nariz de Bogrod y Gornuk casi tocan el piso de la exagerada reverencia que hicieron -De inmediato mi lady- y los dos salieron disparados hacia el interior de las oficinas.

-Psique, ¿crees que podamos ir por un helado al salir de aquí? -

-Excelente idea Luna-

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando regresaron corriendo los duendes con varios pergaminos. -Mi Lady, estos son los documentos de la compra del local, solo faltan sus firmas en ellos- le extendió los documentos a ella y los tomó, la diosa los revisó rápidamente, y luego los pasó a los gemelos -Firmen por favor donde aparece su nombre y eso será todo ¿verdad Bogrod?-

-Si mi lady, eso sería todo, la propiedad sería suya- La rubia sonrió y les pasó la pluma a los gemelos.

-Firmen rápido, que tengo antojo de ese helado-

Fred y George se miraron y uno tomó la pluma, firmó y se la paso al otro, una vez firmado le entregaron el documento al duende, quien de inmediato duplicó los documentos y les extendió la copia enrollada y sellada -Su título de propiedad señores y las llaves de el local- Fred los recibió extasiado, mientras Psique recogía el espejo que estaba aún en el escritorio.

-Muy bien, chicos, creo que es todo por hoy aquí, Bogrod y Gornuk ha sido un placer conocerlos- la diosa les extendió la mano para estrechar la de los duendes que chillaron de emoción. La tomaron nerviosos -Mi Señora, ha sido un honor- decía uno -Es usted muy magnánima al permitirnos el honor de tocar su mano- decía el otro. Muchos duendes hacían exclamaciones de sorpresa, esto intrigó más a Lucius que había seguido con discreción toda la transacción.

-Luego pasaré nuevamente a visitarlos, hay un asunto sobre dragones con el que no estoy muy conforme- les dijo dejándolos algo preocupados, que ella hablara sobre dragones nunca era una buena señal.

Psique les lanzó un beso a todos y encabezó la salida del banco. -¡Vamos por esos helados a celebrar!- fue lo último que escuchó de tan extraño conjunto de personas Lucius. Después de que abandonaron el banco, se acercó a Bogrod -Bogrod- el duende se volteó a ver a la persona que lo llamaba -Pero su cara no era ni por asomo tan amigable como lo había sido con la chica -¿Si señor Malfoy?-

-¿Quién era la chica que acaba de salir?- preguntó sin más.

Bogrod puso cara de molestia -Lo siento sr. Malfoy. Pero no tenemos permitido revelar el nombre de nuestros clientes-

-Debe ser alguien sumamente importante como para que todo el papeleo lo tuvieran en cuestión de minutos y ni siquiera le hayan cobrado un knut por la propiedad- había observado que nunca hablaron del precio, cosa rara con los duendes que eran muy especiales en cuanto al dinero se refería.

-Sr. Malfoy, como le dije, no tenemos permitido revelar el nombre y tampoco nada con respecto a nuestros clientes- le dijo más molesto -Si no tiene ninguna pregunta con respecto a sus propios negocios, me retiro- y el duende dio la vuelta y se alejó dejando a Malfoy más intrigado que antes. Así que salió rápidamente para alcanzar a los adolescentes en la heladería.

Lucius encontró a los chicos en pleno festejo comiendo varios helados y haciendo bromas entre ellos.

-Psique ya por favor dinos ¿cómo le hiciste? - insistía Fred tomándola de los hombros

\- Si, los duendes casi te besan los pies- George dijo mientras hacía malabares con las bolas de helado - ¿Qué era ese espejo que les mostraste? -.

-Pues, digamos que es un pequeño regalo que le dieron a mi "familia" hace muchos siglos los duendes, con él se comprometieron a prestar sus servicios a la familia Liveblood, por lo que hicieron en favor de la raza de los duendes- Les mintió o más o menos, en realidad era a ella a la que le dieron el espejo, ella había ayudado a los duendes de varias dimensiones y ellos juraron siempre servir a la diosa, no importando la dimensión, por lo que el espejo era el símbolo de ese compromiso.

-Es un espejo muy bonito, hecho por duendes y con piedras de luna y polvo estelar- dijo como si nada Luna mientras analizaba cual helado probar ahora.

-Tu siempre tan observadora, sí, es hecho por duendes y con piedra de luna y polvo estelar, es una reliquia-

Y nuevamente Lucius y los gemelos estaban sorprendidos, ese espejo valía una fortuna, tal vez una cuarta parte toda la fortuna Malfoy. ¿Quién era esa chica? se volvió a preguntar Lucius. Iba a acercarse más cuando sintió que la chica lo observaba y le sonreía, bueno al menos levantaba una de las comisuras de sus labios en una mueca algo aterradora mientras llevaba otro poco de helado a su boca. Así que dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, tenía mucho que preguntar a Severus.


	14. CAPITULO 14 VARITAS… HERMOSAS VARITAS

_Hello! he vuelto con otro capítulo! Espero sea de su agrado y me regalen un review. Agradezco los follow y favorites, así como los review que me dejaron, me hacen muy feliz! Recuerden que HP no es mio, solo juego con los personajes un ratito._

 **CAPITULO 14. VARITAS… HERMOSAS VARITAS.**

-Bueno chicos, antes de todo este asunto del local comercial, Luna y yo los buscábamos para otra cosa- comentó Psique antes de meter otro poco de helado a su boca.

-Local que tenemos que discutir cómo te vamos a pagar- dijo George -Porque te lo vamos a pagar tarde o temprano – finalizo Fred que también comió más helado.

-Sí, sí, sí, ya luego platicamos eso, por el momento necesito su ayuda para conseguir algunos ingredientes para crear una varita para Neville y de paso mejorar sus varitas- les guiño un ojo.

\- ¿Mejorar nuestras varitas? - dijo uno - ¿eso es posible? -

-Sí, miren la mía, las chicas de Ravenclaw la rompieron y Psique no solo la reparó, sino que la hizo más poderosa- Puso su varita sobre la mesa y los chicos la pudieron ver por primera vez más de cerca, la madera brillaba como si tuviera polvo brillante a todo lo largo, y una línea dorada en espiral le daba unos reflejos dorados que emanaban un aura mágica muy fuerte.

-Vaya, es hermosa- Fred la miraba con asombro.

-Pues así se verán sus varitas cuando las mejore, pero ahora concentrémonos en encontrar ingredientes especiales para lo que necesito, ¿alguna sugerencia? Ustedes conocen mejor a Neville que yo-

-Neville ama las plantas, es en lo que destaca más, tiene una colección de papeles de dulces, los he visto alguna vez, porque los trae en sus bolsillos- dijo Luna.

-Es cierto, nosotros también los hemos visto, algunos chicos lo molestan por eso…- dijo uno - y dicen que esta gordo por comer tanto dulce, pero nunca lo vemos comer- dijo otro.

-Ahora recuerdo, son los envoltorios que le da su madre- dijo con pesar Psique -se me olvidaba esa parte de la historia, también tengo que solucionar eso-

\- ¿Su madre? -

La rubia vio a los gemelos que la miraban interrogantes -Su madre y su padre fueron torturados por Bellatrix hasta la locura, ambos están en San Mungo desde que Neville era un bebé, por eso su abuela lo crió, cada vez que Neville los visita su madre le da de regalo envoltorios de dulces, ella no lo reconoce, está perdida en su mente, pero… el atesora cada pedazo de papel que ella le da- una lágrima se le escapó a la diosa -yo también haría eso en su lugar-

Los gemelos bajaron la cabeza y Luna también soltó una lágrima -Al menos yo tuve a mi madre un tiempo, él los tiene, pero al mismo tiempo no, es muy triste- dijo Luna secando la lágrima.

-La magia negra que los dejó en ese estado es muy fuerte, sé que podría revertirla, pero no se los resultados, creo que sería mejor que él lo hiciera, tiene un lazo de sangre con ellos, el deseo y la voluntad, pero sobre todo el amor- dijo la diosa -El amor es la fuerza más poderosa de este universo, nunca lo olviden, tomen nota si es necesario- les dijo a los chicos hablando muy seriamente.

-Así que… creo que ya sé qué haremos, necesito algunos de los envoltorios, por lo que esa es tarea para ustedes chicos- señaló a los gemelos que de inmediato asintieron.

-Necesito madera de sándalo- dijo a continuación – creo que la mejor está en la India si no me equivoco- Luna asintió.

-Viaje exprés a la India entonces- tomó sus manos y desaparecieron del lugar dejando a más de uno sorprendido.

Esa noche volvieron algo tarde a la escuela, ya se había dado el toque de queda. Caminaron por los pasadizos que los gemelos conocían, si bien Psique podía aparecer en sus salas, era más divertido de esta forma.

Una vez en su habitación Psique le dijo a Luna -Luna, va a faltar un material y ese tú lo vas a conseguir por favor, necesito un pelo de Threstal, pero debe ser dado, no robado, por lo que ese solo tú lo puedes conseguir-

Luna sonrió -Dalo por hecho-

Más tarde, Psique fue a visitar a Snape

-Veo que tu excursión por el callejón Diagon fue motivo de sorpresa para muchos- le dijo nada más verla.

-Supongo que Malfoy te comunicó que nos vimos ahí- tomó asiento al lado del pocionista que estaba leyendo un libro.

-Se comunicó conmigo, quería saber ¿Quién eras? Creo que un espejo llamó mucho la atención hoy en el banco- dejó el libro en la mesa que estaba junto al sillón y se volteó a verla -Tal vez deberías ser más cuidadosa con lo que haces-

La risa de ella se escuchó -No hice nada malo, más bien, él es un chismoso, solo fui a ayudar a los gemelos con algo y aproveché para comer helado, de hecho, te traje un poco- le extendió un paquete que hizo aparecer -y también te traje otros regalitos- apareció otro paquete -Hicimos un viaje relámpago a la India, te traje algunos ingredientes frescos para pociones y un par de libros que encontré en el camino-

Severus ya estaba comiendo helado mientras revisaba el contenido del paquete, nadie lo hubiera creído, pero el pocionista era un amante de los dulces -Gracias, ya me hacían falta algunos de estos ingredientes, y estos son de magnífica calidad-

Al día siguiente, decidió que solo asistiría a las clases interesantes, no le gustaba historia de la magia ni la de defensa de las artes oscuras, por lo que teniendo ya los ingredientes que le habían entregado tanto Luna como los gemelos se escabulló a la orilla del lago.

Tomó asiento junto al agua y se preparó para iniciar. La madera de Sándalo era hermosa, y el olor era muy rico, empezó a tallarlo con ayuda de su magia, poco a poco le fue dando forma al tiempo que cantaba, o eso parecía, en realidad iba recitando diversos hechizos de protección y curación. La elección de esa madera no fue por capricho, ella sabía que esa madera tenía poderes de protección, curación, cumplía deseos y exorcizaba demonios, era perfecta para Neville.

Después tomó los envoltorios de los dulces, ella pudo sentir el amor de la madre de su amigo, era dulce y cálido, los convirtió en polvo brillante de colores, con ella cubrió el cuerpo de la varita y después introdujo el pelo de Threstal en ella. Si bien decían que ese tipo de núcleo tenía que ser controlado por un poderoso mago, ella supo que Neville lo era, no iba a ser difícil para él manejarlo. La varita de Sauco tenía el mismo núcleo y era la única conocida con tal núcleo.

Finalmente tomó uno de sus cabellos y lo envolvió en el mango, formando un patrón distinto al de Luna, pero dotando a la madera de un poco de su propia magia. Una vez terminada, revisó su creación. Fawkes se había acercado a ella mientras trabajaba, el fénix pasaba largos periodos en el bosque prohibido.

\- ¿Qué dices? Creo que me ha quedado bien ¿no? - el fénix contestó con una dulce melodía.

-Sí, tienes razón, creo que ese sería un toque muy original- acercó la varita al fénix quien depositó una lágrima en la madera, la cual fue absorbida. -Vida y muerte, luz y oscuridad- dijo al ver el resultado -Gracias Fawkes- le dio un beso al ave y se dirigió al castillo, ya era la hora de la cena, el tiempo pasaba volando cuando se concentraba en algo.

Entró al gran comedor y vio a Neville sentado en la mesa de los leones, se dirigió hasta él y tomó asiento a su lado, empujando nada sutilmente a Ron Weasley de paso. -He terminado lo que te prometí- le dijo con una sonrisa y le extendió la varita, Neville la miró asustado, no pensó que fuera a cumplir lo que le había dicho y menos tan rápido. Los gemelos que habían visto a su amiga se acercaron para ver el resultado.

Neville aún no tomaba la varita que le ofrecía ella, y ya todos los de la mesa estaban hablando de lo que pasaba, no entendían por qué la chica de Ravenclaw le estaba dando una varita a su compañero. Finalmente, Neville tomó la varita y de ella salieron grandes chispas doradas y plateadas, el cabello de él se revolvió con el viento perfumado que se formó a su alrededor, se escucharon exclamaciones en varias mesas que habían visto y olido, lo que pasaba.

-Solo responderá a ti, nadie más la podrá usar, ni aunque tu mueras- dijo en voz alta para evitar que sucediera lo mismo que sucedía con la de Sauco -Solo hay un dueño y ese eres tú, no podrá ser partida o destruida y volverá a ti en segundos, aunque la roben-

Neville estaba anonadado, sentía la magia de la varita, pero, sentía también a su madre, no sabía por qué esa varita lo hacía sentir tan bien, Psique supo lo que él pensaba -Solo… tengo que decirte que cometí un pequeño robo para poder hacerla, te robé algo importante para ti-

Neville la miró - ¿Qué robaste? -

La rubia bajó un poco la mirada -unos cuantos envoltorios de los que guardabas, son con los que le di los destellos a la madera, están incluidos ahí- Nev abrió los ojos sorprendido y volvió a mirar la varita, ahí en su mano estaban una parte de los regalos de su madre, y siempre lo estarían, ahora entendía por qué se sentía así. Sonrió -Gracias Psique, es en verdad una hermosa varita, la más hermosa que he visto-

Los gemelos empezaron a felicitarlo, haciendo gran alboroto, cuando se escuchó: -Ejem, ejem-

Todos voltearon a ver a cierto sapo vestido de rosa que se había acercado.

-Todas las varitas que se usan en este colegio tienen que ser fabricadas por fabricantes reconocidos, tendrá que entregar esa varita para su inspección y destrucción- dijo extendiendo la mano para que le fuera entregada.

Psique se paró y la enfrentó - ¿En qué parte del reglamento del colegio viene esa regla? -

-Es mi deber como miembro del Ministerio asegurar el bienestar de los alumnos, esa varita no ha sido fabricada por alguien calificado, por lo que representa un riesgo para todos, sobre todo a su portador- dijo con una sonrisita falsa.

-La varita que fabriqué no es un riesgo, y, soy aprendiz de fabricante por lo que estoy calificada para fabricar varitas, y por su respuesta, no viene nada al respecto en el reglamento- Mintió sobre ser aprendiz, ya vería después como arreglar eso.

\- ¿Aprendiz? ¿de qué fabricante? - preguntó divertida, pensando que la iba a atrapar en la mentira.

Psique repasó mentalmente los posibles fabricantes y finalmente dijo: -Fui aprendiz de los herederos de James Steward cuando vivía en Estados Unidos, por lo cual estoy capacitada ¿Si sabe quién fue James Steward verdad?

-Un muggle- respondió enojada Umbridge.

-Un muggle, cofundador de Ilvermorny y fabricante de varitas mágicas, para ser más exactos- sonrió ella triunfante, no iba a ser fácil que investigara si era verdad lo que decía.

-Eso no importa, esa varita no debe ser usada, no es un objeto fiable- insistió y le volvió a extender la mano a Neville para que se la entregara, él no quería, la tenía firmemente sujeta a su mano.

La bruja intentó arrebatarla con un Accio, pero fue bloqueado por Psique.

-Srita. Umbridge, creo que podemos resolver esto de una manera más sencilla- era McGonagall que se había acercado para ver en qué lío estaban metidos sus leones -Podemos pedir a Ollivander que venga a revisar la creación de la joven Liveblood y que de su veredicto-

-Me parece justo- dijo Psique sonriendo a la profesora.

Umbridge no tuvo más que aceptar la sugerencia de Minerva, los otros profesores estaban apoyando la sugerencia.

-No podrá usar la varita hasta no ser inspeccionada- señaló.

-No hay problema con eso- esta vez era Snape el que habló, iba entrando al gran comedor -He enviado a uno de nuestros elfos a pedir al sr. Ollivander que por favor venga a visitarnos, en cualquier momento estará aquí-.

-Muy bien, mientras el sr. Ollivander llega, por favor continuemos con la cena- sugirió Minerva. Y así se hizo.

Unos minutos después llegó Dumbledore y fue puesto al corriente de lo que sucedía, lo cual no le gustó nada, ahora también era fabricante de varitas esa extraña chica. Definitivamente, no era de su agrado.

Casi finalizaba la cena cuando llegó el sr. Ollivander, fue recibido por el director y se le explicó la situación. Obviamente, Umbridge hizo gala de su mala disposición para con la chica, se notaba que quería perjudicarla.

-Por favor, ¿me permitirían conocer a la chica y ver la nueva varita? - pidió después de escuchar todos los comentarios.

Psique se acercó al fabricante -Un gusto volver a verlo sr. Ollivander- lo saludó.

\- ¿Srita. Liveblood? Oh, pero que agradable sorpresa. Trece pulgadas madera de manzano y núcleo de piedras preciosas, fabricación especial bajo sus instrucciones- dijo encantado. Esa información llamó la atención de varios en el lugar. -Entonces la varita es fabricación suya por lo que deduzco-

\- ¡Exacto! - rió emocionada -Neville, se la puedes mostrar ¿por favor? -

Neville extendió su ahora preciada varita al fabricante, quien de inmediato se puso a inspeccionarla. Mientras la revisaba soltaba cada tanto unas exclamaciones de asombro, pero no decía más.

-En verdad es una varita hermosa, he de reconocerlo- dijo finalmente -Trece pulgadas de madera de sándalo, una madera con muchas propiedades mágicas he de decir, usada en muchas religiones muggles para honrar a los dioses con su aroma al ser quemada, núcleo de pelo de Threstal, creo que no había visto una varita con ese núcleo, poderoso núcleo de verdad, solo se de una con tal núcleo, pero es solo una leyenda- Ante eso Dumbledore se revolvió incómodo, era el mismo núcleo que su varita de sauco, mientras Ollivander inspeccionó un poco más la varita -No reconozco el material que brilla ¿Qué utilizo?- le preguntó a la chica.

-Envolturas de dulces pulverizadas- sonrió ella al contestar -Un ingrediente para ligar todo a su nuevo dueño, eran para él un tesoro-

-Ya veo, ya veo- dijo el fabricante y siguió revisando - ¿Es acaso lágrimas de fénix lo que bañó la varita? - la rubia solo asintió - ¡SORPRENDENTE! - Ollivander estaba muy emocionado.

-Hay algo más, pero tampoco soy capaz de reconocerlo- señaló el mango -Este material que se fundió con la madera y da un brillo delicado ¿Qué es? - Esta vez Psique se acercó al fabricante y le habló al oído -Es cabello, un cabello de una criatura mágica, pero es un secreto de fabricante-

-Por supuesto, por supuesto- exclamó extasiado -Jamás lo hubiera pensado- todos se quedaron intrigados por el intercambio de palabras que no escucharon.

-¿y bien? ¿Cuál es ese otro elemento? - quiso saber Umbridge. Ollivander solo dijo -Secretos del gremio de fabricantes, no pueden ser revelados- Y todos los profesores entendieron, hay cosas que ningún fabricante revela de sus creaciones, para disgusto del sapo.

-Tengo que decir, que hace tiempo no veía una varita tan… maravillosa, es simplemente perfecta- fue su resolución final -Creo que tendré gran competencia en cuanto la srita. Liveblood ponga su taller de fabricación, será un honor competir contra usted-

-No tiene de que preocuparse, no he pensado dedicarme a la fabricación, este es un caso especial- le decía mientras Ollivander devolvía la varita a su dueño.

-Será una gran lástima si no lo haces querida, tanto talento no debe desperdiciarse-

-Entonces el veredicto es que la varita es fiable- interrumpió Snape la conversación, ya quería alejarse de Umbridge, no le agradaba pasar tanto tiempo al lado de ella y de Dumbledore.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Una varita así es más que fiable, es excelente para curación y protección, ni yo mismo hubiera creado tal maravilla- dijo siendo sincero y para disgusto del sapo rosa.

-Perfecto- finalizó Dumbledore- Entonces ahora todos vayamos a descansar que ya es tarde, prefectos por favor lleven a sus casas a descansar, profesores, gracias por estar aquí y sr. Ollivander agradecemos la molestia que se tomó en venir a visitarnos- dijo con su mejor voz de abuelito.

-Más agradezco yo de haber podido examinar tal belleza de varita, es en verdad hermosa-

Y así finalizó la noche, para disgusto de varios en el castillo.


	15. CAPITULO 15 BESOS EN LA NOCHE

_Hi! Estoy de vuelta con otro pedacito de historia! Gracias por los review a Mra. de Horan y Zer0-sama! y a los que le dieron follow también muchísimas gracias._

 _Recuerden que los personajes de HP no son míos, solo jugaremos con ellos para contar las locas historias que rondan mi cabeza, todo sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión._

 **CAPITULO 15. BESOS EN LA NOCHE.**

Los días siguieron transcurriendo entre reuniones del EH y las lecciones privadas con Luna y los gemelos, a las cuales invitó a Neville.

Neville resultó ser un gran contrincante en duelos, el uso de su nueva varita le llenó de confianza, su avance en el EH era notable, fue de los primeros en lograr formar su Patronus junto con Luna, Psique y los gemelos, a quienes también ya había mejorado su varita de la misma forma que lo hizo con Luna, su cabello impregno con magia divina la varita de los pelirrojos.

El mejoramiento en la magia de Neville fue una cosa que llegó a irritar mucho a la comadreja Ron, quien en cada ocasión que podía sacaba a relucir que si Neville mejoró era por la varita únicamente, que si Psique les hiciera varitas a todos tendrían el mismo nivel.

Era bastante fastidioso escucharlo repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, tanto que hubo un momento en que Harry tuvo que ponerle un alto porque ya era demasiado molesto para todos. Esa noche había sido la última reunión antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

-Ron, si ella no quiere hacer más varitas, nadie puede obligarla, hizo algo especial por Neville porque quiso, pero no es obligación de ella hacer más para todos, y si sigues insistiendo con eso, tendrás que dejar el grupo-

\- ¡Eso no es justo Harry! ¡Yo soy tu amigo, no puedes sacarme del grupo! -

-Eres mi amigo si, por eso te lo estoy advirtiendo, ella nos está enseñando algunos hechizos que nunca hubiéramos soñado, no puedo sacarla a ella privando a todos de esos conocimientos solo por tu necedad y envidia- fueron las palabras de Harry a su amigo, quien no solo estaba harto de las palabras contra la rubia diosa, sino también contra las constantes burlas contra Luna cuando creía que otros no lo escuchaban.

Con esas palabras Ron tuvo que dejar de expresar sus ideas frente a los demás y se enojó con Harry por su advertencia.

Psique agradeció a Harry su ayuda -Gracias Harry- le dio un abrazo -Creo que iré a pasear con los gemelos un rato, ¿crees que puedas acompañar a Luna a la torre? ¿Por favor? - el tono pícaro en la voz de la rubia hizo sonrojar a Harry -Si… eh… claro… yo la acompaño-

-Gracias Harry, eres un amor- le dio un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que veía la cara molesta de Cho quien había escuchado la conversación.

Sin que se dieran cuenta Psique lanzó un hechizo a la metiche de Cho para que se le olvidara lo que escuchó y le entrara una urgencia por ir a buscar a sus amigas.

-Luna, Harry te va a acompañar a la torre, yo iré con los gemelos a… planear un par de bromitas- le guiño un ojo y salió del lugar con sus amigos.

-Si es molestia para ti Harry, yo puedo ir a mi torre sola-

-Luna, no es molestia, yo te acompaño- Harry estaba muy nervioso, al estar conviviendo más con la rubia de ojos azules se había dado cuenta que le llamaba la atención, era una chica auténtica y sin doble cara como muchas y para ella era solo Harry, no Harry-el-niño-que-debe-matar-a-Voldemort.

Como ya era tarde, la llevó bajo la capa de invisibilidad, iban muy juntos, ya no era tan bajito como en primer año y no era tan fácil ir dos adolescentes de 15 a tres niños de 11 años, la cercanía con Luna le permitía oler el olor de su cabello, su perfume, sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo… era una chica muy linda, desde que entraron al colegio Luna había ido cambiando, cada vez era más hermosa, o al menos eso le parecía a sus ojos, su cabello era más brillante, su tez más blanca y parecía más suave que antes y… él era todo hormonas, o eso creía, tenía que contenerse mucho para no robar un beso de esos labios rosados que se estaban volviendo una gran tentación.

Intencionalmente caminó más despacio para alargar el tiempo al lado de la chica, tuvieron que ir en silencio para no ser descubiertos, en algunos momentos se tuvieron que hacer a un lado para no chocar con los prefectos que patrullaban, eso hacía que la chica se pegara más a su cuerpo y él aprovechaba para pasar un brazo por sus hombros y atraerla más a él… si, eso era algo muy agradable.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la torre de Luna, él no quería dejarla ir, quería tenerla un momento más.

-Gracias Harry por traerme- ella iba a salir de debajo de la capa cuando la entrada a la torre se abrió, salió el prefecto de Ravenclaw por lo que Harry tiró del brazo de ella para dejar el paso libre, aprovechando otra vez para abrazarla, se estaba volviendo adicto a tenerla así.

-Harry me estas apretando mucho- le dijo entre risas.

-Perdón Luna, no me di cuenta- la soltó rápidamente y agradeció que por la poca luz no podía ver lo rojo que se había puesto.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme- Harry asintió y volteó la cara para revisar que no viniera nadie por el pasillo, en ese momento Luna se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero no contó con que Harry sin saberlo volteó el rostro para verla una vez más antes de dejarla ir, recibiendo así el beso en los labios.

Sentir por un momento los labios de Luna fue lo más hermoso que le había pasado.

-Perdón Harry- Luna si bien quería besarlo en los labios, no lo había hecho en ese momento con esa intención.

-Perdóname tu a mi Luna- Harry la miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué te tengo que perdonar? si yo fui la que te besó sin querer -

-Por esto- Harry la tomó de la cintura acercándola más a él y pasando su mano libre por la nuca de ella, la apretó a su cuerpo y besó sus labios. Al principio fue un beso un poco torpe, entre el miedo de ser rechazado y su inexperiencia en el tema lo hacían dudar. Pero al sentir que Luna lo abrazó e intensificó el beso, después de soltar un gemido de placer, se sintió más confiado. Y así bajo la capa los dos disfrutaron de su primer beso hasta que les hizo falta aire.

-Perdón Luna- le dijo sin soltarla -Perdón si te ofendí-

-Harry, me gustas- esas dos palabras llevaron al pelinegro a sentir una gran emoción en su pecho.

-Tú también me gustas Luna- y sí, Harry estaba seguro de sus palabras, ese beso le había demostrado que no todo eran hormonas, esa soñadora le gustaba más de lo que él creía.

-Entonces ¿te puedo volver a besar? -Luna le sonreía y Harry juró que nunca había visto una sonrisa tan bella -Si Luna, me encantaría que me volvieras a besar- pero fue él el que volvió acercar sus labios a los de ella, disfrutando así de otro beso que poco a poco iba subiendo de tono, hasta que el escuchar unos pasos acercarse los volvió a la realidad.

-Será mejor que entres rápido- Luna asintió y dándole un rápido beso en los labios entró corriendo a la torre, dejando al pelinegro en pleno delirio de felicidad. No supo ni que camino tomó para llegar a su propia torre, solo rememoraba una y otra vez los besos con Luna. Entró a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama con una sonrisa ignorando a todos a su alrededor.

-No sé cómo aceptaste acompañar a la lunática- escuchó decir desde la cama vecina y eso lo volvió bruscamente a la realidad – Esa tal Psique se siente la dueña del grupo y ahora hasta órdenes te da, acompañar a Lunática Lovegood que fastidio, ni que no pudiera volver sola- justo en ese momento y con ese comentario inició la ruptura de la amistad con el pelirrojo, aunque aún no lo supiera Harry.

-No se llama Lunática y no fue una orden, me lo pidieron y yo acepté- dijo entre dientes.

-Como sea, esa Lunática y Psique son muy fastidiosas- Ron estaba sentado en su cama vestido ya con pijamas, se veía molesto.

-Te repito que no se llama Lunática, se llama Luna y no vuelvas a decirle así o te las verás conmigo- le dijo hablando entre dientes con gran coraje.

Ron lo vio como si nunca lo hubiera visto, no podía creer que su amigo le dijera esas palabras.

\- ¿Acaso ya te embrujó o te hizo algo con sus animales fantásticos? -

-Luna es una chica inteligente y hermosa, aprende a respetarla ya, porque no voy a permitir que le hagas nada ni le digas nada ofensivo cuando sea mi novia- ante estas palabras Ron quedó más conmocionado.

\- ¿NOVIA? ¿TE VAS A VOLVER NOVIO DE LUNATICA? - Los gritos de Ron hicieron que se despertaran los otros chicos, hasta se había levantado de la cama haciendo aspavientos con las manos de la impresión -Estas loco, ya te contagió su locura-

-Loco estaría si no reconozco a la gran mujer que tengo frente a mí, así que te lo repito, no la vuelvas a llamar Lunática o tendré que hechizarte- la mirada de Harry estaba cargada de fuego, no iba a permitir que lastimaran a la chica que le gustaba, cerró las cortinas de su cama para dejar de ver la cara idiota de Ron, prefería volver a recordar los besos que había compartido con su futura novia, porque de algo estaba seguro, le pediría a Luna ser novios.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y mientras todo el romance de Luna y Harry pasaba, Psique y los gemelos habían arrastrado a Neville a su "recorrido" por los pasillos. Bueno arrastrado, arrastrado y a la fuerza no iba, desde que Psique le había entregado su varita se había hecho inseparable de ese grupo, disfrutaba ser tratado bien y no ser subestimado como con otros de sus compañeros, entre ellos Ron, y las sesiones de estudio de hechizos y paseos nocturnos se estaba volviendo muy divertido para él.

Esa noche el paseo tenía una intención y objetivo: Acercar a Draco y Hermione. La loca rubia había compartido su impresión de que Draco estaba enamorado de Hermione y sus intenciones de juntarlos, y como Luna había dicho que ya lo había notado y que sentía que Mione tenía también sentimientos reprimidos por la serpiente, se decidió por unanimidad, sin contar los votos de Neville y los gemelos, que harían lo posible por juntarlos.

\- ¿Están seguros que la ronda de Draco es esta noche y por el pasillo del cuarto piso? - les preguntó a los demonios pelirrojos que eran sus informantes.

Los dos asintieron y señalaron al final del pasillo, vieron pasar a Malfoy junto con la prefecta de Ravenclaw.

-Muy bien, haremos lo siguiente: Neville irás a distraer a la prefecta, no te preocupes porque te reporte, después de todo no te reconocerá- Neville asintió -Fred atraerá a Malfoy al arrebatarle la varita que trae en las manos y correrá al quinto piso donde esta Mione, quien será atraída por George mientras yo inutilizo al prefecto que la acompaña. Cuando estén los dos cerca, Fred y George desaparecerán de la vista por el pasadizo que está en ese piso, lanzaré una de las bombas de polvos peruanos, los dejaremos a ciegas y los introduciremos en el salón que está en desuso encerrándolos. Tendrán que empezar a convivir para salir de eso- Dentro de su cabeza era un buen plan, lo había analizado fríamente durante el día.

Aplicó un hechizo sobre los cuatro para que no fueran reconocidos por nadie, después de eso los cuatro salieron a cumplir su parte. Todo se ejecutó conforme el plan y pronto tuvieron a los dos encerrados en el aula.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? - pregunto Mione en medio de la oscuridad, sabía que había otra persona, puesto que escuchó cuando se golpeó con un mueble y empezó a maldecir.

-Primero dime ¿quién eres tú y por qué me encerraste? y tal vez te conteste- contestó con su inconfundible tono de prepotencia.

\- ¿Malfoy? - Mione reconocería ese tono donde sea, no es que le hubiera puesto atención siempre, no, era solo porque se la pasaban peleando.

\- ¿Granger? - Cuando escuchó su apellido supo que era ella y se tensó, no esperaba estar a solas con ella y por supuesto reconocería su nombre en esa voz, pensaba en ella más seguido de lo que quisiera.

-Tu nos encerraste aquí- Mione afirmó lo que decía, pensó que era una broma del rubio -Así que ya abre la puerta que tenemos que seguir con la ronda-

Draco se molestó -Para tu información, pelos de arbusto, yo no planee esto, alguien me arrebató mi varita y lo venía siguiendo, cuando todo se volvió oscuro y terminé en esta sucia habitación golpeándome con los muebles y teniéndote como compañía-

-A mí también me arrebataron mi varita- Ahora veía que alguien los había metido en eso a los dos – No entiendo con qué fin nos encerraron aquí-

-Seguramente es solo una broma o querían tener el camino libre para hacer alguna- Estaba diciendo eso mientras caminaba sin ver bien, la luz que entraba por una ventana era insuficiente ahora que se empezaba a disolver el efecto de los polvos, no vio que había un pedazo de tabla en el piso y tropezó, al tratar de no caer se sujetó a lo primero que sus manos encontraron, que resultó ser el brazo de Granger.

Los dos cayeron sin poder evitarlo. - ¡Malfoy quítate de encima! - Mione estaba atrapada debajo el rubio quien no hacía mucho por moverse.

-Debo reconocer que estas bastante cómoda para usarte de colchón anti caídas- le dijo entre risas, pero sin moverse.

-Muévete Malfoy- con la poca luz pudo ver su cara muy cerca de la suya, por primera vez alcanzó a ver sus finas pestañas rubias, y debía reconocer que, si con solo pasar junto a él olía rico, a esta distancia su perfume era abrumador y exquisito. Quedó prendada de los finos labios que estaban tan cerca de los suyos.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves Granger? - Le dijo con tono de burla, pero en el fondo él también estaba observándola detenidamente, aún en esas circunstancias estaba feliz de poder tenerla tan cerca por primera vez, su nariz pequeña, sus labios tentadores, sentir su pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo era magnífico, no quería moverse.

-Tanto como te gusta a ti lo que tu vez- le respondió -Así que muévete ahora que estas bastante pesado y creo que me lastimé el brazo- Ante esto último Draco se movió más por preocupación del estado de la castaña que por gusto.

-No estoy pesado, ni que fuera Goyle- se sentó al lado de la chica en la oscuridad, fingiendo sentirse algo ofendido.

-Es cierto que no eres Goyle, pero si comparas tú tamaño con mi tamaño, eres mucho más grande que yo- Mione se sentó y estaba examinando su brazo -Creo que se me formará un gran moretón, sin mi varita no puedo aplicarme un hechizo de curación, deja que atrape a los graciosos que hicieron esto y la pasaran muy mal-

-Vaya, la leona está enojada- dijo con burla -Das miedo jajajaja-

Mione se molestó por la burla y sin medir la fuerza lanzó un golpe que asestó al estómago del rubio.

-Maldita sea Granger, eso duele, eres una salvaje- se quejó Draco -Haz mejorado tu golpe desde el tercer grado-

-Eso júralo y si te sigues burlando lanzaré más golpes- lo amenazó -Mejor piensa en una forma de salir de aquí-

\- ¿Ya intentaste abrir la puerta siquiera? -

-Honestamente…. No, no lo he intentado, no sé ni siquiera en qué dirección está la puerta, ¿alcanzas a distinguirla? - Mione buscaba con la mirada tratado de ver algo con tan poca luz.

-No, no la veo, te alcanzo a ver a ti un poco, pero porque estamos junto a la ventana y hay un poco de luz de luna, el resto de la habitación no lo puedo distinguir- Draco estaba enojado, no le gustaba la situación en la que se encontraban.

Mione se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Draco que la miró confundido.

-La única forma de encontrar la puerta será si vamos tocando la pared a todo lo largo, así que vamos juntos o no sabremos donde está el otro-

Draco lo pensó un momento y luego tomó la pequeña mano que estaba ofreciéndole la castaña, la sintió cálida y más suave de lo que imaginaba, lo mismo pensaba Mione, nunca se imaginó que Draco fuera tan cálido _¿desde cuándo es solo Draco?_ Se dijo. Caminaron despacio para no tropezar, llegaron a la pared y fueron siguiéndola lentamente, de repente se detenía Mione haciendo que Draco chocara contra su cuerpo -Lo siento, hay algo aquí tirado- lo rodeaban y seguían buscando la puerta, resultó ser una habitación bastante grande, pero en ningún momento se soltaron las manos.

Finalmente lograron encontrar la puerta y el picaporte de esta, al comprobar descubrieron que estaba abierta, salieron lentamente, pero ninguno de los dos notó que no se soltaron, caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, no sabían qué hora era, cuando llegaron a las escaleras se detuvieron.

-Creo que será mejor que vaya a la torre, mañana le pediré a la profesora McGonagall que me ayude a buscar al que me robó mi varita- Mione evitaba mirar a Malfoy, se sentía extraña.

-Haré lo mismo yo con Snape- contestó el rubio, pero ninguno daba un paso para continuar.

Mione tuvo que armarse de valor para decir -Gracias por todo, buenas noches Malfoy- y finalmente soltó la mano de él, sintiendo un vacío.

-Gracias a ti- Dijo algo triste por la sensación de que algo le faltaba -Buenas noches Malfoy- le dijo la castaña antes de subir por las escaleras. -Buenas noches… Hermione- Mione ya no alcanzó a escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de Draco, iba casi corriendo por la ansiedad que sentía.

Llegó a su torre y subió rápidamente a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y para su sorpresa descubrió su varita sobre su almohada - ¡que rayos! -

En las mazmorras pasaba algo similar, Draco encontró su varita en su almohada y después de revisarla se acostó en su cama, estaba mirando el techo fijamente, levantó su mano, esa con la que había tomado la de ella, la miraba detenidamente recordando la sensación de la mano de ella contra la suya, su perfume y su calidez.


	16. CAPITULO 16 SI, ACEPTO

_Estoy de vuelta! Antes que nada, mil gracias por sus reviews, Zer0-sama espero te guste mi Harry-Luna, lamento que no te guste el Dramione, pero en esta historia así será, es que Luna es mi consentida la verdad. Ulises the skrill trataré de no perder la costumbre! y Mra. de Horan tienes razón, hay algo de tensión ..._

 _A los que le dieron follow mil gracias! Y los dejo leer el siguiente capítulo, es un poco de transición para que empiece un poco de drama._

 **CAPITULO 16. SI, ACEPTO.**

Esa noche Harry no soñó toda la noche con Luna, sino que fue interrumpido por la visión de el sr. Weasley siendo atacado por Nagini. Pronto todos los Weasley estaban camino a ver a su padre al hospital.

Harry deambuló un poco por el castillo, estaba nervioso y preocupado por el padre de sus amigos, pero también enojado con el director por no hacerle caso. Iba caminando sin fijarse hacia dónde se dirigía cuando fue abordado por una voz muy conocida.

-Te ves de la fregada Potter, deberías ir a dormir un poco- Psique estaba sentada en un barandal mientras comía una paleta de dulce y lo miraba fijamente.

-Gracias por recordarme lo mal que me veo- Harry estaba enojado y no lo iba a disimular con nadie.

-Así que el viejo no te hace caso y no contesta tus preguntas- la chica brincó al suelo y se acercó al él -¿te gustaría desahogarte un poco?-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, tan metido estaba en su coraje que no notó que la chica le había leído la mente.

-Los gemelos, Luna, Neville y yo íbamos a ir a la sala de menesteres a practicar un rato la lucha estilo muggle, les estoy enseñando a dar buenos golpes ¿Te interesa ir? Los gemelos ya no podrán ir y necesitamos al menos a uno más para tener pareja de entrenamiento-

Ante la mención de Luna y golpes para sacar la furia Harry aceptó. Siguió a la rubia hasta el séptimo piso, ya los estaban esperando Luna y Neville. Los cuatro entraron a la sala que se había convertido en un gran gimnasio muggle con sacos de arena, ring, espejos y otros artefactos. Harry nunca había estado en un gimnasio, pero los había llegado a ver en alguna película, le pareció que estaba bien equipado y que muchos estarían envidiosos de todo lo que tenía el lugar.

-Muy bien, hoy practicaremos un poco de kickboxing, por lo que primero necesitamos calentar los músculos- Con un movimiento de su mano les cambió las túnicas por trajes de entrenamiento, Harry casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver a Luna en ese ajustado traje color azul y negro, nunca hubiera imaginado que bajo esas túnicas ella tuviera ese cuerpo que se veía trabajado y dio gracias a Merlín por la ropa de licra muggle.

-Harry cierra la boca o te entraran las moscas- la risa de Psique se escuchaba por todo el lugar, Harry la vio y tuvo que tragar saliva, ella también lucía impactante con esas mallas tan ajustadas negras y el top morado que dejaba ver su estómago plano.

-No todos los magos trabajan su físico, por lo que decidí que mis amigos no solo recibirán clases de magia avanzada, sino que también de defensa personal y con esto los ayudaría a mejorar su condición física- la chica hablaba mientras acomodaba algunas colchonetas con su magia -Nunca sabes cuándo será necesario correr por tu vida o defenderse al estilo muggle, por lo que es mejor estar preparado para todo, empecé hace unos meses con Luna, es una gran alumna, luego se unieron los gemelos, son geniales en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y hace unas semanas se unió Neville a nuestro grupo ¿Te gustaría ser un acompañante regular Harry?-

\- ¿Por qué no han invitado a otros? - la veía ir y venir con las colchonetas y moviendo algunos sacos de arena.

-No todos en este castillo son de mi agrado, además prefiero que esto se mantenga en secreto- le contestó después de dejar la última colchoneta.

\- ¿Por qué yo entonces? - Harry tenía un rastro de desconfianza en la voz.

\- ¿Siempre eres tan paranoico? Suenas como si te hubiera invitado por alguna oscura razón, pero no, te invité porque me agradas y le agradas a Luna- la chica asintió ante las palabras de su amiga- nos has defendido a ambas y eso habla bien de ti, por lo cual pongo un voto de confianza y te invito a nuestro pequeño círculo de amigos- se acercó a él y le tocó el brazo -además, necesitas ejercicio, estas muy escuálido, como es posible que el líder del ejército sea tan flaco, necesitas más músculo, el Quidditch no es suficiente ejercicio-

Harry vio a la chica y luego vio como Neville y Luna estaban haciendo estiramientos para empezar a calentar - ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - la rubia sonrió ante la pregunta -Solo trata de seguirnos el ritmo.

Música muggle estaba sonando fuerte en el lugar, mientras los chicos hacían ejercicio, en ese momento Harry estaba pateando el saco y aunque al principio estuvo pensando que era Dumbledore a quien golpeaba, después se fue olvidando de todo, se sentía bien, ya estaba bañado en sudor y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía realmente relajado.

-Golpea más fuerte- se escuchaba al fondo, Psique estaba animando a Neville -Vamos Luna, demuestra que tienes músculos- Luna golpeaba con los puños una pera, tanto Neville como Luna también estaban bañados en sudor, pero sonreían.

Un rato más tarde la rubia dio por terminada la práctica -Chicos ya es muy tarde, tenemos que volver a las habitaciones, así que vayan rápido a las regaderas y cambien su ropa, ahí están sus túnicas-

Un rato después los cuatro estaban listos para regresar a sus habitaciones -Muy bien, ahora Harry eres uno de nosotros, así que tienes que prometer que no revelaras nuestros secretos- Harry asintió mientras veía a Luna sonreír, le parecía adorable que se viera tan inocente, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era capaz de partirle la cara si así lo quisiera -Lo prometo, pero me van a avisar de las siguientes reuniones ¿verdad? -.

-Claro que te avisaremos Harry- Fue Luna la que contestó.

-Dobby – el elfo se apareció ante la llamada de la Diosa, desde que los elfos habían descubierto a la nueva habitante del castillo estaban a la espera de la más mínima orden por consentirla, todos los días esperaban con ansias su llamado.

-Dobby ha venido porque la ama hermosa lo ha llamado, ¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por usted? - el elfo estaba tocando el suelo con la nariz de la gran reverencia que estaba haciendo.

-Dobby, no tienes que inclinarte, ya te lo he dicho y no soy ama, soy solo Psique- le dijo entre risas - ¿puedes por favor aparecer a Harry y Neville en su habitación y llevarles algo de comer? mientras yo llevo a Luna y luego nos llevas un poco de comida también ¿por favor? Pero antes pudieras checar la habitación de los chicos y si aún no están dormidos lo demás, ponlos a dormir por favor- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa -no necesitamos público para nuestras actividades-

El elfo no esperó un segundo más y desapareció, unos instantes después volvió por Harry y Neville.

-Buenas noches chicos- se despidió Psique con un beso a cada uno, dando pie a que Luna hiciera lo mismo, pero mientras a Neville le besó la mejilla, con Harry el beso fue en los labios para regocijo de él -Dulces sueños Harry- y Luna desapareció junto a Psique, al tiempo que los chicos desaparecían gracias a Dobby.

Una vez en la habitación Neville habló con una sonrisa en los labios -Así que ¿Luna y tú? -

-Eso espero- contestó con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

-Es una gran chica, y es mi mejor amiga, así que si te portas mal con ella te las verás conmigo- le advirtió con seriedad dejando atrás el tono divertido, en vez de preocuparle las palabras de Neville le agradan, le gustaba saber que Luna tenía quien la cuidara y la estimara así, a diferencia de otros como Ron que solo la menospreciaba.

-Créeme que no es mi intención portarme mal con ella, es una chica muy divertida y de verdad me gusta, y quiero que sea mi novia, solo que no sé cómo pedírselo- se había acercado a la mesa que el elfo había aparecido con varios alimentos, no se había dado cuenta cuanta hambre tenía hasta no ver la comida.

-Ya se te ocurrirá algo y si puedo ayudarte me dices, creo que harán una linda pareja, ella se ve que está enamorada de ti y me alegra que esté contenta, se lo merece- Harry le sonrió en agradecimiento, Neville era un buen amigo, vio que Neville tomó un vaso con jugo -Dobby se lució, este jugo está delicioso, debes probarlo- Le pasó la jarra con el jugo y aceptándola siguieron cenando, definitivamente esa noche había sido una noche diferente a muchas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un par de días después llegó el momento de la partida para vacaciones, Harry iba a viajar a la casa de Sirius para pasar las Navidades, no había podido hablar con Luna, por alguna razón nunca la encontraba ni a ella ni a Psique, por eso estaba buscándola para hablar con ella antes de irse, quería que supiera de sus sentimientos. La vio a lo lejos junto con la otra rubia y corrió para alcanzarlas.

-¡Luna!- gritó cuando pensaba que no iba a lograrlo. Las chicas voltearon y leyendo sus intenciones Psique solo dijo –Te veo en un rato ya sabes dónde- y siguió caminando.

-Hola Harry- lo saludó –Estas muy nervioso, tal vez deberías alejar a todos los torposoplos de tu cabeza-

-Eh si, tal vez debería hacerlo- vio que la chica estaba vestida con ropa muggle, cosa que le extrañó pero no dijo nada –Antes de irnos a casa quería preguntarte algo Luna- Estaba demasiado nervioso, no sabía si decirlo o no ¿era el momento adecuado? se preguntaba.

-Si Harry, acepto- dijo sonriendo Luna y dejando en shock a Harry.

-¿Qué aceptas?- le preguntó asustado

-Acepto ser tu novia, era lo que me venías a preguntar ¿verdad?- la total confianza con la que habló Luna lo dejó sin palabras y boqueando cual pez. -¿Entonces somos novios Harry?-

Harry asintió sin saber que decir y fue sorprendido por un abrazo efusivo de Luna que lo sacó de su shock –Que bueno, llegué a pensar que no me lo pedirías-

-De hecho no he hablado y técnicamente no te lo he pedido pero ¿Quieres ser mi novia Luna?- ya estaba ahí y no iba a dejar de decirlo, no sabía cómo le hacía, pero esa chica siempre lo sorprendía.

-Si Harry, si quiero- y poniéndose de puntitas le dio un suave beso en los labios, que fue correspondido por el pelinegro que estaba feliz. –Entonces te escribiré en las vacaciones, ya iba camino a casa con Psique, me va a llevar antes de irse ella con su padrino- Harry asintió –Yo también te escribiré Luna- le dio otro beso y la abrazó –Feliz Navidad Luna-

-Feliz Navidad Harry-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Psique entró al despacho de Snape azotando la puerta al cerrarla –¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- Gritó, pero descubrió que el lugar estaba vacío, cosa que se le hizo raro, habían quedado de verse ahí a esa hora, dejó libre a su magia para buscarlo, lo ubicó en el despacho del barbas blancas Dumby, así que decidió aparecerse ahí con un hechizo de invisibilidad encima.

-Severus, no entiendo tu actuar, debiste notificarme antes que ya no eres espía de la Orden-

-Con todo respeto director, se lo dije hace semanas, pero creo que no me creyó por lo que puedo entender de sus palabras, ya no porto la marca tenebrosa, estoy marcado como traidor por los mortífagos y Voldemort quiere mi cabeza, no puedo aparecerme allá y decir ¡Hola, he vuelto!- le dijo en forma sarcástica.

-Pero Severus, ahora más que nunca se necesita tu servicio en las filas enemigas- insistía el viejo barbón, la insistencia estaba haciendo enojar a la Diosa. –Necesitamos conocer sus planes-

-No puedo hacer ya nada, y si estoy aquí es solo para conocer la respuesta sobre la petición que le hice, necesito un lugar seguro en estas vacaciones para mi ahijada, yo tengo que preparar la casa en la que habitará ella cuando salga de la escuela y otros papeles sobre su tutela, no quisiera que estuviera sola en el castillo sin tener un ojo sobre ella y evitar así que haga locuras-

Dumby se sentó en su silla, había pensado en la petición de Snape durante días y le pareció conveniente esa situación, si la tenía bajo una estrecha vigilancia posiblemente podría conocer más sobre los secretos que tenía esa chica. Pensó que los Weasley le ayudarían, pero con el ataque sufrido por Arthur se habían mudado temporalmente a casa de Sirius, lo cual también pudiese ser un contratiempo puesto que Harry estaría ahí.

-Pensaba pedirle a Molly que la recibiera en la Madriguera, pero, ahora están en casa de Sirius-

-No creo que el saco de pulgas se niegue a recibir a una amiga de su ahijado- habló despectivamente –Además es amiga de los gemelos también-

Dumby se levantó del asiento para acercarse a la chimenea, donde por medio de polvos Flu habló a la mansión Black, después de platicar con Sirius un rato volvió a dirigirse a su profesor.

-Sirius aceptó recibirla, puedes enviarla en el tren junto con los demás alumnos-

-Preferiría yo mismo llevarla, necesito hablar un par de cosas con ella- Psique ya se había hecho notar por el pocionista y estaba a su lado –No quiero que cause muchos problemas-.

-Como desees- y con esas palabras lo despidió.

Apenas salieron de la oficina de Dumby, Psique los aparecio en el despacho de él.

-Espero estés contenta, me costó trabajo pero serás bienvenida en la mansión Black como querías-

Psique se lanzó a sus brazos y lo empezó a besar con gran pasión, después de un rato así se separó de él –Mil gracias, eres el mejor-

-Seguramente a todos les dices lo mismo, pero bueno, tu capricho está cumplido, pero no olvides mi pedido- le recordó.

-No te apures, Black tendrá unas fiestas moviditas- le dijo dándole otro beso.


	17. CAPÍTULO 17 EL JURAMENTO

_Hola de nuevo! Este es el último capítulo que subiré en la semana, como si no estuviera ya por acabarse jajaja, fue una semana productiva a la hora de escribir, tenía mucho que ponerme al corriente, no me gusta dejar tanto sin actualizar y los hice esperar las semanas pasadas, por eso publiqué varios capítulos esta semana. Espero les guste y GRACIAS por sus reviews! Así hasta dan ganas de publicar más seguido jajaja._

 _Aún no puedo decir que Harry Potter es mío, así que solo juego un rato con él. Espero les guste._

 **CAPÍTULO 17. EL JURAMENTO**

Frente a una extraña construcción que en una de sus paredes ostentaba un letrero en el que se leía "El Quisquilloso" aparecieron tres personajes: dos chicas rubias y un hombre de ropas y cabello negro.

-Entonces Luna te estaré llamando pronto, recuerda que ya puedes aparecerte sin problema porque te he quitado el rastreador, lo mismo a tu varita- le decía a su amiga –En estos días aprovecharemos para otra cacería y de paso ir a algunos lugares divertidos-

-¿Y puede ir mi novio Harry verdad?- ante la mención de Harry, Snape rodó los ojos.

-Claro que sí, estaré en la casa Black, así que lo llevaré conmigo- le aseguró mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Si ya no tienen más que hablar, es mejor que nos encaminemos- Sev estaba bastante impaciente, algo le decía que tenían que irse rápido de ahí y atender lo antes posible la petición de visitar a su amigo, habían perdido mucho tiempo al ir a comprar regalos de Navidad, aunque claro, no le dejaron opción.

Psique se despidió de Luna y desapareció del brazo de Snape.

Aparecieron muy lejos de la casa Lovegood, frente a una gran mansión, Snape caminó atravesando la reja, seguido por la chica, sabía que los estaban esperando ya.

-Así que esta es la famosa mansión Malfoy- Psique veía los jardines y los famosos pavos reales blancos, sin sorprenderse –No es nada del otro mundo la verdad, esperaba no sé, algo más interesante-

-Tengo curiosidad sobre ¿que sería algo interesante para ti?- Snape le preguntó –Has viajado por cientos de lugares, has visto de todo y pareciera que todo ya te es indiferente-

-Algo hay de cierto en eso, los lugares tienden a ser iguales, las personas lo mismo, por eso es entretenido cuando encuentro personajes como tú, como Luna, los gemelos, Neville y Harry. Hace mucho que no la pasaba tan bien, eso es lo que realmente es interesante para mí: las personas, muchas se repiten hasta parece que las hacen en serie, pero encontrar a personas únicas eso es lo que me encanta-

Ya habían llegado a la puerta de la mansión, la cual se abrió para ellos y apareció un pequeño elfo haciendo una reverencia.

-El señor lo espera en el estudio – dijo sin levantar la cabeza para mirarlos. Snape la guio al estudio. Ahí estaba Lucius tomando una copa de whisky, se veía más pálido de lo habitual y le temblaba ligeramente la mano.

-Buena tarde Malfoy- Saludo Snape, Malfoy se levantó de su silla como si tuviera un resorte al escuchar a su amigo.

-De prisa, sígueme- no respondió al saludo de Severus, pasó rápidamente a su lado sin ni siquiera notar a la chica, iba casi trotando o lo intentaba, se notaba que sufría de dolores en el cuerpo. Los guio hasta las habitaciones y entró en una de ellas donde se escuchaban sollozos. Narcissa Malfoy estaba sollozando al lado de la cama de su hijo, el cual estaba ahí acostado y se veía que estaba brutalmente golpeado.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Draco?- Severus preguntó acercándose a la cama de su ahijado, notó que Narcissa también tenía temblores mucho más marcados que los de su marido, pero no soltaba la mano de su hijo.

-El Lord estuvo temprano en la casa, quería saber lo que había averiguado Draco sobre tu ahijada apenas volviera del colegio, pero como no tuvo ninguna noticia que le complaciera, ordenó que le dieran un recordatorio de por qué no debe fallar en lo que le encarga- la voz de Malfoy era casi un susurro.

-¡¿Y no hicieron nada?!- preguntó Psique visiblemente enojada.

Narcissa volteó a verla con una fría mirada en sus bellos ojos –Lo intenté y me tocó ver como lo torturaban mientras me ponían bajo la maldición Cruciatus, lo escuché gritar mientras yo misma gritaba, no tuvieron piedad con él aunque lo supliqué de rodillas-

Ahora entendía los temblores que tenía, eran el resultado de recibir varios Crucios. Psique vio que Snape aparecía un maletín donde cargaba varias pociones, intentó que el chico las bebiera, pero fue inútil, apenas tocaban sus labios Draco se retorcía de dolor.

-El Lord dijo que no podíamos curarlo, le aplicó una maldición para que rechazara todas las pociones curativas o hechizos sanadores, no sé cómo ayudarlo, pensé que tal vez tú sabrías algún contrahechizo- Lucius se veía cansado y enfermo. Snape siguió intentando unos hechizos, hasta que fue detenido por su acompañante.

-Déjamelo a mí, es en parte mi culpa que esté en esta situación, por favor aléjese- le indicó a Narcissa que no se desprendía de su hijo –Señora, deje que lo cure o tal vez no tenga suerte y no sobreviva, tiene múltiples daños internos- Narcissa fue retirada por Severus casi a la fuerza, y la alejó un poco de la cama.

-Lo siento mucho Draco- tomó su mano y dejó que su magia fuera hacia él, encontró la maldición de Voldemort y la despedazó, poco a poco el cuerpo de Draco fue cambiando, desde la mano que sostenía la diosa empezaron a ir desapareciendo los daños, fueron varios minutos hasta que no quedó rastro de golpe alguno, ante el asombro de sus padres.

El chico empezó a mover los ojos y cuando los abrió finalmente vio a su compañera de colegio brillando, como si una gran luz la envolviera, parpadeó un poco y ya no estaba esa luz.

-¿Psique?- al escuchar la voz de su hijo Narcissa se soltó de los brazos de su amigo y corrió a ver a su hijo.

-¿Estás bien Draco?- le preguntaba entre lágrimas mientras lo examinaba visualmente, tenía miedo de tocarlo y lastimarlo.

-¿Madre?- Narcissa le sonrió asintiendo, Draco se veía desorientado, pero fuera de eso parecía estar bien.

-Está un poco confundido, va a necesitar descanso, su cuerpo sufrió mucho daño por las maldiciones, mi magia destruyó unas y sanó otras, pero no está acostumbrado su núcleo a ser invadido por algo tan fuerte- Se volvió a acercar y tocando su cara lo puso a dormir –Así será más rápido-

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó la madre que veía la cara tranquila de su hijo mientras dormía.

-Solo estará dormido unas horas, su cuerpo y núcleo mágico necesitan reposo-

-Eso lo entiendo, pero me refiero a lo que le hiciste para sanarlo, nadie es capaz de romper un hechizo del Lord como si fuera de papel- Narcissa la miraba fijamente.

-Yo no soy nadie, solo regeneré su cuerpo con mi magia, el hechizo para mí no era impedimento-

Narcissa iba a decir algo más cuando se escuchó un gran estruendo en la casa y varios gritos. El Lord había llegado. El mismo elfo que les había abierto las puertas apareció frente al sr. Malfoy temblando.

-Amo, el Lord ha llegado con varios de sus seguidores a la casa, ellos traen a algunos de los amigos del amo Draco y ordena verlo a usted y a la señora en la sala- El pobre elfo estaba histérico brincando y temblando del terror que sentía –El Lord Oscuro les está haciendo lo mismo que al amo Draco, los niños están gritando mucho-.

Psique se paró frente a Lucius señalándolo –Hora de decidir y solo tienes dos opciones: Uno: dejas que todo siga igual y te vuelves una marioneta, a la cual le cortaran los hilos cuando se aburra ese imbécil mestizo, dejando a tu familia a merced de un loco sádico, que los asesinará en el mejor de los casos. O dos: te desvinculas de él y toda su porquería de la supremacía de la sangre, salvando así a tu familia y tu pellejo, yo me encargaría de sacarlo de tu casa y tu vida. Elige y elige bien, de eso depende el resto de tu vida-

-¿Cómo que mestizo?- preguntó Narcissa separándose de su hijo.

-¿No les dijo Voldy que su padre es un muggle al cual su madre embrujó con filtros de amor?- la sonrisa sarcástica de la chica era un poema.

-No- fue la respuesta de la matriarca –Nunca dijo eso- se volteó a ver a su marido –Haz seguido a un mestizo en sus locuras y matado a magos y brujas Sangre Pura en el camino ¿Lo sabías?- Lucius bajo la cabeza en señal de conocimiento.

-¡PERMITISTE QUE ALGUIEN INFERIOR TORTURARA A MI HIJO! ¡Y AHORA ESTÁ TORTURANDO A OTROS NIÑOS EN MI CASA!- Narcissa se veía furiosa. Su marido no sabía dónde meter la cara. La mujer se enderezó y se volvió hacia la chica.

-Quiero que pare esta locura, no me importa quien seas, ni lo que tengas que hacer, pero quiero a ese loco fuera de mi casa y de mi vida. Lo quiero lejos de mi hijo. No quiero volver a oír en mi vida sobre la pureza de la sangre y si para eso es necesario que mi marido salga de la casa y de esta familia, que así sea- La mirada de Narcissa era furiosa y su voz firme, sin duda sobre lo que pedía o mejor dicho exigía. Psique adoraba esas miradas, era de gente determinada y poderosa.

La rubia se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano –Haré lo necesario para que salga de tu vida, pero a cambio de algo- Narcissa tomó la mano sin dudarlo –Lo que sea que quieras, te lo daré- la chica sonrió –No deberías ofrecer tan fácilmente eso, bien podría aprovecharme-.

-Si quieres mi vida, te la daré, si quieres mi dinero te lo daré todo, pero nadie volverá a tocar a mi hijo, nadie volverá a torturarlo a él o a otro niño en mi casa ¿Cuál es el precio?-

-El precio es… amor- las palabras de la chica desconcertaron a la mujer -¿Amor?-

-Sí, dejarás que tu hijo ame a quien él considere digna, no importa si es sangre pura, mestiza o muggle, él será libre de amar, no lo obligarán a casarse por compromiso alguno y si existe un compromiso previo, lo destruirás- La Diosa se estaba jugando el todo por el todo, su plan de tener a Draco libre para Hermione estaba casi listo y sin haberlo esperado.

-Cissy ¿estas segura de lo que haces? Él está comprometido ya con Greengrass, tenemos muchos negocios con ellos- hablo Lucius por primera vez en todo el rato y eso hizo enojar más a Cissy, ningún asqueroso negocio estaba por encima de su hijo.

-Mi hijo se casará con quien él desee sin presión alguna, y yo Narcissa Black antes Malfoy acepto el trato contigo y juro por mi magia que lo cumpliré- la magia las envolvió a las dos sellando así el trato, Narcissa supo que no era un juramento inquebrantable, sino algo mucho más fuerte, su magia sintió la magia de la chica y fue algo avasallante, nunca en su vida había sentido algo así, ni siquiera la magia del Lord era así de poderosa y supo dentro de sí, que todo estaría bien.

-Muy bien, hora de patear traseros- sonrió pero fue una sonrisa terrorífica, se volteó a ver a Lucius- Sr. Malfoy lo saco a patadas de la casa o aceptará lo que su ahora exmujer ha decidido- de verdad estaba disfrutando la situación, se sentía excitada por pelear.

-Lo acepto- Malfoy se veía derrotado, nunca pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos para con su familia al seguir a ese hombre.

-Deme su brazo marcado- y sin chistar obedeció la orden, sintió un cosquilleo y después nada, la marca se había ido. –Uno menos, me faltan muchos-.

-Si me disculpan, tengo una serpiente que sacar a palos de esta casa, Severus por favor dales algo para aliviar los temblores, no tardo y prepárate a atender a los niños- Severus asintió, cuando ella se volteó Snape vio que la ropa de la chica cambiaba a un traje azul y plata ceñido a su cuerpo, y sin voltear atrás ella salió de la habitación.


	18. CAPÍTULO 18 SANGRE EN EL TAPIZ

_Hi! Estoy de nuevo aquí subiendo un capítulo más de esta historia, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que hallan votado por mis historias en los Amortentia Awards, que aunque no gané nada, el honor de estar nominada, aún y cuando fue mi primer fic, nadie me lo quita y soy muy feliz. Felicito de corazón a todos los ganadores, la mayoría la he leído y son admirables los fics. Muchas felicidades!_

 _A las personas que me hacen el honor de dejarme un review, mil gracias! Los amo!_

 _HP no es mío, eso me hace llorar, pero ni modo._

 **CAPÍTULO 18. SANGRE EN EL TAPIZ**

Los gritos de dolor inundaban la casa, lo mismo que las risas de algunos sádicos que disfrutaban de atormentar a otros. Eran muchas las voces, había muchas personas en la gran sala de la mansión. Psique iba avanzando hacia el lugar, al tiempo que iba levantando barreras para que no pudieran escapar desapareciendo o por algún otro medio, hoy iban a conocer el verdadero horror, iban a conocer su lado oscuro. Su magia llamó al elfo que había ido a avisar a sus amos lo que ocurría, hizo que se apareciera frente a ella.

-Escucha bien, di a los demás elfos que tienen prohibido quedarse en la cocina o en algún lugar cercano a la sala, no quiero dañar a ninguno de ustedes por error, vayan con la Sra. Black ahí llegarán en un momento los niños, por favor ayuden a Snape a atenderlos, si algo pasa y sienten que hay peligro de muerte sacan a todos de la casa de inmediato, aún en contra de la voluntad de ellos y los llevan a casa de Snape, si es necesario aturdirlos lo harán y no los dejarán volver hasta que yo lo ordene- el elfo asintió al reconocer la magia de ella.

-La Ama hará pagar a los malos, la ama es muy buena con los elfos- El elfo desapareció después de hacer una reverencia a hacer lo que le habían ordenado.

-¿DONDE ESTA LUCIUS?- Se escuchó un grito que reconoció como de Voldy. Ella ya estaba en la puerta del lugar, respiró y con solo una mirada hizo volar la puerta en pedazos, haciendo que se escucharan gritos de miedo.

-Lamento informarles que la familia Malfoy ha tenido un inconveniente y no podrá atenderlos nunca más, así que yo tomaré su lugar como anfitriona- La figura de Psique estaba a en medio del polvo levantado por la destrucción de la puerta y no pudieron reconocerla al inicio.

-¿QUIÉN ERES?- Gritó Voldy.

-Te olvidaste muy rápido de mi Voldy- Psique entró lentamente a la habitación, con paso seguro y confiado, pasando por encima de los restos de la puerta, caminó directo a donde estaba varios cuerpos en el suelo. -Vaya, y yo que pensaba que vería a mis compañeros hasta el siguiente año-. Nadie hablaba en el lugar, solo se escuchaban los pasos de ella, rodeo los cuerpos, pudo reconocer a Nott, también estaba Zabini, la chica Parkinson y otros que no recordaba los nombres, eran 8 en total, por lo que dedujo todos eran hijos de mortífagos.

-Cissy me dijo que preguntabas por mí, así que me ofrecí para ser tu anfitriona hoy, ya que estas tan interesado en conocerme que hasta le preguntas cosas a mis compañeros- ahora estaba de frente viendo a Voldemort que no dejaba de mirarla, de estudiarla, lucía diferente a la última vez que la había visto, lucía más aterradora, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

-Muy amable de tu parte hacer los honores de Narcissa- hablo sin quitar sus ojos rojos de la chica -Pero es descortés de los dueños de la casa no atender a las visitas-

-¿Será que las visitas no son bienvenidas a partir de hoy?, al menos no "esta" -Señalo a todos incluido él- clase de visitas, los Malfoy han decidido cambiar de "amistades", por lo que, tengo el gusto de invitarlos a la salida y pedirles que no vuelvan- dijo señalando la puerta con una sonrisa, cual azafata de avión.

-Así que han decidido cambiar de … amistades… - ahora era Voldemort el que empezó a pasear por la habitación.

-Sí, pero creo que Draco aún aprecia a sus amigos, así que él los recibirá en su habitación- con un movimiento de su mano los cuerpos desaparecieron del lugar lo que provocó gemidos de asombro.

Voldemort contuvo la furia de ver que habían desaparecido sus juguetes, así que siguió caminando por el lugar.

-Traigan a Lucius y su mujer, tenemos que tener una breve charla él y yo- le indicó a un par de los seguidores presentes, pero al salir y tratar de subir las escaleras una barrera se los impidió.

-Lo lamento, pero como dije, la familia no quiere invitados, por lo que no podrán subir, yo los voy a atender como les dije- se recargó en un sillón, estaba viendo a todos los presentes con burla.

-Mátenla y traigan a los Malfoy- se escuchó la orden de Voldemort, quien tomó asiento en otro sillón.

Varias ráfagas de luz verde golpearon a la vez a la chica, quien solo se carcajeó.

-De verdad hace cosquillas ese hechizo- Nadie se atrevió a hablar, esa niña había recibido de lleno varios Avadas y seguía viva.

\- ¿Quién. eres. tú? - se puso lentamente de pie, por primera vez dejando ver algo de miedo en su rostro.

-La persona que te va a sacar a patadas de esta casa, a ti y a tus amiguitos- desapareció para aparecer detrás de uno de los mortífagos al que le rompió el cuello con un rápido movimiento -No me agradan los asesinos de niños indefensos- volvió a desaparecer, ahora estaba detrás de otra persona -Tampoco me gusta que por su propio placer condenan a inocentes a una vida de sufrimiento - con sus manos aplastó, como si hubiera sido una bolsa de papel inflada, la cabeza de quien hasta ese momento era Fenrir Greyback, siendo salpicada por su sangre. Varios trataron de salir de la sala, pero no pudieron, estaban encerrados por una magia que no podían romper.

-No podrán salir, no podrán correr, solo saldrán cuando yo lo quiera- ahora había cortado en canal a otro enmascarado con un solo movimiento de su mano, la sangre salpicó todo el cuerpo de la rubia dándole un aspecto demasiado siniestro.

Voldemort intentó desaparecer, pero tampoco lo logró, por lo que decidió atacarla. Lanzó un Sectumsempra a la chica que lo recibió de lleno, pero no mostró ningún daño -Sigue intentando, tal vez alguna vez logres cortarme- se burló de él al tiempo que lanzaba un extraño fuego azul a otro mortífago que empezó a gritar mientras se quemaba.

Llovieron maldiciones hacia la chica, algunos eran rechazados, otros solo rebotaron y terminaban destruyendo muebles, las bombardas empezaron a hacer temblar la casa y esto hacía reír a la chica, varias paredes volaron en pedazos que cayeron en los jardines aledaños, pero ni aun así podían salir del lugar, mientras, en la planta alta los Malfoy temían lo peor y Snape atendía a los chicos heridos con ayuda de los elfos sin perder la calma.

-¿Acaso huelo miedo en el ambiente? Ah, no, solo eres tú que ha mojado sus pantalones, justo como hizo tu pobre hijo al ser torturado por ti- le dijo a otro hombre que tenía agarrado por el cuello y lo levantaba del suelo antes de congelarlo y dejarlo caer para que se rompiera en pedazos.

Voldemort estaba como loco enviando maldición tras maldición mientras veía como esa niña iba masacrando a varios de sus seguidores, pero nada la dañaba, finalmente lanzó un Fuego maldito para tratar de detenerla, pero ella lo sofocó congelándolo, en el lugar quedaron figuras de animales congelados que antes eran de fuego, como grotescas esculturas de hielo.

-Interesantes esculturas, no te parece Voldy- le dijo admirando las figuras como si estuvieran estudiando el arte en un museo y no en una habitación manchada de sangre y cuerpos destrozados.

Aún había varios seguidores vivos, pero estaban escondidos tratando de no dejarse ver detrás de los muebles.

-Creo que ya quedó claro que no son bienvenidos ¿o me equivoco?- les preguntó mientras pasaba su mirada sobre ellos.

Varios asintieron ante la pregunta.

-Lárguense ahora- les dijo con voz ronca y señaló la puerta, varios corrieron ante la orden -¡FELICES FIESTAS! ¡SALUDOS A LA FAMILIA!- les dijo al pasar. Psique caminó hacia Voldy que se encontraba desesperado sin saber qué hacer, era demasiado su orgullo como para salir corriendo junto con sus cobardes seguidores.

-Aún no es tu momento, me voy a divertir mucho más contigo, justo como tú te divertías con tus presas- estaba cara a cara con él, solo unos centímetros separaban sus caras -Ahora lárgate y más te vale no volver a pensar en esta familia o te despellejare lentamente y créeme que lo voy a disfrutar- fue una lucha de miradas, rojo contra violeta.

Voldemort furioso se convirtió en humo y desapareció del lugar.

Psique miró el desastre a su alrededor -Creo que Cissy no estará muy feliz de ver su sala destruida ¿Saldrán fácil las manchas de sangre del tapiz? – se preguntó mientras caminaba sobre los escombros y cuerpos mutilados para subir a la habitación de Draco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando entró a la recámara donde estaba la familia Malfoy y Severus vio que estos estaban atendiendo a sus compañeros de colegio. No se habían percatado de su presencia aún.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?- preguntó al cerrar la puerta.

-¡PSIQUE! ¿EN NOMBRE DE MERLÍN QUE TE HA PASADO?- Gritó el siempre estoico Severus al ver el aspecto de la chica, estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza de sangre, sus ropas estaban cortadas en varios lugares y su cabello tenía algo pegado que si se aventuraba a especular diría que eran restos de un cerebro. Se acercó a ella para revisarla temiendo que estuviera mal herida. Narcissa casi se desmaya de la impresión de verla así.

Psique ni siquiera se había preocupado por su aspecto, nunca lo hacía cuando terminaba una pelea, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas condiciones. -No te preocupes, ni una gota de esta sangre es mía- le dedicó una sonrisa -pero gracias por preocuparte, creo que necesitaré un baño caliente-.

Apenas había dicho eso y los cuatro elfos presentes ya estaban ofreciendo tenerle el baño listo.

-¿Que les pasa a estos elfos?- preguntó Lucius -Hasta pareciera que ella es la dueña-

-Algo hay de eso- contestó la rubia, Lucius quiso decir algo pero no se lo permitieron -Pero no te lo pienso explicar, y ellos no te lo dirán, porque se los he ordenado-

Se acercó a los chicos que seguían inconscientes -¿Como están?-

-Sufrieron mucho, pero ya están funcionando las pociones y pude aplicar algunos hechizos- le dijo Snape.

-El Lord… ¿Se ha ido?- se escuchó la voz temblorosa de Narcissa. Estaba aplicando un ungüento a Pansy en la cara para disminuir sus golpes, pero miraba a Psique con cierto temor.

-Si, ya lo corri a palos, pero lamento decirte que tu sala ha quedado totalmente destrozada y llena de sangre, creo que tendrán que llamar a las autoridades para que recojan lo que quedan de los mortífagos que maté- le contestó mientras trataba de quitarse el pedazo de cerebro que tenía pegado en su cabello -No se si logres sacar la sangre de los tapices-

-¿Qué hiciste?- Snape seguía revisando su cuerpo con la mirada.

-Solo mate unos cuantos, a aquellos que ya no tenían remedio y su alma estaba verdaderamente podrida y sin remordimientos por lo que habían hecho ¿Tendrán un buen shampoo para quitarme los pedazos de cerebro de Greyback? -

Lucius abrió los ojos por el asombro de lo que decía, salió corriendo de la habitación para ver el lugar de la pelea, Severus y Narcissa lo siguieron. -Creo que me van a regañar- se dijo a sí misma soltando un suspiro antes de ir detrás de ellos.

Cuando los alcanzó, encontró a Narcissa devolviendo el estómago por el espectáculo que tenía enfrente y a Lucius y Sev aterrados sin moverse.

-Lo se, lo se, debí tener más cuidado con las paredes, no debí dejar que volaran en pedazos- decía indiferente al espectáculo de cuerpos mutilados, entrañas regadas por el suelo y demás despojos humanos. -Pero creo que estas esculturas lucirán interesantes en tu jardín Cissy ¿o tu que crees Sev?- le señaló las esculturas de hielo que se habían formado con el fuego maldito.

-¿Es... fuego maldito?- preguntó horrorizado Lucius.

-Sip- dijo alegremente la chica - Lo lanzó Voldy, me quedó bonito ¿verdad? creo que le voy a tomar una foto y se la mandaré a Andreia, para que no diga que no hago nada artístico, y te aseguro que el sol no lo va a derretir-.

-¿Qué eres tú? ¿como has podido hacer todo esto? ¡Eres un monstruo!-

-¡Oye! Eso no se le dice a una chica linda como yo Lucius, deberías agradecer que ya no tendrás a esa serpiente en tu casa y hablando de eso… - la chica se volteó y se dirigió a donde estaba la pared destruida que daba a los jardines, sacó una daga de la nada y cortando la palma de su mano derramó un poco de su sangre al suelo del jardín, mientras recitaba un hechizo en una lengua que ninguno reconoció, toda la casa brilló por unos instantes y las barreras mágicas cambiaron.

-Listo, ahora Voldy o cualquiera de sus secuaces tendrán nulo acceso a sus propiedades, con esto cumplo mi parte del trato, los mortífagos no podrán siquiera acercarse a la propiedad o a ustedes- hizo desaparecer la daga y su mano se curó. -Cissy querida ¿me permites usar uno de tus baños? No voy a llegar así a la casa Black, sería dar una mala impresión-.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras Psique tomaba un relajante baño en una de las habitaciones, Severus y Malfoy tenían una acalorada discusión.

-Tienes que decirme ¿quien rayos es ella?, haz traído a mi casa a un demonio- hablaba Lucius con voz temerosa- Mira lo que ha hecho en mi casa, ni siquiera Fenrir había cometido tal atrocidad-

-No te pongas moralista ahora, Voldemort nos hizo hacer cosas así o peores- Sev estaba mirando a Lucius despotricar mientras tomaba un trago de whisky, lo necesitaba después de ver esa carnicería.

-Pero nunca vi tal saña en una chica de esa edad, hizo pedazos a seres humanos y ni lo lamentó-

-¿Te olvidas de tu cuñada? ¿O tienes problemas de memoria?- revolvía lentamente los hielos de la bebida mientras hablaba.

-No quiero a esa chica cerca de mi casa o mi familia, te largas ahora mismo con ella y no vuelven a poner un pie en esta casa-

Severus iba a replicar pero fue interrumpido -Eso no te lo voy a permitir Lucius- Narcissa se paró frente a su marido con las mano en la cintura -No me importa si es un demonio o la reencarnación de Morgana, esa chica salvó a mi hijo e hizo lo que tu nunca te atreviste a hacer, nos libró de ese loco, así que el que se va eres tu si te atreves a correrla a ella o a Severus- Lucius trató de replicar pero no lo dejó, Narcissa le apuntaba al cuello con su varita -una sola palabra más y yo misma te saco de esta casa ¿Me has entendido?- El rubio solo asintió.

La sra. Malfoy dió órdenes de llamar a los aurores, quería que se llevaran los cuerpos y de esa forma desligarse públicamente del bando oscuro. Pero pidió a los elfos que sacaran las esculturas de hielo, eran demasiado… comprometedoras, no iba a exponer a la chica a ser interrogada, ya tenía su plan pensado, no por nada ella fue una de las brujas más inteligentes de su generación, aunque a veces lo ponía en duda al haber aceptado casarse con semejante hombre.

La historia que publicaría el profeta al día siguiente sería que la mansión había sufrido un ataque durante una reunión de su hijo con sus amigos, que afortunadamente las defensas de la mansión habían sido activadas por ella misma y eso había volado una parte de la casa con todo y los que estaban en el lugar. Fudge era muy fácil de manipular por lo que no habría problemas con él. Además, ahora ya no estaba la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de su marido, lo cual sería usado como el motivo del asalto, era una venganza de antiguos mortífagos.


	19. CAPÍTULO 19 LONDRES BAJO FUEGOS… WEASLEY

**H** ola a todos! Fanfiction está teniendo problemas, no avisa de las actualizaciones y espero puedan leer este capítulo todos los que me hacen favor de seguirme. Espero poder actualizar antes de terminar la semana. Les doy las gracias a los que me dejaron review Noemi Cullen, Myron63 y Mra. de Horan, mil gracias!

En esta ocasión hago mención de algunos personajes de El señor de los anillos, pero no son míos, ni lo son los personajes de Harry Potter, para mi desgracia no me pertenecen...

 **CAPÍTULO 19 LONDRES BAJO FUEGOS…. WEASLEY.**

-¿Tenías que ser tan salvaje a la hora de sacarlos?- Snape estaba caminando a su lado, en su pregunta no había reproche ni molestia, solo curiosidad, los dos habían ido de compras antes de llegar a la casa Black.

-No lo necesitaba, pero quería divertirme un rato- contestó mientras se detenía a ver un escaparate.

-¿Diversión? ¿Llamas a eso diversión?-

La chica se volteó a verlo -Si, es divertido, llevo siglos peleando casi cada día, por lo que ya necesitaba sacar la energía acumulada- le contestó mientras analizaba un abrigo exhibido en un aparador, era un abrigo blanco muy lindo. -Es hermoso- dijo más para sí misma que para otra persona.

-No te juzgo, pero no pensé que fueras tan sanguinaria, no tienes el tipo, como querías cambiar esta historia llegué a creer que era para salvar vidas y que estabas en contra de las muertes-

-¿El tipo?¿Salvar vidas? jajaja- estaba riendo a carcajadas- hay Sev, no te confundas - se paró frente a él, analizando su mente, por primera vez desde que había dicho que no lo haría más- en realidad te confunde mi aspecto por lo que veo, mira, soy una chica como cualquier otra, solo que con mucho poder, no soy ni buena, ni mala, soy luz y oscuridad al mismo tiempo - Severus vio como sus ojos iban volviéndose duros y fríos - Soy lo que yo quiera ser, estoy aquí porque estaba aburrida, no estoy a favor de nadie, a menos de que yo elija, no tomo partido por nadie más que por mi misma y por quien yo quiera- Su voz era fría -Llevo milenios peleando tanto en el bando de la luz como en el de la oscuridad, no me molesta matar, no tengo conciencia que me diga que hice mal, esos tipos lo merecían y decidí ser juez, jurado y verdugo, porque puedo, y porque quise-

Caminó hacia otra tienda -Me gustas Sev, de verdad me gusta que seas así de honesto conmigo al decir lo que piensas, pero, no trates de entenderme, tendrías que vivir siglos para entender todo lo que he vivido y pasado para ser quien soy y aún así… - se paró a ver un árbol de navidad de un escaparate, Severus iba detrás de ella escuchándola - Aún así no entenderías mis motivos, porque ni yo misma me entiendo-

Severus tocó su hombro y la giró hacia él para comprobar lo que sospechaba, ella estaba llorando. La abrazó tiernamente y la dejó llorar -¿Un día me contarás quién eres?-

-Tal vez- escuchó el susurro de ella -Tal vez-

Ese día no fueron a la casa Black, pasaron la noche en la casa de Severus.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Lista para entrar a la locura?- le tendió la mano a su amante.

-¿Lo dices por lo que haré o por lo que me espera?- le contestó entre risas.

-Ambos- le tomó la mano y desaparecieron. Unos instantes después estaba en la puerta de la casa de Sirius Black.

Molly Weasley fue quien abrió la puerta y desde ese momento se ganó la antipatía de la Diosa.

-¡Ah! profesor es usted, pase por favor- dijo mientras revisaba de pies a cabeza a la chica. -Supongo que es su ahijada-

-Sra. Weasley, ella es mi ahijada Psique Liveblood, Psique la sra. Weasley- las presentó, más por educación que por ganas, le era exasperante esa mamá gallina.

-Espero no vuelvas a llenar a mi hijo con pelo, los chicos están arriba limpiando, ve con ellos y ayúdales, nosotros tenemos que estar en la reunión profesor- y con eso se dió la media vuelta en dirección de la cocina.

-¿Desde cuando ella es la dueña de la casa?- le preguntó al pocionista quien solo suspiró. -No hagas dramas y ve arriba con los gemelos y Harry, yo tengo que ver qué es lo que quieren estos de mi ahora- Psique rodó los ojos y empezó a subir las escaleras, con sus pasos despertó al cuadro de la madre de Sirius que empezó a gritar, pero por el momento prefirió ignorarlo y seguir su camino, ya luego se encargaría de eso.

-Hola chicos- saludó a los gemelos que estaban saliendo de una habitación. Los gemelos la abrazaron -Justo la chica que estábamos esperando…- dijo Fred -Oh gran líder, necesitamos de sus conocimientos- terminó George y los dos tenían una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿En qué puedo servirles mis adorados demonios?- les dijo en tono burlón.

La guiaron al interior de la habitación, donde tenían una mesa llena de extraños aparatos y frascos con pociones. -Esto- señaló George un frasco con polvos de colores- es una prueba de los nuevos fuegos artificiales que hemos inventado-

-Pero, no son totalmente de nuestro agrado aún- terminó Fred -Queremos que sean más luminosos y ruidosos, pero nos falta algo para lograrlo, no es suficiente lo que hemos logrado para nuestra total satisfacción, pensamos que tal vez tú conocerías algo para lograr incrementar los efectos-.

-Mmmm hace mucho tiempo conocí a un mago que trabajaba con fuegos artificiales, que por cierto se parece a Dumby, y tenía unos realmente hermosos y fabulosos, deja recuerdo su dirección y le preguntaré por algún consejo vía FLU- Obviamente no iba a ser por red Flu, pero no les iba a decir que iba a hacer una llamada interdimensional.

-¡Genial!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. En ese momento irrumpió Ginevra en la habitación -Mamá dice que se pongan a limpiar las habitaciones que están en el siguiente nivel- vio a Psique y al igual que su madre la revisó de pies a cabeza -Y dijo que tu ibas a ayudar a arreglar las camas de este nivel- y salió dando un portazo.

-¿Acaso tengo cara de elfo doméstico o de sirvienta?- resopló la chica -Esta muy enojada su hermana-

Fred sonrió de lado -Está así porque le dieron una noticia que no esperaba…- George se recargó en el hombro de la chica -Se enteró que Harry y Luna son novios…- la chica se soltó a reír - Y por lo visto no le gustó la idea- habló Fred colocándose al otro lado de la chica -Y menos porque alguna persona le dijo que tu los ayudaste un poquito y que Harry está loquito por ella- terminó George.

-Y supongo que por ser la mejor amiga de Luna, ella me odia- hizo un puchero -Pobre Ginny, que lástima me da- hizo otro puchero que le pareció adorable a Fred, tanto, que no pudo evitar darle un beso en los labios para sorpresa de su hermano y de la propia Diosa (se había prometido no leer sus mentes para darles privacidad).

-¡Fred!- exclamó George y su gemelo lejos de apenarse con la chica le sonrió a la chica. Psique le devolvió la sonrisa, ¡o si!, tenía que reconocer que los dos eran unos chicos muy sexys, volteó a ver George que seguía a su lado -Lo justo, es lo justo- jaló la túnica para acercarlo y le dio un beso a George, que lejos de rechazarlo lo profundizó a tal grado que le sacó unos gemidos de placer a la chica.

-Oigan ese beso ni se parece al que yo te di, no es justo- se quejó entre risas Fred. -¿Detecto celos?- le sonrió antes de besarlo como había besado a George, Fred la estrechó contra su cuerpo y al igual que su hermano le provocó unos gemidos, y tal vez hubieran seguido si no es porque George los separó rápidamente y justo a tiempo de que Ron entrara a la habitación.

-Deberías tocar antes de entrar Ronnie- le reclamó Fred.

-Ni que estuvieran haciendo algo importante- miró a Psique de mala manera y se sentó en una de las camas, justo detrás de él venía Harry, que primero se asomó a la habitación como buscando pedir permiso. -Hola Psique- la saludó al verla.

-Hola Harry- lo saludó la rubia acercándose a él y dándole un abrazo -Luna me pidió que te diera saludos en cuanto te viera- esas palabras logrando que Harry sonriera de oreja a oreja.

-¡Oh no!, aquí vamos otra vez, ¡ya se había calmado!- dijo de mala manera Ron -Estoy harto de verlo con esa sonrisa de estúpido por pensar en la Lunática esa- justo después de decir esas palabras se escuchó un gran estruendo en la casa y un grito.

Varios hechizos habían caído sobre Ron y un puñetazo había hecho que la nariz le sangrara.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO LA LLAMES ASÍ!- Tanto Psique como Harry gritaron al mismo tiempo y los gemelos tenían sus varitas apuntandole. Harry le había roto la nariz y los otros tres lo habían hechizado, dejando a Ron con un estado muy lamentable.

Se escucharon pasos que se precipitaban a la habitación, por la puerta que seguía abierta entraron corriendo varita en mano Sirius, Snape, Molly, Tonks y Lupin, detrás de ellos venía Ginny.

-¡RON!- Gritó Molly al ver a su hijo -¿Que le hicieron?- les preguntó viendo de mala manera en particular a la rubia -Creo que fui clara al decir que no quería que lo llenaras de pelo otra vez- la señaló con su varita.

-Yo no lo llené de pelo, yo le puse los cuernos y la cola, que es muy distinto -aclaró la chica- y nada habría pasado si usted le hubiera enseñado modales al idiota de su hijo- le contestó señalandola también con su varita.

-¿Como te atreves a hablarme así?- Molly estaba más roja que su cabello -¡Y aparte le rompiste la nariz!- Severus ya tenía los ojos en blanco, esa chica si que sabía meterse en problemas, ya iba a intervenir cuando...

-Ese fui yo- dijo Harry y todos los adultos lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos, incluida Ginny - Ofendió a mi novia, aún y cuando ya le había pedido que no lo hiciera- No había arrepentimiento en su voz, no se iba a dejar intimidar, Luna lo valía.

\- Y yo fui quien le puso el pelo- Dijo Fred levantando la mano.

\- Y yo las verrugas- terminó George también con la mano levantada -Luna es nuestra amiga- y eso para ellos era más que suficiente para justificar su acto.

-¿ACASO TODOS SE VOLVIERON LOCOS?- Gritó Molly mientras auxiliaba a Ron, que no dejaba de lloriquear -No deben hechizar así a su hermano- les dijo a los gemelos -Y tu Harry no debiste golpearlo así, eso es de salvajes- señaló a Harry que no se veía muy contento con el regaño pero no dijo nada-, y tu…- se había volteado a ver a Psique-

-¡Y YO NO SOY SU HIJA PARA QUE ME REGAÑE!- la cortó -usted no es mi madre, ni la de Harry, y en vez de regañar a George y Fred, debería regañar a su hijito -Señaló a Ron- por ofender y hablar mal de las personas enfrente de los amigos de estas, en especial cuando ya se lo habían advertido- Se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación y no seguir viendo a esa vieja, tomando de paso a Harry de la mano-Vámonos de aquí- Pasó junto a Snape al que le dedicó una sonrisa y se dirigió a la planta baja, dejando a todos en shock por lo que había dicho a la sra. Weasley

-Cachorro- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos -creo que deberías disculparte con Ron- Era Sirius que los había seguido.

Harry lo miró fijamente, aún estaba su mano sujetada por Psique y eso de alguna forma le daba fuerza -No, él ofendió otra vez a mi novia y no se lo voy a permitir, ni a él ni a nadie-

-Pero él es tu mejor amigo-ahora era Lupin el que hablaba, tras él venía Snape y Tonks -No debiste romperle así la nariz-

-Y él no debió insultar a Luna, se lo había pedido y si fuera mi mejor amigo lo hubiera hecho, si fuera mi mejor amigo estaría feliz porque yo estoy feliz, si fuera mi mejor amigo yo no estaría siempre soportando que insulte a mis otros amigos, fue suficiente- Harry se plantó ante a ellos para hacerles frente, no iba a dejar que lo hicieran sentir culpable.

Sirius y Lupin solo lo veían y no sabían qué decirle, en verdad lo que decía era cierto, si ellos hubieran insultado a Lily, James los hubiera molido a golpes. -Tienes razón, pero no era la forma- dijo finalmente Lupin -Pudiste evitar llegar al uso de la fuerza, pudiste hablarlo-.

-Lo hice y no funcionó- fue la respuesta de Harry.

-Desde que ella llegó todos estan cambiando, tu nunca le hubieras roto así la nariz a Ron- Ginny había entrado a la sala y veía con malos ojos a Psique -Si ella no hubiera llegado a Hogwarts, nunca te hubieras puesto de novio con Luna y no estaría pasando esto- Si los ojos de Ginny lanzaran dagas, la rubia estaría cual puercoespin.

-¿Ahora yo soy la culpable?- le contestó con burla -Pues te diré que sí, es mi culpa, soy mala, muy mala, soy tan mala que en este momento te voy a dejar hablando sola porque no tengo ganas de oír tus sandeces- se giró a ver a Harry - ¿Te apetece ir al cine?- Harry la miró extrañado pero asintió- Padrino, vamos al cine, te veo más tarde-

-Si eso quieres, te veré luego, no olvides que tu equipaje lo traerá mi elfa en cuanto la llames- Psique asintió, Snape ya estaba harto de estar en la casa Black, fue a la chimenea, y desapareció entre flamas verdes y los chicos se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Harry no puedes salir de la casa, es peligroso- intentó detenerlo Lupin. -¿Acaso olvidas a los dementores que te atacaron? Pueden volver a aparecer- Sirius y Tonks estaban de acuerdo con Lupin y se lo hicieron saber, Ginny solo los miraba como si quisiera matarlos.

-¡FRED, GEORGE!- Gritó la rubia de pronto y al instante aparecieron a su lado los gemelos -Vamos al cine ¿Gustan? Yo invito-

-Encantados- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno- la rubia miró a los adultos- no nos esperen a cenar- chasqueó los dedos y las ropas de los chicos cambiaron a ropas modernas muggles, tomó a Fred de la mano y este a George y los 4 desaparecieron de la sala.

-¿No habías dicho que no se puede desaparecer de la casa al exterior?- preguntó Tonks a Sirius.

-Es que no se puede… no se como le ha hecho- la cara de incredulidad de Sirius les dejó claro que no había mentido -Esa chica es cosa seria, un chasquido y todos cambiaron de ropa, y tengo que decir que tiene buen gusto-

Ginny solo bufó antes de ir a decirle a su madre que los gemelos y Harry se habían ido con la chica.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aparecieron en Leicester Square y los dirigió a un café cercano, donde entraron y buscaron una mesa.

-¿Les parece si invitamos a Luna y Neville?- les preguntó mientras miraba la carta de bebidas.

Los ojos de Harry que hasta el momento mostraban enojo se iluminaron -Sí, me encantaría-

Los gemelos rieron ante el entusiasmo que demostró el pelinegro. -No hay problema- dijo Fred.

-Denme unos minutos, dejen voy al sanitario de damas para aparecerme, Harry, por favor tu que conoces más del mundo muggle, explicales las bebidas y a mi encargame un Frapuccino de caramelo- dicho eso se fue al baño de dama.

Unos minutos más tarde regresaba con Luna y Neville, quieres ya vestían también ropa muggle. Luna de inmediato le dió un beso a Harry y se sentó a su lado y Harry pasaba el brazo por sus hombros para pegarla a él.

-Me tardé porque la abuela de Neville no estaba muy de acuerdo en que viniera conmigo- le dijo mientras se sentaba entre los gemelos.

-Lo siento, la abuela puede ser algo especial- Neville estaba apenado.

-No te apures, lo bueno es que la pude "convencer"- la sonrisa que puso la delataba de que algo no muy legal había hecho para que la abuela lo dejara salir.

Después de unos snacks, de que probaran la comida y bebidas muggles pasearon un rato por la plaza antes de entrar al cine. Iban a ver una película de acción y aunque Psique y Harry trataron de explicarles un poco como era el cine, los magos estaban de verdad sorprendidos. Comieron palomitas, tomaron refrescos de sabores, se asustaron, se emocionaron y exclamaron durante la función. Al salir ya querían volver a entrar a ver otra película.

-Tengo una idea mejor, denme unos minutos- corrió a los sanitarios y los chicos la esperaron viendo los diferentes carteles de los próximos estrenos en pantalla mientras hacían bromas entre ellos. Más de un chico volteó a ver a Luna causando que Harry abrazara más a su linda novia y con ello las risas de sus amigos por ser celoso.

-¡LISTO!- Psique llegó de pronto -Lo tengo- les enseñó una pequeña bolsa. -Vamos, síganme-

La siguieron a un pequeño callejón y ahí desaparecieron, para aparecer en lo alto de reloj Big Ben.

-Fui a hablar con mi amigo Gandalf- todos pusieron cara de interrogación- el que les dije a ustedes- señaló a los gemelos- el que fabrica fuegos artificiales -

-¿De verdad?- preguntó George.

-Sip y me dio unas muestras de sus fuegos, quiero que primero lancen nos suyos y luego quiero que vean los de él-

-Pero no los trajimos-

-Fred eso no es problema, pasé rápido a la casa por ellos- sacó de la bolsa los frascos que le habían mostrado. Dejó que los chicos se prepararan para dar su show de luces mientras se ponía cómoda con Harry, Luna y Neville en unas butacas que había aparecido.

Unos minutos después, la noche se iluminaba con los fuegos de los Weasley, muchos de las personas que pasaban por el lugar se detuvieron a ver el show inesperado, el cielo se llenó de luces de colores asombrando a más de uno.

-Son hermosos- dijo Luna. -No tanto como tu- le dijo Harry antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Neville y Psique hicieron muecas de asco en tono de broma, burlándose de los melosos de sus amigos.

Cuando terminaron los cuatro les aplaudieron a los gemelos. Ellos hicieron una reverencia y dieron las gracias entre risas.

-Ahora quiero que vean esto- Psique sacó los fuegos de su amigo Gandalf. Si la gente se había asombrado con el show inicial, se maravilló con lo que siguió, las luces parecían danzar en el cielo. Las personas que iban conduciendo vehículos se detuvieron para poder ver el espectáculo. Fred y George estaban con la boca abierta.

-Y este es el mejor, lo vi por primera vez en la fiesta de mi amigo Bilbo Bolsón- Lanzó el último al aire y surgió un gran dragón de luces, que voló por el cielo asustando a más de uno y después de varias vueltas, se dirigió al río y se perdió a lo lejos antes de explotar formando una gran estrella de luces.

-¡ES JUSTO LO QUE QUEREMOS! - Gritó George aún viendo hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido el dragón.

-Necesitamos conocer a tu amigo-

-Lo siento Fred, pero Gandalf es un mago muy ocupado, se la pasa viajando de un lado a otro, pero tengo la receta de sus fuegos- le extendió una libreta, Fred la tomo y junto con George empezaron a hojear -¿Runas? ¡TODO ESTÁ ESCRITO EN RUNAS!-

-¡Ah sí! olvidé decirles que es algo excéntrico, siempre se viste de gris, bueno ya lo cambió a blanco, fuma en pipa y escribe en runas- dijo como si fuera lo más normal -Si tienen problemas les puedo ayudar-

-Hermione también toma la clase de runas- les dijo Harry -Estoy seguro que ella les ayudaría a traducir todo y ya saben que ella es la mejor de la escuela en casi todo-

Y con eso, la sonrisa de los gemelos iluminó la noche de nuevo.


	20. CAPÍTULO 20 NAVIDAD, NAVIDAD

_Hola de nuevo! Les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia, no se si los que me siguen han podido ver o no las actualizaciones, fanfiction aun no arregla eso de avisar las actualizaciones... Y_ _Ulises The Skrill, gracias por tu review, espero que con lo que pasa aquí te des una idea de lo que viene para Ginny._

 _Es triste, pero HP no es de mi propiedad... por lo que mientras yo voy a llorar un rato por eso, los dejo leer el capítulo._

 **CAPÍTULO 20 NAVIDAD, NAVIDAD… ¿BLANCA NAVIDAD?**

La mañana siguiente fue despertar entre gritos de la sra. Weasley y los del cuadro de la sra. Black.

-¡CALLEN A ESE MALDITO CUADRO!- Gritó Psique arrojando una almohada que pensó que iba a parar a la nada, pero en realidad paró en la cara de la sra. Weasley.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!- Ante la pregunta la rubia abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, a su izquierda estaba Fred aún adormilado y a la derecha George que aún tenía un brazo sobre ella en lo que parecía un abrazo. Y entonces recordó el final de la noche.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Luego de dejar a Neville y Luna en sus casas, los chicos y Psique volvieron a la casa Black ya muy tarde, con un hechizo insonorizó los pasos de los cuatro y cuando se dirigía a la que iba a ser su habitación los gemelos la arrastraron a la suya cuando Harry ya no estaba a la vista._

 _-¿Ansiosos?- les preguntó entre risas. Los dos asintieron y la llevaron a la mesa de trabajo, sacaron la libreta que les había entregado y empezaron a trabajar en la traducción. Más que traducirlo ella misma, quiso que ellos fueran entendiendo las cosas y aprendiendo, nunca está de más saber otro idioma, ellos son inteligentes, sabía que podrían con eso siempre y cuando tuvieran la motivación._

 _Era ya de madrugada cuando el sueño la empezó a vencer, las apariciones, el viajar a otra dimensión si bien no agotaban su poder, su cuerpo si se cansan y más después de los hechizos de sangre que había hecho el día anterior para los Malfoy._

 _-Tengo sueño, será mejor que vayamos a dormir un rato- se puso de pie y se estiró cual gato, había estado sentada en medio de los gemelos. Así que cuando se puso de pie George aprovechó para abrazarla -Gracias- y le dió un beso en el cuello que la hizo ronronear -Esa forma de dar gracias es muy agradable- le dijo con coquetería._

 _Fred la tomó de la cintura y la giró hacia sí y le plantó un beso en los labios -Yo tambien te doy las gracias- La rubia le sonrió -mmm no deberían darme las gracias así, podría acostumbrarme-_

 _George la jaló pegando la espalda de ella a su pecho -Nosotros también nos podemos acostumbrar- la abrazó más fuerte mientras atacaba a besos su cuello blanco haciéndola jadear._

 _-mmmm George- las manos del chico empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica, Fred se acercó a ellos y de nueva cuenta tomó la boca de la chica en un beso más demandante. Cuando la dejó respirar solo se escuchó -Mmmm Fred- sintió como la giró George y ahora eran sus labios los que tenía sobre los suyos. Estuvieron besandose y tocandose un rato mientras caían en una de las camas, que no supo quien la había agrandado, los chicos la mimaban en cada beso y recorrían su cuerpo con besos y caricias, poco a poco la ropa iba quedando de lado._

 _No supo cual de los dos o los dos tocaron su intimidad con gran maestría, los dedos que se habían colado dentro de su ropa interior la habían llevado a experimentar un orgasmo que gritó en la boca de uno de los chicos, sabía que si los dejaba iban a llegar a mucho más, esos dos demonios eran magníficos, se entendían y complementaban tan bien que eran como uno solo, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento, tenía ganas de ella misma maldecirse, pero se merecían un mejor lugar que una habitación en la que cualquiera podría entrar e interrumpir, hizo que el sueño fuera cayendo sobre ellos lentamente, los tres pronto estuvieron durmiendo, mientras en las calles el sol comenzaba a salir._

 _FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Al escuchar los gritos de la señora dió gracias a su buen tino de vestirse ella y a los gemelos antes de dormir, así que cuando entró lo que encontró fue a sus hijos y a la chica vestidos con la ropa del día anterior en la misma cama.

-Ya callese señora, me duele la cabeza- quitó la mano de George de su estómago -Solo nos quedamos dormidos trabajando-

-¡GEORGE! ¡FRED!- Los gemelos contestaron entre sueños, la señora no se anduvo con juegos y con un Aguamenti los terminó de despertar. -Los quiero abajo en cinco minutos- y salió dando un portazo.

-¿Porque estoy vestido?- escuchó a sus espaldas -Por que si no te hubiera vestido y tu madre nos encuentra como nos dormimos, hubiera sido capaz de arrancarme toda mi linda cabellera por pervertir a sus demonios, voy a mi cuarto, será mejor que corran o su señora madre los va a capar por no obedecer- y entre risas de los tres salió de su habitación.

Afuera estaba Ginny recargada en una pared esperando. Cuando quiso pasar a su lado la pelirroja se lo impidió.

-¿Que quieres?- no tenía humor de aguantar a la hermanita de sus amigos, pero ya sabía por donde iba el enojo de ella y eso la aburría sobremanera.

-Ya te volviste la puta de mis hermanos por lo visto- Eso si no se lo esperaba Psique, no pensó que le reclamara algo así -Además de creerte la Cupido al andar juntando a Luna y Harry- entonces si el reclamo volvió a los terrenos conocidos y que esperaba -Y encima te vienes a meter a esta casa a tratar de hacer lo que tu quieres, agredes a Ron y le faltas el respeto a mi madre- Ginny estaba frente a ella señalandola y mirandola furiosamente -Mete en tu cabeza que aquí no eres nadie y mantente alejada de mis hermanos y de Harry, o lo lamentarás-

-La pequeña comadreja está celosa- y ante eso Ginny se tensó -Si, esta celosa porque Harry no es suyo, pensaste que ibas a mantener a Luna lejos de él cuando le contaste que te gustaba, sabías que a ella le gustaba Harry- no preguntó, lo afirmaba y se acercaba más a la pelirroja -Caiste muy bajo al tratar de manipularla, aprovechandote de que ella haría lo que fuera por seguir siendo tu amiga, cuando en verdad tu no la consideras así- eso hizo que Ginny retrocediera un paso -¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? pues te equivocaste, yo conozco a muchas moscas muertas como tu, que se aprovechan de los sentimientos sinceros de amistad de otras chicas, y eso lo detesto, además tu no eres la dueña de esta casa como para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer.-

La había hecho caminar hacia atrás en el pasillo mientras hablaban -Así que yo te advierto un par de cosas: uno, no te metas con Luna y Harry. Dos: no te metas conmigo, yo hago lo que yo quiero y más te vale guardarte tus amenazas, porque no sabes con quién te metes y Tres: si soy o no una puta, es mi problema, yo no te he llamado así, aún y cuando se que te haz besuqueado en los armarios de la escuela con más de uno, aún teniendo novio. Aléjate de mí o lo lamentarás- y como ya estaba junto a la puerta de su habitación entró rápidamente y le cerró la puerta en la cara a la comadreja menor, definitivamente hay de Weasleys a Weasleys y esa era de las que no le gustaban.

Quiso dormir otro rato, por lo que se dejó caer en la cama, pero no había pasado ni diez minutos cuando tocaron su puerta.

-¿QUIEN QUIERE MORIR HOY?- Gritó, si algo odiaba era no dormir bien.

La puerta se abrió lentamente -¿Se puede?- no se había asomado nadie, pero la voz era la de Harry. Con un gruñido Psique le dijo que si.

-Perdón pero la sra. Weasley te manda llamar y Snape también está abajo, se ve algo molesto, trae una cara que cualquiera diría que Voldemort en persona lo regañó- dijo entre risas.

-Dame un minuto y voy- Harry salió y la chica se preguntó sobre lo que necesitaba Snape, si bien no había ido a verlo eso no era motivo para que se apareciera tan temprano a buscarla.

Manipuló el tiempo unos momentos, para alargar lo segundos y darse un baño y cambiar su ropa. Cuando estuvo lista salió corriendo.

Encontró a la señora gritando instrucciones a diestra y siniestra y todos obedeciendo como elfos domésticos, y a Severus en una batalla de miradas con Sirius y Lupin mientras estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

Psique se acercó y se sentó junto a "su padrino" después de plantarle un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios, aunque eso nadie lo notó -Hola Sev ¿que tal tu noche?-

-Creo que no tan divertida como la tuya- y tiró un par de de periódicos muggles y el Profeta en la mesa en los cuales había en primera plana fotos de los fuegos artificiales. -Si no me equivoco esto es obra tuya, tiene toda tu firma en ello, salieron hasta en la Televisión muggle nacional-

Psique tomó uno de los periódicos muggles y comenzó a leer las reseñas con una gran sonrisa -No te equivocas, pero no fueron obras mías, los primeros fueron de mis demonios y los últimos son de Gandalf el gris-

-¿Quién?- preguntó Lupin que había agarrado otro de los periódicos y leía las noticias.

-Gandalf el mago gris, digo, blanco- al ver la cara de interrogación de todos solo dijo -un viejo amigo mío- quitándole importancia -Miren Fred y George, los muggles hablan maravillas de su trabajo, andan averiguando quien es el fabricante para contratarlo, dicen que son los mejores fuegos que han visto en años- Les lanzó el periódico para que lo leyeran. Estaban muy entusiasmados, hasta que su madre empezó a regañarlos, que si el estatuto de secreto, que si el ministerio….

-Nadie sabe que fuimos nosotros fuera de esta habitación, así que deje de parlotear "señora"- los gritos agudos de la señora ya la tenían harta. -¡Kreacher! - el elfo apareció al instante.

-Mi señora, ¿que puede hacer el pobre Kreacher por usted?- a todos menos a Severus, les sorprendió la actitud de el elfo que a todos insultaba.

-¿Puedes por favor prepararme un delicioso desayuno? Tengo mucha hambre, tanta que me voy a desmayar- dijo exagerando. -Kreacher tendrá el honor de preparar su comida mi ama, Kreacher no tardará nada- Y en unos momentos más el desayuno estaba frente a ella: jugo de frutas, huevos, tocino, pan tostado y pan dulce, jarras con leche y chocolate -¿Mi ama desea algo más?-

La chica se levantó y abrazó al elfo -Gracias, adoro el chocolate, me acabas de hacer muy muy muy feliz-

-La ama abrazó a Kreacher, Kreacher ya puede morir feliz- el elfo estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar de la emoción. -Nada de morirse Kreacher, si no, ¿Quien me va a consentir con mi chocolate?-

-Si mi ama, Kreacher tendrá su chocolate cada día para usted y preparará todo lo que la ama le diga- y despues de eso desapareció de la cocina.

Cuando se iba a sentar, vio que todos, a excepción de Sev, la miraban con una expresión de sorpresa -¿QUE? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó mientras se servía su chocolate y tomaba un pedazo de pan dulce.

-Nunca había visto a ese sucio elfo comportarse como lo hizo, no desde mi madre, no, ni siquiera con mi madre, más bien con mi hermano Regulus se llegó a comportar así ¿Qué le hiciste?-

-Nada, yo no hice nada, solo lo hace porque él quiere y no lo vuelvas a llamar sucio elfo en mi presencia- y siguió comiendo ante la mirada de todos. -Ya dejen de verme así, no me dejan disfrutar mi desayuno-

-Señorita, me atrevo a decir que no tiene ningún remordimiento por casi haber roto el estatuto del secreto y le vale…- quería suavizar el lenguaje, pero iba a ser hipócrita hacerlo- madres lo que los demás piensen, por lo que para cumplir mi tarea aquí rápidamente y poder irme, no solo vine a decirte que todos hablan maravillas del espectáculo de ayer, quiero que sepas que lo que NO planeaste salió bien en la casa Malfoy, los niños ya están fuera de peligro y la sra. Black te manda este pequeño obsequio en agradecimiento- Esto último hizo voltear la cabeza de todos, Severus entregó a la chica una pequeña caja que al abrirla contenía una linda peineta plateada.

-Muy bien dicho Sev, ya me conoces, me vale madres lo que piensen- dijo mientras manipulaba la peineta y la colocaba en su cabello- Me alegro que los chicos estén bien y dale las gracias a Cissy por la peineta, ¿Se me ve bien?- le preguntó a Sev quien asintió después de mirarla unos segundos, los dos ignoraban las miradas de todos, como si no estuviesen ahí.

Se escuchó la puerta y un estruendo y todos dijeron -Tonks-

La auror entró a la cocina corriendo: -No lo van a creer, pero… -Tomó aire- Narcissa Black ha solicitado el divorcio y en su casa fueron encontrados varios cuerpos de mortífagos, el profeta lo iba a publicar ayer, pero Fudge lo detuvo hasta averiguar lo que había pasado realmente, pero ya es un secreto a voces en el ministerio, entre los muertos esta Greyback- Se sentó junto a Psique y se sirvió leche y comió del tocino servido -Además Malfoy ya no tiene la marca tenebrosa, nadie sabe como lo hizo, pero parece que su casa fue atacada en venganza y las defensas de la casa hicieron el resto, aunque lograron torturar un rato a unos chicos amigos de Draco Malfoy, todos están bien- hablaba tan rápido que apenas se le entendía.

-¿Malfoy ya no tiene la marca?- Sirius estaba sorprendido - no había escuchado que eso fuera posible, seguramente es todo una mentira de ese gusano.-

Psique soltó un el pan que tenía en la mano y agarró el brazo de Snape, jaló la manga de la túnica para dejar el brazo al desnudo, demostrando que ya no portaba la marca.

-El que no sepas como quitarlo, no significa que no se pueda o sea mentira, así que antes de parecer un ignorante, averigua- soltó el brazo de Severus y volvió a su desayuno.

Sirius miraba del profesor a la chica -¿Cómo es posible?-

Severus no pensaba decir nada, ya había terminado su reunión con la chica, por lo que se levantó -Eso no es algo que te interese, pero es verdad que Malfoy ya no lleva la marca, Psique, no me des más dolores de cabeza y mientras no esté, por favor, compórtate- le dirigió una mirada que lejos de ser severa era de complicidad, la rubia le sonrió y levantó el pulgar mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida.

-¡Quejicus explica lo que ha pasado!- le exigió Sirius pero fue ignorado. Severus se desapareció por medio de la red Flu.

Lupin miró a la chica - Narcissa te envío una peineta en agradecimiento, te informaron que los niños están bien, eso me indica que tu sabes algo de lo que pasó en esa casa-

-Si, se todo lo que pasó, de hecho soy protagonista, pero no les pienso decir- tomó su taza con chocolate en una mano y en la otra una rosquilla -los veo luego, tengo sueño- salió de la cocina y cuando iba a subir el cuadro de la madre de Sirius empezó de nuevo a gritar.

Psique lanzó un hechizo que silenció al cuadro y lo dejó inmóvil -ahora si podré dormir-.

-¿Como rayos logró eso?- preguntó Black al ver el cuadro de su madre inmóvil y en silencio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los días antes de la Navidad pasaron entre fugas de Psique con los gemelos y Harry al exterior, iban de paseo a diversas zonas de Londres junto con Neville y Luna. Por primera vez en la vida de todos, se divirtieron sin preocupaciones en el mundo muggle, Harry conoció la ciudad como nunca había tenido oportunidad cuando estaba con sus tíos.

Uno de los días que estaban de compras en el centro de Londres, Luna se detuvo y señaló hacia una cafetería cercana -Miren, ahí está Hermione- Y eso fue suficiente para caer sobre Hermione, que estaba tomando un café con sus padres después de un día de compras de último minuto y luego de conocer a sus padres y prometer regresarla sana y salva, se la llevaron con ellos por el resto de la tarde. Así empezó Psique a acercarla a su grupo.

-¿Entonces llevan días saliendo de casa de Sirius sin permiso de ellos? ¡Harry eso es muy peligroso para ti!- les regañaba mientras caminaban por una abarrotada calle llena de luces y decoraciones navideñas - ¿Y Ron y Ginny? No están con ustedes ¿por qué?.

-Simple, no son mis invitados, no los quiero a mi lado, Ron insultó a Luna y Ginny me llamó Puta- le dijo como si hablara del clima.

Todos giraron la cabeza -¿¡QUE¡?-

-¿Puta?- Harry no lo creía.

-¿Mi hermana te dijo eso?- Fred se estaba poniendo furioso.

-¿Cuando pasó eso?- George ya estaba furioso.

-Voy a patear a Ginny- Luna lo dijo con total convicción. Neville ni siquiera supo qué decir de la impresión.

Las voces de todos se escucharon al mismo tiempo -TRANQUILOS- gritó la rubia tratando de calmarlos -Si, me llamó puta porque me vio saliendo de su habitación -Señaló a los gemelos -cuando nos quedamos dormidos trabajando en los fuegos artificiales, además de advertirme que me mantuviera alejada de ustedes y de Harry-

-¿De mi? ¿por qué de mí?- preguntó el pelinegro confundido.

-Está enamorada de tí- fue Hermione la que habló y al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho se reprendió a sí misma -Lo siento, no debí decir eso-

-Pero ella tiene novio y nunca le he dado motivos para que piense que quiero algo más con ella-

-Eso no importa, le gustas y esta celosa de tu relación con Luna, y como yo soy amiga de Luna, me odia-

Hermione miró a Psique -Si, esta celosa y si, te odia, pero nunca pensé que te insultaria así- se acercó a ella -Lo siento, debí hablar con ella y no dejar que se alterara así, debí darme cuenta de lo mal que estaba-

-¿Acaso eres tú su madre? No Hermione, tú no eres culpable de nada, ella está furiosa por un capricho -Señaló a Harry- que no se le está cumpliendo, así que tu tranquila y mejor disfrutemos esta tarde, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comprar unos libros?- Ante eso Mione sonrió y asintió.

Los chicos entraron en una librería gigante, los gemelos se perdieron en la sección que descubrieron sobre comics y anime, Neville en los de botánica Muggle, Luna arrastró a Harry a la sección de fantasía y luego a la de ciencias naturales. Psique y Mione fueron hacia la literatura romántica.

-Mira, este libro tiene tu nombre- Mione le mostró un libro de pasta dura que mostraba una hermosa imagen de una escultura de dos enamorados, el libro se titulaba "Eros & Psyche".

Psique tiró el libro que tenía en su mano al ver el que le mostraba la castaña, Mione vio como la chica iba perdiendo el color y tuvo miedo de que se fuera a desmayar -¿Estas bien?- dejó el libro en un estante y se acercó a la rubia para ver que estuviera bien, parecía que se había quedado en shock. -¿Psique?- no recibió respuesta, le tomó la mano y la dirigió a unas sillas que estaban cerca, parecía que guiaba a alguien sin conciencia de lo que hacía. -Siéntate, buscaré a los demás para irnos, no estás bien- la chica la detuvo -No, no vayas, estoy bien, es solo que algo me cayó mal en la comida- le sonrió -Me dieron ganas de devolver el estomago, pero estoy bien-

-Seguramente comieron mucha comida rápida- Psique asintió con una sonrisa. -Descansa un momento, mientras los busco para ir a otro lado, además ya está anocheciendo-

Todos se reunieron rápidamente y fueron a un callejón desde el cual Psique llamó a Dobby para ayudarlos a llegar a sus casas, no estaba muy concentrada para llevarlos. Solo quedaban los gemelos Harry y ella en el callejón cuando empezó a nevar.

Psique levantó la mano para recibir los copos de nieve, y sonrió tristemente -Navidad, navidad… blanca navidad… hace mucho que no veía nevar-

Los chicos habían notado que su amiga estaba triste por lo que se situaron a su lado, Harry pasó un brazo por su hombro -Es hermosa la nieve-

-Es tan blanca como tu piel- le dijo George.

-Pero tu no eres tan fría como la nieve- le sonrió Fred.

La chica cerró los ojos y las lágrimas salieron de ellos -soy más fría que la nieve, mi corazón es como un témpano de hielo, la última vez que vi nevar, la nieve se cubrió de sangre y mucha gente que amaba murió, la nieve ya no era blanca, era rojo sangre-

Los gemelos y Harry se miraron entre ellos, y entonces se dieron cuenta que en realidad no sabían nada de ella, no conocían su historia pero ella sí conocía mucho de ellos. Harry la abrazó y ella lloró desconsoladamente, algo estaba cambiando en ella, ella se estaba fracturando.

Y mientras la nieve blanca caía sobre ellos, cubriendo la ciudad de blanco, la chica lloraba en brazos de Harry.


	21. CAPÍTULO 21 EL RELICARIO

_Hello! he vuelto! Antes que nada, gracias por sus reviews y muchas felicidades a Ulises the skrill por su cumpleaños!_

 _Espero disfruten este capítulo, creo que ya fanfiction está arreglando lo de el aviso de actualización. Y me duele mucho, pero recuerden que HP no es mío, si lo fuera, nunca hubiera matado a Snape._

 **CAPÍTULO 21 EL RELICARIO**

El día de la cena de Navidad la sra. Weasley prácticamente encerró a sus hijos en la casa, no iba a permitir que se le escaparan otra vez con esa rubia maleducada. De verdad que la detestaba. Ron y Ginny igualmente la odiaban y más ahora que se habían enterado que estuvieron paseando y comprando mil y un cosas por el mundo muggle, la envidia corroía a esos dos.

Harry cada día se veía más feliz porque todos los días había podido ver a su Luna, cosa que detestaba Ginny, ella había planeado enamorarlo aprovechando que iban a estar alejados de ella en esas vacaciones. Pero nunca contó con que esa chica también iría a casa de Sirius y mucho menos que todos los días se iría Harry con ella a pasear junto con Luna, odiaba a Luna y a Psique, ¿por qué tenía que haber llegado a Hogwarts?

Ron por su parte estaba enojado porque sus hermanos habían preferido defender a la Lunática y andaban de amigos de ella y de la tal Psique ¡por Merlín! esas dos estaban chifladas y prefirieron atacarlo a él que era su propio hermano. Además, Harry lo había golpeado, olvidándose que él le había hecho el favor de ser su amigo tantos años. No todos iban a estar a su lado para arriesgarse a ser asesinados por El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Debería agradecerle que fuera su amigo y llevarlo a él a todos esos lados muggles y comprarle tantas cosas como lo hacía con los gemelos. Era lo mínimo que se merecía.

Ginny y él se lo iban a hacer pagar a Harry muy caro, o eso pensaba.

Ese día, fiel a su compromiso con Sev, Psique decidió empezar a fastidiar a Sirius, les "sugirió" a los gemelos que Sirius necesitaba un buen baño anti pulgas, por lo que a la primera oportunidad lo agarraron convertido en perro, con un hechizo evitaron que volviera a ser humano y le dieron un buen baño. Además de ponerle un lindo collar rosa como regalo de navidad, que no se quitaba ni volviendo a ser humano.

Esa noche cenaron todos juntos en el comedor de la casa, Kreacher se desvivió por atender a la Diosa, solo a ella obedecía, así que cuando le pidió que fuera amable con Harry y los gemelos obedeció al instante. Esa noche fue tranquila, entre malas caras de Molly, Ron y Ginny y las caras alegres de los gemelos, Arthur quien ya estaba mejor, Sirius, Lupin y Harry, Sev se había negado a presentarse a cenar.

Horas después, cuando ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones descansando, Psique despertó porque sintió unos extraños cuerpos en su cama, al tratar de moverse se dio cuenta que tenía a un gemelo a cada lado de la cama.

-Buenas madrugadas- se sentó en su cama, y solo consiguió ser jalada de nueva cuenta a estar acostada y ser besada por Fred con gran ímpetu. -Buena madrugada preciosa- le dijo entre beso y beso.

-Feliz Navidad- escuchó tras de sí a George mientras le daba un beso en un hombro, y sintió que bajo las sábanas ambos estaban desnudos, sentía la gran erección de George contra su espalda.

-¿A qué se debe tan deliciosa interrupción de mi sueño?- les contestó mientras acariciaba el pecho de Fred y pasaba una pierna por las de George para entrelazarla con las de él.

-A nada en particular, solo queríamos desearte dulces sueños y muy feliz navidad antes que nadie- Fred se había acercado más y estaba tocando sus pechos sobre el camisón que traía puesto. Su contacto la hizo gemir y restregar su trasero en George que también gimió.

-Más les vale que hayan puesto un buen hechizo en esa puerta y no vaya a entrar su madre a buscarlos- les dijo a la vez hacía desaparecer el molesto camisón.

-Mejor aún, pusimos una poción para dormir en la cena de todos menos en la tuya y la nuestra, van a dormir muy bien hoy- le susurró Fred.

-Son unos pequeños demonios- les dijo entre risas. -Ni tan pequeños preciosa- George le hizo sentir más su erección al tiempo que mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y apretaba uno de sus pechos y Fred tocaba con su miembro el pubis de la chica a la par que besaba sus labios. Hacía días que ella deseaba estar con ellos y hoy no se le iban a ir vivos, si eso querían, no sabían con quien se habían metido.

Con un rápido movimiento se abalanzó sobre Fred, haciendo que quedara él de espaldas a la cama, se subió en él, haciéndolo gemir por la sorpresa, y comenzó cabalgarlo, a la par que con una de sus manos jalaba el miembro de George. Eran los dos jóvenes y notaba que no tenían mucha experiencia, así que iría algo lento con ellos, les llevaba milenios de práctica, hechizó a George para que no sintiera el tiempo pasar mientras disfrutaba una fantasía en su cabeza y se enfocó en disfrutar a Fred.

Lo besó con pasión, mordiendo su hombro cuando la penetró de forma más profunda, cambiaron de posición y teniéndolo sobre ella le araño la espalda cuando aceleró las embestidas -¡Oh Fred! Sigue ahí- el chico hizo lo que le ordenó y pronto sintió como las contracciones de ella lo apretaban deliciosamente -No aguantaré mucho- le dijo entre jadeos -Tu libérate- le dijo antes de gritar su orgasmo seguida por el pelirrojo que cayó exhausto a su costado.

Lo hizo dormir y buscó a George que seguía en medio de una fantasía, subió por su cuerpo besando las piernas del chico, al llegar a su miembro lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a jalarlo -¿Te gusta así?- le preguntó inocentemente. -Si… si… me gusta- apenas podía contestar, estaba muy excitado, hizo que se sentara para poder besarlo a la par que llevaba su pene a su centro -¡George! Tienes razón, no son pequeños- lo besó con gran maestría mientras subía y bajaba de él, el pelirrojo le ayudaba sujetando sus caderas para llevar un ritmo demencial, pronto si seguía así no iba a aguantar.

Lo tumbó en la cama al momento de sentir su orgasmo llegar, George tampoco pudo contenerse más y finalizó con un fuerte gruñido. Estaban los dos cubiertos de sudor, antes de dormirlo le dio otro beso.

-Te gusta andar de voyerista por lo visto- se levantó de la cama donde estaban los dos pelirrojos y caminó hacia el espejo que estaba frente a la cama. En el espejo estaba Andreia parada.

-¿Por eso terminaste tan rápido? ¿Para qué no te viera? jajaja- Psique se paró desnuda frente al espejo viendo a su amiga reír del otro lado. -En parte, no me gustaría que ellos te vieran ¿qué haces aquí?- Andreia cambió su risa por una expresión seria.

-Desde que entraste a esa dimensión han pasado solo unas horas acá, André debió comunicarse hace ya un rato, pero, no he tenido noticias de él, sé que sigue vivo pero no dónde, ni en qué estado- La rubia abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. -Supongo quieres que haga un hechizo de localización-

-No, yo ya lo he hecho, no ha resultado, pero… la última ubicación es en una dimensión cercana a la que estás, si llegas a sentir algo por mínimo que sea avísame, yo estaré revisando los espejos para encontrarlo- Psique asintió -Estaré al pendiente-

-Y para la próxima que tengas a los gemelos… invita, sabes que me gusta ser maestra de novatos- y con una sonrisa socarrona desapareció del espejo.

-¿Dónde te metiste André?- se preguntó mientras veía el cielo por la ventana.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La mañana llegó llena de gritos (otra vez) de la sra. Weasley, llamando a todos a levantarse y reunirse para abrir los regalos.

Cuando Psique bajó a la cocina alcanzó a escuchar a Sirius decirle a Lupin: -Te juro que lo sentí tan real, era una mujer de cabellos blancos preciosa, ha sido el mejor sueño erótico de mi vida…- La rubia se aguantó la risa, si Black supiera que no fue sueño ¿Qué diría? Una especialidad de Andreia era meterse en lo sueños de las personas.

Cuando todos estaban reunidos y comenzaron a abrir regalos Psique se sorprendió de recibir uno de Andreia, era una caja morada con un gran moño dorado -¿Quién es Andreia?- le preguntó Harry al ver la gran etiqueta que decía: Para Psique, De Andreia.

-Una amiga de Estados Unidos, aunque… no esperaba un regalo de parte de ella- lo abrió con cuidado temiendo que fuera alguna broma. Lo que encontró dentro la desconcertó, era una foto enmarcada de la misma Andreia luciendo un bikini, estaba autografiada y decía: "con amor Andreia". Al ver la foto Sirius escupió el café que estaba tomando.

-Es la chica, esa es la chica Lupín…- le dijo sin quitar los ojos de la foto. Psique se empezó a reír de la ocurrencia de su amiga. -Creo que mi amiga la egocéntrica no tendrá reparo si le regalo su foto a alguien que la aprecie más- y sin más le entregó el marco a Sirius -Para que no olvides tus sueños- Sirius se sonrojó pues le dió a entender que había escuchado la conversación con Lupin.

Recibió más regalos, Luna le regaló unos anteojos como los que solía usar ella y un libro con fotos que se habían tomado juntas y con sus amigos, Harry unos dulces y chocolates, Hermione una novelas románticas que habían visto en la librería muggle, los gemelos le compraron un brazalete con cristales morados y rosas que también habían visto en una joyería muggle (cosa que puso furiosa a Ginny porque le encantó el brazalete y a ella solo le dieron dulces sus hermanos), Neville le había enviado un collar con un dije de cristal en forma de estrella, que inmediatamente se puso junto con el brazalete de los gemelos.

Y la última caja era de parte de Severus, dentro encontró el abrigo blanco que había visto en el aparador de una tienda mientras platicaban antes de ir a la casa Black, le alegró que Severus notara los pequeños detalles aún y cuando estaban hablando de cosas importantes, venía con una nota que decía: "Eres más luz que oscuridad".

-¿Se me ve bien?- le preguntó a Harry y los gemelos mientras les modelaba el precioso abrigo blanco. -Preciosa- dijo uno -Perfecta- otro y Harry solo atinó a asentir. Molly se veía muy disgustada, nadie le estaba dando gracias por los suéteres que les había tejido a todos, a excepción de esa rubia desvergonzada, cosa que a Psique le tuvo sin problemas. Ginny y Ron solo veían con envidia.

-Ahora sus regalos ¡Kreacher!- llamó al elfo que de inmediato apareció vestido con una túnica blanca impecable y cargando regalos- Gracias querido- el elfo dio una reverencia y cuando se iba a ir -No te vayas, tú también tienes un regalo que recibir- el pobre elfo no podía creerlo y casi se pone a llorar de no ser porque la chica lo detuvo -Nada de llorar, mejor por favor siéntate y espera tu turno- le guiñó un ojo y el elfo obedeció.

-A Hermione, Luna, Neville y Dobby ya les envié su regalo- tomó una de las cajas -Fred este es para tí- le entregó la caja pequeña finamente decorada. Fred la abrió y dentro encontró un brazalete de piel negra que de inmediato se puso, este se encogió rápidamente y se pegó a la piel desapareciendo y dejando el rastro de un tatuaje -¿Que rayos?-

-Eso es lo que es- sonrió la chica- extiende tu mano y dirígete hacia allá, le indicó una esquina donde estaba un florero horrible- dí rayos ataquen- el chico lo hizo y de su mano surgieron varios rayos que destruyeron el florero. -Solo tienes que practicar tu puntería y listo, aún sin tu varita tendrás eso de apoyo en caso de alguna "contingencia"- Fred miraba extasiado su nuevo tatuaje.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Lupin veía asustado el tatuaje del chico -¿Es legal?-

-¡¿PERO COMO TE ATREVES A TATUAR A MI HIJO ASÍ?! -

La Diosa vio a Molly con total indiferencia -Si Lupin, es legal- obvio era mentira, no podía ser legal puesto que nunca habían visto algo así en esa dimensión- son muy populares en Estados Unidos entre los jóvenes, de hecho si él quiere se lo puede quitar, luego te digo como- y con eso le tendió una caja a George quien la abrió rápidamente, era un brazalete similar, pero de color café, de igual forma se lo puso rápidamente y ocurrió lo mismo, quiso lanzar rayos pero nada pasó, Psique sólo se empezó a reír -Son gemelos, pero no por eso iban a ser iguales sus regalos, el tuyo es fuego, encienden- y así lo hizo George, y una columna de fuego salió disparada de su mano para sorpresa de todos.

-Solo no causes incendios innecesarios- le advirtió con una sonrisa -Luego les enseño a manejarlos para encender desde un cigarro, hasta un incendio forestal-. Tomó otra caja y Lupin se extrañó cuando la lanzó en su dirección -Cuídalo mucho, es único en el mundo- Lupin abrió la caja y sacó un collar de piel con una piedra transparente colgada de él -¿Qué es?- sentía a su lobo retorcerse ante la visión de la piedra -Un cristal lunar, póntela- Lupin lo hizo y sintió cómo las marcas que tenía en la cara iban desapareciendo, así como la eterna sensación de que el lobo interior quisiera salir.

-¿Qué hace esa piedra?- preguntó Harry -Buena pregunta mi pequeño saltamontes, con esa piedra no volverá a convertirse en lobo mientras la tenga consigo- Lupin levantó tan rápido la cabeza que Psique pensó que se rompería el cuello -¿COMO? ¡¿QUE HAZ DICHO?!-

-Que mientras tengas esa piedra contigo, no te volverás a convertir en hombre lobo- Odiaba tener que repetir las cosas.

-Eso es imposible- y ante la respuesta la Diosa bufó -Sirius, ya te dije que el hecho de que tu no sepas la respuesta o el cómo, no significa que sea imposible, mi amiga Serena me hizo favor de regalarme un trozo de cristal lunar, esa piedra funciona como inhibidor de la maldición de lobo- Lupin se levantó de donde estaba y abrazó a la chica -Si lo que dices es verdad, estaré eternamente agradecido contigo y con tu amiga-

-No es nada, no es nada, ahora suéltame por favor que me estas apretando mucho y tus lágrimas arruinan mi hermoso abrigo nuevo- a veces no se sentía cómoda con algunas muestras de afecto.

Una vez libre tomó otro paquete y se lo entregó a Arthur -De parte de Hermione y mío- Arthur se sorprendió pues tampoco esperaba un regalo de la chica, pero lo aceptó y al abrirlo encontró un libro de gran tamaño llamado "Grandes inventos del siglo XX" -Creemos que este pequeño libro lo pondrá más al tanto de la tecnología muggle que tanto disfruta- Arthur solo atinó a dar las gracias, estaba muy emocionado y de inmediato empezó a hojearlo, el libro tenía fotos a colores y diagramas con las partes que los conformaban y los usos de los inventos, todo un tesoro para él.

-Harry querido, tu regalo te lo tengo que dar cuando esté Luna presente, me lo pidió ella, por lo que tendrás que esperar- Harry sonrió ante la mención de Luna -No hay problema, esperare-

-Ahora bien… Sirius y Kreacher- se giró hacia donde estaba Sirius y un poco más a su derecha estaba sentado Kreacher, ya no había más cajas, por lo que Sirius estaba intrigado -Su regalo va de la mano el uno con el otro- Sirius miró al elfo y viceversa -Kreacher por favor entrégame el relicario de Regulus- Kreacher empezó a dar de brincos.

-¡No puedo!, ¡no puedo!, el amo Regulus me lo dejó para cumplir sus órdenes- los chillidos del elfo llenaban la habitación.

-¡KREACHER TE LO ORDENO, ENTRÉGALO AHORA!- La voz de la chica retumbó en la casa para asombro de todos. Kreacher desapareció y volvió a aparecer llevando en sus manos un feo relicario que entregó con mucha dificultad a su ama.

-¿Regulus? ¿Regulus dejó órdenes?-

-Tu regalo es saber lo que realmente ocurrió con tu hermano- se acercó a él y tocando con un dedo su frente le hizo ver lo que había pasado con su hermano menor. Todos pudieron ver como la expresión de Sirius iba cambiando, cuando retiró su dedo de la frente del pelinegro, Black estaba llorando cual niño pequeño.

-Kreacher no ha podido cumplir la última orden de tu hermano- se giró a ver al pobre elfo que lloriqueaba tirado en el piso- por lo que su regalo es: que yo misma la voy a completar- ante esto Kreacher elevó su mirada y vió como el relicario en manos de la chica empezaba a arder en medio de una bola de fuego hasta que un grito se escuchó en toda la casa, un grito de agonía proveniente de esa bola de fuego y luego no quedó nada, el relicario ya no existía, los gemelos sabían lo que había pasado, pero nadie más lo entendió -La orden de tu amo Regulus ha sido cumplida, puedes estar en paz Kreacher- Si antes había llorado el elfo, ahora era un verdadero mar de lágrimas abrazado a los pies de la chica -Mi señora es tan buena con el pobre Kreacher, mi señora es la más bondadosa-

-¿Qué era ese relicario?- Sirius estaba apenas componiéndose de lo que se había enterado -¿Tan importante era que mi hermano dio su vida por destruirlo?- Ante sus palabras se escucharon varias exclamaciones de asombro.

-Pregúntale a tu adorado Dumbledore sobre los horrocruxes, ya le di suficiente tiempo para hablar con la Orden sobre ese tema, si él no te da una respuesta entonces te la daré yo, pero dile que este ya fue destruido y quedan tres de los siete que eran- Se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala dejando a todos con diversos sentimientos y muchas cosas en qué pensar.


	22. CAPÍTULO 22 LEALTADES

YA ESTOY DE VUELTA CON OTRO CAPÍTULO! Espero sea de su agrado, aprovecho para agradecer a los que le dieron follow y favorite a esta historia, así como a otras de mis historias, y que además me han señalado como autora favorita, es un verdadero honor. Les agradeceré mucho si me dejan un review comentándome que les va pareciendo la historia.

No son Psique, ni virgen milagrosa, por lo que no he podido convertirme en dueña de Harry Potter aún, pertenece a la gran J.K.

 **CAPÍTULO 22 LEALTADES.**

Después de que Psique dejara la sala, Sirius salió de inmediato a buscar a Dumbledore, seguido por Remus, tenía que averiguar sobre lo que le había dicho la chica. Encontró al anciano disfrutando su desayuno en el gran comedor del colegio. Al ver a los dos magos frente a él y con esas caras largas supo que algo no andaba bien, especialmente porque Sirius aún era buscado por las autoridades..

-Muy Feliz Navidad Sirius, Remus. ¿Qué los trae por aquí esta mañana?- les dijo ofreciéndoles asiento en la mesa donde se encontraba, los dos negaron la invitación.

-Necesito hablar con usted, es muy importante, ¿podemos ir a un lugar más privado?- le pidió al director. Dumbledore no estaba muy feliz de que le interrumpieran su desayuno, pero no podía hacer nada más. -síganme, vamos a mi oficina- La profesora Minerva vió a los recien llegados y decidió averiguar lo que iba a pasar, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados si es que Dumbledore hacía una de las suyas.

Afortunadamente no había muchos niños en la escuela, por lo que no hubo escándalos sobre la presencia de Black en el lugar.

Ya estando en su oficina, el director encendió la chimenea y tomó asiento -Ahora sí, ¿qué es tan importante para que te atrevieras a dejar la mansión Black-

-¿Qué son los horrocruxes?- La pregunta tan directa sorprendió al director, trató de que no se notara, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido en recomponer la expresión.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Sirius lo vio fijamente, no le gustó que evadiera la pregunta con otra pregunta -Porque hoy supe finalmente el destino de mi hermano, y la persona que me lo hizo saber dijo que le preguntara a usted lo que son esas cosas y que si usted no contestaba entonces ella lo haría, que ya le había dado suficiente tiempo para hablar con la Orden sobre ese tema-.

Dumbledore supo quien le había hablado de ese tema -Psique-

Remus y Sirius asintieron. El anciano soltó un suspiro, esa chica le estaba dando muchos problemas y aún no sabía ¿quién rayos era ella?.

-Es un tema muy complicado Sirius, no creo que sea oportuno hablar sobre eso, aún no tengo nada seguro sobre ese tema- quería evitar hablar, mientras menos gente supiera era mejor, o así lo consideraba.

-La chica dijo que quedan tres de los siete que eran- Lupin estudió la cara del director cuando soltó esa información, el director se quedó sin habla ¿Siete? ¿Quedaban tres aún? ¿Qué había pasado? Todas esa preguntas rondaban por su cabeza mientras los dos magos estaban frente a él esperando una reacción por su parte.

-¿Les dijo que quedan tres? ¿Dijo lo que pasó con los otros?- Los dos negaron. -Destruyó un relicario frente a nosotros- Sirius se removió en su asiento al recordar el grito -Kreacher lo tenía y mi hermano dió su vida por esa cosa, el elfo tenía órdenes de destruirlo pero no había podido, Psique lo destruyó frente a nosotros y fue algo impresionante, esa cosa lanzó un grito aterrador- Remus también se removió de su asiento al recordarlo, su lobo había sentido la magia negra en esa pieza de joyería y era algo asqueroso.

-¿Lo destruyó? ¿Como lo hizo?- El anciano estaba impactado por la noticia, él había estudiado durante meses esos objetos y había muy pocas cosas que lo pudieran destruir, y que una adolescente lo hiciera era algo que investigar.

-Lo rodeó con una especie de fuego que surgió de su mano, una esfera o eso me pareció, no usó su varita, el fuego lo quemó hasta no dejar ni ceniza-

-Pero solo un fuego maldito lo podría destruir, y ese no se mantiene controlado, no podría hacer una esfera de fuego maldito-

-No, no era fuego maldito, no sé qué hechizo usó, solo surgió de su mano la esfera y lo incineró- Lupin ahora estaba intrigado, en el momento no había prestado atención pero no había usado varita, ni dicho ningún hechizo. -¿Qué son esas cosas? los horrocruxes, Psique dijo que ya había dado tiempo para que hablara con la Orden, ¿que es lo que nos tiene que decir sobre eso?- insistió Lupin.

Dumbledore no quería decirles la verdad, era demasiado peligroso que todos supieran.

-Habla de una vez Albus- la voz de Minerva los sorprendió, la subdirectora estaba entrando al despacho -Habla con la verdad y deja de decir mentiras a todos- se veía furiosa, ya estaba cansada de las estrategias ocultas del director, no iba a permitir que el futuro llegara de la forma en que lo había visto.

-Creo que es mejor que no lo sepan, es una información muy delicada Minerva- Eso, eso era mejor, no los quería dentro de sus planes, no dejarían que Harry fuera al matadero por su propia voluntad si lo que pensaba que había pasado era cierto.

-Muy bien Albus, si así lo quieres- Minerva seguía de pie junto al escritorio -Sirius, Remus, mañana por la noche estaré convocando a una reunión de la Orden, Psique nos explicará lo que son los Horrocruxes, hasta entonces- y sin más salió rápidamente de la oficina dejando a los tres magos con la boca abierta.

Black y Lupin se pusieron de pié y salieron de la oficina, si Dumbledore no quería dar respuestas, ya sabían donde las iban a encontrar.

-Esa maldita niña solo ha venido a complicarme la existencia- dijo para sí mismo mientras tomaba un caramelo de limón.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Frente a las puertas de San Mungo se aparecieron 5 chicos, dentro del hospital los estaba esperando su amigo Neville, era la tarde del día de Navidad y como cada año iba a visitar a sus padres. Ese año iba a ser distinto, ese año iba a compartir la visita a sus padres con sus amigos, principalmente porque había recibido una tarjeta de una rubia que decía que su regalo se lo iba a dar en el hospital.

-Bien, aquí estamos- sonrió al ver el lugar, pero después de analizarlo un poco concluyó- es igual de deprimente que todos los hospitales que conozco ¿Acaso es forzoso que sean así?-

Entraron buscando a su amigo, lo encontraron sentado en la sala de espera junto a su abuela, quien al verlos se levantó e hizo que la siguieran, no estaba de acuerdo con que vieran a su hijo y su nuera, pero Neville había insistido demasiado.

-Hola Nev- Luna saludó a su amigo con una sonrisa, Hermione hizo lo mismo pero Psique si se lanzó a abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla -¡FELIZ NAVIDAD NEV!- La chica recibió varias miradas de desaprobación de parte de las enfermeras que estaban en el lugar, cosa que ignoro.

-Hola Psique, chicos, gracias por venir- Neville se sentía nervioso, dentro de él sabía que algo iba a pasar ese día. Psique no lo soltó del brazo y se fue prácticamente arrastrándolo para seguir a su abuela. Pronto llegaron al área donde estaban internados los Longbottom.

-Volveré en un rato, no tardes- la abuela dió la vuelta y se fue, le dolía mucho ver a su hijo en ese estado.

-¡Vamos!- Psique lo jaló hacia el interior de la habitación. Los demás los siguieron, Nev entonces se soltó de PSique y se acercó a su madre -Mamá, hoy vine a visitarlos con unos amigos- Todos se conmovieron con la forma tan dulce con que Neville le hablaba a su madre -Mira, ellos son Psique, Luna, Hermione, Harry, Fred y George, son mis amigos de Hogwarts- La mujer estaba escuchando mientras veía a la nada, de pronto se volvió y parecía que fijaba su vista en su hijo, extendió su mano y le ofreció una envoltura de caramelo. Neville la tomó delicadamente y la guardó en su bolsillo -Gracias mamá-.

-Nev, toma- Psique le entregó una pequeña caja de regalo, Neville lo tomó agradeciendole, lo iba a guardar para abrirlo después, pero la rubia se lo impidió -Ábrelo por favor- Y así lo hizo, dentro había una pulsera similar a la de los gemelos, la examinó un momento -Gracias-

-Nada de gracias, por favor pontela que no tenemos mucho tiempo, tu abuela va a volver y nos querrá sacar de aquí- Nev la miró extrañado, pero al ver que los gemelos le hacían señas para que se la pusiera así lo hizo, ocurrió lo mismo que con los gemelos, la pulsera se volvió un tatuaje en su muñeca -¿Pero que…?-

-Muy bien, ahora ya estas listo, así que saca tu varita y prepárate- Neville la miró como si estuviera loca, pero… ella siempre hacía las cosas por una razón, así que sacó su varita.

-Tu pulsera canaliza magia elemental, en tu caso decidí que sería el agua tu elemento, te servirá mucho a la hora de cultivar tus plantas, pero…el agua también se usa para purificar y limpiar- la chica había caminado hacia donde estaba el padre de Neville y lentamente lo guió hacia el lugar donde estaba Alice y los dejo juntos antes de ponerse al lado de Neville.

-Cierra tus ojos, quiero que imagines que estás en un lago con agua limpia, cristalina, tanto que puedes ver los peces que nadan en ella, imagina que metes tus pies en ese lago, lo sientes un poco frío, pero al mismo tiempo es agradable- Vio como Neville cerró los ojos y se concentraba -¿Ves el lago? - Neville asintió, Psique tomó la mano de Neville con la cual sostenía la varita, apuntando a sus padres -Ahora vas a imaginar que te sumerges completamente en ese lago, esa agua envuelve tu cuerpo, ¿sientes la fuerza del agua?- Neville volvió a asentir -Ahora imagina esa fuerza en tu mano, canaliza ese poder hacia afuera y di _Aqua Lustrali_ -

- _Aqua Lustrali_ \- se escuchó la voz de Neville y su tatuaje brilló, un brillo que pasó por su varita y lanzó un hechizo hacia sus padres. Todos soltaron una exclamación cuando vieron que el hechizo impactaba en ellos haciendo que cayeran al suelo empapados, eso hizo que Neville abriera los ojos y al ver a sus padres así se horrorizó -¿QUE HICE?-

Corrió para acercarse a levantarlos -¿Qué hice?- se repetía una y otra vez, Harry y los gemelos se acercaron para ayudar a levantarlos.

En ese momento entró la abuela de Neville junto con un sanador -¿QUE SUCEDIÓ?- La abuela empujó a las chicas para pasar y ver a su hijo todo empapado al cual Harry y Fred iban levantando.

-¡JÓVENES IDIOTAS QUE LES HAN HECHO!- La matriarca Longbottom estaba furiosa -¡ALEJENSE DE ELLOS AHORA MISMO!- Todos temían que en cualquier momento serían hechizados por ella. -¡FUERA!- Varias enfermeras entraron al oír los gritos y se acercaron para ayudar a acomodar a los pacientes, Neville que estaba en shock fue empujado por su abuela, solo repetía -¿que hice, qué hice?-

-En unos segundos verás lo que hiciste- Psique no se había movido del lugar donde estaba cuando le ayudó a lanzar el hechizo, ni los empujones ni los gritos la movieron, estaba sonriendo. Luna fue la primera en notarlo -Neville mira los ojos de tu padre-

Todos se voltearon a ver a Frank quien era sostenido ahora por un sanador, parecía que ya no tenía la mirada perdida, estaba parpadeando y de pronto levantó la vista fijandola en su madre -¿Mamá?- Augusta empezó a temblar -¿Frank?- su voz sonó quebrada, ¿su hijo le estaba hablando?.

-¿Mamá? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Alice?- La voz de Frank sonaba ronca, la garganta estaba seca, Augusta se acercó a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos -¿Frank me escuchas?-

-Si mamá- fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse haciendo que todos volvieran a gritar.

-¿Frank?- se escuchó una voz débil, Alice estaba reaccionando, lograron verla fijar la vista en su esposo antes de caer ella también desmayada.

Los sanadores de inmediato los pusieron en una cama y empezaron a hacerles análisis, sacaron a los chicos y a Augusta, quien soltó varios insultos a los que la alejaban de su hijo y de la sala.

-¡PERFECTO!- Se escuchó el grito de Psique -¡Primera etapa lista!- la Diosa y Luna empezaron a dar brincos de gusto agarradas de las manos.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ?!- Augusta estaba furiosa, quería explicaciones.

Neville se acercó a ella -Yo lancé un hechizo, que me indicó Psique, a mis padres-

-¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO? ¡ESO ES IMPRUDENTE! ¡PUDISTE MATARLOS!- Augusta estaba a punto de soltarse a gritarle a los chicos cuando salió el sanador interrumpiendo la situación.

-Sra. Longbottom, ¿Sabe lo que sucedió?- La cara del sanador era seria.

-Mi nieto imprudente les lanzó un hechizo que una de sus amigas le indicó ¿Estan bien?-

-¿Sabe qué hechizo fue?- Augusta negó con la cabeza y el sanador volteó a ver a los chicos -¿quien lo sabe?-

-El hechizo se llama _aqua lustrali_ \- fue Nev el que contestó -Yo lo lancé- El sanador lo miró unos segundos antes de sonreír.

-Desconozco el hechizo, pero tengo que decirle que sus padres están mostrando signos de ir despertando de su letargo, es un milagro- Lo gritos de felicidad de los chicos se escucharon por todo el lugar.

-¡¿DE VERDAD?!-

-Si sra. Longbottom, los análisis indican que su cerebro está funcionando en zonas que estaban dañadas, no se lo que ha pasado ahí adentro, pero algo los hizo salir del estado comatoso- El sanador entró de vuelta a la habitación, dejando a Augusta sin habla.

Nev se volvió a ver a la Diosa -¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que eso pasaría?- la Diosa le sonrió -Sí, pero será necesario lanzarles el hechizo más veces, una vez cada 28 días, cada ciclo lunar, por lo menos durante un año para completar el tratamiento, así que espero hayas aprendido bien el hechizo, puesto que tú serás el único que pueda administrarlo, ya que solo a ti responde el brazalete y tu varita- La sonrisa que se formó en la cara de Neville era indescriptible, se lanzó hacia la Diosa y de un abrazo la levantó del suelo y empezó a dar vueltas con ella.

-¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS!- Los gemelos empezaron a bailar alrededor de ellos seguidos por Luna, Harry y Hermione, las risas de todos llenaron el lugar. Augusta estaba de pie viendo la escena, las lagrimas surcaban su rostro, pero no sabía como reaccionar, tanto esperar por esto, tantos sanadores que buscaron, tanto sufrir y ahora, su nieto los había curado ayudado por su amiga, su nieto, ese que pensaban que era squib, la magia de su nieto había hecho el milagro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron todos a la Mansión Longbottom, se habían quedado un rato más para ver los resultados de los análisis practicados a los padres de Nev. La abuela había pedido que por favor fueran a la Mansión puesto que quería hablar con ellos en privado.

Hizo que Neville los condujera a un salón y ahí los elfos domésticos les sirvieron té y algunos bocadillos.

-Se que no te gusta que los elfos trabajen, pero, la abuela es… la abuela- se disculpó Neville con Hermione quien había puesto mala cara al ver a los elfos servir los alimentos. -Entiendo- Hermione le sonrió, entendió que algunos magos no iban a cambiar.

Unos instantes después Augusta entró en el salón, tomó asiento mientras analizaba a los amigos de su nieto, era un grupo algo extraño desde su punto de vista, los gemelos eran mayores que la mayoría y sus fuentes le habían dicho que eran los mayores revoltosos del colegio, la chica Lovegood siempre le había parecido extraña, de Harry… no sabía qué pensar, la chica de origen muggle sabía que inteligente, pero la que de verdad era extraña era la rubia que no dejaba de comer los bocadillos, ella había sido quien le enseñó el hechizo a su nieto y quien le había hecho la nueva varita, ¿en qué momento su nieto terminó siendo amigo de tan extraño grupo?.

-Gracias por aceptar venir a esta casa, hoy ha sido un día de lo más extraño y asombroso, lo más asombroso que he vivido en muchos años- Comenzó a hablar mientras los recorría con la mirada -No sé quién eres, sólo sé, que le has devuelto a esta familia y a mí la felicidad- su vista se fijó en Psique -Desde este momento, como cabeza de la Casa Longbottom te juro la lealtad y ayuda incondicional de mi casa, Psique Liveblood- y selló su juramento con un movimiento de varita haciendo surgir un lazo que rodeó su muñeca y la de Psique antes de desaparecer.

-¡Abuela!- Neville no podía creerlo, su abuela había juramentado la lealtad de la casa a una chica que no conocía, él lo hubiera hecho, pero no era ni la cabeza de familia, ni sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Yo Psique Liveblood, agradezco el juramento y lo acepto- con un movimiento de su mano hizo que el emblema de la familia que estaba en un cuadro en la pared se modificara apareciendo en él una estrella plateada -Y yo, Psique, juro proteger a esta familia a cambio de su lealtad-

Augusta veía el escudo de su familia y no entendía lo que pasaba -¿Qué significa esto?- vió a la chica nuevamente y supo que no era una chica cualquiera, solo una unión con una casa más poderosa haría cambiar su escudo familiar -¿quién eres tú realmente?- Psique sonrió de lado en respuesta.

-Harry querido, aun te debo tu regalo, y creo que es hora de dártelo-


	23. CAPÍTULO 23 MENTIRAS BLANCAS, VERDADES

_Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Espero lo disfruten y recuerden que aún no soy dueña de HP..._

 **CAPÍTULO 23 MENTIRAS BLANCAS, VERDADES OSCURAS**

Todos veían a la rubia parada en medio de la sala, la abuela de Neville estaba sin habla, no sabía qué pensar.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de que algunos de ustedes sepan la verdad, porque sin esa verdad no van a entender mi regalo a Harry- Caminó hacia la chimenea que estaba en una de las paredes y por un momento se quedó mirando al fuego, nadie decía nada, el silencio se había instalado en la habitación.

-Luna es la única que realmente sabe lo que pasa, junto con Severus y Minerva- Se volvió hacia ellos y vió que todos estaban intrigados -Fred y George, gracias por seguirme en mis locuras- les sonrió- Siempre fueron de mis favoritos, por eso los elegí -Miró a Neville- Tú también lo eres, y aunque no lo creas, eres más valiente de lo que crees-

-Le estas dando muchas vueltas- Le dijo Luna sonriendo.

-¡Oh vamos Luna! ¡El momento es dramático! ¡Soy una Drama Queen!- Psique hizo un puchero -Ok, la verdad es que yo no soy una bruja, ni siquiera soy de este planeta- Todos la miraron con cara de interrogación.

-Señorita Liveblood, creo que si va a estar jugando, será mejor que me retire-

-No Augusta, no estoy jugando- la chica se acercó a ella -por favor toma mi mano- Augusta la miró desconcertada, pero ella había ayudado a curar a su hijo y además, le había jurado lealtad, tomó la mano que le ofrecía, y al igual que con Minerva, por el contacto Psique le transmitió toda la historia que debió suceder al niño-que-vivió.

-Voy a matar a Dumbledore- fue lo primero que dijo cuando soltó la mano de la chica haciendo reír a la Diosa.

-Chicos, por favor acérquense- Los gemelos fueron los primeros que lo hicieron sin dudar, luego Harry y Neville, Hermione estaba algo nerviosa y temerosa -Te prometo que no muerdo-

Hizo que todos se tomaran de las manos y así, formando un círculo les transmitió todo. George volteó a ver a su hermano en el instante que se terminó la transmisión de imágenes, no podía creer que iba a perderlo. Fred estaba sin moverse -¿Voy a morir?-

-Nop, porque ya estoy cambiando toda la historia-

Hermione estaba llorando -Ron nos dejó solos en el bosque y Harry es un horrocrux-

-¿Maté a Nagini y dirigí una rebelión?- Neville estaba abrumado por tanta información.

Harry volteó a ver a Luna -Yo no quiero a Ginny, te quiero a ti- y ante esas palabras Luna lo abrazó fuerte, había tenido miedo de que la dejara por la chica pelirroja.

-Muy bien, ahora ya saben la verdad y aquí terminan mis mentiras blancas y nos enfocamos en las verdades oscuras, pero creo que será mejor traer a Severus y Minie para contar el resto de la historia- les dijo mientras tomaba asiento y comía otro bocadillo -¡Que deliciosos están!- Y mientras degustaba otro bocadillo, hizo una floritura con su mano y aparecieron los dos profesores, Minerva iba vestida con su pijama de tartán y Severus apareció con una bata de baño negra.

-¡QUE DIABLOS!- Exclamó al comprender que ya no estaba en su habitación. Minerva estaba entre sorprendida y avergonzada, no esperaba estar en tal situación con esa vestimenta.

-Mas te vale que tengas una buena excusa para haberme traído aquí sin previo aviso jovencita-

-No te enojes Sev- le lanzó un beso -Mejor toma asiento que ha llegado el momento de algunas verdades-

-Buenas noches Augusta- La profesora saludó a la abuela de Neville -Lamento estar así vestida en tu casa, pero ni siquiera traigo mi varita para cambiarme-

Psique sonrió y con un movimiento de mano las ropas de Sev y Minerva cambiaron a unas ropas similares a las que acostumbraban usar.

-Le agradezco srita. Liveblood, aunque aún espero una buena explicación sobre el porque me trajo aquí y sobre todo el ¿Cómo?, estaba en Hogwarts y usted ha pasado por encima de todas las salas de protección para traernos aquí- Se sentó y aceptó la taza de té que Augusta le ofrecía.

-Supongo que por la cara de todos, ya están enterados de parte de la historia- le dijo Severus mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Se los acabo de revelar Sev- la chica apoyó su cabeza en Sev, le gustaba el olor que desprendía ese hombre, todos miraron a la extraña pareja, entendiendo que no eran ahijada y padrino en realidad.

Poco a poco todos fueron tomando asiento.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- Hermione fue la primera que habló.

Psique la miró fijamente -En principio porque estaba aburrida y no tenía nada más que hacer, estaba de vacaciones y comencé a leer los libros de la historia de Harry Potter, después de leer los libros y no gustarme el final, decidí cambiarlo un poquito, no te miento, al principio pensé que Harry iba a tener otra pareja, pero... -Harry se había tensado al oír eso- conocer a Luna me hizo cambiar de idea, así que decidí dejar que el amor fluya entre ellos- Ante estas palabras Harry se tranquilizó un poco.

-¿Por aburrimiento estas cambiando toda la historia de mi vida?- Harry no la podía entender.

-Si, pero si no te gusta, ni modo- Psique no estaba acostumbrada a dar muchas explicaciones de sus actos- al menos deberías agradecer que no voy a dejar morir a todos…- se aferró al brazo de Severus- solo algunos mortífagos van a morir en vez de Lupin, Sirius… Fred- Ante la mención, Fred se enderezó, no le había gustado la idea de morir tan pronto y dejar a George solo.

-Lo agradezco y soy sincero, te lo agradezco, pero no te entiendo- Luna tomó la mano de Harry.

-No pienses tanto Harry, disfruta este nuevo giro de la historia, es lo mejor que puedes hacer- Los ojos de Luna miraban fijamente la mano de él, tenía miedo de que la dejara.

-En el mundo muggle dirían que solo Dios tiene el poder de cambiar el destino de las personas- Hermione estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo, era demasiada información.

-Por eso lo hago- dijo entre risas y eso hizo levantar la cabeza a Mione y verla reír.

-Acaso… ¿eres Dios?- Mione estaba ya pensando que la chica en realidad estaba loca.

Psique se puso de pie y cerrando los ojos dejó salir su magia envolviendo a todos, era tan fuerte que podían ver volutas doradas desprenderse de la chica. En ese momento hasta Severus se impresionó, no había visto esa parte de la chica.

-Soy Psique, Diosa del Espíritu, Guardiana del eje dimensional y Señora de las puertas del tiempo- abrió los ojos y en vez de sus ojos violeta habituales, estos eran dorados -mucho gusto en conocerlos-

Todos estaban sin poder hablar, bueno, no todos -Creo que los ojos violetas se te ven más bonitos-

Y tan rápido como había aparecido la magia dorada alrededor de todos, desapareció, volviendo a la apariencia habitual de la chica -¿Verdad que si Luna? yo tambien pienso que se me ven mejor mis ojos violetas, por algo nací con ellos así- Y con total desfachatez volvió a acercarse a la mesa a seguir comiendo -Sev, de verdad tienes que probar esto- le ofreció un canapé a Snape que seguía sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

-¿Preguntas?- dijo la chica mientras miraba a todos -Bien, como no las tienen pasemos al siguiente punto: ¡EL REGALO DE NAVIDAD DE HARRY!-

-Un momento- Snape había recuperado el habla -¿De verdad eres una Diosa?- ¡se había estado acostando con una diosa! Los gemelos estaban teniendo un pensamiento semejante.

-Si, Luna fue la única que lo sabía, o al menos lo intuía, ¿Verdad Lunita?- la otra rubia solo asintió.

-¿Diosa del espíritu? ¿Guardiana del eje dimensional y señora de las puertas del tiempo?- Hermione estaba mirándola con los ojos tan abiertos que Psique pensó que si seguía así se le saldrían de sus órbitas -¿Que es eso del eje dimensional?-

-Debí evitar la pregunta de ¿preguntas?- se sentó haciendo caras -ya quería darle su regalo a Harry- Suspiró antes de seguir hablando -El eje dimensional es el punto donde todas y cada una de las dimensiones que existen se unen, si ponemos un ejemplo, es como el centro de la telaraña, todo se une y se divide ahí, sin el eje, las dimensiones se empalmarían unas con otras provocando caos y destrucción de un nivel que no te puedes ni siquiera imaginar- Todos la escuchaban atentos, ninguno había escuchado algo así en su vida.

-Y soy señora de las puertas del tiempo, porque, soy la jefa de todos los guardianes de estas puertas, cada dimensión tiene una puerta del tiempo, por la cual viajas hacia el pasado o futuro dentro de tu misma dimensión, nadie puede viajar en el tiempo sin el permiso del guardián-

-Entonces ¿los giratiempos?- De nuevo preguntó Hermione recordando sus aventuras en tercer año.

-Ese es un punto que tendré que tratar en su momento con el guardián de esta dimensión- dijo poniéndose seria- Recordarás que había solo un par de giratiempos que aún existían cuando Minie te presto uno-

-Así es, ya no quedan muchos- contestó la profesora.

-Eso es debido a que no fueron creaciones hechas por magos, en realidad cada guardián tiene unas "llaves" para permitir el paso entre el presente, pasado y futuro, no deben permitir que cualquiera viaje en el tiempo ya que puede ser desastroso- Snape rodó los ojos ante esta afirmación, creía que esa Diosa estaba haciendo más desastres que cualquiera- por alguna razón que desconozco y que tendré que averiguar, las llaves del guardián de esta dimensión, que en este caso son los giratiempos, terminaron entre los magos-

-Por eso no los han podido volver a crear- McGonagall ahora entendía ese punto, ningún mago los había creado, por eso no los pudieron sustituir al destruirse.

-¡50 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!- Gritó la chica -Exactamente, nadie puede crear más, solo yo tengo ese poder- Fred, George y Neville miraron sus tatuajes al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

-Entonces ¿es magia divina este brazalete?- susurró Neville.

-¡SIIII!- volvió a gritar la chica levantando los brazos -Yo misma los hice para ustedes ¿Me quedaron lindos verdad?-

-Muy lindos, me encanta el mío- Luna levantó su mano y en la muñeca se veía un delicado tatuaje en tono azul -Con este viento podré alejar a los torsopolos, gracias otra vez Psique-

-De nada mi querida Luna, ahora sí, pasemos a la parte del regalo de Harry- se estaba poniendo de pie, cuando otra vez la interrumpen.

-¿Que va a pasar ahora con la historia? Haz modificado muchas cosas y eso ha afectado el futuro, ¿van a nacer los hijos de Harry? ¿Los de Hermione? ¿Qué pasa con esos niños?- Augusta estaba preocupada.

-Eso no es importante, sus almas llegarán de una forma o de otra al mundo, ya sea ahora como hijos de Luna y Harry- Harry se sonrojó al oír hablar de hijos con Luna- o de Mione con otra persona, el envoltorio o el nombre no es importante, como diría una amiga: yo nazco porque nazco jajaja-

-¿Entonces vivirá Fred, Lupin, Sirius y el profesor Snape?-

-Si Mione, vivirán, a menos de que se pongan en tal situación que algo los mate, pero al menos por el motivo por el cual murieron en la otra historia no será, ¿ya puedo dar mi regalo?- A veces la Diosa parecía una niña berrinchuda.

Snape estaba ya fastidiado por la necedad -Ya dáselo, pero no creas que este interrogatorio termina aquí-

-SIIIII- de un brinco se puso de pie y jaló a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo -Muy bien, mi regalo es: sacar el horrocrux que llevas contigo y esto- le tendió una cajita que Harry abrió con temor, dentro estaba una piedra que llevaba un símbolo grabado, Harry la miró extrañado.

-¿Es la piedra de la resurrección?-

-Así es, con esto ya tienes dos reliquias de la muerte, solo falta la varita de sauco y serás el maestro de la muerte, lo que por derecho de herencia te corresponde- Psique había puesto su cara profesional -Ser el maestro de la muerte es un honor muy grande, sé que eres la persona indicada y harás un gran papel, pero eso ya es tema para otro momento- lo jaló para alejarlo un poco de los demás- hoy es hora de quitarte esa porquería de encima, me da asco saber que estás cargando eso-

Harry se sintió apenado -lo… siento…- se sentía mal de darle asco a su amiga.

-No seas tonto, tu no me das asco, me da asco el que tengas eso, un parásito que se formó con la muerte de tu madre, es una abominación esa cosa y más para mi, como Diosa del espíritu, me es inconcebible que alguien se atreviera a algo tan detestable- mientras hablaba lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, puso sus mano en los hombros de Harry -Relájate y deja que mi magia fluya, no quiero que esa cosa te lastime al tratar de defenderse-

Harry se relajó y sintió como la magia de PSique lo iba envolviendo, todos lo podían ver, las hebras doradas iban surgiendo de la chica y envolviendo al pelinegro. Harry comenzó a sentir dolor, la cabeza le quería estallar, sentía como si se la estuvieran abriendo, por un momento se escuchó gritar, pero luego se sintió como nunca en su vida, libre, sin carga alguna, sin nada que temer.

Mientras Harry estaba disfrutando ya de paz, los demás veían como una esfera negra que había surgido de su amigo se movía furiosa en medio de las hebras doradas. Psique la atrajo a la palma de su mano y ahí la quemó, justo como lo había hecho con el relicario y de nueva cuenta se escuchó un grito espeluznante.

-Con esto solo nos restan dos y el propio Voldy-

Luna corrió a abrazar feliz a su novio, ya estaba libre de esa oscuridad -Gracias Psique- le dijo mientras abrazaba a Harry. Los gemelos aplaudieron soltando chiflidos, algunos más los imitaron con los aplausos, Minerva estaba secando una lágrima que quería traicionarla, le emocionaba saber que uno de sus alumnos favoritos estuviera bien.

-Gracias, gracias- Daba algunas reverencias a su público -Ahora si son tan amables creen que podríamos cenar algo?-

-Honestamente… ¿tienes hambre después de comerte tu sola casi toda la bandeja de canapés?-

-Me consta que es un barril sin fondo- declaró Snape ante la pregunta mientras veía hacer pucheros a la chica -Será mejor que le demos algo o se pone de un pésimo humor-

-¡Sev! no digas eso de mí, no es cier… bueno, si es verdad, así que ¿cenamos?-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto, en una isla en medio de un mar embravecido se escuchaban las risas de triunfo de varias personas, su amo había ido a rescatarlos, Voldemort había vuelto por ellos y ahora eran libres.

Bellatrix danzaba sobre los cadáveres de los aurores asesinados por su maestro.

-Mi señor es un honor estar frente a usted nuevamente, su nuevo cuerpo es formidable- habló con voz dulce y dando una reverencia.

-Es hora de irnos de aquí Bellatrix, no es momento de charlas, tenemos mucho que hacer- Dicho eso se convirtió en una estela de humo negro y salió de la isla, siendo seguido por sus más leales súbditos, sin saber que eran observados por alguien que estaba flotando en el aire, cerca de la isla.

-Así que tu eres el famoso Voldemort, no eres más que basura, pero servirás a mi propósito- y desapareció del lugar después de ver al último mortífago partir.


	24. CAPÍTULO 24 ERES UN IDIOTA

_Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero ya les dejo otro capítulo. Que lo disfruten! Y recuerden que no soy J.K. así que Harry Potter no me pertenece._

 **CAPÍTULO 24 ERES UN IDIOTA**

Sirius Black y Remus Lupin estaban esperando en la sala de la casa Black a que llegaran los otros miembros de la Orden, Minerva les había avisado que esa noche se reunirían y Psique les diría lo que son los Horrocruxes, por lo que ya estaban en la espera mientras tomaban un poco de whisky de fuego.

Desde el día anterior Black estaba muy nervioso, no le había gustado que Dumbledore no les dijera la verdad, eso no le daba buena espina, para él, su cachorro era lo más importante y algo le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que descubrirán esa noche.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los otros miembros, ya estaban todos, solo faltaban Minerva y Dumbledore. Este último llegó a través de la red Flu, iba vestido con una túnica azul rey con estrellas de colores plateadas.

-Buenas noches- saludó a nadie en particular, no le gustaba esto, el no tener el control de la situación no era algo de su agrado, además de que no había podido hablar con McGonagall antes de la reunión para incluir en ella. No entendía por qué no estaban funcionando los hechizos de obediencia que le había puesto a ella. Ese era uno de los motivos que lo llevó a ir a esa reunión, necesitaba hacer un control de daños.

-Profesor Dumbledore ¿le puedo ofrecer algo de tomar?- Molly estaba en plan de anfitriona de la casa, desde que había llegado se sentía la dueña de la casa.

-Muchas gracias Molly, pero por el momento estoy bien, muchas gracias- Esa mujer no le agradaba, pero era necesaria para sus planes, tener a Harry en su casa era una buena forma de controlarlo y tenerlo vigilado.

Molly volvió a tomar asiento al lado de su esposo, estaban ahí también sus dos hijos mayores Bill y Charlie, no le agradaba la idea, pero ellos se habían unido a la Orden sin consultarlo con ella. Charlie había llegado esa mañana para ver a su padre, solo estaría un par de días antes de volver a Rumania.

-¿Entonces estamos esperando a la profesora McGonagall?- preguntó Tonks, quien ya estaba demasiado inquieta, no le gustaba estar en espera.

Su pregunta fue contestada con un rugido de la chimenea, de donde salió Minerva, un segundo después, se escuchó otro rugido, era la Sra. Longbottom seguida de Neville y para sorpresa de todos también llegó Hermione y Luna.

-Esta reunión no creo que sea para niños, Neville, Luna y Hermione vayan con los otros a sus habitaciones- les señaló Molly a los recién llegados. Los mencionados se voltearon a ver y luego vieron a la profesora, quien les dio una negativa con la cabeza.

-Si mi nieto está presente o no, es mi decisión- señaló la abuela de Neville, no le gustó que le dieran órdenes en casa ajena.

Molly iba a replicar pero fue interrumpida por Psique quien iba entrando a la sala junto con los gemelos y Harry -Ellos ya saben todo y más de lo que se va a hablar en esta habitación, así que deje de dar órdenes en casa ajena y mejor tome asiento para iniciar esta junta y terminar rápidamente- se sentó en un sillón -Hoy estrenan una película por TV que Luna y yo queremos ver-

Severus surgió en ese momento de la chimenea -¡Sev! ven siéntate conmigo por favor- le hizo señas al profesor quien se acercó a ella -¿Me trajiste los dulces que te pedí?- le preguntó dulcemente al pocionista quien solo sacó una bolsa de su túnica y se la entregó -¡ERES MI ÍDOLO!- gritó dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Creo que ya estamos todos reunidos- comenzó McGonagall -Esta reunión se organizó para explicarle al señor Black lo que son los horrocruxes, ya que el profesor Dumbledore no quiso contarle la verdad- miró en dirección al director, quien no le había quitado la vista de encima, la profesora sabía que estaba tratando de hechizarla de nuevo, podía sentir la magia a su alrededor, pero no iba a dejar que lo hiciera, ahora ya libre no iba a permitir que la volviese una marioneta de nueva cuenta -Muy bien ahora…-

-Sigo insistiendo que es un tema que no debe de ser conocido aún por todos, es información muy peligrosa para que todos la sepan- Dumbledore interrumpió, estaba actuando su mejor papel de persona preocupada por el bienestar de todos -Y yo también soy de la creencia que es mejor que Harry no esté presente, ni ningún menor de edad-

La risa de Psique se escuchó por toda la sala -Por favor Dumby, Harry y la mayoría de los "menores de edad" aquí presentes ya saben lo que son los horrocruxes, así que deja de tratar de hechizar a Minie y no la vuelvas a interrumpir- le dijo mientras le pasaba la bolsa a Luna para que tomara un dulce.

El profesor no se esperaba esa noticia, ¿Harry ya sabía? Si era así, se va a negar a sacrificarse, pensaba mientras veía a la rubia que tanto estaba odiando ya ¿y cómo sabía que estaba tratando de poner a Minerva bajo su dominio?

-Como les estaba diciendo, Psique le va a explicar a Black lo que son los horrocruxes y consideré que es mejor que todos lo sepan para estar informados o como diría Alastor, estar en alerta permanente- el viejo auror esbozó una media sonrisa ante el comentario de la profesora. -Psique, nos puedes por favor hacer los honores-

-Un momento- Molly de nueva cuenta interrumpió- si esto es una reunión de la Orden, la Sra. Longbottom no pertenece a ella y no quiero que ni Fred ni George estén aquí, son menores-

Augusta le iba a contestar muy enojada pero la Diosa le hizo una seña para que se calmara -La Sra. Longbottom está aquí porque yo le pedí que viniese, tiene asuntos que tratar conmigo y como yo soy la dueña de la información, yo la comparto con quien yo quiera-

Psique se puso de pie y empezó a recorrer la sala mirando a todos mientras lo hacía -Creo que no tenía el "placer" -ironizó el comentario- de conocer a toda la Orden, mi nombre es Psique Liveblood- hizo una graciosa reverencia ante todos -esta noche están aquí para conocer lo que su adorado Dumby les ha estado ocultando-

-¿Cómo podemos creer lo que dirás? Puedes ser una enviada de Voldemort para destruir la confianza dentro de la Orden- Fue Alastor el que habló mientras la miraba fijamente con su ojo mágico -hay algo extraño en ti- su mano no se había separado de su varita desde que ella había entrado y la Diosa lo sabía.

-Eres un buen hombre Alastor- se fue acercando a él -te respeto como el guerrero que eres, haz sacrificado demasiado para proteger a los demás y eso te lo reconozco y lo admiro- se paró frente a él -y por lo mismo creo que no mereces morir de la forma en la que lo harás- moviéndose más rápido que el auror, la Diosa tocó su frente y le transmitió la escena de su muerte al viejo auror que se quedó petrificado.

-Para un guerrero es un honor morir en el campo de batalla, pero…- quitó la mano de la frente de Moody -si vas a morir, que sea peleando una verdadera batalla y no en una idiotez como la que fue ese plan-

Moody aún no se recuperaba, había visto muchas cosas en su vida, pero el aura que vio a través de su ojo mágico, desprenderse de esa chica a la hora de que le mostró esa visión era algo que no esperaba, nunca había visto un aura mágica tan poderosa, ni siquiera Voldemort tenía tal poder. -¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó con una voz extrañamente baja, parecía un susurro, Psique solo le guiñó un ojo y volvió al centro de la sala.

-Como les iba diciendo, los horrocruxes son pedazos del alma del viejo Voldy que lo hacen inmortal- la sala se llenó de jadeos y exclamaciones de sorpresa de varios a excepción de los que ya sabían la verdad, Psique sabía que el soltar así de golpe el dato iba a tomarlos por sorpresa.

-¿Pedazos de alma?- Bill Weasley fue el que habló primero -Había escuchado algo así en Egipto, pero no lo creía posible-

-Entonces ¿Voldemort es inmortal?- Charlie que estaba al lado de Bill estaba pálido, haciendo que se notaran más sus pecas.

-Mmmm pecoso, pelirrojo, guapo y con marcas de quemaduras de dragón, asumo que tú eres Charlie y tu Bill-la Diosa no los había visto, todo el día había estado con sus amigos enseñándoles a usar los brazaletes, por lo que no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlos, el comentario hizo sonrojar a Charlie, la chica era preciosa y le había dicho que era guapo.

-Sí, yo soy Charlie Weasley, mucho gusto- se notaba nervioso, era increíble, pero la presencia de esa niña le imponía más que un cola de cuerno húngaro.

-Pues respondiendo a sus preguntas, si, son pedazos de alma, Voldy desgarró su propia alma atándola a ciertos objetos para así volverse inmortal, pero si se destruyen todos será tan fácil de matar como cualquier otro-

Sirius se removió en su asiento -Entonces eso era el relicario que mi hermano consiguió en esa cueva, un pedazo de alma de ese maldito-

-Dijiste que solo faltaban 3 por destruir- Remus estaba hablando mientras en su cabeza se formaban mil planes -Entonces solo tenemos que encontrar los otros tres y destruirlos ¿Hay alguna manera de encontrarlos?-

-De hecho solo quedan dos, ya ayer destruí otro- le contestó mientras tomaba asiento de nueva cuenta junto a Sev y se acurrucaba en el pecho del pelinegro, la nueva información hizo que Dumbledore saltara de su asiento, sobre saltando a varios de los presentes.

-¿DESTRUISTE... OTRO? ¿COMO?-Se acercó rápidamente a la chica -Eso no es posible, los horrocruxes son casi indestructibles, llevo tiempo estudiándolos y son contadas las cosas que lo destruyen y una niña como tú no tiene el conocimiento para realizar un hechizo como el fuego maldito-

Para coraje de Dumbledore la risa de Psique volvió a llenar la sala -Es decir que aún después de ver como destruí tu unión con Fawkes no me crees capaz de destruir un simple horrocrux, de verdad que ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! - Le gritó en su cara, se había puesto de pie para enfrentarlo.

-¿COMO TE ATREVES? ¡ERES UNA IRRESPETUOSA!- Molly de nueva cuenta estaba regañando a la Diosa -ES EL MAGO MÁS PODEROSO, ¡RESPÉTALO!-

Psique la miró fijamente, ya la tenía harta -Le dije que usted no es mi madre para regañarme- con un chasquido de sus dedos la dejó sin voz, Molly llevó sus manos a la garganta, había sentido la magia actuar en ella, abrió la boca pero no salía ningún sonido de ella -Y de gracias a los gemelos, solo por ser su madre no le hago algo peor, estará así un par de días, a ver si así aprende a no tratar a los demás como idiotas, no todos son sus hijos para que les dé órdenes- Volteó nuevamente la mirada hacia el viejo mago.

-Eres medianamente poderoso, pero en esta sala hay más de un mago y bruja que son más fuertes que tú- lo señaló con el dedo -pero eres tan egocéntrico que no lo puedes aceptar, por lo que has preferido bloquearlos, eres un verdadero ¡IDIOTA!- le volvió a insultar en su cara.

-Pero Dumbledore venció a Grindelwald, solo él es temido por Voldemort- por primera vez Arthur Weasley se hacía escuchar -Es el más poderoso de todos nosotros- Eso hizo que Dumbledore se sintiera de nuevo fuerte, creía que todos lo iban a apoyar y a defender.

Psique miró a Arthur con algo de cariño, lo veía tan inocente al pobre que era tan manipulado por su mujer -De hecho, algunos de sus hijos tienen más magia dentro de ellos que este viejo en su mejor momento, solo que no han tenido la oportunidad de desarrollarla y otros han sido bloqueados-

-¿Mis hijos?-

-Sí, algunos de sus hijos son más poderosos que Voldy o Dumby, por eso mismo este vejete los bloqueó, al igual que hizo con Minie- su mirada había vuelto a los azules ojos del anciano frente a ella -Minie es más fuerte que tú, lo sabías y la dominaste antes de que se desarrollara y haz hecho lo mismo con muchos otros magos que han confiado en ti, por eso no pudiste bloquear a Tom Riddle, el nunca confió lo suficiente en ti para tener la oportunidad de bloquearlo-

-¿Es eso cierto Albus?- Moody se había puesto de pie -¿Haz bloqueado a varios magos?-

Albus no sabía qué contestar, nunca se imaginó que la reunión desembocara en esto -Por supuesto que no lo he hecho, no sé la razón que tiene esta niña para decir eso-

-No mienta- la voz de Harry sonaba enojada -Ha manipulado toda la situación desde un principio, me dejó en casa de los Dursley sabiendo que me odiaban, ha mentido a todos, me ha mentido a mí y quería que me sacrificara por todos al enfrentarme con Voldemort, ¡sabía que mi cicatriz era un horrocrux!- Esta revelación hizo que los merodeadores brincaran de sus asientos.

-¡UN HORROCRUX! ¿HARRY ES UN HORROCRUX?- Sirius tomó de la túnica al viejo mago, mientras Remus se acercó a Harry para revisar su frente.

-Era uno, Psique lo destruyó como regalo de navidad- le dijo Harry mientras se libraba de las manos de Remus

-Si eso fuera verdad, estarías muerto- Dumbledore se estaba librando de las manos de Sirius- No hay manera de que se destruyera sin quitarte la vida, solo Voldemort podía destruirlo, logrando así lo decía la profecía- Estaba ya muy alterado, quería desaparecer ya de ese lugar.

-¡PATRAÑAS!- La Sra. Longbottom gritó mientras golpeaba con su bolso a Albus -has jugado a ser Dios con la vida de todos, si hubieras compartido la información desde un inicio con todos, habríamos encontrado la solución a todo esto y muchas muertes se hubieran evitado-

Muchos de los presentes empezaron a hacer reclamos y hacer preguntas, todos hablando al mismo tiempo, todos con dudas que querían se les resolviera, ya la sala era un caos. Albus quería ya desaparecer de ahí, no aguantaba que los demás lo cuestionaran así, regularmente él era el más respetado de todos, y ahora, todo había cambiado por culpa de esa niña… eso era, esa era la solución.

-¡PSIQUE LIVEBLOOD ES UNA DAMA OSCURA!- Su voz amplificada por un Sonorus invadió la sala -Esa mujer es una Dama Oscura- repitió señalando a la chica -solo así se puede entender el hecho de que tuviera la capacidad de destruir los horrocruxes- Sacó la varita de su túnica para enfrentarla -Tú eres un ser tan maligno como Voldemort-

Muchos voltearon a ver a la chica, unos con clara confianza en lo que decía Dumbledore, otros con duda, algunos como los gemelos, querían reírse de la absurda acusación, Psique simplemente se empezó a carcajear de nueva cuenta.

-Eso es lo más gracioso que me han dicho en mucho tiempo, de verdad me has hecho reír- mientras se secaba las lágrimas de risa, vio que Dumby le seguía apuntando con la varita y Molly lo estaba imitando, claro que dudaba que pudiera hacer algo sin voz, pero comprobó de nueva cuenta que esa mujer era desesperante. -¿Acaso quieres un duelo conmigo Dumby?- le preguntó al tiempo que sacaba su propia varita mientras le sonreía.

-Creo que es momento de detenerte, has puesto a los miembros de la Orden unos contra otros con tus mentiras, si no eres una Dama Oscura, eres un agente de Voldemort, por lo que hay que detenerte antes de que hagas más daño- Se acercó a ella, estaba muy molesto y las cosas en la habitación empezaron a temblar. Casi al mismo tiempo los amigos de la Diosa saltaron para ponerse entre ella y el profesor.

-Será mejor que baje su varita director- Harry ya había enfrentado a Voldemort y no iba a temblar frente a Dumbledore.

-Piensa bien lo que estás haciendo Albus- Minerva también lo apuntaba con su varita, lo mismo que Snape quien ya estaba a un lado de Psique -No voy a permitir que tu necedad haga más daño-

Dumbledore la miró con rencor, pero no bajó la varita –Minerva es lo mejor deshacerse de ella ahora y no cuando tenga más poder y haya destruido a la Orden- miró a todos los que estaban defendiéndola, incluso la vieja Augusta estaba en su contra, en cambio el resto de la Orden estaba simplemente de espectador, no sabían cómo actuar.

-¡LARGO DE MI CASA!- Sirius estaba colérico -¡FUERA DE AQUÍ ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!- No iba a tolerar la presencia de ese maldito mago que le había ocultado algo tan importante y que afectaba a su cachorro. -¡TODOS LOS QUE APOYEN A DUMBLEDORE FUERA DE MI CASA!-

Eso fue el colmo para Dumby, nadie se había atrevido a hacerle esa grosería, barrió con la mirada a los presentes y salió rápidamente de la casa por la vía Flu, solo unos pocos lo siguieron, entre ellos Molly, quien a pesar de hacerle señas a sus hijos, estos no se movieron, pero de la puerta surgieron Ginny y Ron quien todo el tiempo habían estado ahí escuchando lo que pasaba y siguieron a su madre.

-Bueno, ya que los no deseados se fueron y ya les dije lo que tenía que decirles, Luna y yo nos vamos a mi habitación, es hora de nuestra película ¡KREACHER MIS PALOMITAS POR FAVOR!- Y con total calma se retiraron las dos rubias dejando a todos sorprendidos.


	25. CAPÍTULO 25 EXTRAÑO VISITANTE

_Hola! Les dejo el siguiente capítulo y tengo que agradecer enormemente a Rebe Marauder el hecho de que leyera toda esta historia y otras de mis historias y dejara un review en cada capítulo. Mil mil gracias, lo mismo a todos los que me han dado follow y favorite, de verdad hacen que me den más ganas de escribir. A todos los que me dejaron un review, muchas gracias, los reviews son el alimento de los que escribimos, o eso creo._

 _Y recuerden que HP no es mío, solo juego un ratito con ellos para contarles las locas historias que circulan mi mente._

 **CAPÍTULO 25 EXTRAÑO VISITANTE.**

-¿Qué rayos son una TV y una película?- preguntó Sirius después de que las rubias habían salido.

-La TV o televisión es un aparato muggle que transmite imágenes, y una película es una… -Se quedó pensando un momento Hermione- para que me entiendan mejor, es como una obra de teatro, pero es transmitida en televisión y tiene una duración promedio de dos horas, pero no sabía que en esta casa hay televisiones que funcionaran-

-No hay tevevisiones aquí- afirmó Black

-Son televisiones y tal vez la compraron en una de sus salidas, pero lo importante ahora es hablar del tema de los pedazos de alma que faltan por destruir- Remus comentó mientras tomaba de nueva cuenta asiento. -Tenemos que encontrar esos dos pedazos que faltan-

Varios en la sala asintieron y se quedaron pensando, Ojoloco, Tonks y sorpresivamente Arthur eran algunos de los que se habían quedado dejando a Dumbledore sin su apoyo. Ojoloco estaba demasiado pensativo, todo lo sucedido le había sorprendido, para algo así no hay alerta que valiese.

-Psique sabe donde están las dos piezas faltantes- afirmó Severus -Así que no deben preocuparse por eso-

-Severus ¿quien es esa chica? y no me mientas o lo sabré- Ojoloco seguía preocupado por lo que había visto.

-No te mentiré, porque no te lo voy a decir, sólo puedes saber que ella sabe lo que hace, o eso espero, no es un enemigo y obviamente no es una Dama Oscura, aunque a veces tenga un sentido del humor muy negro- estaba cómodamente sentado mientra comía un dulce de otra bolsa que había sacado de su túnica.

-Haz cambiado- ahora fue Remus el que habló de nueva cuenta -Estás diferente, ya no eres tan amargado como antes-

-El hecho de no tener en el cuello a Voldemort y a Dumbledore cambia a cualquiera Lupin- Sev lo miró con total tranquilidad -apenas se acabe esto pienso irme de aquí, no quiero volver a ver sus feos rostros - señaló a Sirius que se ofendió visiblemente.

-¿Feo? Pedazo de mi…- Sirius ya se iba a lanzar a golpearlo, pero fue petrificado por Minerva.

-No es momento de ponerse a jugar Black- lo regañó- Creo que todos deben pensar muy bien lo que harán, hoy han visto la otra cara de Dumbledore, así que tienen que pensar muy bien el lado que escogen, por mi parte les informo que estoy en el lado de Harry y Psique. Durante años mi magia fue bloqueada por el que consideraba mi amigo y mentor, además de ser puesta bajo varios hechizos de obediencia- Ante esto Tonks lanzó una exclamación de _!mierda!_ que fue bastante audible para todos -Psique retiró los bloqueos y los hechizos, ahora se que Albus es un manipulador al nivel de Voldemort, es un hombre cegado por el poder- Se puso de pie y caminó hacia Severus.

-Desde hoy, la Orden ya no contará conmigo, es momento de decidir sus lealtades señores- barrió con la mirada a todos -Augusta, Severus y yo estamos con Psique y su pequeña pandilla de adolescentes, que aunque no lo crean son más inteligentes que la mayoría de los magos adultos que conozco. Así que tendrán hasta el final de la primera semana después del inicio de clases para decidir su posición- le hizo un gesto de despedida al pocionista -Severus-

-Minerva- le respondió con un gesto similar. -¿Te quedas Augusta?- preguntó a la abuela de Neville.

-Creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer nada aquí, pero antes quiero informar a todos, que la Srita. Liveblood cuenta con el respaldo total de la casa Longbottom- esto sorprendió aún más a los presentes -Neville, nos vamos, buenas noches a todos-

Y así la profesora salió junto con Augusta y Neville de la casa Black.

-Tiene a McGonagall, Longbottom y Snape de su lado entonces-

-Así es Bill- le contestó George -Y a estos Weasley también- terminó Fred mientras se señalaba a él y a su gemelo -Sin olvidar que tiene a los duendes de Gringotts, es decir, tus jefes, a sus pies- terminaron los dos.

-Yo tambien la apoyo- confirmó Harry -Y yo- dijo Hermione.

-Por supuesto que después hacerme saber el final de mi hermano y de quitarte esa maldita cosa de encima tiene toda mi confianza cachorro, la casa Black la va a respaldar- aseguró Sirius que acababa de ser liberado del hechizo de la profesora por Remus.

-Creo que está por demás decir que yo la apoyare, después del maravilloso regalo que me hizo, no tenía ninguna necesidad de darme algo tan valioso, sería absurdo que no la apoyara- Remus vio su colgante con adoración -Esa niña ha cambiado para siempre mi vida-

-Muy bien, entonces creo que nosotros nos retiraremos y pensaremos en lo que debemos hacer- Arthur hizo una seña a sus hijos mayores -Molly y sus hermanos ya han decidido estar con Albus, ahora ustedes y yo debemos pensar en lo que es mejor, compermiso- y salió de la sala seguido de Bill y Charlie.

Tonks, Ojoloco y Shacklebolt también se despidieron y salieron de la casa.

-Creo que es hora de ir a dormir cachorro-

-Padrino ¿Puede Kreacher por favor llevar a Hermione a casa? Su casa no tiene red FLU-

-Por supuesto Harry, será un placer-

Una vez que la castaña partió, Harry fue a alcanzar a su novia a la habitación de Psique, ¿Le habrán dejado palomitas? se preguntó.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los días siguieron pasando entre paseos, entrenamientos y experimentos, los gemelos tenían una nueva línea de productos gracias a las ocurrencias de Psique, y Luna, con la ayuda de Neville encontraron cosas muy interesantes en diferentes plantas para usarlas en sus bromas, Hermione les ayudó a ir traduciendo el libro de Gandalf, y Harry fue el enlace con las bromas hechas por muggles. Dentro de la casa Black se escuchaban continuamente explosiones que provenían de la habitación de los gemelos.

De la familia Weasley eran los únicos que continuaban en la casa. Pasaron varias de las noches en la habitación de Psique practicando durante horas, y no precisamente defensa personal. Las noches cada día eran más candentes entre los tres.

Remus y Sirius estuvieron muy activos investigando todo sobre los horrocruxes, no iban a dejar que la responsabilidad cayera solo en los niños, ellos querían ayudar a su manera. Se la pasaron viajando esos días.

La relación de Harry y Luna estaba muy estable, gracias a las clases de aparición que les había dado la Diosa, podían verse todos los días y aprovechaban el tiempo visitandose mutuamente. Y poco a poco las caricias y besos iban subiendo de color entre los dos.

Disfrutaron todos el año nuevo y en menos de lo que pensaban, ya iban camino al colegio nuevamente.

Justo el día que regresaron al colegio se dió a conocer la fuga de Azkaban, la habían encubierto durante días para hacer las investigaciones necesarias y no provocar la histeria de la gente, pero al fin la noticia se había filtrado y se había dado a conocer al mundo.

-Así que finalmente la loca está suelta- Psique leía el periódico mientras tomaba su desayuno al lado de Luna. -A Neville no le va a agradar esto- le contestó mientras se servía un poco de jugo.

-Tienes razón Luna, a Neville le va a caer muy mal la noticia, tenemos que estar a su lado y prepararnos- Esperaron a sus amigos en el comedor para mostrarles la nota del periódico.

-La voy a matar- fue todo lo que dijo al ver la foto de la mujer que había destrozado la vida de sus padres y la suya propia. -Espíritu de venganza, es lindo, pero ten cuidado mi amigo- lo abrazó y con su magia lo conforto -Vamos, tenemos que ir a clases, en la tarde nos reuniremos para seguir entrenando, quiero que estén listos para lo que se nos viene- Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a clases. Todos se habían hecho el propósito de aprender más y entrenar más duro, ahora que sabían lo que podría pasar, querían estar preparados, una batalla en el colegio dejaría muchos muertos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En una vieja casa lejos de cualquier población, se encontraba Voldemort rodeado de sus seguidores. Habían pasado algunos días desde que los hubiera liberado de Azkaban, en esos días les habían conseguido varitas, ropas y pócimas para que se recuperaran de los efectos de los dementores.

Estaba escuchando algunos informes sobre lo que la prensa había escrito y lo que se decían en los pasillos del ministerio cuando ante él un hombre cubierto con una capa, su rostro era oculto por la capucha de la misma capa, al verlo Voldemort se puso en guardia, lo mismo que los que lo acompañaban, no se suponía que alguien pudiese entrar así, la propiedad estaba resguardada por múltiples y muy poderosos hechizos.

-Identificate ahora mismo o morirás- Bellatrix estaba más cerca del inesperado visitante, por lo que fue la que habló primero, sin dejar de apuntar su varita al intruso.

-Ni siquiera podrías rasguñarme con ese estúpido pedazo de madera, así que retírate que tengo cosas que hablar con Tom Riddle- Dio un par de pasos hacia Voldemort antes de ser blanco de múltiples hechizos, los cuales como él dijo, ni siquiera un rasguño le hicieron.

Con un simple movimiento de su mano hizo que todos salieran volando contra las paredes a excepción de Voldemort, quien sintió el mismo tipo de energía en ese hombre que la que desprendía la chica rubia.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí forastero?- habló, tratando de enmascarar su miedo.

-Quiero hacer un trato contigo, no eres muy inteligente o fuerte, pero necesito de tus servicios- el hombre hizo tronar sus dedos y tras él apareció un cómodo sillón donde tomó asiento -¿Acaso la hospitalidad pasó a ser parte del pasado? ¿No pueden ofrecer una copa de licor?- el visitante se descubrió el rostro dejando ver a un apuesto joven de cabellos negros, no parecía mayor de unos veinte años, sus ojos eran de un profundo azul, parecían dos turquesas brillantes, en sus labios finos se formó una sonrisa cínica -¿y bien?- preguntó a Voldemort que seguía analizando su rostro -Ofreceme una copa de vino y entremos en negocios que no tengo mucho tiempo disponible-

Voldemort se sentó en su sillón, no sin cierta desconfianza, ahora había otro chico extraño frente a él, hizo una seña a Bellatrix que se estaba terminando de poner en pie para que trajera el licor.

-¿Qué negocios quieres tratar conmigo?-

-Creo que cierta joven rubia ha tenido un par de encuentros contigo, desafortunados encuentros para tí si he de ser franco- ante esto el Lord se puso rígido en su asiento preguntándose cómo era posible que ese hombre supiera eso -Por lo que te ofrezco un par de accesorios con los que te será más fácil hacer frente a esa chica, no podrás matarla, pero si al menos dejarla fuera de combate-

-¿Y por qué no matarla?- el Lord ya estaba tomando la copa que le ofrecía Bellatrix quien de inmediato fue a llevar una al joven, éste la tomó y bebió de ella.

-Veritaserum… era de esperar, pero no funciona conmigo- dijo después de probar el vino tinto que le habían servido -El hecho de matarla será solo un placer reservado para mi, así que te pregunto ¿Te interesa tener esos artículos?- Dio otro trago a su copa.

-Nadie da algo valioso sin un precio, ¿cuál es el precio que tendría yo que pagar por ese tipo de artefactos? ¿Y de que artefactos hablamos?-

El joven sacó de su capa un anillo -Este es un anillo que hará que su magia se eleve a un nivel mucho mayor, el cual les permitirá hacerle algunos rasguños a la chica, te daré unos cuantos de estos- Tomó otro sorbo de vino -El precio es muy simple, necesito que tengan a la chica entretenida durante unos meses, no la quiero metiendo su nariz en mis asuntos, he visto que está bastante relajada y disfrutando su estancia aquí, y quiero que se quede más tiempo del que pensaba originalmente-

-¿Solo eso? ¿Me ofreces más poder a cambio de entretenerla?- Voldemort pasaba su vista de los ojos del hombre al anillo que sostiene este en sus manos, sentía que ese anillo desprendía una extraña y oscura energía.

-Así es, no puedes darme nada más, eres patético, al igual que todos los que te rodean, no tienes para mi nada que me pudiese interesar como método pago-

Bellatrix quiso hechizarlo en ese momento, pero fue detenida por su Lord -Espera Bella, no seas tan descortés con el visitante- El joven solo comenzó a reírse -Ni siquiera hubieras tenido una oportunidad mujer- chasqueó sus dedos y Bellatrix empezó a retorcerse de dolor, cayó al suelo entre convulsiones y así estuvo hasta que el joven volvió a chasquear sus dedos.

Voldemort trató de mostrarse imperturbable, pero los otros mortífagos soltaron distintas exclamaciones de asombro.

-Eso es solo una muestra de lo que le puede pasar a cualquiera que intente siquiera tocarme- miró fijamente a Voldemort -Así que dime Tom ¿Tenemos un trato?-

-Antes de aceptar, quisiera al menos saber el nombre de la persona que me ofrece esto-

El joven sonrió de lado mientras observaba su copa ya vacía -Puedes llamarme Mors-


	26. CAPÍTULO 26 PELEAS Y VERGÜENZAS

_Hola a todos, ya se que no tengo cara para verlos, me retrasó mucho el trabajo que he tenido estos días, pero aquí estoy con otro capítulo que espero sea de su agrado. Les recuerdo que HP no es mío, es de la gran J.K. y acaba de cumplir 20 años de ser publicado el primer libro. Espero sus reviews con jitomatazos si me lo merezco._

 **CAPÍTULO 26 PELEAS Y VERGÜENZAS**

Llegó el primer fin de semana después de volver a clases. Minerva había citado a los miembros que faltaban por definirse con respecto a su lealtad. Desde el primer día, Dumbledore había tratado de volverla a poner bajo su influencia, pero no había tenido éxito alguno, eso solo había hecho enojar más a la profesora, había tenido que estarse escondiendo en el castillo para no toparse con él.

Era viernes por la noche, los había citado en un privado de las Tres Escobas. Con ella se encontraban ya Psique, sus amigos, Snape y la sra. Longbottom, quien venía de ver a su hijo en el hospital y estaba de muy buen humor.

-Es increíble el avance, he podido mantener una conversación con Frank por casi quince minutos- la mujer casi se ponía a llorar -Alice está evolucionando más lentamente, parece que ella tiene más daño, pero pude hablarle, me reconoció y preguntó por Neville-

-Me alegro mucho por eso Augusta, nadie se merece más que Neville y tu tanta alegría, han sufrido mucho por culpa de esa maldita bruja- Minie frunció el ceño al pensar en Bellatrix -Hay que encontrarla rápidamente para que no vaya a dañar a otra familia como la suya-

En ese momento entraron a la habitación los Weasley, quienes saludaron a todos y tomaron asiento. Casi enseguida llegó el grupo de aurores encabezados por Ojoloco, junto a Tonks entraron también sus padres Ted y Andrómeda

-Quisieron venir para conocerlos- le dijo Tonks a Psique y Harry -Además con la fuga de mi "querida" tía nadie está a salvo y …-

-Y quiero ayudar a detenerla- la interrumpió Andrómeda -Bella ha hecho demasiado daño ya y no puedo permitir que siga libre, además soy una Black y Sirius como cabeza de mi casa ha dicho que respalda a Harry y a ti en todo- Andrómeda extendió su mano a Psique para saludarla

-Eres parecida a Cissy, pero tan diferente al mismo tiempo- La rubia aceptó la mano y la estrechó.

-¿Conoces a Narcissa?-

-Digamos que... tuve algo que ver con su cambio de "amistades"- la cara que puso la Diosa era de alguien que recuerda una travesura divertida.

-Una razón más para estar aquí entonces- Andrómeda extrañaba a Cissy, pero no podía acercarse a ella por sus relaciones con los mortífagos.

Remus y Sirius llegaron un momento después y se dió por iniciada la reunión.

-Creo que es por demás volver a hablar sobre lo mismo, asi que quisiera escuchar lo que han resuelto-

Arthur se puso de pie y habló -Profesora, mis hijos Charlie y Bill han decidido desde ese día que hablamos que apoyarán a Harry, yo después de mucho meditarlo, debido a que mi familia ha sido fragmentada de una forma que nunca imaginé, he decidido estar con Harry- se veía cansado, pero su decisión era firme lo mismo que su voz -No puedo permitir que alguien que ha manipulado a mi familia siga siendo apoyado incondicionalmente, mi mujer y mis hijos menores hayan escogido seguir con él- dijo con mucho pesar -Verdaderamente, no entiendo a Molly- se dejó caer en su asiento -Es como si fuera otra persona-

-Es normal, la ambición que ha sembrado ese viejo está dando frutos- le contestó Psique quien, para variar, estaba comiendo dulces -Los sueños de su mujer y sus hijos son sobre tener mucho dinero y fama, el vejete se las prometió a cambio de su ayuda-

-¿Que ayuda?- preguntó Bill -Solo somos una familia normal, no creo que tengamos algo en especial, como para que le interese tanto a Dumbledore tenernos de su lado-

-Gracias a ustedes tenía a Harry controlado y vigilado, tan simple como eso- le contestó -Por Ron sabía lo que pensaba y hacía, por tu madre lo podía tener en un buen lugar durante vacaciones, siempre vigilado y por Ginny… el plan era de que fuera su novia y esposa en un futuro-

-Pero yo quiero a Luna, no a Ginny- aclaró Harry -Y no pienso dejarla, a menos de que ella quiera- tomó la mano de Luna, quien solo se la apretó y le dió un tierno beso -No pienso dejarte-

-Muy bien tortolitos- los interrumpió Psique -Dejen de derramar miel, tenemos otras cosas que hacer aquí-

-Nosotros también hemos decidido ya- Shacklebolt se había puesto de pie -Por mi parte me mantengo del lado de Harry, los métodos de Dumbledore no son de mi agrado-

-Tengo que admitir, que nunca esperé este tipo de jugarretas de Albus, después de tantos años de trabajar juntos, es algo que me está costando creer, pero… me mantengo firme en mi deber de luchar contra Voldemort por la vía de la luz y no estoy de acuerdo en usar a la gente de la forma en que lo hace Albus, mucho menos a nuestros propios aliados- miró fijamente a Minerva al recordar que Albus la había puesto bajo su control- por lo que los apoyaré a ustedes-

-¡LO MISMO NOSOTROS!- gritó Tonks quien con su excesivo entusiasmo terminó cayendo de la silla.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó ahora Psique -Entonces…- Una explosión interrumpió sus palabras, un estallido que rompió las ventanas y parte de la pared de la habitación los tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que varios cayeran al suelo para cubrirse. Los gritos comenzaron a inundar la calle.

Psique entró en modo batalla al instante, ya estaba muy acostumbrada a ser sorprendida así.

-Chicos, saquen a los habitantes y ponganlos a salvo, yo me encargo de los "problemas"- Salió del lugar atravesando la ventana rota antes de escuchar la respuesta de sus amigos.

Aunque era de noche, había bastante gente haciendo compras, por lo que al salir de las Tres Escobas vió como corrían de un lado a otro. Hechizos volaban en el aire, pero había algo raro en ellos, Psique lo pudo sentir, estaban demasiado fuertes, no era algo normal.

Pasó corriendo por una calle, evitando ser impactada por varios aturdidores, más de una vez tuvo que detenerse para bloquear alguno que iba a dar de lleno en una de las personas, las cuales aún seguían sin resguardarse, de paso mató a uno que otro enmascarado que tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino. Siguiendo la magia, llegó a los límites del pueblo, al lugar donde se sentían las presencias más oscuras, y ahí los encontró, Voldemort acompañado por Bellatrix y Nagini.

-Los cobardes escondidos mientras los otros arriesgan el pellejo, eso es muy común en tí por lo que he podido ver Tommy, debería darte vergüenza- Estaba justo frente a ellos, ya había decidido que iba a matar a Bella, en nombre de Neville.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES! ¡CRUCIO!- Lo vió venir, iba a dejarlo impactar, pero su instinto la hizo moverse al último segundo, el haz de luz destruyó el árbol al cual impactó.

-Eso no lo hace un cruciatus normal- miró fijamente a Bellatrix, comenzó a leer su mente, y al encontrar lo que buscaba se enojó mucho -Así que Mors está metiendo su asquerosa mano en todo esto-

Bellatrix volteó a ver a Voldemort con terror, sentía que iba a ser castigada por dejar que leyeran su mente.

-Ni tu, ni Voldy pueden ocultar nada de mi, por muy buenos que sean en Oclumancia- le dijo mientras dejaba correr su magia libremente. Cuando iba a lanzar una bola de energía a Bellatrix tuvo que enviarla a otro blanco, ya que Nagini se había acercado por detrás para atacar, por lo que terminó siendo destruida, lo cual hizo enfurecer al Lord, quien sin pensarlo se lanzó al ataque contra la rubia.

-Veo que te molestó mucho que el menú de hoy fuera víbora asada- le sonrió mientras repelía su hechizo -Fue muy estúpido de tu parte aceptar la ayuda de Mors, eso me ha hecho enojar aún más-

-Te haz vuelto un fastidioso obstáculo en mi camino niña, haz matado a mi fiel Nagini y eso no te lo voy a perdonar- lanzó un hechizo tras otro, sin detenerse, los haces de luz iluminaban la noche. La furia de Voldemort alimentaba el anillo haciendo más poderosos los hechizos lanzados, por primera vez Psique tuvo que hacer gala de su gran habilidad corporal para eludir estos y sus escudos tuvieron que ser reforzados, quería ver que tanto habían aumentado su magia, los regalos de Mors solían ser peligrosos.

En el momento en que Bellatrix se unió al ataque, tuvo que aumentar aún más la magia usada. Era como esa noche de los fuegos artificiales, era todo luz y colores.

La Diosa se empezó a preocupar, pero no por ella, si esos dos tenían ese poder ahora, sus amigos iban a estar en serios problemas, los gemelos, Luna y Neville tenían cierta ventaja, pero el resto… no tenían nada para hacer frente a ese poder, dentro de su cabeza maldijo a Mors y sus ganas de fastidiarla.

-Creo que este juego ya me aburrió, denle saludos a mi viejo amigo Mors de mi parte- Lanzó un ataque cortante hacia Bellatrix, quien logró evitar el impacto frontal por pura suerte al tropezarse con una raíz, pero sí alcanzó a ser herida en una pierna.

-Tienes buena suerte Bruja maldita- lanzó otro ataque ahora contra Voldemort que ayudado por la nueva magia logró aparecer lejos del ataque y del lugar, dejando a Bella tirada en el suelo -¡COBARDE!- Gritó al ver como desaparecía en humo negro el maldito de Tom. -¡Maldito Mors!- volvió a decir.

Se volvió a ver a Bella quien estaba en el suelo jadeando en medio de un charco de sangre, su pierna estaba cortada en varios puntos. -Te dejo sola ese cobarde, bonito jefe te cargas- iba a rematarla cuando esta sacó de su túnica una pluma y desapareció.

-Traslador de emergencia, no es tan estúpida la mujer- vió el cadáver de Nagini que descansaba en medio de unos árboles -Uno menos, resta uno y Voldy- hizo que el cuerpo de la serpiente se volviera cenizas y corrió a buscar a sus amigos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Apenas Psique salió de la habitación, detrás de ella salieron los aurores junto con varios miembros de la Orden. Lo que encontraron en las calles no era nada agradable. Ya había varios heridos gritando por ayuda en las calles, los hechizos volaban a su alrededor.

-No se separen de mí- le pidió Harry a Luna y Hermione -Si nos mantenemos juntos tenemos más posibilidades- las chicas asintieron. Los gemelos se mantuvieron junto a su padre y hermanos y Neville se mantuvo cerca de su abuela y la profesora. Snape comenzó a recorrer el lugar buscando a Psique, esa niña podría ser una Diosa, pero en el fondo le preocupaba que le pasara algo. Detrás suyo lo siguieron Andrómeda y Ted, todos con varitas en mano para protegerse.

Los primeros en entrar en pelea fueron los Weasley, quienes se encontraron a los Lestrange divirtiéndose mientras torturaban a un par de brujas.

-A una mujer no se le trata así- Arthur fue el primero en atacar, seguido por sus hijos, pero aunque él y sus hijos mayores peleaban con gran habilidad, no eran rivales para esos dos. De pronto se vieron desarmados y sólo los gemelos estaban dando batalla a esos dos, los hechizos practicados con la Diosa estaban dando frutos, los Weasley mayores se enfocaron entonces en sacar a los heridos al ver que no podían ayudar a sus hermanos.

-Esto es divertido- dijo George mientras hacía que la capa de uno de los Lestrange se prendiera en fuego con la ayuda de su brazalete. -Pero esto es más divertido- Fred hizo gala de sus rayos haciendo retorcerse a otro de los hermanos.

-No es posible que dos niños nos están dando pelea- se decían entre ellos -El Lord confía en nosotros para matar a todos los traidores a la sangre- Intensificaron su ataque contra los gemelos, pero estos no daban tregua, la combinación de sus hechizos con la magia que usaban gracias a los brazaletes, pronto hicieron correr al par de hermanos.

Entre todos los Weasley comenzaron a sacar a los heridos del lugar.

….

En otro punto del pueblo, Alastor, Tonks y Black estaban tratando de repeler el ataque de varios enmascarados, mientras cubrían a unos heridos Kingsley y Lupin quienes habían sido alcanzados por uno aturdidores más potentes de lo normal.

-No resistiremos mucho si esto sigue así- las palabras de Tonks hicieron enojar al que fuera su maestro, y más, porque tenía toda la razón, no eran superados en número, sino en potencia mágica, los escudos de sus enemigos eran mucho más fuerte de lo que deberían, además de que él mismo ya estaba herido y no aguantaría el nivel de pelea mucho tiempo más.

-Hoy el traidor Black va a morir- el mortífago disparó un hechizo que apenas logró ser evadido por Sirius, aunque al esquivarlo terminó enterrándose un fragmento de cristal en el brazo. -!MALDICIÓN!- Se escuchó gritar a Sirius por el dolor, su brazo ahora estaba inútil, dejando con mayor desventaja a los dos aurores que seguían en pie.

Los escudos fueron destruidos totalmente y los aurores estaban a punto de ser eliminados cuando un fuerte viento mandó a volar varios metros a los enmascarados.

-Eso debe doler mucho, creo que será mejor que vayan a la enfermería- Luna había hecho su aparición junto con Harry y Hermione -Yo me encargo de esos mortífagos- y dando un par de saltitos se posicionó frente a ellos para cubrirlos. Moviendo su varita para formar una espiral de luz que la envolvió a ella y a los demás formó un escudo a su alrededor -Hermione por favor toma a Sirius y cura sus heridas, Harry encargate del profesor y los demás- y después de dar esas órdenes comenzó una extraña "danza", cubriendo todos los frentes con sus movimientos, mientras lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo a los mortífagos que ya estaban de pie. Poco a poco los fue obligando a retroceder, haciendo que su magia pareciera la de un niño de primer año.

Harry admiró aún más a su novia, quien en ese momento estaba dando una cátedra de magia ofensiva, dejando incluso a Alastor impresionado, sus disparos eran certeros y con potencia, varios de los hechizos usados eran nuevos para ellos y de gran poder. Cualquiera que no conociera como era Luna en realidad, hubiera pensado que era una peleadora con muchos años de experiencia en combate.

-¡ES SOLO UNA ESTUPIDA NIÑA! ¡NO PUEDE DERROTARNOS ASÍ!- Un enmascarado estaba muy enojado gritando mientras sufría para bloquear los ataques de Luna, ni siquiera con el anillo que llevaba era capaz de detener a esa pequeña rubia.

Por un momento Luna se detuvo y viendo fijamente a uno de ellos movió su varita -ACCIO anillo- con el hechizo logró arrancar el anillo que llevaba uno de ellos, quien gritó de coraje, le habían llamado la atención esos anillos desde un inicio y quería averiguar de lo que se trataba. Al tenerlo en su poder, supo que tenía que entregárselo a Psique para que lo viera. En el breve momento en que Luna detuvo su ataque, algunos de los enmascarados decidieron desaparecer del lugar, los que quedaron se echaron a correr.

-¡Esto es vergonzoso!- Resopló Ojoloco mientras veía que Hermione levitaba a Lupin y a Kingsley, Harry tenía a Sirius apoyado en él y Tonks lo ayudaba a él a caminar. Y así caminaron por el pueblo destrozado mientras Luna cubría a todos en el trayecto, era una extraña imagen que una pequeña rubia fuera quien cubriera el camino de tan experimentados aurores.

….

-¡MALDITO SEAS!- El enmascarado luchaba por mantenerse en pie y no terminar como sus compañeros tirados varios metros atrás después de recibir una avalancha de agua que surgió de la varita del chico que estaba junto a la profesora McGonagall y la vieja del sombrero ridículo a la cual reconoció como la matriarca Longbottom.

Minerva lanzó un grupo de leños transfigurados en pequeños gatos de madera al ataque de los que estaban en el suelo.

Se habían topado con ese pequeño grupo y aunque al principio se sintió en desventaja, al ver pelear a Neville recuperó la esperanza de ganarles y darles una buena paliza. Ya habían dejado fuera de combate a dos y restaban tres. Pero sólo uno quedaba de pie, los otros estaban batallando por ponerse de pie, pero eran ahora atacados por sus gatos de madera, que con sus afiladas garras y dientes les estaban destrozando la ropa y la piel.

-¡BOMBARDA!- Lanzó el hechizo el enmascarado hacia sus adversarios, para darle tiempo de aparecerse lejos junto con sus compañeros, era una vergüenza tener que salir huyendo de esa manera, pero nunca pensó que un niñato y dos viejas brujas le dieran esa pelea. La cortina de polvo levantada por la explosión cumplió su cometido y pronto estaban solos Neville, Minie y su abuela.

-Bola de cobardes- fue todo lo que dijo la abuela antes de arreglarse el sombrero y seguir el camino para ayudar a la gente que había resultado herida.

…

Snape no había podido encontrar a la rubia que buscaba, puesto que fue detenido por algunos de sus excamaradas que no estaban muy contentos de verlo, y aunque era un gran duelista tuvo una difícil pelea. Probablemente sin la ayuda de Andrómeda y su esposo, quienes para su sorpresa resultaron unos excelentes combatientes, hubiera perdido la batalla.

-Puedo ver que Bellatrix no era puro talento natural- le decía a Andrómeda mientras estaban agazapados tras unos pedazos de muros caídos -Veo que todas las mujeres Black recibieron una muy buena educación en cuanto a duelos-

-Eso nunca lo pongas en duda Severus- le contestó mientras lanzaba otro hechizo y volvía a agacharse -Nuestro padre fue muy estricto en ese sentido, si bien no tuvo hijos varones, sus hijas iban a tener la educación de uno en cuanto a las artes oscuras-

Ted soltó la carcajada -Me consta que es todo un peligro cuando está enojada- lanzó otro hechizo que dió en el blanco lastimando a un mortífago que se estaba acercando a su posición -Nymphadora es una verdadera Black, salió igual de talentosa que su madre y sus tías, y con el mismo mal carácter cuando se enoja-

-Dejemos los elogios y comparaciones para otro momento, ahora necesitamos salir cuanto antes de aquí, esto no esta saliendo muy bien- Andrómeda volvía a agazaparse mientras les hablaba -Es muy extraño pero, están peleando con mucho más poder de lo que yo recordaba-

-Tienes razón- Snape acababa de esquivar por poco una maldición roja -Son más fuertes de lo que eran la última vez que los ví-

-¿Alguna idea querida?- Ted volvía a lanzar hechizos.

-¿Tienes algún elfo a tu servicio Severus?-

-Si, tengo una ¿Necesitas tomar un té?- otro hechizo pasó volando junto a su cabeza quemando de paso las puntas de su cabello.

-De hecho, una buena cena estaría muy bien, pero antes de eso será mejor que la llames para que nos saque de aquí y nos lleve a un lugar seguro- La respuesta de la señora Tonks le sorprendió, no había recordado esa posibilidad, el tratar de aparecerse después de gastar tanta magia no era una buena idea, y menos si había que mantener arriba los escudos, llamó de inmediato a su elfina y con su ayuda salieron antes de que su posición fuera totalmente destruida.

…

Psique iba de regreso al centro del pueblo matando a los pocos mortífagos que encontraba en su camino, pronto el pueblo quedó libre del ataque, los que quedaban se dieron a la fuga. Varios aurores del Ministerio habían aparecido ya luego de ser llamados por los pobladores, estos estaban ayudando a los heridos y revisando la seguridad del lugar.

Los gemelos fueron los primeros a los que encontró -Chicos que gusto me da verlos con bien- les dio un gran abrazo y recibió otros a cambio.

-No lo hubiéramos contado si no fuera por lo que nos has enseñado y por tu regalo-Fred le dijo mientras señalaba su brazalete.

-Y ni qué decir de haber mejorado nuestra varita- George hizo una pirueta con su varita en la mano -Fue fantástico pelear al mismo nivel que ellos, hubieras visto sus caras-

-La verdad estaba muy preocupada, un viejo conocido está ahora apoyando a Voldy y les dio unos regalitos a sus seguidores, algo similar a lo que yo les di a ustedes- Psique estaba mirando a todas partes para ver si encontraba a Luna y los demás -Los regalos del viejo Mors son algo peligrosos-

-¿Mors? ¿Quien es ese?-

-¿Es como tu? ¿Un dios?- George estaba mirando con preocupación a su hermano, no quería que existiera la posibilidad de que algo le pasara.

-Si, es un dios también- le contestó y a lo lejos vio a Neville acercarse, corrió a su encuentro y le dió un gran abrazo. -¡Qué alegría que estén bien!- Psique estaba revisando ahora a Neville por si tenía alguna herida, le dio gusto verlo completo y sin más que unos cuantos raspones.

-Tengo que decir que mi nieto peleó como todo un Longbottom, sus padres estarían orgullosos de él- Augusta no cabía en sí de orgullo.

-Supongo que tienes mucho que ver en eso jovencita- Minerva se estaba sacudiendo el polvo que aún estaba sobre su capa.

-Culpable- contestó la rubia -Les he estado dando unas clases particulares a mis amigos-

-Tengo que decir que eres buena maestra, este joven me ha dado una soberbia demostración de lo aprendido, tendrán que invitarme a ver una de tus clases-

Justo en ese momento llegó apareció la elfina de Snape para comunicarle a Psique que se encontraban en el castillo y que ahí estaban ya Luna y los demás, algunos de ellos estaban en la enfermería.

-Bueno, volvamos ya, no hay mucho más que hacer aquí y creo que será un fin de semana de mucha planeación- Psique tomó a los gemelos de las manos, estos a Neville y a Minerva. Augusta decidió partir a su casa. El resto de los Weasley de igual forma partieron rumbo a la Madriguera. El pequeño pueblo tendría que ser reconstruido al día siguiente por sus habitantes.


	27. CAPÍTULO 27 EL DRAGÓN DEL TIEMPO

_Se que no merezco perdón por el retraso, pero se los imploro... Mi jefa, literalmente se fue a la China, anda de vacaciones recorriendo la gran muralla, y he quedado a cargo del despacho, lo cual ha significado mucho más trabajo de lo habitual, y si le agrego que al mismo tiempo no mudamos otra vez de oficina (la segunda vez en menos de un mes) han sido días caóticos. Pero aquí está el capítulo siguiente. Espero disfruten la historia y me dejen sus comentarios en un lindo review. Nuevamente agradezco sus follow , favorites y reviews a los que me los enviaron, son el motor para esta bruja loca._

 _HP no me pertenece, no soy rubia ni mis iniciales son J.K.R. solo me divierto un poco con sus creaciones, todo sin fines de lucro._

 **CAPÍTULO 27 EL DRAGÓN DEL TIEMPO**

-Expele una energía muy rara- Luna y Psique estaban en su habitación en la cama de la última analizando el anillo que Luna había recuperado en la batalla -Nunca había sentido algo así-

-Mors no es un dios cualquiera, es uno de los dioses de la muerte, en el universo hay varios dioses de la muerte, algunos gobiernan en varias dimensiones, otros son exclusivos de alguna dimensión, por eso sus energías se pueden sentir diferentes- Psique jugueteaba con el anillo en su mano. -Mors es un caso especial, le gusta brincar de dimensión en dimensión para fastidiarme-

-¿Por qué quiere fastidiarte?- Luna se acomodó entre los cojines.

-Aún no lo entiendo ni yo, eso empezó hace ya tiempo, no estoy aún segura del motivo, pero he tenido varios encuentros con él, unos he ganado, otros perdido, pero la constante es su necedad de meterse en mis asuntos, a veces creo que esta "enamorado" de mi- se dejó caer en un cojín entre risas nerviosas, la situación no le gustaba, Mors era muy fastidioso.

-Entonces Mors está ayudando a Voldemort ahora, eso no es bueno para nosotros-

-No es bueno ni para el mismo Voldemort que esté ese dios de su lado, es muy voluble, le gusta jugar con todos, creo que será mejor apurarnos para destruir al viejo Voldy, pero por ahora vamos a dormir que ha sido un largo día y se que haz gastado mucha magia, peleaste muy bien, estoy orgullosa de mi mejor alumna- le hizo una seña para que se recostara a su lado, Luna se acomodó junto a ella y pronto las dos rubias estaban dormidas.

Esa noche Snape esperó a la Diosa, para hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido, pero ella nunca llegó.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El sábado llegó con un extraño frío en el ambiente, las noticias del ataque al pueblo hizo que todos tuvieran miedo, aunque nadie había visto a Voldemort de frente, el hecho de que los mortífagos atacaran de la forma en que lo habían hecho sembró el terror entre los estudiantes y habitantes del poblado. Más aún cuando varios aseguraron haber visto a los hermanos recien fugados de Azkaban.

-Dicen que Lovegood estaba en el pueblo-

-En el profeta aseguran que vieron a Potter y a Granger también-

-Mi tío que es auror asegura que vio a Longbottom y a su abuela por ahí- Los chismes llenaban el gran comedor, algunos alumnos iban de mesa en mesa comentando lo sucedido sin importar el hecho de que no fuera su casa, todos querían tener más información sobre lo sucedido. Así se encontraba todo cuando entró Psique y Luna al lugar, Harry, Hermione y los demás aún no habían llegado.

-Creo que hubiera sido mejor desayunar en la habitación- Psique se había sentado y estaba sirviendose jugo de una jarra.

-Te lo dije, pero fuiste muy insistente en venir- le recordó Luna quien se servía algo de fruta - Todos están rodeados de Torposoplos, va a ser una mañana algo desagradable-

Comieron mientras eran objeto de miradas y cuchicheos, al poco rato entraron sus amigos Gryffindors con cara de molestia, Hermione sin dudarlo se acercó a ellas y se sentó a su lado.

-En la torre todos estan molestando por saber lo que pasó ayer- les extendió una copia de El Profeta donde se había publicado en primera plana una fotografía donde se apreciaba a Luna seguida de sus amigos, los aurores y dos personas que eran levitadas -Creo que llamamos mucho la atención-

Psique observó la imagen -Luces guapa en la foto Luna- con una sonrisa le pasó el periódico a la rubia -Deberías pensar en ser modelo en un futuro-

-Gracias, pero no creo que sea algo que me guste- Luna veía la imagen -Harry también luce guapo, ¿Me puedo quedar con esta página Hermione?-

-Si claro-Hermione se había servido ya algo para beber y picoteaba un pan que había tomado -Creo que debimos mantener un perfil más bajo anoche, así nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas- señaló hacia la mesa de su casa, donde se veía a Harry discutir con Ron -Ron ha estado insoportable, nos ha gritado de todo, desde malos amigos, traidores, creo que hasta le escuché decir que somos lamecu…- prefirió tragarse esa palabra con otro pedazo de pan -Yo después de gritarle un par de cosas preferí ignorarlo, Harry es el que más lo ha estado aguantando, pero creo que pronto se volverán a agarrar a golpes- apenas había terminado de decir eso cuando se escuchó más alboroto proveniente de la mesa de los leones, Harry y Ron estaban dándose de golpes.

Antes siquiera de que terminaran de levantarse para ir a separarlos, había llegado un sapo vestido de rosa a la mesa de los leones.

-Ya que tanto le gusta pelear tendré que ponerle un castigo ejemplar sr. Potter, no solo golpea a su compañero, sino que se fuga del colegio para tener reuniones subversivas contra el ministerio- mostró el diario que llevaba en una de sus manos - Creo que tendrá que responder varias preguntas a el Ministerio, sígame- Le hizo una seña para que la siguiera fuera del lugar.

-El sr. Potter no va a ningún lado profesora Umbridge- Minerva había hecho su aparición y poniendo a Harry tras de ella se enfrentó al sapo -El sr. Potter no se fugó del colegio en ningún momento, ni ningún otro alumno lo ha hecho, si estaban en el pueblo era conmigo y bajo mi supervisión, el hecho de que coincidiera nuestra visita al pueblo con el ataque de los mortífagos fue una desagradable coincidencia, así que no tiene nada que responder al Ministerio ni a usted- se giró a ver a Harry- Sr. Potter, creo que su novia y sus amigas lo esperan, ya después discutiré con usted el castigo por pelear con su compañero de casa- le hizo una seña para indicarle que se fuera.

-Un momento…- la sapo intentó intervenir.

-Si tiene alguna pregunta le sugiero que me visite en mi despacho, buenos días Dolores- y sin más se dió la vuelta para ignorar a la profesora, con la mirada le hizo señas a Psique quien se había acercado a ella, siguió su camino, sabía que pronto la chica la seguiría.

Si había cuchicheos en el comedor, este se quedó en total silencio, nadie quiso hacer enojar a la profesora Umbridge que claramente se veía furiosa. Esta salió del comedor directo a su oficina, tenía mucho que hablar con el Ministro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Entonces dices que este dios está ayudando a Lord Voldemort y que por eso sus mortífagos son más poderosos- Snape estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso, ya bastante malo era que el Lord tuviera Horrocruxes por ahí, ahora también tenía a un dios de su lado -¿Algo más que debamos saber señorita?- Todos en la habitación de los menesteres estaban viendo a Psique que leía de nuevo su ejemplar del Quisquilloso, traía las gafas que Luna le había regalado y estaba cómodamente recostada en un sillón, les había explicado a todos lo que había pasado entre ella y Voldy así como lo que había descubierto y sobre el anillo que Luna había tomado del agresor.

Cuando Minerva le había hecho señas hablaron brevemente y quedaron de reunir a los miembros de su grupo que estaba en el colegio en esa sala y ahí estaban todos escuchando lo que les parecía una pésima noticia.

-Creo que no hay nada más- levantó la vista de la revista para ver a Severus -Excepto que mi " _querido_ " Mors me ha hecho enojar, por lo que he decidido que hoy mismo por la noche, después de la cena por supuesto, vamos a destruir el último horrocrux-

-¿Por la noche?- Minie estaba pensando -Pero el banco está cerrado por las noches- les había dicho ya la ubicación de la copa -no podremos entrar-

-Minie, Minie, yo puedo entrar cuando yo quiera, así que no hay problema, mejor, el que quiera ir a visitar a mis amigos los banqueros que levante la mano-

Sus amigos Luna y los gemelos fueron los primero en levantarla, hasta parecía que hubieran tenido un resorte, Neville Harry y Hermione fueron los siguientes, Snape soltó un bufido y levantó la mano.

-Creo que eso hace que todos vayamos entonces- dijo Minerva.

-¿Entonces también quieres ir Minie?- le preguntó divertida la Diosa.

-Por supuesto- se puso de pie como si hubiera sido ofendida tan solo por la pregunta -No todos los días se presenta la oportunidad de asaltar Gringotts- Terminó con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios.

La noche llegó y luego de encargarse de que varios testigos los vieran ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, todos fueron llevados por Dobby a la sala de los menesteres sin ser vistos. Una vez ahí se encontraron con que la diosa ya tenía lista una serie de paquetes con lo que parecían ser ropajes negros.

-Muy bien, ahora a cambiarse- con un chasquido de dedos cambió el ropaje de todos por esos extraños trajes ajustados al cuerpo que eran de una tela que nunca habían sentido.

-¿QUÉ ES ESTO?- Minerva y Severus eran los que se escandalizaron al vestirse con semejante atuendo.

-Si quieren ser ladrones, hay que vestirse como tal- soltó entre risas Psique -No quiero que se pierdan toda la diversión- Y así, entre protestas de Minerva y Severus por sus extraños ropajes se aparecieron en el callejón Diagon.

-Entraremos por un costado del banco, abriré un portal para traspasar el muro y sus protecciones mágicas-

-¿Pero cómo llegamos sin ser vistos hasta ese punto?- preguntó Severus -Creo que más de una persona se preguntará qué hacen siete adolescentes y dos adultos vestidos de semejante forma, paseando por la mitad del callejón a estas horas de la noche y con un encantamiento desilusionador terminaremos tropezando unos con otros-

-Honestamente… el profesor tiene razón- Hermione se estaba preguntando lo mismo, si bien los había llevado a un rincón donde estaban ocultos de las miradas, en cuanto caminaran por el callejón iban a ser vistos por todos.

-Honestamente Hermione… se me olvidó decirles que esos trajes los hacen invisibles a las miradas- la Diosa les sonrió de forma divertida y le enseñó la lengua a Severus -Estos trajes no solo hacen que tu trasero se vea fabuloso Severus, sino que te hacen invisible a los ojos de todos, excepto entre nosotros- Snape agradeció que no estuviera el lugar iluminado, puesto que nadie pudo notar el rubor que cubrió su rostro tras el comentario de la chica. -Dejen de preocuparse tanto y andando-

Caminaron por el callejón, unos sigilosamente, otros como los gemelos estuvieron haciendo bromas a los que iban pasando, aprovechando el hecho de ser invisibles y otros como Luna y Psique como si estuvieran de paseo por el lugar, llegaron a un costado del gran edificio blanco y la Diosa sacó de sus ropas un pedazo de tiza (o eso les pareció) dibujó con ella una puerta en la pared y segundos después esta dejó de ser dibujo y se volvió realidad -¡Bienvenidos a Gringotts!- la Diosa abrió la puerta y les invitó a pasar.

Habían entrado por una zona donde estaban diversas oficinas, por lo que sigilosamente, en esta ocasión todos lo hicieron, caminaron por los pasillos, tenían que llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los carros para bajar a la bóveda.

-Creo que es por este lado- dijo entre susurros la Diosa.

-¿Crees? ¡Por Merlín no sabes ni a dónde vamos!-

-No te enojes Sev querido- le contestó entre risas -Vas a ver que llegamos nada más atravesar esa puerta- se dirigieron hacia donde ella indicó y… Severus demostró que tenía razón, no sabía ni a dónde iba, llegaron justo a la sala donde había varios guardias, quienes al ver que la puerta se abrió pero no ver a nadie se pusieron en alerta dando la voz de alarma-

-Upsss… - Psique giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo antes de que las espadas de los duendes la fueran a usar como alfiletero, y todos los demás fueron detrás de ella, siendo seguidos por los guardias -Creo que no era esa puerta jajajaja-

En su loca carrera se escucharon más gritos de alarma, ya habían detectado la presencia de extraños, y más notaron a los visitantes ya que estos iban abriendo y cerrando puertas.

Finalmente, lograron dar con el pasillo que los llevaba a los carros.

-¡TODOS A BORDO!- Gritó a sus amigos al tiempo que ensanchaba el carro y brincaba dentro de él. La última en abordar fue Minerva, quien al no poder seguir el ritmo en su forma humana, se había transformado en gato -Bien pensado Minie, te ves adorable con ese trajecito negro- la acarició al tiempo que hacía andar el carro.

Apenas empezaba a bajar cuando los duendes llegaron para ver al carro partir vacío, confiando en que con la catarata de los ladrones el hechizo de invisibilidad que traía el ladrón se acabaría, subieron a otro carro y se dispusieron para seguir al ladrón.

-¡WIIIIIII!- Luna y Psique iban felices con los brazos en alto disfrutando el paseo, Fred y George al inicio iban igual, pero tuvieron que ayudar a la profesora y a Neville que parecían a punto de vomitar, Harry y Hermione estaban a punto de estar en la misma situación, la velocidad a la que iban era mucho mayor a la que normalmente se usaba.

-Seguramente los duendes lo hicieron para que nos estrellemos- Severus estaba aferrado a uno de los costados del vagón maldiciendo el momento en que se le ocurrió ir.

Instantes después pasaron bajo la catarata y unos metros más adelante el carro se detuvo arrojandolos al vacío, Psique hizo que la caída de todos fuera suave y no tuvieron problema alguno al llegar al suelo, bueno, en realidad Neville vomitó toda la cena.

-Lo… siento…-

-No te apures, es algo normal- lo consoló Luna.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos, los duendes vienen tras de nosotros- Minerva había recuperado un poco de color y estaba ansiosa por salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible -¿Sabes a qué número de cámara vamos?-

-Si, es por allá- Psique ya había sentido la presencia del alma de Voldy, así que se dirigieron hacia uno de los túneles. Caminaron unos metros cuando fueron sorprendidos por una gran llamarada.

-¡DRAGÓN! ¡ES UN DRAGÓN!- Gritó Hermione toda espantada ante la presencia del enorme dragón blanco que custodiaba la entrada y amenazaba con rostizarlos si se acercaban más.

-Por todos los infiernos...- Psique caminó lentamente hacia el enorme animal -¿Zruvan? ¿Eres tu?- El enorme dragón miró fijamente a la nada, no había nadie ahí, no podía ver nada, pero los olía, ahí había intrusos y una voz había dicho su nombre, o el que alguna vez fue su nombre. De pronto, frente a él aparecieron varias personas vestidas de negro y al frente de ellos estaba esa chiquilla que recordaba tan bien. Se acercó lentamente a ella, recordando cosas que había olvidado su mente.

-Yo soy el que dices Diosa y Señora mía- se postró ante ella, le había hablado directamente a su mente, ya que de su boca solo saldrían gruñidos debido a que había perdido la capacidad de hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar en la puerta!- Psique se acercó más a él y pudo ver que su cuerpo tenía múltiples heridas, sus escamas estabas sin brillo y sus alas se veían algo atrofiadas -¿Qué te han hecho?- su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse, Zruvan había sido uno de sus guardias favoritos desde el primer momento en que lo había conocido milenios atrás, y verlo en ese estado le dolía profundamente.

El dragón bajó la cabeza para permitir que la Diosa lo tocara -Hace ya algún tiempo, no se cuanto en realidad, tuve un extraño visitante en la puerta, nunca vi su rostro, pero al negarle el paso me atacó, peleamos durante mucho tiempo, era demasiado poderoso para detenerlo yo solo, envié múltiples señales de auxilio, pero nadie llegó, finalmente solo pude escapar al abrir la puerta y entrar en ella, sellando desde dentro la puerta para evitar el paso de ese extraño ser- el Dragón soltó un largo suspiro mientras era acariciado por Psique.

-Mi cuerpo estaba muy mal herido, no iba a sobrevivir, por lo que usé un giratiempo en mi mismo, haciendo que mi cuerpo recuperara el estado anterior al momento de la batalla, pero no me di cuenta que el giratiempo que usé estaba dañado por la batalla, me regresó a mi cuerpo de casi recién nacido, dejándome totalmente indefenso en el lugar al que llegué, que resultó ser una reserva de dragones, por lo que decidí estar en ese lugar mientras me recuperaba o alguien llegaba en respuesta a las peticiones de ayuda enviada, pero pasó el tiempo y nadie apareció-

El Dragón enviaba imágenes de lo sucedido a la Diosa y Psique estaba transmitiendo la conversación a los otros quienes dejaron en el olvido que los duendes no tardarían en llegar.

-Dentro de la reserva, los dragones reconocieron mi energía, por lo que fui cuidado y protegido por ellos, era demasiado pequeño, al tiempo que crecía, fui perdiendo la esperanza de ayuda, habían pasado ya años en esta línea de tiempo, era en edad dragón poco menos que un adolescente, ese momento en que no eres ni niño ni joven, lo que en edad humano es equivalente al momento en que los magos entran al colegio. Mi magia aún no se desarrollaba, he de reconocer que aún y cuando no era mi lugar, disfruté el vivir en esa reserva- Las imágenes de varios dragones jugando y volando eran transmitidas a sus mentes, Luna sonreía ante las visiones, otros como Hermione apreciaba el conocer cómo era que esas criaturas tan poderosas vivían.

-Pero eso cambió repentinamente, un día mi color atrajo la atención de cazadores furtivos, quienes llegaron buscando un guardia para los tesoros de los duendes, trataron de atraparme de varias maneras, pero no contaron con que los demás me protegerían- las escenas de dragones peleando con lo que parecía un ejército de magos llenaron la cabeza de todos, magos y dragones muriendo por igual, sangre y cuerpos sin vida llenaban el espacio -Los seres a los que consideré mi familia estaban muriendo por protegerme, no pude permitirlo, así que les ordené detenerse y me entregué- Psique estaba llorando abrazada del hocico del dragón blanco.

-Nunca recibimos tus señales de auxilio, te lo juro Zruvan, te juro por todos los cielos que jamás recibimos tus mensajes, nunca hubiera permitido que sufrieras- Psique lloraba desconsoladamente mientras lo abrazaba.

-Le creo mi Señora- Zruvan podía sentir el dolor de su señora y le dolía a él ser el motivo de su sufrimiento -he llegado a pensar que ese ser con el que pelee debió detener de alguna forma mis mensajes, nunca había pasado que no acudieran a una llamada, también pensé en algún momento que ustedes pudieran haber sido derrotados y me averguenzo de esa suposición mi Señora-

Psique levantó la cara para ver a los ojos al ahora viejo guardián -Pero ahora eres un dragón adulto ¿qué pasó que no has escapado de este lugar?-

-Cuando fui capturado los cazadores me durmieron para trasladar mi cuerpo junto con los cuerpos de mis familiares caídos, en el viaje arrancaron pedazos de mis garras, cuernos, algunos de mis dientes y encontraron entre mis escamas, las cuales también arrancaron, los giratiempos. No sabían lo que eran, pero los entregaron a magos que los estudiaron, les dieron el uso de viajar en el tiempo sin sospechar que tenían otro uso aún más importante que eso. Pero, mi magia estaba ligada a ellos, para protegerlos y que no hicieran mal uso, sin ellos cerca de mi, mi magia no ha despertado, dejándome al nivel de cualquier otro dragón de este mundo-

Las chicas y la directora estaban llorando por la historia de el dragón frente a ellas. Severus en el fondo se sentía en parte culpable, muchas de sus pociones usaban parte de dragones y otros seres mágicos, los chicos sentían pesar por la historia.

-Mi señora tiene que irse, puedo oír que los duendes vienen, traen Trolls y magos con ellos, yo los detendré con mi fuego- se había separado de la diosa y avanzó lo más que la cadena que tenía en la pata y que lo anclaba a la tierra le permitió. Psique miró furiosa la cadena y la destrozó con su magia.

-Severus- la voz de la Diosa sonó terrible -ve con los demás a la cámara que está al final de ese pasillo, destruyan todo con fuego maldito, que no quede nada dentro que les pueda servir a los Lestrange y acaba con esa copa maldita- Severus asintió sin importarle que la chica no lo veía, les hizo señas a los demás y todos salvo Luna y Minerva siguieron al pocionista.

-¡VAYAN CON SEVERUS!- Psique les gritó a las dos mujeres.

-No- Minerva se plantó frente a ella -Los magos hemos hecho mucho daño, no solo a este dragón sino a muchos más, hoy es momento de protegerlo a él y a tí- La profesora trató de intimidar con su famosa mirada a la chica, quien se notaba a punto de estallar de furia.

-La profesora tiene razón, estás muy enojada y harás cosas que después lamentarás, así que mejor cura a tu amigo mientras nosotras los cubrimos, necesitamos salir de aquí todos juntos y tu eres la única que puede curar un dragón herido- la voz tranquila de Luna trajo un poco de control a la Diosa, era verdad, tenían que salir de ahí y Zruvan estaba en mal estado.

-Cura a tu amigo, que esta vieja bruja les enseñará unos trucos a esos duendes- Minerva comenzó a lanzar hechizos alrededor del túnel de entrada, a lo lejos se escucharon gritos de dolor. Luna se unió a la profesora y lanzó un fuerte viento para hacer retroceder a los duendes que estaban empezando a salir por el túnel. Entre las dos detuvieron el avance de todos, empezaron a volar hechizos procedentes de los magos que venían, pero estos rebotaban frente a las barreras de Minerva. Un chorro de fuego que lanzó Zruvan quemó a dos de los trolles que venían en camino.

-Mi señora, huya por...- no había terminado de hablar cuando el sonido de los cachivaches lo hizo gemir de dolor, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡MALDITOS!- Psique lanzó una bola de fuego a los duendes que traían unos cachivaches para aturdir al dragón, el fuego los envolvió y derritió los cuerpos entre gritos de dolor, se volvió hacia su amigo que estaba gimiendo de miedo y dolor, se acercó a él y comenzó a usar su magia para curar sus heridas -Pronto aprenderán a respetar a Zruvan, el Dragón del Tiempo-


	28. CAPÍTULO 28 ¡CÓMETE ESA!

_Hola! Estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo, y sin más los dejo leer. Recuerden que HP no me pertenece... pero algún día será solo míoooo! muajaja_

 **CAPÍTULO 28 ¡CÓMETE ESA!**

-¡AGRADECERÍA UN POCO DE AYUDA AQUÍ!- La voz de Minerva se escuchó sobre todo el escándalo que provocaban el ir y venir de los hechizos, así como el de las paredes al romperse al recibir las maldiciones desviadas. Su escudo estaba funcionando muy bien para su propia sorpresa, estaba conteniendo a más de 20 magos que habían llegado a detener a los intrusos, nunca había logrado eso. Pero ya estaba segura que se iba a empezar a debilitar, hacía un rato que los chicos se habían ido y mientras Psique curaba a su amigo, solo Luna la estaba apoyando a detener a los guardias del banco.

-Los chicos no tardan, espero Psique termine rápido- contestó Luna que estaba derribando con otro certero disparo a un mago.

Psique había entrado en una especie de trance al iniciar la curación de su amigo, no era una tarea sencilla, no por nada la piel de dragón era tan codiciada, era difícil traspasarla con magia. Y no era una lagartija pequeña, era un dragón de varias toneladas el que había que curar.

Minerva empujó más magia a su escudo al tiempo que llegaron otros magos, ya estaba sudando del esfuerzo, pero al mismo tiempo hacía mucho que no se sentía tan viva. Escuchó un jadeo cuando uno de los atacantes la reconoció.

-¿Profesora McGonagall?- Las palabras la sorprendieron, pero en respuesta solo le dio una sonrisa a su antiguo alumno, a quien reconoció como un ex-Gryffindor.

-Creo que el camuflaje de la ropa ha desaparecido- Luna le avisó al tiempo que derribaba al mago que había reconocido a la maestra. -Psique debe estar debilitándose y por lo tanto la magia vertida en los trajes se está disipando.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí ¿Que rayos está haciendo Severus?- Y cual si hubiera sido invocado apareció el Profesor seguido de unos exhaustos adolescentes.

-Derribar la puerta de una bóveda no es un trabajo sencillo Minerva, esas puertas tienden a querer tragarte- Señaló con la cabeza en dirección a una muy despeinada Hermione -De no ser por Longbottom no lo hubiera contado-

-¿Ya está hecho entonces?-

-¿Por quién me tomas? por supuesto que está hecho- le contestó a la par que apoyaba el escudo mágico de la profesora.

-Chicos, ¡prepárense! ¡hora de salir volando!- Luna jaló por la manga de la camisa a Harry que había llegado junto a ella y lo hizo correr hacia Zruvan, justo cuando iba a llegar Psique salió del trance -Hora de irnos, ya nos reconocieron- Le dijo Luna a Psique que estaba temblando y de no ser por Harry que alcanzó a detenerla se hubiera estrellado en el suelo.

Todos habían corrido al escuchar la voz de Luna, Severus se aseguró de dejar un escudo que aguantara mientras iban en retirada.

-Suban a mi espalda- La voz del dragón resonó en la cueva, nuevamente tenía la capacidad de hablar. Todos como pudieron se fueron subiendo y con un movimiento de varita Severus los pegó al dragón para evitar que se fueran a caer, mientras sostenía él en sus brazos a una adormilada chica.

Zruvan giró su cabeza hacia el techo de la cueva, supo que por ese lado no saldrían rápidamente, no había otra manera, tendría que salir por el pasaje que estaba lleno de magos y duendes. No le gustaba provocar la muerte de ningún ser vivo, pero no había opción.

Lanzó una primera bocanada de fuego como advertencia, la segunda, ya fue a matar, tenía que sacar a su Señora de ahí.

-¡Disparen para alejarlos de la salida!- Minerva les ordenó a sus estudiantes al tiempo que ella misma disparaba varios Depulsos a los magos que aún no estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la salida.

Entre gritos de hechizos y bocanadas de fuego Zruvan salió trepando rápidamente por las paredes de las cavernas del banco, destruyendo a su paso lo más que pudo, quería dejar el mayor daño posible al lugar que lo mantuvo encerrado. Pronto llegaron al nivel donde rompieron el piso de mármol del banco, con una gran bocanada incendió los elegantes lugares de trabajo, los pergaminos ardieron fácilmente y los muebles de madera se consumieron bajo el fuego de dragón para el regocijo de él, finalmente, rompió el techo del lugar y todos vieron la luz de la luna. Agitó sus alas ahora ya recuperadas totalmente y emprendió el vuelo con varios magos algo golpeados en su espalda.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Al fin reaccionas- Psique escuchó la voz de Severus como si estuviera muy lejana, se sentía muy cansada, con dificultad movió su mano para tallarse los ojos, tenía mucha sed, quiso levantarse pero no pudo.

-Tomalo con calma querida- Ahora era la voz de Minie -Estás débil, no debes moverte mucho- Psique dio gracias al momento de sentir que le acercaban un vaso para que pudiera beber agua.

Como adivinando sus pensamientos escuchó la voz de Severus -Estamos en Hogwarts, es domingo por la tarde ya, has estado en un mal estado debido a la fuerte gripe que te afectó, Lovegood te trajo a la enfermería al encontrarte en mal estado en tu cama esta mañana- Al oír eso supo que era una forma de decirle lo que habían planeado para justificar su estado y que había alguien más presente.

Con esfuerzo logró abrir los ojos completamente y ver a su amante parado junto a su cama, tras él se encontraba el metiche de Dumbledore y la enfermera… ¿como era que se llamaba?, no le importó así que volvió su vista a Severus.

-Al fin la fiebre bajó- la enfermera se acercó a ella y luego de revisarla con su varita le acercó a los labios una frasco para que se bebiera el contenido -Con un poco de descanso y buena comida estarás como nueva- la enfermera le hizo beber el contenido para su disgusto.

-Es una poción que yo mismo hice, no tienes de qué preocuparte- Severus le aseguró -Tiende a desconfiar de las pociones que desconoce- escuchó que el pelinegro explicó a la mujer vestida de blanco.

-Creo que es mejor que la dejen descansar, ya pudieron ver que está bien, ahora por favor salgan todos de la enfermería- Psique quiso rodar los ojos, esa mujer le recordó a Andreia en lo autoritaria que sonaba.

-Volveré más tarde a verte- la mano de Severus revolvió su cabello y supo que no tardarían en regresar ahora que ya estaba consciente.

Fuera de la enfermería estaba Dolores Umbridge y Amelia Bones con varios aurores esperando a que salieran.

-Ahí están los profesores, arresten a los dos ahora mismo- Umbridge se veía emocionada.

-¿Vas a continuar con tus acusaciones absurda Dolores?- Minerva estaba visiblemente molesta -No puedo creer que alguien "calificado" como tu pueda creer que yo estaría robando Gringotts, y acompañada por Severus y alumnos adolescentes-

-Los testigos los señalan a ustedes dos y a algunos alumnos de este colegio como los ladrones, arrestenlos- volvió a ordenar a unos aurores que esperaban una señal de su jefa la Sra. Bones, Snape podía ver la clara pelea interna que tenía Amelia.

-¿Tu también crees eso Amelia?- Minerva la vio directamente a los ojos -¿Tu también crees que esta vieja pudo llevar a sus alumnos a robar ese maldito banco? Si tuviera unos 30 años menos tal vez lo hubiera intentado, de haber algo interesante para mí dentro de ese lugar claro está, y de tener la suficiente vena suicida-

-¿Acaso hay alguna prueba que nos ubique en ese lugar?-Ahora fue Snape el que habló.

-Algunos de los guardias del banco identificaron a Minerva y a usted profesor como dos de los asaltantes del lugar- Ante las palabras de Bones Severus resopló -Sus memorias nos permitieron ver los rostros de los alumnos ya mencionados e interrogados-

-Eso es absurdo, el profesor Dumbledore ya les confirmó que no hemos abandonado el colegio desde el viernes por la noche que volvimos de Hogsmeade-

-Pero los testigos afirman lo contrario- Umbridge se estaba saboreando lo que para ella iba a ser una gran victoria contra el personal de el Colegio.

-Y yo afirmo que es un montaje todo esto, bien pudieron usar poción multijugos para tomar nuestra apariencia, ya que casualmente, los alumnos que ustedes dicen haber sido vistos en el banco son los mismos que estaban con nosotros en el pueblo, demasiada coincidencia ¿no lo creen?-

-Así es profesor Snape, es demasiada coincidencia-

-Pero como pueden ustedes mismos confirmar, mi ahijada nunca hubiera podido estar en ese banco como ustedes afirman ya que está afectada por una terrible gripe y apenas está reaccionando de la fiebre que tenía, la encontró la misma Lovegood que dicen ustedes que estuvo peleando anoche con los guardias, y varios compañeros de casa aseguraron haber visto a los interrogados Potter, Longbottom, Weasleys y Granger en sus habitaciones-

-Sin olvidar que no hay registros de que hayan salido de este castillo, registros que están a disposición de ustedes- Finalmente Dumbledore intervino en el intercambio de palabras -Recuerden que esos registros no se pueden alterar, ni siquiera por el director y cuya copia está en manos del Ministerio-

-El director tiene razón Umbridge- Amelia finalmente cedió -Los registros no pueden alterarse y estos han demostrado que ninguno de los mencionados salió del castillo anoche-

-Es más que obvio que alguien usó nuestra apariencia para cometer el delito- Snape tenía una mueca de disgusto y veía a todos con ganas de matarlos.

-Y si lo que dice El Profeta es verdad, yo nunca, oye bien Dolores- Minerva la miró fijamente -Yo nunca hubiera usado por mi voluntad ese tipo de vestimenta que aseguran llevaba yo puesta… traje negro que resaltaba mi figura ¡POR MERLÍN!- soltó un bufido por lo que para ella era un claro insulto.

Varios aurores soltaron una risita que intentaron esconder tras unas sospechosas toses, Minerva fulminó con la mirada a los aurores -Den gracias a ya no ser mis alumnos, porque de serlo... estarían en detención conmigo el resto del año caballeros- Los aurores se acomodaron por sentirse algo incómodos ante el comentario. Aún les daba miedo su antigua profesora.

-Que les apliquen Veritaserum ahora mismo a todos- exigió con voz chillona el sapo.

-Profesora Umbrigde, permítame recordarle que es ilegal hacer eso con los menores de edad sin autorización y presencia de sus padres, así como una orden del Ministerio, además de que ya ha quedado claro que no abandonaron el colegio- Snape sonrió para sus adentros, Dumbledore los estaba defendiendo sin saber que estaba protegiendo a los verdaderos ladrones.

-Creo que ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, si surge algo nuevo volveremos, profesores- Amelia dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza en dirección a los profesores a modo de despedida y se alejó seguida de los aurores que la acompañaban y un muy molesto sapo rosa.

-Aun no entiendo bien qué pasó en ese banco, pero ha sido muy extraño, habrá que investigar- dijo más para sí mismo que para los dos profesores que estaban a su lado -Minerva, Severus, que pasen un buen día- se despidió y salió rumbo a su oficina, la llegada de los aurores y las exigencias de Umbridge le habían provocado un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Iré a mis habitaciones Severus, por favor mantenme informada de todo- Y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios se despidió de un sorprendido Snape que alcanzó a escuchar un murmullo que le sonó a -¡Cómete esa maldita Umbridge!- por parte de Minerva que iba casi bailando por el pasillo.

Snape se aplicó una hechizo desilusionador y entró a la enfermería cuidando de no hacer ruido, Pomfrey estaba ya en su oficina y no quería que lo escuchara. Se acercó lentamente a la cama de la Diosa.

-Hola Sev-

-Veo que te sientes mejor- murmuró para no ser escuchado, aplicó rápidamente un Muffliato y pudo hablar más claramente -¿Qué pasó en el banco? ¿Por qué te desmayaste así?-

Psique hizo un puchero -Es que me excedí, usé más magia curativa de la que debí usar, Zruvan es muy grande y no es un dragón común, no pude parar, creo que si Andreia se entera me tendrá durante semanas repasando los hechizos curativos- le dirigió una débil sonrisa al pelinegro, que aunque los demás no lo vieran, para ella es como si no tuviera el hechizo encima.

-Pues yo mismo te pondré a repasar algunos hechizos, nos diste un susto enorme, gracias a tu amigo pudimos salir de ahí, aunque destruyó casi todo el banco a su paso, creo que dejó solo una parte del cascarón de mármol en pie, tomará semanas reparar todo el daño que hizo al edificio- Ante la noticia Psique sonrió nuevamente.

-Zruvan es muy tranquilo por lo regular, debió estar muy enojado para causar tal destrozo-

-El Profeta dijo que las bóvedas a excepción de la de los Lestrange están a salvo, el edificio del banco fue casi pérdida total, pero sus carros para bajar a las bóvedas están totalmente destruidos, hay histeria colectiva entre los magos por no poder sacar su dinero, los duendes están trabajando a marchas forzadas para ofrecer soluciones a sus clientes- se sentó en la cama al lado de la chica y tomó su mano -El dragón nos trajo al bosque prohibido y te dejó un recado-

Psique apretó su mano -¿Qué recado?-

-Te esperaré en la puerta, no hagas desastres-

Soltó una carcajada que temió llamar la atención de la enfermera -Zruvan aún cree en milagros, ¿No hacer desastres? ¡por los cielos! ¡Él destruyó el banco! jajajajajaja-

-Creo que será mejor que descanses- le tendió un frasco con poción para dormir -Mañana te contaré más cosas para que te sigas riendo, hay que arreglar varios asuntos, así que descansa por ahora-

Psique se tomó a regañadientes el vial y pronto se quedó dormida.

Snape la vio dormir un rato antes de retirarse -" _no hagas desastres_ ", tú eres un desastre completo en movimiento- sonrió y salió de la enfermería, sabía que tenía que informar a varios adolescentes, que lo estaban esperando en su despacho, sobre la salud de la chica.


	29. CAPITULO 29 DÍA DE DESCANSO

_Hola de nuevo! ya se que estoy retrasada en la entrega de los capítulos, pero de verdad sigo muy atareada con mi trabajo... ni modo, sigo sin ser J.K.R. por lo que no tengo el dinero que ella ha ganado con Harry, así que hay que trabajar..._

 _Y aunque nunca lo leerá ella quiero desear ¡Feliz Cumpleaños a la reina Rowling! quien cambio la vida de muchos con esta obra literaria. Y feliz cumpleaños también para Harry Potter... el niño que vivió y nos cambió._

 **CAPITULO 29 DÍA DE DESCANSO**

-¡DIJE QUE LA QUERÍA ENTRETENIDA! ¡NO QUE DESCUBRIERA MI PARTICIPACIÓN EN ESTO!- la voz resonaba en la habitación- ¡Y APARTE HA LIBERADO A ZRUVAN ANTES DE LO PREVISTO! ¡TODO ESTA SALIENDO MAL!- Varios gritos de dolor se escuchaban por toda la vieja casa. Los mortífagos estaban siendo sometidos a una gran tortura que ni en sus más horribles sueños se hubieran imaginado, Mors estaba gritando a todos y cada uno de ellos, estaba furioso destruyendo todo a su paso y torturando al que tuviera enfrente, incluso Voldemort estaba bajo su tortura -¡BOLA DE ESTÚPIDOS INCOMPETENTES GUSANOS!.

Finalmente, el dios cambió su tono de voz -Al final de cuentas es mi culpa ¿Pero qué más podía esperar si confié en estos idiotas? No me extraña que al final del cuento Potter te haya matado- se había inclinado junto al cuerpo de Voldy y tenía sujeta su cara con una de sus manos, lo que acababa de decir había hecho que Tom abriera mucho los ojos.

-Así es, idiota- Mors estaba sonriendo sádicamente- Potter te matará al final de cuentas y con un hechizo de niños- su sonrisa desapareció- y dejame decirte que en este momento… -soltó su rostro con asco -todos tus pequeños horrocruxes han sido destruidos ya, así que te daré un último consejo, ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que te maten con un simple Expelliarmus- Y mientras se carcajeaba se dirigió a la salida de la habitación -Eso te debe recordar una cosa: nunca trates de engañar a la Muerte, siempre encontraremos la forma de llevarte- y dicho eso desapareció.

-¿Destruidos?- Voldemort no lo podía creer -NOOOOOOO….- Su grito se escuchó por toda la casa y los mortífagos supieron que iban a sufrir más ese día.

-Ahora si puedes decirme ¿qué pasó mientras estuve ausente?- preguntó Psique a Luna, ya se encontraba en mejor estado, pero aún se tomaría ese lunes para descansar en la enfermería por decisión de Pomfrey.

-Mejor leelo por ti misma- le extendió una copia de El Profeta del día domingo:

 _"_ _¡GRINGOTTS BAJO ATAQUE!_

 _La noche del sábado un grupo de peligrosos ladrones se introdujeron a el banco Gringotts para robar algunas de las bóvedas más antiguas, se descubrió que había intrusos alrededor de las 11 p.m., de inmediato se montó un dispositivo de seguridad para atrapar a los intrusos, los cuales se introdujeron a uno de los niveles de máxima seguridad._

 _No se sabe aún si robaron un artefacto o tesoro, ya que la única cámara que fue violada fue la cámara de la familia Lestrange, quien como todos saben son partidarios de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y recientemente se han fugado de la prisión de Azkaban._

 _Algunos de los magos que fueron parte de la defensa del banco afirmaron que se trató de al menos 10 personas entrenadas en manejo de dragones, ya que lograron salir montando el dragón que custodiaba ese nivel de el banco con rumbo desconocido._

 _"_ _-Una de las delincuentes era la Profesora Minerva McGonagall, la reconocí porque fue mi maestra en Hogwarts, estaba vestida de forma muy extraña, era un traje negro que increíblemente hacía resaltar su figura, pero la magia que utilizó era muy distinta a la que alguna vez le vi, se veía mucho más poderosa, el escudo que levantó pudo contener la magia de todos los magos que acudimos a detenerlos durante varios minutos, fue algo inexplicable-" Esto lo afirmó uno de los magos que defendieron el banco._

 _Otro testigo asegura que El-niño-que-vivió Harry Potter estuvo presente también en el asalto, lo mismo que el reconocido pocionista Severus Snape, quien también da clases en Hogwarts._

 _"_ _-No robaron ninguna otra bóveda, solo causaron daños en la bóveda Lestrange dentro de la cual solo quedó oro fundido por el fuego maldito-" Fue la afirmación que dió el regente del banco a este periódico._

 _Al huir los ladrones causaron grandes daños al banco, no se había visto tal destrucción desde la segunda guerra Goblin. Según el regente del banco, tomaran varias semanas las obras de reconstrucción, ya que el fuego de dragón fundió casi en su totalidad el espacio de cajas y oficinas, por lo que se estará avisando a los usuarios del banco la sede alterna y la forma en que se podrá disponer del dinero depositado en la bóvedas._

 _Para conocer más sobre los profesores involucrados ver página 10._

 _Para conocer más sobre la segunda guerra Goblin ver página 12..."_

Psique dejó el periódico a un lado -Muy bien, entonces Zruvan destruyó el banco, se lo tienen merecido por tenerlo en esas condiciones, pero ¿qué pasó después?-

-No mucho, Zruvan nos trajo al bosque prohibido, nos trató muy bien, es un ser muy amable, pero tu te desmayaste y ya no reaccionaste después de curarlo, usaste mucha magia-

-Lo se, lo se, no debí hacerlo, pero estaba tan enojada que no medí las consecuencias-

-Lo supuse, pero cuando vi que no reaccionabas al día siguiente y que las otras chicas ya te habían visto en la cama, tuve que traerte aquí, no iba a ser normal que te dejara en la cama inconsciente- le pasó un vaso con agua el cual Psique bebió rápidamente. -Todos estaban muy asustados, en especial Snape, pero por mas que les dije que estarías bien no me quisieron creer- Se volvió a sentar junto a ella.

-¿Y de seguro quiso ver la forma de contactar a Andreia? o ¿me equivoco?-

-No te equivocas, si quiso contactarla, de hecho me preguntó si había forma de hacerlo cuando no despertabas, se la forma de hacerlo, pero sabía que te enojarias si lo hacíamos- Psique la vió y sonrió.

-¿Te diste cuenta cuando le hable?- Luna solo asintió -Por eso eres mi amiga y la más inteligente de todas las "chicas visión" que he conocido- Psique le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Ahora que toca hacer? Ya se destruyeron todos los horrocruxes, solo falta Voldy- Luna se acomodó en su lugar, era muy temprano aún para ir a clases y había aprovechado el momento para visitar a su amiga -Tenemos que hacer algo rápido Umbridge está muy molesta, nos estuvo interrogando a todos, tuve que mentir mucho, pero no creo que nos haya creído, se quiere llevar a Minie y Sev detenidos, bueno, en realidad quiere meternos a todos a Azkaban-

-Si Voldy ya se enteró de que entramos al banco, seguramente ya sabrá que todo está destruido, así que no tardará en venir a buscar a Harry- Psique se acomodó más en la cama y tomó una rana de chocolate que le había enviado Fred. -Tenemos que preparar la defensa del castillo, la sapo rosa será un serio problema, lo mismo que Dumby, tenemos que deshacernos de ellos-

-Pues cambia de director- Le contestó Luna como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, mientras tomaba otra rana para ella.

-¡Luna tienes razón! Solo debo cambiar de director- y con una extraña sonrisa se metió un pedazo de chocolate en la boca.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione caminaba por un pasillo con dirección a la biblioteca, aún era temprano para clase, y desde Norberto… no es verdad, desde la prueba del torneo de los tres magos no había averiguado mucho sobre dragones, y conocer a Zruvan y saber que un dragón era el guardián de la puerta de la dimensión donde habitaba le había renovado su curiosidad sobre esos seres mágicos. Iba pensando por dónde comenzar su investigación cuando fue bruscamente jalada hacia un nicho tras una armadura-

-¿Quién…?- iba a preguntar cuando vió al que le había jalado - ¡RON! Me has asustado- Se iba a tranquilizar cuando vio la cara del que alguna vez fue uno de sus mejores amigos- ¿Qué te pasa Ron?-

-¡¿QUE ME PASA?!- Su cara demostraba una gran rabia y sus puños apretados le dejaron en claro a Hermione que estaba verdaderamente furioso- TU Y HARRY ME HAN HECHO A UN LADO Y PREGUNTAS ¿QUE ME PASA?- De su túnica sacó una copia del periódico del día anterior y se lo arrojó a la cara sin que ella pudiera evitarlo- ¡AYER NO PUDE HABLAR CON USTEDES SOBRE ESTO POR CULPA DE UMBRIDGE Y HOY ME HAN EVADIDO LOS DOS!- Hermione no tenía necesidad de leer el periódico, sabía muy bien lo que decía, todo el domingo se la pasó entre interrogatorios y charlas con sus amigos y profesores -¡¿ES VERDAD LO QUE DICE?! ¿ROBARON GRINGOTTS SIN MI?-

-Ronald creo que si Umbridge no pudo llevarnos a Azkaban es obvio que es mentira- No le iba a decir nada, en ese momento podía ver que la verdad no era la mejor opción -Los aurores ya nos interrogaron y comprobaron que no fuimos nosotros, tú mismo viste a Harry en su habitación esa noche- quiso salir de el hueco en el que la había arrinconado, pero no se lo permitió el pelirrojo, al contrario, la sujetó con fuerza por el brazo -¡Ron me haces daño!-

-¡DI LA VERDAD! ¡USTEDES FUERON! ¿VERDAD? ¡OTRA VEZ ME HAN HECHO A UN LADO!- Mientras le gritaba todo en la cara la jaloneaba haciendo que ella soltara varios quejidos de dolor al tiempo que le pedía que la soltara.

-Será mejor que la sueltes si no quieres que aquí mismo te deje sin tu piel comadreja- Ron escuchó la fría voz al tiempo que sintió una varita clavándose en su cuello, no había visto venir a Draco quien ahora lo había dejado sin posibilidad de defenderse -Lentamente sueltala- le escuchó ordenarle y no pudo hacer nada más, soltó a Hermione quien estaba llorando por la agresión sufrida.

-Rápido Granger aléjate de él- le ordenó el rubio sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo, no iba a tentarse el corazón para agredirlo si intentaba moverse. Hermione obedeció al instante y se puso tras él.

-¿Ahora vas a defender sangre sucias Malfoy? ¿que va a decir tu papi?- se burló Ron al ver que Hermione se escondía tras la serpiente.

-Lo que haga o no, no es tu problema, tu problema es que agrediste físicamente a una mujer en mi presencia ¿Acaso tu madre no te enseñó a respetar a todas las mujeres?- se burló.

-Tanto como tú las respetas, o ¿ya te olvidaste de todos los insultos que le decías?-

-El hecho de que yo le halla llamado de esa forma o insultado cuando éramos más niños es eso, cosa de niños, pero nunca la agredí físicamente, y tu que se supone eres su amigo si lo haces, ¿eso en que te convierte comadreja? en un idiota poco hombre, ahora lárgate y pobre de ti si la vuelves a tocar- Draco nunca dejó entrever otro sentimiento en su voz, siempre fue fría y serena, lo cual hacía que sonara más peligroso, retiró lentamente la varita del cuello de Weasley, tomo a Hermione de la mano para guiarla hacia atrás y asi evitar darle la espalda al pelirrojo, sabía que podía atacarlo a traición. -Largo-

Ron lanzó una última mirada a Mione que prometía que eso no iba a quedar así y se fue rápidamente.

-Gracias Malfoy- La voz de Mione fue un susurro, estaba en shock por lo que acababa de pasar con su "amigo".

-Dile a Potter y a Liveblood lo que te hizo ese idiota, no vaya a querer vengarse luego- Finalmente Draco la estaba mirando -No andes sola durante un tiempo, ese Weasley está muy enojado- Mione asintió.

-Gracias no tenía que hacerlo-

-Le debo mucho a Liveblood, tengo que empezar a pagar de alguna forma- Hermione lo miró a los ojos, ella desconocía todo lo referente a la deuda de Draco con Psique.

-¿Le debes mucho? ¿a qué te refieres?-

-Es cosa entre Liveblood y mi familia, pero tu eres su amiga, si no te hubiera defendido ella es capaz de haberme cortado la garganta por no defenderte- sonrió más para sí mismo que para la castaña -Da miedo cuando se enoja tu amiga- Hermione sonrió, estaba de acuerdo con eso. -Además yo sé que fueron ustedes los que robaron el banco- Draco miró a los ojos a Mione -Lo se, estoy seguro que fueron ustedes, no tengo forma de probarlo y no me interesa hacerlo, se que es su asunto, no mío, pero… cuídate ¿si?- Le dió un apretón a la mano que no había soltado hasta ese momento, como queriendo transmitirle algo, se dió la vuelta y se fue por el mismo pasillo que Weasley, no fuera a ser que se le ocurriera volver, dejando a Hermione con cara de sorpresa por su declaración y sintiendo en su mano una sensación de vacío.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Ahora eres ladrón de bancos?- La voz hizo que Harry se detuviera, había pensado ir a visitar a Psique a la enfermería antes de entrar a clase, al ver quien era la que le hablaba por un momento pensó en dejarla y seguir su camino, pero ante todo era un caballero.

-Buen día Ginevra, y no, no soy un ladrón de bancos, creo que ayer los aurores lo entendieron también, con permiso- se giró para seguir su camino, cuando fue abrazado por la espalda.

-Harry, No me llames Ginevra, para ti soy Ginny ¿acaso no te gusto?- Ginny lo tenía abrazado y le hablaba con voz melosa al tiempo que pegaba su cuerpo al de Harry -Soy mejor que Luna, puedo darte todo lo que tu quieras y más, déjala y se mi novio- Restregó su pecho en la espalda del pelinegro, al tiempo que pasaba sus manos en forma atrevida por el pecho de este.

-Ginevra por favor, suéltame y olvidaré lo que dijiste- intentó zafarse con delicadeza, era una chica y la hermana de los gemelos, no quería lastimarla, pero aún así su tono era firme.

-Harry, soy mejor que ella, soy más guapa y juego Quidditch como tú, soy la hermana de tu mejor amigo, tenemos mucho en común, ¿por qué no te das una oportunidad conmigo? no te arrepentirás- se había movido alrededor de Harry sin soltarlo y ahora estaba frente a él. Intentó besarlo pero Harry fue más rápido y giró su cara para evitar los labios de la pelirroja.

-Por favor Ginevra- ya lo estaba cansando -No eres mejor que Luna, y aunque me lo pidas, no pienso dejarla y en el remoto caso que ella y yo nos separemos, creeme que tu serías la última a la que buscaría- Se zafó con fuerza de sus brazos haciendo que se enojara mucho la pelirroja quien trató de volverlo a abrazar cuando un par de manos la agarraron.

-Buen día hermanita…- escuchó tras ella.

-Espero hayas dormido bien…- la otra voz vino de su costado -Aunque creo que no haz terminado de despertar-

-Sigues en el mundo de los sueños por lo visto- George la sujetaba fuertemente por los hombros, evitando que se soltara de su agarre -Creo que Harry tenía algo de prisa antes de que lo interceptaras-

-No lo interrumpas por favor Ginny, tiene que llegar a ver a su novia y a su amiga- con un gesto Fred despidió a Harry quien estaba aliviado por ser salvado, no le gustaba ser grosero con las chicas.

Los gemelos tomaron a Ginny y la llevaron a empujones de vuelta a su sala común -Creo que debemos…- Fred sonó muy serio al hablar.

-...Platicar largo y tendido contigo pequeña- la voz de George ya no era simpática, sino que presagiaba algo malo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras en el comedor Neville intentaba tomar su desayuno mientras era interrumpido por varios compañeros que seguían intentando saber más sobre el robo al banco, nunca había sido más popular que ese día y lo agradecía, nunca hubiera aguantado vivir mucho tiempo con tal presión. Ya estaba a punto de levantarse y salir de ahí para evitar a tantos chicos que querían hablar con él cuando hicieron su entrada las lechuzas con la correspondencia. Usualmente solo recibía una o dos lechuzas al mes de su abuela, siempre usaba la lechuza de la familia para enviar a su nieto sus cartas, por lo que al pararse frente a él una hermosa lechuza café se extrañó, la lechuza le tendió la pata para que le quitara la nota. Era de su abuela.

" _Neville, tus padres y yo estamos muy orgullosos, tu madre me ha pedido comprar esta lechuza para ti. La ha llamado Dana, como la diosa del fuego._

 _Te quiere, tu abuela y tus padres"_

Neville sonrió y acarició a la hermosa lechuza -Bienvenida Dana- la lechuza le pellizcó el dedo con cariño, Nev estaba feliz, era el primer regalo que su madre le escogía. Ignoró a todos los que ahora le intentaban hablar y se dirigió a la lechucería, llevando en su hombro a su nueva lechuza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras todos estaban en Hogwarts descansando o en clases, en el palacio donde se encontraba Andreia disfrutando un delicioso coctél de mango sonó una alarma.

-¡POR TODOS LOS INFIERNOS! ¡Y JUSTO CUANDO ESTOY SOLA!- Lanzó la copa que tenía en la mano y salió corriendo rumbo a los jardines, en el trayecto tomó un bolso y un par de espadas, al final de los jardines se veía un muro gigante con cientos de puertas, una de ellas estaba lanzando humo al cielo.

-Bonita hora de interrumpir mi descanso André- lanzó un hechizo para abrir la puerta, de esta salió más humo provocando que la visibilidad se viera afectada -Tendré que ir a salvar de nuevo tu trasero, más vale que estés bien o iré al infierno a matarte de nuevo yo misma- y sin dudarlo Andreia se lanzó por la puerta cerrando esta tras ella.


	30. CAPÍTULO 30 ¡EXTRACCIÓN DE EMERGENCIA!

Hello! Estoy de vuelta, les debía el capítulo de la semana pasada y pues por eso hay doble actualización! Mil gracias por sus follows, favorites y reviews! Son el alimento de cualquier escritor en este tipo de plataformas. Se los agradezco de corazón, y sin más... los dejo leer esto, donde los personajes son de J.K.R., solo la trama y la protagonista es mía.

 **CAPÍTULO 30 ¡EXTRACCIÓN DE EMERGENCIA!**

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE INFELIZ?!- El grito se escuchó por todo el gran comedor justo cuando todos los alumnos y profesores estaban cenando, Psique iba hecha una furia blandiendo su varita -¡SAL DE DONDE TE ESCONDES! ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ MALDITA COMADREJA!- Recorrió con la mirada la larga mesa de la casa de los leones, buscando al maldito pelirrojo que iba a matar ese día.

-¡MÁS TE VALE SALIR O TE IRÁ PEOR!- Avanzó lentamente mientras veía todo a su alrededor, sabía que estaba ahí, lo podía sentir, no lo iba a dejar escapar.

-¡Señorita Liveblood!- Dumbledore le llamó desde su mesa, se había puesto de pie al oírla gritar así, lo mismo que varios profesores, Minerva y Snape estaban asustados, no sabían la razón del enojo de Psique, pero verla gritar así no auguraba nada bueno y menos porque las banderas de las casas se empezaron a agitar debido a la magia que estaba expeliendo la Diosa.

-USTED. NO. SE. META.- Fue la respuesta de la chica que seguía buscando, con un movimiento de su mano cerró las puertas del comedor, por las cuales acababan de pasar sus amigos que venían agitados por la carrera que habían pegado para alcanzarla.

- _Hermione siguió mi consejo por lo visto_ \- Malfoy pensó y sonrió para sí mismo, le agradó el hecho de que Hermione le hubiera hecho caso ¿Cuando pasó a ser Hermione? se dijo.

-SI, HERMIONE SI LO SIGUIÓ E HIZO BIEN- Psique contestó sin detenerse a pensar que Draco solo había pensado las cosas, no lo había dicho en voz alta, consiguiendo que el rubio abriera los ojos de asombro.

-Srita. Liveblood, compórtese y explique su comportamiento tan inapropiado- La voz chillona del sapo le molestó mucho -Usted no se puede poner a gritar de esa forma- el sapo junto con el director se había acercado a la Diosa -Esto es inaceptable Dumbledore, ya es momento de poner un alto a esta alumna-

Psique iba a contestar al sapo con un hermoso hechizo para llenarla de forúnculos cuando se escuchó gritos a su espalda y se volvió a ver qué pasaba.

-¡SRITA. LOVEGOOD!- El director no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver, Luna Lovegood se había acercado sin dudar al lugar de Ginevra Weasley y le había soltado un puñetazo en plena cara, golpe que había hecho que se fuera contra la mesa embarrándose con la comida y tirando varios platos al suelo.

-Y si vuelves a intentar embrujar a Harry no solo te daré un golpe, sino que ni tu madre te reconocerá después de que acabe contigo- Todos vieron con miedo a Luna, nunca habían visto su cara de furia, nunca levantó la voz y eso era lo peor, no sabían a qué atenerse con semejante control de las emociones, nadie se movió para ayudar a la pelirroja.

-¡BIEN HECHO LUNA!- Luna sonrió hacia Psique y Harry se enamoró más de Luna al verla defenderlo así.

-¡SRITAS. LIVEBLOOD Y LOVEGOOD! ¡A mi oficina de inmediato!- Dumbledore señaló la salida, pero nadie se movió.

-Nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que no le haga pagar a ese vil gusano el haber maltratado a mi amiga-

-Ron está bajo la mesa- El comentario de Luna hizo sonreír a Psique y no fue una sonrisa agradable.

Con un movimiento de su mano la mesa de los leones se elevó dejando al descubierto a un aterrorizado Ron que se había metido ahí para no ser visto.

-Con que ahí estás maldito cobarde-

 _FLASHBACK_

 _La mañana había pasado tranquila entre clases, Psique había decidido estar relajada ese día para recuperarse, por lo que asistió a su clase sin prestar atención y dormitando en su butaca, o comiendo dulces en la hora de descanso. Después de la comida había quedado de reunirse con Luna y los otros chicos en la sala de los menesteres, donde decidió que era momento de mejorar las varitas de Harry y Hermione, mientras trabajaba las varitas sintió que algo le pasaba a la castaña y al moreno._

 _-¿Qué sucede chicos? los noto raros- Harry aún no le había dicho a Luna lo que había pasado con Ginny, no sabía si era buena idea hacerlo, pero al escuchar la pregunta de Psique y recordar que podía leer la mente decidió que lo mejor era decir la verdad. Se volvió a ver a Luna y habló._

 _-Ayer que fui a verlas me dijeron que estaba enojado y raro, la verdad es que… antes de llegar a la enfermería me topé con Ginny y me dijo debería dejar a Luna para andar con ella- Psique que había terminado en ese momento con la varita de él se la devolvió._

 _-¿Qué le contestaste?-_

 _-Que ni aunque terminara con Luna andaría con ella, que ella no es mejor que Luna y que me soltara, puesto que me abrazó por atrás, que yo no iba a dejar a Luna- Harry se había acercado a Luna pidiéndole perdón con la mirada, no había hecho nada malo, pero se sentía culpable por no decirle antes -Ayer estaba muy enojado, de no ser por los gemelos no se que le hubiera hecho a Ginevra, y preferí no decir nada, pero… creo que ahora que estoy más calmado es momento de decir lo que pasó-_

 _Psique volteó a ver a los gemelos que se veían algo nerviosos -¿algo que agregar a lo dicho por Harry?-_

 _-La verdad es que ayer… - Fred sonaba nervioso -Ginny traía una de nuestras pociones de amor entre sus cosas- terminó un aún más nervioso George._

 _-Nos dimos cuenta cuando nos la llevamos, se le cayó de entre la manga de su túnica-_

 _-Creemos que pensaba hechizar a Harry para hacerlo terminar con Luna- George miró apenado a Luna que no había aún dicho nada._

 _-Hablamos con ella y la amenazamos de que no se volviera a acercar a Harry- Fred vio que Psique cerró los ojos tratando de contener su enojo._

 _-Pero no creemos que se de tan fácil por vencida, es más necia que nuestra madre, además de que no somos los únicos con pociones, ella puede conseguir más en otro lado-_

 _-No lo hará, yo también le haré llegar mi amenaza y si no entiende será peor para ella- Luna finalmente habló, abrazó a Harry y le dio un largo beso -Eres mi novio y no dejaré que cualquier bruja te robe, si te vas de mi lado, será por tu voluntad- Y ahora fue el turno de besarla de Harry, adoraba a esa rubia._

 _-Eso me hace pensar en regalarles unas protecciones contra pócimas, Neville por favor anota eso en mi agenda para esta semana- Le guiñó un ojo juguetón a Nev quien le enseñó el pulgar en señal de aprobación con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Y tienes protecciones contra amigos abusivos?- La voz de Hermione sonaba a punto de quebrarse, no sabía si seguir el consejo de Malfoy o no, pero si Ginny era capaz de pensar en usar pociones de amor, no quería ni imaginar lo que haría el impulsivo de Ron._

 _-¿Amigos abusivos? ¡FRED Y GEORGE! ¿QUE LE HICIERON?- Psique pensó por un momento que le habían hecho alguna broma, como ya no entraba a sus mentes sin permiso no supo la verdad antes, los gemelos levantaron las manos en señal de inocencia y con sonrisa en la cara._

 _Luna se acercó a Mione -¿Qué te hizo Ron?- y ante la pregunta Harry se acercó a Mione también y le tomó su mano._

 _Hermione les contó lo que había pasado en el pasillo, como Malfoy le había defendido, les mostró el moretón que le había salido a causa de el jaloneo que le dio Ron, no había ido a la enfermería para que no lo viera la enfermera, y no lo había curado para recordarse a sí misma que debía tener cuidado y no confiar en el que fuera su amigo._

 _-Al menos hizo algo bueno Malfoy, pero Ron… - Neville apretó los puños con coraje, Mione era de las pocas amigas que tenía y no merecía ese trato._

 _Si algo odiaba la Diosa era a los hombres que se atrevían a agredir a las mujeres, se había topado con tantos hombres machistas que siempre intentan hacer menos a las mujeres, y odiaba eso. Ella misma había vivido ese tipo de actitudes y no las toleraba. Se levantó de su lugar y salió de la habitación dando un grito de -¡YO LO MATO!- y se desapareció. Los chicos sabían que era la hora de la cena y corrieron rumbo al comedor, necesitaban detenerla antes de que hiciera un baño de sangre._

 _FIN DE FLASHBACK_

-¡Petríficus totalus!- el hechizo golpeó de lleno en Psique quien solo volteó a ver al emisor del mismo quien estaba sorprendido que no hubiese funcionado.

-¿Se atreve a intentar petrificarme mugroso sapo?-

-¡USTED NO ES UNA BRUJA!- Chilló Umbridge.

-Creo que eso ya lo pudo notar- se movió hacia ella para atacarla, estaba muy enojada.

Dumbledore lanzó un hechizo para detenerla pero fue detenido por la mano desnuda de la chica -Creo que ya le dije que no se meta en esto viejo decrépito- Se oyeron varios gritos de miedo por parte de los alumnos, el director era uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo y esa chica había detenido su magia con las manos, algunos intentaron salir del lugar pero las puertas estaban cerradas, lo que incrementó los gritos de los alumnos.

-¡SILENCIO!- Snape gritó con la ayuda de un hechizo -Guarden la calma que nadie va a salir herido-

-Yo que tu no decía eso Sev- Psique miraba de Umbridge a Ron y de este a Dumbledore -Estos tres ya me colmaron la paciencia-

-No puedes andar haciendo este tipo de cosas así como así Psique, estas asustando a los niños-

-¿Y quien dijo que no puedo Minie? Y no te apures, te prometí que no iba a dañar a los alumnos, pero yo no soy la que le hará daño a ese gusano, tengo otros planes para él- dijo mientras miraba a Ron.

-¡USTEDES SON CÓMPLICES DE ESTE… ESTE SER!- Gritó Dolores mientras señalaba a Minerva y Severus -Ustedes… ¡ustedes son los que robaron el banco! ¡ESTO LO SABRÁ EL MINISTRO!-

-¡Petríficus totalus!- se escuchó y Dolores dejó de moverse -Lo siento, ya me había cansado de escucharla- Harry encogió los hombros pero no se veía arrepentido de lo hecho.

-¡HARRY! ¡ATACASTE A UN FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIO!- Hermione lucía preocupada, pero no por lo que le pasara a la bruja, sino las consecuencias que tendría eso para su amigo.

-Ella lo atacó primero al mandar a esos dementores a buscarlo en el verano, solo la está deteniendo para que no escape- Neville se puso al lado de su amigo, él lo apoyaría con esa versión en caso de que fuera necesario.

-¡Incarcelus!- dos voces se oyeron al unísono -Se estaba intentando escapar- Fred puso el pie sobre Ron quien ahora estaba atado con varias cuerdas en su cuerpo -Si nos lo permites, podemos castigarle nosotros- Las sonrisas de los gemelos eran terribles, pero era mejor que ellos lo castigaran a que lo hiciera ella, su padre sufriría si algo muy grave le pasaba a uno de sus hijos.

Psique iba a rechazar la oferta de los gemelos cuando una voz inundó el gran comedor.

-¡PSIQUE! ¡EXTRACCIÓN DE EMERGENCIA!-

-¿Zruvan?- la voz de su amigo la sacó de su furia, dejándola en blanco. El castillo se cimbró desde sus cimientos y una gran explosión llegó derrumbando parte de las paredes y el techo del comedor dejando a la vista los jardines y el cielo, apenas había logrado Psique levantar un escudo a tiempo para que nadie saliera herido por los bloques de piedra que volaron, un gran dragón blanco estaba en medio de un boquete que se había formado en el piso debido al impacto de su caída, en el cielo se veía una abertura formada por dos grandes puertas blancas, a través de las cuales se lograba ver un espacio lleno de columnas destruidas.

-¡CIERRA LA PUERTA! ¡RÁPIDO! ¡ESTABAN ATRAS DE MI!- El dragón gritó a la Diosa quien de inmediato se concentró en dirigir toda su magia a la puerta, justo cuando se cerró, se escuchó un grito de furia que venía del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡ZRUVAN!- Psique y sus amigos corrieron hacia el dragón, que se estaba tratando de poner de pie, en una de sus garras llevaba dos cuerpos cubiertos de sangre y heridas que Psique reconoció al instante.

-¡ANDRÉ! ¡ANDREIA!- Corrió con más fuerza, pero se sentía débil por el esfuerzo de cerrar la puerta.

-Están con vida aún- la tranquilizó el dragón.

-¡SEV!- buscó al pocionista con la mirada, este apareció de inmediato abriéndose paso entre la multitud -¡TE NECESITO!-

Dumbledore tomó al pocionista de la túnica -¿Qué sucede aquí Severus?-

Snape se soltó la túnica -Este no es el momento, necesitan ayuda- corrió para acercarse a los heridos.

Psique había usado algunos hechizos sobre sus amigos -Estoy débil, no puedo curarlos al cien por ciento, necesito de tus pociones y tu magia aquí, no es conveniente moverlos mucho-

Snape asintió, llamó a su elfa para que le llevara su maleta de emergencia y empezó a revisar a los chicos que tenía frente a él.

-Draco ve por Pomfrey de inmediato- El rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, pero no dudó en hacer lo que le ordenaron. -Necesito que se limpien sus heridas- Neville usó su brazacele sin dudarlo, ya estaba mejorando con la magia de agua. -Minie unas camillas por favor- Minerva al instante transformó unas piedras en camillas a las cuales Luna levitó a los dos chicos.

Psique tomaba a André de la mano mientras veía a Andreia, nunca los había visto en tan mala situación, ella se arrepintió por un momento de dejarlos solos -Lo siento-

-No es su culpa mi Señora- La voz profunda del dragón llenó el lugar atemorizando a los niños. Psique comenzó a llorar cayendo de rodillas entre los cuerpos de los dos chicos que ya eran atendidos por una asustada Pomfrey, Minerva y Severus, Fred y George corrieron a abrazarla para consolarla. Todos los alumnos del colegio, los profesores y el director observaban lo que sucedía sin decir ni una palabra.

-Disculpa Zruvan- Hermione se había acercado al gran dragón junto con Luna, Harry y Neville -¿que pasó? ¿Podemos ayudar?-

El dragón vio a Hermione y confirmó lo que había visto la primera vez en ella, que era una poderosa bruja y que era alguien confiable, alguien que ayudaría a su señora y a sus amigos.

-Hablaré contigo y tus amigos más tarde, ahora es momento de curar las heridas- levantó su ala para dejar ver un gran corte que estaba sangrando -Necesito descansar para curar esto, pero antes creo que es necesario levantar más escudos- de una de sus escamas salió un giratiempos, el cual comenzó a girar al tiempo que brillaba, se elevó en el cielo y formó una cúpula que tenía un brillo dorado alrededor de todo el castillo y sus terrenos. -Por el momento será suficiente- Diciendo esto se encaminó al lago negro donde se sumergió para dormir.


	31. CAPÍTULO 31 ÉRAMOS MUCHOS

_Lo se, lo se... estoy retrasada otra vez... pero la verdad estoy disfrutando unos muy anhelados días de descanso, ya me eran urgentes jijiji. Sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten y mil mil mil gracias a todos los que comentaron, los que me dieron follow y me hicieron su favorito, de corazón gracias, me han hecho muy feliz._

 _HP no es mío, sigue siendo de la única y gran reina J._

 **CAPÍTULO 31 ÉRAMOS MUCHOS...**

-Será mejor que te muevas, necesito seguir atendiendo a tus amiguitos y estás en mi camino- La voz fría de Snape hizo enojar a los gemelos que estaban abrazando a la rubia, quien comenzó a reírse.

-Sev, si crees que harás que deje de sentirme mal por usar tu tono de enojado conmigo… tuviste razón, no es momento de lloriquear como nenita de mamá- con esas palabras se secó las lágrimas y recobró la compostura -Siempre tan inteligente Sev-

Severus solo levantó la comisura del labio a modo de sonrisa, no le gustaba verla llorar y menos que otros la vieran en ese estado de debilidad, era una Diosa y no cualquiera debería tener ese honor.

-Muy bien, ya que dejaste los lloriqueos, mueve tu trasero y pon algo de orden al caos que dejaron tus amigos- le hizo una seña para que viera que todos los alumnos y profesores de la escuela estaban como espectadores de lo que ocurría en los jardines. Ni que decir que muchos la veían con miedo o más bien terror en los ojos.

-¡Mierda! Los había olvidado- Se veía un claro círculo alrededor de ella y sus amigos, como si fueran peligrosos, más de uno tenía la varita en mano por si era necesario defenderse. Luna se acercó a ella -¿les borramos la memoria?- su pregunta fue escuchada por muchos quienes dieron un paso atrás levantando más sus varitas.

-Ojalá pudiera decir que sí, pero puedo sentir que varios habitantes del pueblo se dirigen hacia acá, debieron ver las puertas... unas puertas gigantes en el cielo y un dragón blanco gigante cayendo por ahí no es algo que pasa tan desapercibido, por no decir la gran explosión y la cúpula que ahora rodea el colegio… esto es una verdadera mierda, ahora si la armó en grande Zruvan- Desde el lago se escuchó un gruñido. -¡SI! ¡FUE TU CULPA Y NI ME GRUÑAS! ¡QUE YO NO FUI EL DE LA ESPECTACULAR APARICIÓN!- Gritó en dirección al lago -Y pensar que me mandó a decir que no hiciera desastres- le dijo a Luna mientras señalaba el castillo al cual le faltaba una parte de la construcción.

-Creo que podríamos entonces empezar con unos Reparos- Y sin decir más Luna lanzó el primer hechizo en dirección al castillo, más de uno se tiró al suelo pensando que lanzaría un ataque, pronto fue seguida por Harry, Hermione, y los demás. Psique los dejó hacerlo, necesitaba reponer la magia de su cuerpo y ellos podían perfectamente encargarse de esa labor. Sonrió mientras los muros destruidos volvían a su posición original, la magia que se desprendía de ellos era fuerte y luminosa, era una delicia verlos trabajar y sentir su poder.

-Creo que te vas a enojar… un poquito- Hermione la sacó de su mundo, lucía algo preocupada.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Umbridge y Ron no están donde los dejamos, los liberaron-

Psique buscó entre la multitud, podía sentir a todos ahí, se habían quedado al igual que ella viendo como la magia trabajaba, el mismo Dumbledore y los profesores miraban maravillados a los chicos reconstruir el castillo, abrió más sus sentidos y los pudo sentir: tres presencias entrando al despacho del sapo y luego desapareciendo -Ginevra-

Se puso de pie nuevamente -Ginevra los liberó y han salido del colegio, creo que a alguien se le olvidó poner barreras para evitar la salida… y no fue a mí- otro gruñido salió del lago -Y luego dicen que yo hago todo mal ¡ja!-

Se movió hacia los estudiantes -Creo que será mejor que vayan a sus salas comunes a descansar- nadie se movió -Ok, ok creo que no fui clara, largo de aquí ahora- de nueva cuenta nadie se movió -Shu! shu!- les hizo señas con las manos -¡Carajo! ¿que no tienen instinto de supervivencia?-

El profesor Flitwick se acercó muy lentamente -Creo que nadie se va a mover, la curiosidad es mayor que otra cosa en este momento-

-¡AAAHHH!- soltó un grito de frustración que asustó a varios, Luna solo le puso la mano en el hombro a modo de calmarla -Gracias Luna- soltó un largo suspiro -¡Perfecto! ahora también están los aurores en los límites del colegio ¡GENIAL!- pasó un brazo por los hombros de Luna -¿En que momento pasó esto Luna? ¿por qué mi vida se tenía que complicar así?- apoyó su cabeza sobre la de la rubia -Creo que tengo que dejar pasar a los del Ministerio, o será peor ¿Verdad?-

-Creo que si, no queremos que vayan a atacar el castillo, supongo que no podrían entrar, pero pudiesen causar un grave daño a ellos mismos por intentar entrar, sin contar con que los padres de los demás no tardarán en aparecer todos histéricos-

-¿Te he dicho que eres mi "Girl Visión" favorita?- le apretó los hombros en señal de cariño. Se volvió hacia sus amigos -Muy bien chicos, vamos a tener invitados, así que prepárense por favor, puede que no sea agradable- Todos asintieron. -Sev y Minie les encargo a mis amigos- Minerva y Severus también asintieron y siguieron curando las heridas de los gemelos junto con Pomfrey. Psique se concentró entonces en manipular con su poder el giratiempo que estaba en lo alto del cielo formando la cúpula, le tomó algunos minutos modificar las órdenes iniciales para que pudieran entrar aquellos que no portaran la marca oscura o fueran dioses o demonios, no estaba de más dejar la cúpula para evitar ataques de esos seres.

Pronto sintió como varias presencias se acercaban al castillo, esperaron unos momentos más y se vieron varias varitas encendidas que iluminaban el camino, la luna lucía en el cielo su media cara. Le pareció gracioso ver la similitud de la escena a las antiguas cacerías de brujas.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁN! ¡ARRESTENLOS!- Psique rodó los ojos, ya la sapo venía con los muchos aurores, el Ministro, la sra. Bones, pudo ver también que iban algunos, por no decir bastantes, duendes armados y para rematar, si no todos, la gran parte de los habitantes del pueblo iban en la comitiva.

-Buenas noches a todos y sean Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- Psique hizo una graciosa reverencia ante los recién llegados, a Tonks y Kingsley les hizo una sutil seña y telepáticamente les dijo que no hicieran nada contra las instrucciones del ministro, tenían que aparentar estar del lado de él.

-¡ES ELLA MINISTRO! ¡ES QUIEN LE DIGO QUE ES UN SER NO HUMANO!- Umbridge parecía fuera de sus cabales, estaba furiosa.

-Graciosa forma de describirme viejo sapo- Psique le sonrió. Dumbledore se acercó a la comitiva -Buena noche a todos-

-Dumbledore, ¿se puede saber qué ha ocurrido aquí? Tenemos noticias de explosiones en el colegio, gente que afirma ver caer un dragón en los terrenos del castillo y unas puertas gigantes flotando en el cielo, y Dolores afirma que esa chica no es una bruja, que la profesora Minerva y el profesor Snape son los ladrones del banco y que Harry Potter la atacó- Fudge se veía bastante nervioso, estaba en plenas pláticas con los duendes de Gringotts para tratar de calmarlos y acelerar las entregas de dinero a los magos cuando había llegado la primera noticia de un "ataque" al colegio, y un rato después había aparecido Dolores, junto con dos pelirrojos, diciendo que Potter y sus profesores y amigos eran los responsables del robo, los duendes al oír la noticia habían tomado las armas para ir al colegio a exigir las cabezas de los mencionados.

-La profesora Umbridge y los demás tienen razón en todo lo que afirman, pero ni yo mismo sé exactamente lo que está pasando- El anciano se veía contrariado, nunca había estado tan en desventaja sobre saber lo que sucedía a su alrededor. -Creo que solo algunos… -Hizo un ademán con su mano para señalar en dirección a Psique y sus amigos -Saben lo que está pasando aquí-

Psique sólo agitó la mano en señal de saludo -Hola a todos, lamentamos los inconvenientes ocasionados, pero ya está todo arreglado, como pueden ver el castillo está en perfectas condiciones, por lo que no es necesaria su presencia, así que los invitamos a retirarse- Severus solo rodó los ojos ante lo que escuchó, ¿acaso creía ella que se irían así como así?

-Señorita Liveblood, creo que no es momento de sus comentarios sarcásticos o graciosos, exigimos una explicación a lo ocurrido- Dumbledore decidió que iba a tomar el papel de interrogador principal, ya estaba harto de la joven esa, quería deshacerse de ella lo más rápido posible, no era una buena influencia para Harry y se había vuelto una piedra en su zapato.

-Punto número uno: Dumby no eres nadie para exigirme explicaciones- Dumbledore iba a protestar, pero Psique no lo dejó -Punto número dos: más vale que agarren a su sapo si no quieren que lo destripe frente a sus ojos- ya le había molestado demasiado esa vieja -Punto número tres: los duendes tienen que bajar sus armas ahora mismo- Señaló en dirección a los duendes quienes estaban apuntando algunas ballestas a la cabeza de Snape y Minerva, entendía que no todos la habían visto la primera vez que fue al banco y no la reconocían -Punto número cuatro: yo solo diré lo que crea que es conveniente y después de eso todos se van a largar de aquí-

Fudge y varios más se molestaron visiblemente ante las palabras de la chica -No se quien sea usted jovencita, pero como Ministro de Magia soy la autoridad en Gran Bretaña del mundo mágico y tendrá que responder ante mí- Las palabras del Ministro hicieron sonreír al sapo.

-Un Ministro bastante inútil que no ha podido entender que el viejo Voldemort ha vuelto, un ministro que permite que sus arpías- Señaló a Dolores -Torturen a niños inocentes, un ministro que a mi lado… no tiene el más mínimo poder ni autoridad, así que déjeme dejarle en claro, que si usted y su gente pudieron entrar al colegio, fue porque así yo lo decidí- fulminó con la mirada a todos los presentes antes de continuar hablando -Si dejé que entraran al colegio, fue para que pudieran constatar que todo está en orden y no hay nada de qué preocuparse, así que hagan favor de largarse lo más rápido posible. Shu! shu!-

Fudge estaba más rojo que un tomate debido al trato que le estaba dando la niña, y además los reporteros estaban tomando fotos y notas de todo lo que pasaba, no era nada bueno para su imagen la situación. -Aurores arresten a esta chica, y a todos los que la defiendan también los llevan presos-

Los aurores se estaban preparando cuando uno de los duendes dió un paso al frente -La nación Goblin exige la cabeza de los profesores que se atrevieron a robar nuestro banco- se escucharon varias aclamaciones entre las filas de los duendes, querían sangre, Fudge estaba pensando en una forma de que todo saliera bien para él -Los profesores serán interrogados y luego se decidirá su destino-

-NO! Queremos sus cabezas ahora y no aceptamos otro acuerdo, o nos iremos a la guerra- El duende levantó su hacha en señal de amenaza.

Severus solo movía la cabeza -Arregla todo rápido, que no tengo tiempo de andar pensando en que mi cabeza pasará a decorar la oficina de algún duende- Psique solo le sonrió.

-Sr. Duende como se llame, creo que tendrá que dejar su guerra para otro momento, se muy bien que YO les advertí que pasaría a platicar con ustedes el asunto del dragón- mientras hablaba se acercó a él muy lentamente y sacaba de sus ropas el espejo que había mostrado en el banco -Creo que esto aclarará muchas cosas- le extendió el espejo que el duende tomó entre sus manos para ver de qué se trataba, pero sin dar la orden de bajar las armas -y que quede claro que no robé nada, solo… se derritió el oro un poquito y fue una orden mía- El duende al analizar el espejo abrió los ojos asombrado y volvió a mirar a la chica que tenía en frente.

-¡MI SEÑORA! ¡LE PIDO PERDÓN!- El duende se tiró al suelo en una dramática postura de reverencia, con la cara pegada al suelo y los brazos extendidos al frente, al ver lo que su jefe hacía, los demás lo imitaron al instante, unos alcanzaron a ver el espejo y pronto en voz baja y en su lengua se estaban avisando lo que pasaba. -TENGA PIEDAD, NO SABÍAMOS QUE ERA USTED- el duende sollozaba en señal de pedir clemencia, ahora que sabía quien era temía por su vida y la de su pueblo. Todos los magos estaban con la boca abierta ante el espectáculo ofrecido.

-Muy bien, muy bien, ya deja de hacer el ridículo y ponte de pie- Psique odiaba ese tipo de demostraciones tan dramáticas, pero al ver que el duende no se levantaba siguió -¡QUE TE PONGAS DE PIE AHORA!- El duende obedeció al instante, iba a comenzar a hablar pero la chica no lo permitió -Y sobre lo de la destrucción del banco, no fui yo, ustedes tenía prisionero a uno de mis más confiables y queridos colaboradores…- El duende se puso pálido, más pálido de un fantasma -solo lo liberé, con ayuda de mis amigos los profesores, y el prisionero, en venganza destruyó el banco ¿alguna queja?- Desde el lago se escuchó un rugido que alteró a todos- ¡YA DUERMETE ZRUVAN! - Psique volvió su mirada de nuevo al duende -Sip, ahí está el que hasta hace poco era su guardián y no está contento de verlos- su sonrisa era tenebrosa -Así que te repito ¿Alguna queja?-

-¡NO MI SEÑORA!- Exclamó el duende volviéndose a postrar y varios más lo imitaron -Le pido humildemente disculpas y lamentamos haber amenazado a sus colaboradores, no sabíamos…-

-¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!- Dolores Umbrigde definitivamente no tenía sentido de autoprotección, ni porque vió la forma en que los duendes trataban a la chica se pudo detener -¡ANTE EL ÚNICO AL QUE SE DEBEN DE POSTRAR ES AL MINISTRO DE MAGIA!- varios duendes reaccionaron levantando sus hachas en contra de Dolores, nadie le faltaba el respeto a su señora.

Psique sonrió antes de volver a verla -Saben chicos, ya que andan con tantas ganas de que los perdone, creo que me pueden hacer un favorcito-

El duende se puso inmediatamente hincado ante ella con una mano en el pecho -Usted ordene mi señora- la diosa ensanchó la sonrisa.

-Resulta que cierta mujer que acaba de gritarme intentó torturarme y atacarme- se escucharon varias exclamaciones de asombro -¿Les parece bien si le enseñan un poco de modales en sus minas?- Los duendes se movieron incluso antes de que ella terminara de hablar, moviéndose rápidamente y sin dudarlo avanzaron y tomaron a la desagradable mujer que comenzó a gritar y desaparecieron con ayuda de un traslador. Solo se quedaron unos pocos incluyendo el jefe de ellos.

-¿QUE HAN HECHO?- Fudge estaba furioso ante la desaparición de Dolores -ESTO ES UNA AFRENTA AL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA- Se paró ante el jefe de los duendes para reclamar, pero este no se dejó intimidar.

-La bruja se ha atrevido a intentar dañar a nuestra Señora, esa es una afrenta mucho mayor que solo se puede pagar con la vida- La voz del duende no daba nada de confianza, sonaba sumamente atemorizante.

-¿De qué Señora hablan?- Preguntó Dumbledore.

-De la Señora de todos los Elfos y Duendes, la Señora del tiempo y Ama de las dimensiones, la Reina del reino sin fin y Protectora de nuestros pueblos- Los duendes que quedaban levantaron sus armas y lanzaron un grito de júbilo -La Señora ha venido a visitar nuestro humilde mundo y es nuestro deber protegerla y asegurar su estancia en este reino-

-¿De qué rayos hablan todos ustedes? ¿Acaso se volvieron locos?- Fudge dijo lo que muchos se preguntaban, los cuchicheos entre los pobladores que habían entrado al castillo y los estudiantes y profesores eran bastante audibles, no entendían nada de lo que hablaba el duende y les atemorizaba el hecho de que hubieran tomado a Umbridge y desaparecieran con ella.

Psique soltó otra carcajada al ori en su mente todos los comentarios que la gente hacía y pensaba -Querido- puso su mano en el hombro del duende, quien casi se desmaya de la felicidad por tal honor -Creo que es mejor que se retiren y no den más explicaciones, no lo deseo así- El duende puso su mano en el peso y casi de inmediato todos los duendes que quedaban se desaparecieron del lugar.

-Muy bien ya que los duendes se retiraron, pueden ustedes hacer lo mismos y los chicos a sus habitaciones- De nuevo les hizo señas para que se fueran y de nuevo nadie se movió.

-¡FRED! ¡GEORGE!- A lo lejos los gritos de Molly Weasley se escucharon, iba llegando junto con Ron y Ginevra así como su marido y Bill.

-Eramos muchos y parió la abuela…- Exclamó Psique quien solo giró los ojos al escuchar la odiosa voz -Luna ¿me dejas destriparlos? ¿Puedo?- le suplicó con los ojitos tiernos y voz dulce, Luna solo sonrió -Creo que si matas a su mamá los gemelos no estarán muy felices-

-¡Rayos! tenías que agarrarme por ahí- Volvió su vista al lago, esperaba que su amigo se recuperara pronto. La señora Weasley pronto estuvo junto al ministro y el director gritándole a los gemelos que tenían que ir donde ella estaba, pero estos decidieron ignorar a su madre. Esa noche parecía que nunca iba a acabar.


	32. CAPÍTULO 32 DE PERROS Y NOCHES LARGAS

_Hola... alguien sigue ahí? lamento mucho la espera, pero... no voy a abandonar la historia como alguien me preguntó, es solo que de verdad he tenido demasiado trabajo, estoy trabajando de lunes a domingo prácticamente y no tuve tiempo de actualizar y si a eso le agregamos que unos días no tuve internet peor aún, pero estoy de vuelta con este capítulo que espero disfruten. Y debo agradecer a todos los que me han dado follow, los que me dejaron sus reviews y favorites, no saben que ilusión me da que les guste mi historia, bueno, esta y mis otras historias, son maravillosos._

 _A las personas de México que siguen mis historias y que sufrieron afectaciones por el sismo les mando un gran abrazo y toda la buena vibra para que pasen este mal rato, recuerden que no están solos y todos estamos apoyándolos._

 **CAPÍTULO 32 DE PERROS Y NOCHES LARGAS**

 _Flashback… Unos "días" antes…_

Una figura envuelta en una larga capa negra corría por un bosque bajo la luz de la luna, a su paso iba dejando un camino de sangre, su herida no podría ser atendida rápidamente, ya que primero tenía que escapar de ese lugar, la magia que envolvía el bosque y el castillo del cual apenas había logrado escapar, no le permitían curarse, ni aparecerse ni enviar un mensaje de ayuda.

-¡QUE ESTÚPIDO FUI! Las chicas se reirán de mí durante siglos- se decía a sí mismo mientras saltaba otro tronco caído que obstaculizaba su carrera. No sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía pero podía sentir a lo lejos una variación de la magia, necesitaba llegar ahí para mandar el mensaje o estaría atrapado en ese lugar hasta que las chicas se acordaran de él o… terminaría muerto por los captores que hasta hace unos minutos lo tenían apresado en el castillo que se veía a sus espaldas.

-Oficialmente odio a los cancerberos- pensó al sentir otra punzada de dolor. Su brazo izquierdo estaba en un extraño ángulo y la sangre había manchado sus, alguna vez limpios, ropajes.

A sus espaldas se escuchó un largo sonido proveniente de algún tipo de cuerno, o eso le pareció, era la señal de que habían descubierto su escape, tendría que apresurarse si quería llegar a mandar un SOS antes de ser capturado de nuevo. Apresuró su paso aunque eso le generó más dolores, sabía que su rastro de sangre sería fácilmente seguido por los rastreadores, tenía que correr sin pensar en el dolor.

Casi llegaba a lo que parecía un campo descubierto, sin árboles o plantas de algún tipo, al centro se alcanzaba a notar una gran roca que seguramente servía como ancla para las salas de protección del lugar, si lograba pasar el sitio de la roca estaría casi libre. Corrió con más fuerza, podía oír a sus perseguidores tras él, a solo unos pasos de cruzar la línea invisible fue alcanzado por un gran perro negro y tirado al suelo, soltó un grito de dolor puesto que cayó sobre su brazo herido. -¡ODIO A LOS PERROS!- Gritó mientras con su brazo sano y sus piernas trataba de zafarse del agarre de la fiera que lo apresaba contra el suelo.

-¿El principito no quiere jugar con mis mascotas?- se escuchó con burla la voz de una mujer -¿no te gustan mis pequeños cachorros?- Varios perros negros se habían acercado al joven seguidos por una mujer vestida con un manto gris, sus cabellos negros enmarcando una cara pálida que hacían contraste con sus labios rojo sangre, sus ojos eran totalmente negros, los cuales brillaban con la luz de la luna que los iluminaba.

-De hecho prefiero a los felinos, me gustaban a los perros antes de ser casi devorado por uno de tres cabezas- le contestó mientras golpeaba al perro que lo tenía preso, su brazo herido estaba totalmente inservible ahora por las nuevas mordidas y perdía cada vez más sangre. -¿Serías tan amable de retirar a tus "cachorritos" para poder largarme de aquí?-

-¿El pequeño príncipe quiere irse? si apenas estamos empezando a jugar, no, no puede irse, eso arruinaría nuestra sorpresa para la dulce Psique- la mujer curvó sus labios en una sonrisa aterradora -Te necesito aquí para no entorpecer los planes-

André miró fijamente a la mujer mientras sujetaba el cuello del perro, finalmente tenía una idea de el porqué había estado encarcelado, eran muy pocos los que se atreverían a desafiarlo sabiendo a quien tenía cuidando su espalda. Supo que tenía que salir lo más rápido o Psique sería llevada a una trampa. Haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas lanzó al perro lejos de él y de un brinco estuvo de pie, en un rápido movimiento corrió los últimos pasos para salir de la línea, sabía que estaba demasiado débil para aparecerse, por lo que lanzó una señal de auxilio a su hermana, rogando que la viera pronto, apenas lo había alcanzado a hacer cuando sintió las mordidas de los perros en sus piernas. -Al menos puedo usar ahora mi magia- soltó un hechizo para hacer volar por los aires a los perros que lo atacaban, si hubieran sido caninos normales hubieran muerto, pero eran perros del infierno, prácticamente inmortales -Definitivamente odio a los perros- dijo mientras lanzaba a otro por los aires bajo la mirada de burla de la mujer.

 _Fin del FLASHBACK._

 _En el Colegio Hogwarts tiempo presente._

Minerva se separó de los pacientes, quienes ya dormían curados de la mayoría de sus heridas, y se dirigió a los alumnos -Todos los estudiantes diríjanse a sus salas comunes ahora- Algunos como que sintieron ganas de obedecer, pero no se movieron. Dumbledore habló entonces -Exijo una explicación, como director de Hogwarts, exijo saber lo que ocurre aquí-

Psique fastidiada del tono del profesor y pensando lo que ya le había dicho Luna anteriormente decidió y habló -Desde este momento ya no es director de este colegio viejo insufrible, en su lugar mi querida Minie será la directora, no es como si ella no hubiera hecho el trabajo que le correspondía a usted Albus-muchos-títulos-y-puestos-Dumbledore- Movió su mano dirigiéndola hacia la construcción del Colegio y este lanzó un brillo dorado por sus ventana, todos pudieron sentir la magia desprendida por la edificación. -Ya está hecho, así que largo de aquí-

-No se de qué rayos está hablando jovencita, pero aquí el que decide quien es o no director de este colegio ¡SOY YO!- Habló Fudge, el color de su cara rivalizaba con el cabello de Molly quien se encontraba próxima a él -¡AURORES ARRESTADLA!- Los agentes comenzaron a avanzar cuando se escucharon varios gritos de PETRIFICUS TOTALUS. Los haces de luz pegaron de lleno en los que estaban descuidados petrificándolos, Harry junto con sus amigos habían lanzado al unísono el ataque para detener a los que querían arrestar a su amiga.

-Antes de detenerla tendrán que pasar sobre mí- Harry habló poniéndose de frente ante Psique, los demás chicos hicieron lo mismo en un claro mensaje de solidaridad con la afirmación del azabache mientras Severus solo rodó los ojos pensando: _Bola de inútiles, ¿qué parte de Diosa poderosa no han entendido? Ella barrería con todos los aquí presentes con un movimiento de su mano._

-¡AHHH!- Exclamó Psique abrazando a Harry y haciendo que se pusiera todo rojo por la vergüenza de recibir ese abrazo -¡Eres una ternura de niño! Luna, tu novio es un amor, tendrás que cuidarlo mucho de las arpías- dijo esto mirando a Ginevra quien se encontraba junto a su madre -Ahora bien, chicos, no es necesaria tanta alharaca, creo que con que nuestra nueva y flamante directora de una orden, y todos estos visitantes no deseados serán expulsados de los terrenos del colegio- Minerva entendió la indirecta por lo que pasando al frente habló fuerte y claro:

-Ministro Fudge, como directora de este colegio, le exijo que deje en paz a mis alumnos, por lo que se va a retirar usted y todos sus Aurores de este plantel de inmediato, o me veré en la penosa necesidad de expulsarlos- todos los presentes empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, para muchos era una sorpresa ver a la Profesora en esa actitud tan feroz frente al Ministro.

-¡MINERVA!- Dumbledore estaba estaba rojo de coraje, ¿cómo se atrevían esas dos a querer quitarle su puesto? ¡El era el Director! -Creo que estás bajo algún tipo de hechizo, se puede ver claramente que esta jovencita ha puesto a todos ustedes bajo un Imperio- se volvió hacia el Ministro -Creo que será necesario detenerlos ahora y llevar a la chica a Azkaban ahora mismo-

-¿Bajo un hechizo? no Albus, al contrario, ya no estoy bajo TUS hechizos- esa afirmación hizo que varios exclamaran de sorpresa incluido el mismo Albus -Así es, aunque te sorprenda, ya me han sido retirados los hechizos de lealtad y obediencia hacia tí que tú mismo me habías impuesto- levantó su varita contra él -lo mismo pasó con el hechizo que ataba mi magia, así que será mejor que te largues de inmediato de este lugar o tendré que patear tu viejo trasero hasta la salida-

El viejo Dumbledore no lo podía creer, el había tejido meticulosamente todos los hechizos sobre McGonagall, no podía creer que ya no estuvieran ahí y que no se hubiese dado cuenta él.

-Minerva no se de qué estás hablando, pero puedo ver que esta chica te tiene a ti y a los demás muy confundidos, por favor- se acercó un poco a ella -entiende que lo mejor es que bajes tu varita y te entregues a las autoridades para que te limpien y mientras tanto yo ponga algo de orden en el colegio-

-Creo que no has entendido Albus que Minerva ahora es la nueva directora de este lugar- Finalmente Severus se había decidido a intervenir poniéndose al lado de la profesora -y por experiencia te digo que no la hagas enojar y mejor retírate, no ha estado muy contenta contigo desde que descubrió todo lo que la habías bloqueado-

-¿Severus tú también me vas a traicionar y vas a creer lo que diga esa chica? ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti? ¿Después de haberte protegido y defendido?- Dumby puso su mejor cara de viejito mortificado.

-¡JA! Esa estuvo buena, defenderlo tú… solo lo usaste- Los tres magos se giraron a ver a la dueña de la voz, ya se habían olvidado de que tenían público, Psique ya estaba sentada en un cómodo sillón color rojo junto con los demás chicos comiendo lo que parecían grageas de sabores y viendo muy entretenidos el intercambio de palabras de sus mayores -Perdón por la interrupción, por favor continúen divirtiendonos- les dijo antes de meterse otra gragea a la boca.

-¡BASTA DE ESTUPIDECES! ¡FRED Y GEORGE VENGAN DE INMEDIATO! ¡Y USTED MINISTRO HAGA CUMPLIR LA LEY Y LLÉVESE A ESA… A ESA… A ESA MALDITA NIÑA A LA CÁRCEL!- Molly ya estaba harta de todo lo que sucedía, veía como Harry tenía a Luna a su lado y eso no iba con sus planes, Harry y toda su fortuna tenían que ser suyas, bueno, de su hija.

-¿Su madre siempre es así de odiosa?- le preguntó Psique a los gemelos quienes solo levantaron los hombros en señal de resignación -¡que horror!- bufó mientras se comía otra gragea -Puaf! sabe a berenjena- Escupió la ahora odiada gragea y se puso de pie mirando a los "adultos" frente a ella.

-Ya me cansé de esta situación y quiero irme a dormir, así que por favor…- Detuvo su discurso un par de segundos antes de sentir un hechizo impactarse en las salas que había colocado, una gran explosión retumbó en el lugar poniendo a todos a la defensiva sin saber que esperar, se escucharon gritos de algunos magos y brujas aterrorizados por el sonido de la explosión -Creo que llegó el que faltaba- Psique miró hacia Luna -Hay que preparar un gran recibimiento para nuestro NO invitado, será una muy muy muy larga noche- Luna asintió y se volteó a informar a sus amigos de lo que estaba pasando.


	33. CAPÍTULO 33 LÍOS DE FALDAS

Hola he vuelto! Antes de terminar la semana he terminado este capítulo y decidí subirlo de una vez, no vaya a ser que el trabajo me vuelva a envolver demasiado. Este es un Flashback para entender algunas cosas que pasarán en los siguientes capítulos, los cuales ya no son muchos ya que estamos cerca del fin (o eso creo jajaja).

Agradezco de nuevo a los que amablemente siguen esta historia, me dejan sus comentarios y sus follows, me hacen muy feliz. Y de nuevo les recurdo que HP es de la reina J.K.R. ¡Larga vida a la Reina!

 **CAPÍTULO 33 LÍOS DE FALDAS**

 _Flashback, en algún lugar, de algún universo..._

 _André estaba peleando ferozmente contra varios de los perros infernales bajo la mirada divertida de su captora, rogando que pronto llegaran los refuerzos, no creía aguantar mucho más, había perdido mucha sangre, su brazo estaba roto y una de sus piernas estaba en las mismas condiciones, solo podía mantener a los perros a raya gracias a su magia, la cual ya estaba debilitándose, pronto sería comida de perro._

 _-!POR TODOS LOS CIELOS APAREZCAN YA CHICAS!- Gritó al momento de lanzar por los aires a un perro que estuvo a punto de derribarlo, ya la distancia se había acortado entre ellos._

 _-Nadie va a llegar- la voz de la mujer ya lo tenía cansado, solo se la pasaba riendo y diciendole que se rindiera y, obviamente, no le daría ese gusto, primero muerto, no por nada era el Príncipe del Eje._

 _-En tus sueños- la miró directamente a los ojos mientras hacía arder a otro de los perros._

 _-Hablando con la verdad, en mis sueños te rindes ante mi en mi cama, así que... ¿por que no te relajas? y nos vamos a jugar un rato entre mis sábanas- la mujer lo veía lascivamente mientras se pasaba lentamente la lengua por los labios -Te aseguro que te divertirás tanto que no querrás volver a escapar- la declaración de ella hizo que a André se le subieran los colores a la cabeza haciéndolo perder la concentración, lo cual permitió que un perro le saltara encima y lo mordiera en el hombro. Su grito de dolor hizo sonreír más a la mujer._

 _-¡_ _ESTÚPIDO_ _NO TE DEJES ENVOLVER TAN FÁCIL!- André sintió como el perro que lo sujetaba era separado de su cuerpo a la par de escuchar esa voz tan esperada, al fin habían llegado -¡PENSARÁN QUE ERES UN VIRGEN ADOLESCENTE! Oh lo olvidaba !Eres virgen!- Ni siquiera la burla de su gemela ni el dolor que sentía evitó que sonriera al verla junto a él con la espada en alto para ayudarle._

 _-¿COMO LOGRASTE ENTRAR?- Se suponía que sus hermanos habían trabajado en las salas de protección para evitar ser descubiertos y que alguien entrara a su reino._

 _-¿Acaso se te olvida con quien tratas? No hay lugar donde nosotros no podamos entrar- Andreia contestó a la par que incapacita a otros dos perros al tiempo que le lanzaba el pequeño bolso que llevaba a su hermano, quien rápidamente buscó algo para curar sus heridas._

 _-En este lugar nunca debiste poder entrar- la mujer estaba furiosa viendo como sus perros estaban siendo arrojados por los aires._

 _-Mi querida Keres, es muy iluso de tu parte creer que no llegaría al llamado de mi hermano-_

 _-Así que ya sabes quien soy- eso no le agradó, se suponía que no debían reconocerla._

 _-Tu olor te delata querida, tu fragancia muerte número 5 y tus perros son inconfundibles- le dijo burlonamente -Ya puedes quitarte el disfraz-._

 _Keres se carcajeo -¿INCONFUNDIBLE? Tu estúpido hermano no sabía contra quien estaba peleando-_

 _-¡¿KERES?! ¿DE VERDAD ERES TU? ¿Pero cual de todas la hermanas Keres eres tu?-_

 _-Estúpido hermanito, ¿no te diste cuenta que es la loca de tu ex-novia, o una de las tantas locas ex que tienes? Eres_ _increíble_ _\- Atravesó su espada por otro de los perros abriéndolo en canal, sabía que eso solo lo detendría un rato, pero tiempo es tiempo y necesitaba salir de ahí, de pronto se detuvo y volteó a ver a su hermano -Exactamente ¿Cuántas de las hermanas Keres han sido tus novias? o mejor dicho amantes- Al ver la cara que puso su hermano lo supo de inmediato -¿TODAS HAN SIDOS TUS NOVIAS? ¡IMBÉCIL!- Desquitó su enojo con otro de los perros, después se volvió hacia Keres que estaba acariciando a uno de los perros el cual salió corriendo rumbo al castillo -¿Esto es una especie de revancha por andar con todas? Porque si es así yo me voy, no quiero meterme en los líos de cama del estúpido que dice ser mi hermano-_

 _-OYE! …- iba a contestar a su hermana, pero una mirada de ella le hizo saber que era mejor ni hablar._

 _-En realidad no sabía que se había metido con mis hermanas, así que es una razón más para no dejarlo ir- André supo que había sido muy malo que ella se enterara, ahora ninguna de las hermanas volvería a aceptar una de sus visitas, por no hablar de la venganza que seguramente vendría por parte de ellas._

 _Los perros habían detenido el ataque a una señal de su ama, quien ahora presentaba otra cara, era ahora una chica que fácilmente se hubiera confundido con un ángel, era bellísima, su cabello seguía siendo negro pero ahora en vez de largo lo llevaba en una melena lacia, sus ojos ahora eran de un azul profundo, como el del océano, su estatura y cuerpo se modificaron y sus ropas cambiaron por un vestido rojo que contaba con un escote de escándalo._

 _-Al menos el idiota tiene buen gusto- reconoció Andreia._

 _-Siempre estoy abierta a un trío- le contestó a su comentario con una lujuriosa sonrisa -Tú no estás nada mal, es una pena que tendríamos que buscar a otro hombre, porque a tu hermano no le quedará ni rastro de su amigo en cuanto lleguen mis hermanas, a quienes por cierto ya mandé llamar- André solo atinó a suspirar con cansancio, ahora si se le iba a armar en grande, las hermanas Keres no eran conocidas por su gran sentido del humor y su capacidad de perdón._

 _-Pero mientras llegan, me puedes explicar ¿ por qué rayos estabas atacando a mi hermano si no era por sus líos de falda?-_

 _-Algo tienen planeado contra Psique por lo que sé-_

 _-Así que con Psique- miró de nuevo a Keres -¿qué asunto tienes que tratar con mi alumna?._

 _-Eso es cosa que no te compete entrometida- la reacción de la mujer hizo a Andreia saber que ella no sabía nada._

 _-Eso quiere decir que no sabes nada y solo estás cumpliendo órdenes cual buena sirvienta- la afirmación de Andreía hizo enojar a Keres, quien frunció el ceño._

 _-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! MORS CONFÍA EN MÍ COMO SU MÁS IMPORTANTE SOCIA ¡NO SOY SU SIRVIENTA!- le gritó iracunda sin ponerse a pensar en lo que acababa de soltar._

 _Andreia se carcajeó y André se quedó sorprendido -Así que Mors- Solo al escuchar a la peliblanca Keres supo que había arruinado el plan y Mors se enojaría con ella por soltar información. Ahora con mayor razón tenía que evitar que ese par saliera de su reino. A una señal de ella los perros que habían quedado momentáneamente en el olvido volvieron al ataque con mayor ferocidad, y a lo lejos se escuchaban gritos y gruñidos, sus hermanas estaban a punto de llegar._

 _Horas más tarde en otro punto de ese reino…_

 _-¡¿LAS MOIRAS?! ¡TE METISTE CON LAS PUTAS MOIRAS TAMBIÉN! ¿No te bastó con todas las hermanas Keres, con Eris, Némesis y Geras? ¿Acaso te divertiste probando a todas las hermanitas?- Quería matar ella misma a su hermano, llevaban horas peleando y estaban en sus últimas reservas de energía -En cuanto salgamos de aquí yo misma te castro, solo falta que me digas que también te metiste con Nix- André solo corrió más rápido -¡¿TE METISTE CON LA MADRE DE TODAS ELLAS?! ¡MALDITO DEGENERADO!- Le gritó mientras esquivaba otra maldición que explotó a un costado suyo, tenían a toda una legión de diosas iracundas, criaturas mágicas, perros y dragones tras ellos, y las diosas en particular iban tras su promiscuo hermano -Debería dejar que te atraparan y te arrancaran tus malditas pelotas-_

 _Ya habían recorrido mucho terreno desde el lugar donde había encontrado a su hermano, desafortunadamente aunque podían hacer magia, no habían podido aparecerse, por lo que tenían que llegar a el punto donde se encontraba la puerta para salir de ese reino, ya faltaba poco, pero sus heridas los estaban atrasando mucho, si no llegaban rápido serían presa de la furia de las diosas más temibles del muchos Universos._

 _-La puerta está junto a la cascada que se ve ahí, por ahí entré a rescatarte, cosa que ahora me arrepiento de haber hecho, tan agusto que estaba comiendo en el castillo-_

 _-Ya cállate y corre- le regañó su hermano quien esquivó el impacto directo de otro hechizo, aunque agregó otra herida a su pierna._

 _Corrieron y unos minutos después estaban llegando a la puerta, la cual estaba custodiada por una hermosa mujer con una gran espada quien al verlos cambió su postura a una de ataque, inicialmente Andreia pensó que iba a ayudarlos a defenderse de las agresiones, pero al ver que el primer ataque iba dirigido a su hermano supo que tendrían más problemas -¡¿TAMBIÉN CON ELLA?! ¡LOS GUARDIANES ESTÁN FUERA DE NUESTRO MENÚ POR ESTAS RAZONES!-_

 _Apenas pudieron pasar por encima de la guardiana, quien ni se preocupó por los seres que irrumpieron por su puerta, corrieron por la niebla que envolvía el extraño camino, sabía Andreia que no llegarían al palacio de esa forma, por lo que usando uno de los pasadizos que conectaba las habitaciones de los guardias se dirigió a la más cercana, la cual resultó ser la de Zruvan, quien justo estaba reconociendo su espacio después de su larga estadía en la Tierra, y dió gracias a los dioses de tan buen tino._

 _-¡ZRUVAN TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ AHORA!- El gran dragón se sorprendió de ver llegar a los dos príncipes en esas condiciones y por el camino que habían usado para llegar ahí supo que había problemas, y lo confirmó al escuchar un gran estruendo que derribaba la puerta por la que habían llegado, revelando a la guardiana de la dimensión anexa y a muchos invitados no deseados tras ella._

 _-Siganme deprisa- de nueva cuenta corrieron los gemelos pero ya sus heridas los estaban retrasando mucho por lo que el dragón los tomó en sus garras y voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia su puerta mientras era atacado por los numerosos enemigos. Hizo que las puertas se abrieran de par en par para lograr pasar lo más rápido posible._

 _-!PSIQUE! ¡EXTRACCIÓN DE EMERGENCIA!-_


	34. CAPÍTULO 34 EL FINAL SE ACERCA YA

_**Me asomo lentamente... -¿Hay alguien ahí? -**_

 _ **No tengo cara para pararme por aquí, pero de verdad no tuve tiempo de terminar antes de revisar el capítulo, tengo muchísimo trabajo y solo hasta ahorita que mi jefa se fue ya de vacaciones pude tener un respiro. Pronto yo también tendré unos días de vacaciones y podré poner fin a esta historia, y me urge porque ya tengo bosquejos de una nueva comedia que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza... así como un spin off de la historia de El Concurso, para hablar un poco de la historia de Al y su hermana Kate (varios me han solicitado escribir sobre ese tema).**_

 _ **De rodillas les pido una disculpa por tanto retraso y los dejo leer el capítulo, y les recuerdo que no soy dueña de nada referente a HP, es todo de su majestad J.K. Rowling.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 34 EL FINAL SE ACERCA YA…**

-¡TENGO HAMBRE!- La voz resonó en todo el lugar haciendo temblar a varios de los presentes.

-¡ZRUVAN DEJA DE LLORIQUEAR EN EL FONDO DEL LAGO! Y si ya terminaste de recuperarte sal de ahí, tenemos mucho por hacer- Psique ya estaba en preparativos para recibir a sus indeseables visitantes a la par de que trataba de mandar a los estudiantes a sus salas comunes.

De la orilla del lago fue emergiendo un hombre que aparentaba rondar en sus 45 años, sumamente atractivo, vestido con un extraño traje blanco, sus ojos eran de un color amarillo brillante y sus cabellos negros tenían mechas blancas, se dirigió hacia Psique sin detenerse a voltear a nadie más -Será mejor que tengas preparado un gran festín o te comeré a ti, luego a tus inútiles maestros y de postre a todos los que están presentes -

La diosa se volteó a ver al hombre que estaba atrás de ella -¡ZRUVAN! Hace milenios que no te veía en tu forma humana, te sientan bien esas canas, eres un viejo atractivo- le dijo entre risas.

-¡¿VIEJO?! ¡NO SOY UN VIEJO! Te recuerdo que tengo mil años menos que tu, aunque pienses y digas lo contrario, y ahora quiero comer- se dejó caer sentado en el pasto al tiempo que no perdía de vista a la Diosa que se reía de él - Estaba preparando una deliciosa cena cuando llegó ese par de inútiles que tienes por maestros a interrumpir, era la primera cena decente que iba a tener en siglos y la arruinaron, además de que fui herido por su culpa, así que ahora quiero una cena en recompensa-

Luna se acercó al hombre -Creo que Dobby pudiese ayudarnos a traerte algo de comer ¿Que le gustaría sr. Dragón?-

-¡Al fin alguien decente! Deberías aprender a ser como ella Psique y no ser tan mala conmigo- Zruvan regañó a Psique y luego volvió a mirar a Luna -Creo que un par de cerdos, unas tres vacas y 20 pollos asados sería fabuloso para empezar, todo acompañado de múltiples platos de otras aves y peces ¿Tu Dobby podrá con el encargo?- le sonrió a la chica, quien asintió y llamó al pequeño elfo. Dobby de inmediato se puso a la tarea de cumplir con las órdenes del dios dragón.

-Psique ¿que vamos a hacer?- Snape se había acercado a la diosa, no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando, los aurores petrificados, el barbas de chivo estaba furioso, la gente seguía ahí viendo todo lo que hacían y los mortífagos estaban en las puertas de la escuela- ¿Es lo mejor hacer frente a Voldemort?-

-Mmmmm sip- le contestó la diosa- ya me cansó este jueguito, creo que será mejor que el final de Voldy sea hoy, quisiera descansar antes de que ese par esté totalmente recuperado -Señaló a André y Andreia- en cuanto estén listos querrán volver a el Eje- soltó un largo suspiro pensando que pronto tendría que partir -Gracias por ayudarme a curarlos, ha sido muy amable de tu parte Sev-

-Si, si, lo que digas, pero me preocupa toda la gente aquí presente, no me agradaría tener que atender a tantos heridos-

-Quien viera a mi lindo Sev tan preocupado por los demás, eres un lindo en el fondo- Psique se colgó de su cuello y le dio un gran beso apasionado en los labios a Severus ante el asombro de todos los presentes.

-¡SEVERUS! ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? ¡ES UNA NIÑA!- Dumbledore estaba mirándolos con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas.

-Corrección Dumby, Severus es un niño a mi lado, yo lo estoy pervirtiendo- Psique mantenía abrazado a Sev mientras veía al anciano con una gran sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro -Pero para que no se asuste, todo lo que ha pasado o pase entre nosotros es consentido por ambas partes, así que deje de meterse en lo que no le importa y lárguese a su habitación si no va a cooperar para detener finalmente a Voldy- Y después se volvió a mirar a Molly -Y de una vez le aviso que también pervertí a mis demonios, por lo que no le extrañe si me ve besándolos- Apenas había dicho esto Fred y George estaban al lado de Psique, para ser fulminados por su madre con la mirada.

-¡ERES UNA INMUNDA MUJERZUELA! ¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACER ESO CON MIS HIJOS?- La matriarca Weasley estaba más roja que su cabello gritando a la chica que había hecho semejante declaración.

-Creo que debería sentirse honrada señora, Psique no suele poner sus ojos en cualquiera, tiene un excelente gusto con los hombre, he de decir, no como otras diosas que se van con cualquier cosa que se mueva, y no diré nombres porque me metería en problemas con los jefes- Zruvan había aparecido justo al lado de Molly dándole un susto enorme -Así que le agradecería que guardara silencio, el hambre no me permite ser paciente ante los gritos de mujeres histéricas, por lo que si no quiere ser mi botana, .- Los ojos de Zruvan parecían brillar con un fuego intenso haciendo retroceder a Molly del miedo que le provocó- Así está mejor- la sonrisa que le ofreció a Molly era terrorífica.

-Gracias Zru, pensé que tendría que cerrar su boca permanentemente, ahora bien ¿qué te parece si mientras comes detenemos el tiempo para arreglar todo aquí dentro?- Zruvan solo asintió y lanzó de su mano un haz de luz hacia el giratiempo que estaba creando la barrera en el castillo, haciendo que esta brillara intensamente -Listo- fue lo último que dijo el dragón antes de acercarse a las grandes mesas repletas de comida que Dobby había aparecido.

-¿Diosa? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de " _no como otras diosas_ "?- Quien había hablado era el profesor Flitwick -¿Acaso… tu… eres una diosa? Psique… oh por Merlín ¡Eres la Diosa Psique del Eje!- sus preguntas hicieron que los jadeos de sorpresa se escucharan entre los presentes, los cuales ni siquiera sabían de lo que estaba hablando el profesor.

-¡MIL PUNTOS PARA RAVENCLAW!- Psique brincó acercándose al pequeño profesor y dándole un abrazo lo hizo girar en el aire - Te tardaste en reconocerme pequeño, dada tu herencia duende pensé que me reconocerías antes- le dijo mientras lo depositaba en el suelo -Los duendes de este mundo aún recuerdan las historias de los viejos dioses como yo-

-Mi Señora le ruego me perdone - El profesor había caído sobre sus rodillas ante la chica -Debí darme cuenta antes de su presencia en este lugar-

-Nahhh! no te preocupes, el chiste era pasar desapercibida- Todos sus amigos rieron ante la afirmación de la rubia -¡Es verdad! ¡Quería ser invisible!-

-¿Una diosa?- Fudge preguntó de mala forma -¿Es acaso un chiste eso? ¡Los dioses no existen! ¡ESTA CHICA ESTA LOCA!- Apenas había dicho eso cuando fue expulsado hacia un costado por un hechizo que lo golpeó en el pecho.

Flitwick estaba de pie con su varita lista -Esa fue la primera advertencia Sr. Ministro, tengo que contradecir su afirmación, los dioses no solo existen, sino que ante usted tiene a la Diosa más poderosa y una de las más amada de todas: La Diosa Psique, Guardiana del eje dimensional y Señora de las puertas del tiempo, ella es la Diosa de la nación Goblin y por lo tanto mi Diosa y usted va a respetarla- Nunca nadie había visto al profesor de esa manera, era intimidatoria su pequeña figura.

-Gracias profesor por defenderme, pero no se preocupe, yo misma le enseñaré a Fudge como se trata a una mujer- Psique miró a Fudge con desprecio - Y le aviso que a partir de este momento usted queda relevado de su cargo de Ministro de Magia- Con un movimiento de su mano la figura de Fudge brilló a la par de la de Amelia Bones -Y señoras y señores, les presento a su nueva y flamante Ministro- Nadie sabía qué decir o pensar, se escucharon varios aplausos de Harry y los demás chicos, junto con Minerva y Severus.

-Ahora bien, les voy a pedir a todos que se retiren al interior del castillo, no quiero que haya heridos o alguna baja en lo que se nos viene encima, Voldemort… -El nombre causó que se escucharan jadeos -Si, Voldemort aunque su nombre les cause miedo, está en las puertas de la escuela, por lo que será mejor que se resguarden, que mis amigos y yo nos encargaremos de todo-

Amelia se acercó a Psique con cierto temor -Disculpa, pudiese explicarme… por favor… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? No entiendo nada de lo que sucede ¿qué significa eso de que es una diosa y de que soy ahora ministro?-

Psique la miró fijamente - Al fin una persona que inteligentemente me trata con respeto- su sonrisa era genuina -Mi nombre es Psique y como no quiero repetir lo que diré- se puso la mano en la garganta y así su voz se amplificó para que todos los presentes la oyeran -Mi nombre es Psique, soy la Diosa del Espíritu y estoy aquí para ayudar a Harry y sus amigos a acabar con Voldemort - gritos y jadeos se escucharon alrededor -No era mi intención que todos se enteraran de mi presencia y esto los asustara, pero debido a " _diversos_ " factores -Miró a Zruvan que estaba devorando la segunda vaca -Me he visto en la necesidad de mostrar mi identidad, he hecho muchas cosas en este mundo en los últimos meses, las cuales han llevado a que Voldemort esté en las puertas de este colegio para tratar de matarme- se escucharon las risas de sus amigos -Por lo que he decidido terminarlo de una vez por todas- Amelia soltó una exclamación de asombro.

-Y unos de los cambios que he hecho es que Minerva es ahora la Directora de este colegio y tú Amelia eres la Ministra de Magia de este país, sobre mí no hay ninguna autoridad y tengo la facultad de mover los hilos que yo desee-

-Pero… el Wizengamot? No lo va a permitir-

La rubia soltó una gran carcajada -El Wizengamot me vale… - Fue interrumpida por Zruvan que se había acercado a ellas.

-Lo que su Alteza quiere explicar es que el Wizengamot está bajo el dominio de ella, si revisa usted bella dama- le guiño un ojo a Amelia quien se ruborizó -Los estatutos bajo los cuales se formó el tribunal y no solo este, sino todos los gobiernos y tribunales mágicos del planeta, todos obedecen al trono del Eje, el cual es gobernado por Psique, no es algo muy conocido, ya que aparece en las letras pequeñas y es un asunto olvidado, El Eje no había intervenido en varios siglos en este mundo-

-Eso es justo lo que iba a decir, pero gracias por la clase de historia Zruvan- Psique veía de Zruvan a Amelia con una sonrisita de burla pensando que a el dios dragón le había gustado la nueva Ministra, ¿tendría que hacerla de casamentera otra vez?.

-Entonces… si lo que dicen es verdad… - Amelia se veía algo confundida -Eres nuestra ¿reina?-

-¡Mil puntos para… ! Para cualquiera que haya sido tu casa jajajaja- Amelia solo veía a la extraña chica y pensaba si todas las diosas serían iguales a ella. -Como sea, si, soy algo así como una reina para ustedes, pero no me interesa tomar el título, por lo que tu eres la nueva Ministro y necesito que saques a toda la gente de aquí, llévalos al interior del castillo mientras termino con el viejo Voldy- movió su mano hacia los aurores petrificados -Y de paso llévate a estos también, no serán de mucha ayuda, sólo deja a Ojoloco, Tonks y Kingsley conmigo- Cuando dio estas últimas órdenes su voz ya no estaba amplificada.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque a ellos mi Señora?-

Psique le pasó el brazo por el hombro -Es una delicia trabajar con gente que sabe cómo preguntar las cosas con educación, de verdad eres inteligente, me alegro haber podido evitar que a ti te matara Voldy -Le puso un dedo en la sien y compartió la historia original de Harry con ella, lo ojos de Amelia se abrieron reflejando su sorpresa por lo visto -Ahora que sabes la historia original, te pido que me ayudes a cambiarla, lleva todos adentro y no intervengan, Ojoloco y los demás ya saben la mayor parte de la verdad, no toda, pero están peleando con conocimiento de la gran mayoría, solo unos cuantos saben todo lo que te he mostrado, confío en tu buen juicio-

-Entiendo y me siento honrada por tal distinción, honraré la misma con mi total silencio- Amelia hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza en señal de respeto. -Ahora me encargaré de llevar a los pobladores y alumnos al interior ¿Puede alguien despetrificar a mis aurores?-

Con un movimiento de su mano fue Zruvan quien despetrificó a todos, los cuales aunque no tenían movimiento habían escuchado todo lo que sucedía. Pronto se encargaron de llevar a los pobladores, profesores, padres de familia y alumnos al interior del colegio, Molly Weasley puso mucha resistencia de ser evacuada al interior. Mientras eran todos guiados por los aurores, Psique y sus amigos se dedicaron a trazar un plan para terminar con las amenazas que rodeaban la escuela, se habían quedado Ojoloco, Tonks, Kingsley y el profesor Flitwick quien se negó a esconderse para proteger a la diosa.

-Muy bien, todos los que cuenten con brazaletes van a tomar un punto alrededor de la escuela para evitar que se nos cuelen mortífagos por ahí, los Gemelos se encargarán de indicarles los pasajes secretos, los demás- se giró para ver a los aurores y a los profesores que estaban esperando órdenes y para sorpresa de ella también estaba Draco y sus amigos, además de que también se había quedado Arthur y sus hijos mayores- por favor vayan a las torres en parejas y cubran a los que están en el suelo, los restantes apoyen a los gemelos y sigan sus órdenes, puesto que aunque soy diosa no puedo estar en todos lados jajajajaja Conmigo se quedan Severus, y Luna-

-Supongo que querrás que cubra el espacio aéreo... - Zruvan preguntó entre bocado y bocado. -¿Tendrán buen sabor los villanos del cuento?- preguntó mientras devoraba otro pollo asado.

-Supones bien, tu te encargas de los molestos mosquitos que decidan atacar, y no, no se que tan buen sabor tengan, pero te sugiero comer con cuidado, no se te vaya a atorar una escoba entre los dientes, que luego no habrá quien te aguante con los dolores de una escoba enterrada, Harry irá contigo para apoyarte, es bueno volando- le dedicó un guiñó al azabache.

Todos estaban a punto de salir a tomar sus lugares, cuando en un ataque de ira Dumbledore se paró frente a Psique y gritó: -¡ALTO! ¡NADA DE ESTO FUNCIONARA!


	35. Chapter 35 EL AMOR

_Hola... yo se que ya de seguro no hay nadie... Antes que nada mil disculpas, mi vida profesional muggle me ha absorbido demasiado y combinando eso con el hecho de que esta historia me hace recordar muchas cosas que quiero olvidar... me ha estado costando mucho trabajo escribirla. PERO NO LA VOY A ABANDONAR! Ya no falta mucho para el final, espero estar actualizando más seguido. Y a los que me siguen como escritora les aviso que voy a publicar en los próximos días una nueva historia, será de capítulos cortos (la he estado escribiendo en el celular cada que me toca esperar en algún lugar llamese tienda, papelería o banco...) será de drama en esta ocasión y espero les guste._

 _Mientras tanto, sigo sin ser dueña de Harry Potter y hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por terapia y diversión. Agradezco infinitamente a los que le han dado follow y favorite a esta historia, de corazón mil mil gracias._

CAPÍTULO 35 EL AMOR...

Psique se volvió con pereza a ver al viejo tonto que había gritado -¿Y según tú por que no va a funcionar mi maravilloso plan?-

Dumbledore se acercó a ella y aunque se estaba conteniendo no pudo dejar de mostrar una clara molestia por ser tratado como uno más y no como el "gran" mago que era -El plan no funcionará porque Voldemort tiene algunos trucos bajo la manga que no permitirán su muerte- Habló con un gran dramatismo en la voz -El no puede ser derrotado tan fácilmente, solo Harry puede derrotarlo, está en la profecía y yo soy el único que conoce esos "trucos" que tiene-

Hubo un gran silencio, y los chicos se volvieron a ver entre sí y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo estallaron en carcajadas al mismo tiempo, cosa que desconcertó e indignó a Dumbledore, ¿como se atrevían a reírse de él estos chicos ignorantes?.

-Creo que esta un poco atrasado en noticias- Harry fue el que habló- si cuando habla de "trucos" se refiere a los Horrocruxes que hizo, déjeme decirle que ya los hemos eliminado todos- El viejo mago solo levantó las cejas en señal de incredulidad -Incluido el que estaba en mi cicatriz - Harry despejó el pelo que estaba cubriendo su frente para mostrar la fina línea que aún tenía -Así que no se preocupe, Voldemort ya es mortal de nuevo y eso de que solo yo lo puedo matar o derrotarlo lo dudo mucho- Se dió la vuelta y caminó hacia Zruvan que ya lo esperaba en su forma de dragón, con un rápido Accio llamó a su escoba y se elevó junto al dragón.

-¡Hermione!- La castaña se acercó a Psique en cuanto esta la llamó -Toma a Draco y sus amigos, y llevatelos a la torre de astronomía, los Slytherin estarán disparando desde las ventanas de la torre, tu y Draco protegerán el nivel más alto que es por donde pueden ingresar por aire los mortífagos, en caso de que alguno se le escape a Zruvan. La chica asintió y se volvió hacia las serpientes, quienes ni siquiera objetaron estar al mando de una "sangre sucia", eran lo bastante inteligentes como para entender que sus vidas estarían en riesgo si demostraban su inconformidad ante una orden de la diosa que había salvado sus vidas. Salieron corriendo en dirección de la torre.

-Neville tomarás la zona de invernaderos junto con la profesora y Ojoloco, sorpréndeme con tu imaginación a la hora de trabajar las plantas- Le dedicó la rubia un guiño e inmediatamente salió corriendo Neville hacia su puesto.

-Creo que a ustedes- señaló a los gemelos- ya les asigne los pasadizos- los gemelos asintieron sonrientes -tomen a Tonks, Kingsley con ustedes, díganle a Peeves y los demás fantasmas que es una orden directa mía que estarán bajo sus órdenes, quiero que todos los ojos cuiden las entradas, se los encargo- se acercó y les dió un beso a cada uno.

-Minie- Minerva se cuadró al oir su nombre- despierta al castillo, haz que todas las estatuas y armaduras rodeen el castillo, que los profesores que quieran participar se repartan con las estatuas a lo largo del perímetro, y llévate a los aurores que quieran divertirse un rato. Minerva ni un segundo tardó en volverse hacia el castillo y gritar el hechizo que tanto ansiaba usar.

-Weasley!- los pelirrojos que aún estaban presentes se acercaron- como ya había dicho, suban a alguna de las torres aún libres y desde ahí disparen, serán nuestros francotiradores - Charlie, Arthur y Bill salieron rápidamente hacia una torre cada uno.

-Los demás- Luna y Severus la miraban decididamente- defenderán conmigo la entrada al castillo- se giró y se encaminó hacia la puerta que permitía el acceso. Se detuvo un momento y volvió su vista a Dumbledore y algunos curiosos que seguían ahí -Tu viejo tonto si piensas ayudar, ve y ayuda a Minie en la zona de el bosque, los demás, si no piensan ayudar a defender el castillo, vayan a preparar una buena comida para cuando volvamos, que los elfos -Sonrió al ver a los pequeños seres, armados con cuchillos y sartenes, saliendo por las puertas y corriendo hacia los costados siguiendo a Minie- ya se han unido a la defensa del perímetro-

Psique caminó con Luna y Severus a sus costados, iba pensando en que sería un rato divertido para desestresarse.

-¿Es absolutamente necesario todo este drama? ¿No podríamos terminarlo con un movimiento de tu mano e irnos a descansar?- preguntó Severus que odiaba tanto dramatismo.

-Si ellos no pelean no valoraran verdaderamente lo que van a obtener, pensarán que todo en la vida es sencillo, y en un futuro querrán depender siempre de Psique, lo digo por los alumnos, aldeanos y el Ministerio- la voz de Luna no presentaba su característica ensoñación al hablar.

-Diste en el punto Luna- la gente necesita entender que los dioses no siempre estamos ahí para resolver sus problemas, necesitan volverse fuertes y pelear por lo que quieren, esta noche no habrá muertos en nuestro lado, pero algunos tendrán que salir lastimados- se encogió de hombros ante el pensamiento- ahora vamos a recibir a nuestro visitante.

En la torre de astronomía ya estaban listas las serpientes, Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, así como Goyle y Crabbe estaban distribuidos en las ventanas de la misma, iban a pagar el favor de seguir con vida, si esa diosa no hubiera intervenido ya estarían muertos y con el consentimiento de sus propios padres, ya no les quedaba nada más que la amistad entre ellos, ya no tenían más familia. Era el momento de demostrar que no iban a ser como sus padres.

En la cima unos murmullos rompían el silencio, Hermione recitaba todos los hechizos que sabía de protección para crear barreras alrededor del lugar. Draco miraba al horizonte, hacia donde se veían los hechizos más fuertes chocar contra la barrera.

-¿que se siente?- preguntó el rubio de repente sacando de concentración a la castaña, quien se volvió a verlo.

-¿Que se siente que?-

-¿Qué se siente tener un futuro más allá de lo que espera tu familia? La posibilidad de ser libre de las ataduras que representan las tradiciones- miró a los ojos a la chica frente a él -la posibilidad de amar a quien tu desees, hasta que Psique me rescató de ese loco, no había tenido antes esa posibilidad y no se como sentirme al respecto, no sé si es correcto esto que siento, no se que hacer, creo que tengo miedo- dijo aceptando su situación.

-¿Tienes miedo de ser libre y amar?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-Tengo miedo de fallar y arruinar mi vida y la de alguien más, antes sabía que mis padres arreglarían mi boda y tendría que obedecer, ahora, no se si sepa conquistar un amor verdadero y si este me corresponderá- Draco volvió su cara hacia el horizonte nuevamente, esperando que Hermione no viera su sonrojo, porque los Malfoys no se sonrojan.

-Por tus palabras, creo que estás enamorado de alguien y te da miedo acércate a ese alguien- Hermione se acercó más a Draco y puso una mano en su hombro -Si te sirve, puedo apoyarte si así lo deseas, no soy una gran conocedora de las cosas del amor, pero puedo escucharte y aconsejarte si me lo permites, puedo… podemos.. ser amigos… si quieres...-

Draco tomó la mano que estaba en su hombro -¿Amigos? creo que… si salimos de esta… te tomaré la palabra- Se llevó la fina mano a sus labios y depositó un casto beso en ella -Será un buen inicio de una nueva vida- Hermione se sonrojó al ver la mirada tan intensa que le dedicaba el príncipe de las serpientes.

En la enfermería Pomfrey estaba acomodando a los hermanos, después de dejarlos en una cama se volvió a su despacho para preparar los posibles suministros que ocuparía, sabía que los heridos terminarían en ese mismo lugar.

-¿Piensas seguir haciendote el dormido?- se escuchó un susurro.

-Tu tambien te haz hecho la dormida hace un buen rato hermanita- se escuchó otro susurro.

-No tengo ganas de pelear, yo estaba muy agusto disfrutando mi cena cuando me interrumpiste y no pienso ensuciarme las manos con los juego de Psique-

-Es decir que primero la dejas hacer tonterías y luego no quieres arreglar los estropicios de tu alumna- le reclamó -Bonito ejemplo le estas dando a esa niña-

-De niña nada, que ya tiene sus milenios- le contestó -Y la verdad no es un gran desastre como pensé que iba a hacer, se ha controlado bastante, eso significa que ha tenido desarrollado más paciencia, en otro momento hubiera eliminado a todos y final de la historia-

-No era ese el fin que buscaba cuando te encargué que leyera la historia de Potter- suspiró en su cama -Pero… al menos ha ganado un poco de control de las emociones-

-No precisamente, estuvo llorando al recordar a Eros-

André se sentó en su cama como si hubiera tenido un resorte -¿De verdad lo ha recordado?-

-Vió una imagen de ellos en un libro, no recordaba que en ese mundo se conoce una historia de ellos- le contestó aún acostada -No recordé que aquí la gente aún tiene conocimiento de algunos viejos panteones, entre los cuales está una vieja leyenda de Eros y Psique, bastante distorsionada, pero fue suficiente para que recordara algo-

-¿Sabes que tanto recordó?- André estaba mirando hacia la ventana donde se veían las luces de los hechizos golpeando la barrera.

-No, pero ya sabes que suele esconder lo que piensa y siente, tendremos que hablar con ella en cuanto estemos fuera de aquí-

André asintió en respuesta sin voltearse a verla, poco a poco se fue recostando en la cama -Me pregunto ¿donde estará Eros?-

-Sabes bien que él está muerto, muerto y destrozado-

-Si, pero ...-

-¡PERO NADA!- Gritó Andreia poniéndose de pie y tomando del cuello a su hermano -No le vas a dar falsas esperanzas, Eros fue asesinado, mutilado y sus restos dispersados, no hay forma de que esté vivo- Lo soltó y se fue a sentar junto a la ventana.

André suspiró y solo pensó - _El amor aún no ha desaparecido… y Eros era el dios del amor, creo que deberías recordar eso hermana_ -


End file.
